


The Dead of July [español]

by iridescentlove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Avengers AU, Harry es Capitán América, Hurt/Comfort, Liam es Iron Man, M/M, Niall es Hawkeye, Others - Freeform, Porque sí, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Referencias a Tortura, Simon Cowell es Nick Fury pero sin el parche en el ojo, Universo Marvel - Freeform, universo alternativo, y Zayn es Black Widow, y menos genial
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 123,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentlove/pseuds/iridescentlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ser un Vengador significa ser continuamente el Capitán América y sonreír y ser 	honorable para el público y Harry hace lo mejor que puede, pero eso no le da el 	tiempo de averiguar quién se supone que tiene que ser una vez él se deshace de su 	uniforme y hace su escudo a un lado. Sólo ser Harry había involucrado a Louis 	siempre, y Harry teme no saber existir sin él.</i> </p><p> </p><p>o: Harry es Capitán América, y Louis ha estado muerto por 70 años</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dead of July](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594570) by [whimsicule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicule/pseuds/whimsicule). 



> autora:  
> así que, aquí está. o al menos el inicio de ello. un avengers au que nadie excepto yo quería, como dije en tumblr. esto es tal vez la cosa más autoindulgente (egoísta) que he escrito, pero es también un muy muy atrasado regalo de cumpleaños para brit, quien es la mejor, y quien me escuchó divagar sobre esta historia y su trama muchas veces. como siempre, las gracias van primero a ella, por estar ahí y por alentarme cuando me quedaba atascada y por ser mi roca en este más bien enorme fandom. también, ella hizo de beta y americanizó esto por mí, porque ella es maravillosa. te amo, cariño.
> 
> primero que todo: no se necesita conocimiento detallado del universo marvel para entender este fic, ya que me estoy apegando a los personajes más conocidos y quedando fuera de tramas más grandes que suceden en las muchas líneas del tiempo de los muchos comics. conocimiento básico, sin embargo, es asumido, así que si no sabes nada acerca de los vengadores y capitán américa y shield, sólo lee el rápido resumen de capitán américa: el primer vengador y estarás bien.  
> una buena parte de esta historia ya ha sido escrita y esto estimando que el conteo de palabras irá alrededor de 80k y estoy apuntando a 8 capítulos, pero tal vez sea un poco más, así que estén preparados por una posible expansión. también estaré actualizando cada dos semanas desde ahora. Si no puedo actualizar, se los haré saber.  
> como siempre, retroalimentación y preguntas de cualquier tipo son muy apreciadas.  
> P.S: creo que ahora todos podemos tener un poco de consuelo. Bastante de Zayn y ot5. Los amo.  
> el tittulo es tomado de summer skeletons by radical face.  
> Para advertencias generales, por favor vean los tags. uexto en itálica son flasbacks.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: el universo de marvel no es mío, lo cual apesta porque ser stan lee sería bastante asombroso. tampoco poseo ningún derecho sobre las personas que aparecen en este fic, ficticias o no ficticias. ellos pertenecen a marvel o a sí mismos.
> 
>  
> 
> traductora:  
> esta es una historia original por whimsicule, yo estoy sólo aquí traduciendo su increíble trabajo, y tengo permiso de la autora para hacerlo. e link de la historia original lo pueden encontrar aquí en ao3 y el tumblr [] de la autora por si se quieren pasar a decir hola y lo increíble que es su trabajo  
> disculpen los errores o malentendidos, esto es puramente hecho con amor y cariño para todos los que no saben inglés o simplemente prefieren leerlo en español, no soy profesional y tampoco gano nada con esto. siéntanse libres de corregir, pero todo de forma amable y respetuosa, siempre estoy abierta a la retroalimentación.

**I.**

 

"Donde solías estar, hay un hoyo en el mundo, en el cual me encuentro a mí mismo constantemente caminando por el día, y cayendo en la noche."

 

**Edna St. Vincent Millay**

*******

_Hay un chirrido ruidoso escuchándose a lo lejos y suena como un grito haciendo eco por el valle, pero es rápidamente ahogado por el estruendo del tren de vapor al disparar a través de las gruesas nubes rodando por el monte de la montaña. Hace un frío de muerte, ni siquiera nevando pero arrojando pinchazos de hielo. Harry empuja su hombro contra la puerta de metal y la siente ceder contra su peso, ve la abolladura en ella cuando da unos pasos atrás sólo para empujar su cuerpo una vez más._

_"Arriba y a por ellos, compañero."_

_No necesita darse vuelta para saber la manera exacta en que los labios de Louis se están curvando hacia arriba, como su mirada está filosa y enfocada, escarcha atascada en el cuello de su abrigo, su cabello agitado fuera de su rostro por el fuerte viento colándose a través de las ventanas abiertas. Harry se empuja a sí mismo hacia adelante y la puerta se abre con un crujido ruidoso, golpea contra la pared mientras trepa dificultosamente dentro del siguiente compartimiento, su brazo izquierdo  subiendo para sostener el escudo frente a él. Louis está sobre sus talones, con su rifle preparado y escaneando el vagón, el cual parece estar vacío a primera vista, pero en un rápido movimiento hay una explosión y Harry la siente golpear su escudo, la fuerza del arma hecha por HYDRA siendo suficiente para hacerlo tambalearse._

_El escudo se escapa de su agarre y se precipita contra el suelo y ahí hay dos soldados de HYDRA aproximándose con armas apuntándoles. Harry está volviendo sobre sus pies cuando ellos disparan una vez más, pero un golpe del rifle de Louis al hombro del soldado lo desvía. El compartimiento entero se sacude cuando la explosión va hacia un lado y se lleva la mitad de la pared con ella. De pronto, el viento que sopla a su alrededor es tan fuerte que es casi sólido y el suero no detiene a los ojos de Harry de aguarse. Antes de que pueda reaccionar a algo, el segundo soldado ha preparado su arma._

_Harry sólo puede asumir que es el instinto lo que hace a Louis agarrar el escudo. La explosión del extraño color azulado golpea la brillante superficie, y es suficiente para golpear a Harry en sus pies, pero catapulta a Louis algunos metros atrás y con el parpadear de un ojo, él se ha ido._

_Un sonido que Harry no reconoce como suyo se fuerza a sí mismo más allá de sus labios y él está sobre sus pies una fracción segundo después. Arroja la puerta desencajada a los dos soldados quienes cayeron hacia abajo como dos sacos húmedos de patatas y salta alrededor del hoyo en la pared del compartimento, sosteniéndose de los bordes._

_"¡Louis!"_

_Él grita a todo pulmón, el tren de vapor surcando instantáneamente tragándose su voz, pero Harry apenas y registra algo pasando. Su concentración entera se pone a cero en Louis aferrándose al lado del tren y sólo Dios sabe cómo se las ha arreglado para agarrarse a algo considerando el golpe que se dio. Él siempre ha sido un cabrón astuto. Sus guantes están resbalándose junto con la barra metal y los ojos de Harry están ardiendo, su garganta cerrada._

_"¡Estoy bien!" Louis grita de vuelta, los pies colgando en el aire y obviamente no está bien, pero incluso así de cerca de caer en picada a un valle en el que ellos no pueden ver siquiera el final desde ésta escena, él está tratando de reconfortar a Harry. "Ve, Hazz, ¿está bien? ¡Yo voy a estar bien!"_

_"¡No!" Él trata de averiguar cómo es que va a hacer esto. Harry está acostumbrado a tener una fuerza sobrehumana, pero no puede estirar sus brazos y Louis está fuera de su alcance y no hay nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto. "¡Aguanta, por favor!_

_Él sabe que Louis está resbalando, sabe que el viento está empujando su cuerpo y que no debería ser imprudente, debería pensar en una causa más grande y la responsabilidad y la guerra, pero en el momento su mundo entero está pendiendo de la vida por sólo una barra de metal que lenta pero firmemente se desprende de la pared. Sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo, Harry agarra el borde del hoyo con su mano derecha y golpea su pie izquierdo en el metal. Estrecha su cuerpo entero, trata de alcanzarlo con su brazo izquierdo, pero Louis sigue estando muy, muy lejos._

_"¡Detente! Louis le dice, luciendo desesperado, no por él, sino por Harry y su pecho entero parece estar quemándose. "¡Sólo lárgate! ¡Vete, por Dios santo, Haz!"_

_"¡No me voy a ir!" Grita, su garganta seca. "Aguanta, sólo — ¡Ya casi! No te atrevas a soltarte, ¡Ya estoy ahí!" La mano derecha de Louis se resbala de la barra. "¡Toma mi mano!" Harry grita y se estira más cerca, con suerte lo suficientemente cerca para que Louis balancee su brazo adelante para que Harry lo agarre. "¡Lou! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, toma mi mano!_

_"¡Harry!"_

_Louis luce asustado y él se ve tan joven y parece como si el tiempo se congelara por un momento mientras Harry mira sus ojos. Él jura que puede sentir las puntas de los dedos de Louis cepillando las suyas, está casi convencido que está a punto de cerrar su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Louis._

_Y en el siguiente segundo, Louis se ha ido._

__

 

Harry comienza a despertar con un grito silencioso que aún duele todo el camino hacia su garganta. Su pecho pesa, las sábanas caídas en su regazo, el corazón golpeando dolorosamente y el rugido del tren aún haciendo eco en sus oídos. Levanta su mano y no está sorprendido de encontrar que sus mejillas están húmedas con lágrimas. Arrastrando sus dedos por sus rizos, estirando lo suficiente por un suave estallido de dolor para ponerlo de vuelta al aquí y el ahora, Harry deja salir una respiración larga y se sienta en silencio por otro minuto antes en empujar afuera el edredón y balancear sus piernas por sobre el borde de la cama.

El piso bajo sus pies está perfectamente cálido, como todo lo demás en esa increíble torre. Suspira y levanta su vista hacia la ventana panorámica que muestra una perfecta vista de Manhattan por la noche, las luces adornándolo como si fueran estrellas. Es temprano y hay sólo un destello de rosado en el horizonte, pero Harry sabe que no va a volver a dormir, así que camina hacia el vidrio y presiona su frente contra él, mirando hacia abajo.

Él debería estar asustado de las alturas, Harry supone, y es probablemente alguna definición de crueldad que no lo esté. Forzando sus pesados ojos a mantenerse abiertos, porque está aterrorizado de lo que pueda ver una vez los cierre, se da vuelta y hace su camino hacia el baño. Todo lo que necesita es una ducha fría y una carrera alrededor del Central Park antes de que cualquiera despierte. Ha funcionado todos los otros días, y Harry ora para que funcione esta vez también.

 

Son pasadas las siete y media cuando Harry camina hacia la cocina común después de su segunda ducha. Es tan increíblemente brillante y moderna y aún lo sorprende, pero el aroma de café recién hecho y huevos fritos es familiar e instantáneamente cesa su incomodidad. Niall está parado enfrente de la estufa, con la espalda vuelta a él, en una camiseta negra y pantalones de chándal, tarareando al ritmo de una canción que suena en la radio a un volumen bajo. Harry aún no está acostumbrado de verlo en tan casual escenario, fuera de su uniforme negro, sin arco, sin armas, luciendo como un chico normal en sus mediados veinte.

Él se da cuenta que ni siquiera sabe qué edad tiene Niall.

"Buenos días." Dice, con una voz gutural porque no la ha usado en tal vez un día o algo así.

Niall se da vuelta con una sonrisa que es tan alegre para ese tiempo del día y de nuevo contrasta tan severamente con la personalidad que él se pone cuando se vuelve un letal asesino quién pelea con armadas de alienígenas del espacio abierto. Harry distraídamente se pregunta cómo esto se ha convertido en su segunda vida.

"Buenos días, Cap." Niall dice. "Te ves mal. Toma un poco de café."

Resiste la urgencia de comprobar su reflejo. Harry sabe como son los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos, no puede recordar la última vez que durmió durante la noche y quitando el hecho que su cuerpo necesita mucho menos que las personas normales, no ha sido suficiente por algún tiempo. Hay una tetera a vapor sobre la isleta de la cocina porque Niall le contó en confidencialidad que no confía en las máquinas en esa casa, y eso incluye la cafetera que se asemeja —bueno. Harry ni sabe a qué se asemeja, pero no parece como algo que puede producir café. Niall y él tienen entendimiento de esa parte.

Sentando en uno de los lujosos taburetes que están acomodados alrededor de la isleta de la cocina, Harry se sirve una taza y añade un montón de crema y azúcar que Niall empuja hacia él. Él no puede ayudar con eso: nunca ha tenido un exceso de o un acceso limitado al azúcar y ha tomado un gusto a eso. Niall le dice que es un goloso. Harry tiende a responder que tiene un metabolismo sobrehumano y necesita calorías.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Harry levanta una de sus cejas a Niall, quien está poniendo una cantidad impresionante de huevos en un plato lleno y se une a él en la isleta. "Acerca de lo que puso esos cráteres bajo tus ojos."

El estómago de Harry sigue revuelto y aún se rehúsa a cerrar sus ojos, asustado acerca de lo que su subconsciente pudiera mostrarle entonces. Esto no es algo acerca de lo que puede sólo hablar, y duda de si alguna vez estará listo para compartirlo. Ni siquiera ha averiguado quien es aún en este siglo veintiuno lleno de nuevas y muy diferentes cosas. "Sólo —pesadillas," es los que finalmente dice, cerca de la verdad, pero sin revelar mucho acerca de ella.

"Ah," Niall asiente, llevando una cucharada llena de huevos dentro de su boca. "Todos tenemos de esas. Zayn casi me mata durante una de ellas. Casi rompió mi cuello." Él continúa masticando como si no hay nada anormal acerca de eso, y Harry asume que no lo hay, al menos no para él.

"¿Dónde está él?" Harry pregunta, dando un sorbo a su café azucarado. "No lo he visto desde hace unos días."

Niall simplemente ladea su cabeza.

"Correcto." Harry admite. "Pregunta estúpida. ¿Cuándo volverá?" Él obtiene la misma reacción. "De acuerdo, de nuevo, pregunta estúpida. ¿Él volverá cuando vuelva, huh?

"Ese es el patrón general." Niall responde y vuelve su atención a una pieza de tocino ligeramente chamuscada. "Y antes de que hagas otra pregunta a la que tú de hecho sí conoces la respuesta, Payno está abajo en su taller haciendo Dios sabe qué con Dios sabe qué."

"Correcto." Harry dice, terminando su café. "Estaré en mi piso entonces. Avísame en caso de que cualquier cosa pase."

Niall inclina un sombrero imaginario. "Serás el primero en saber, Cap."

Después de que el haya despertado, Arlington es uno de los primeros lugares al que ellos lo arrastraron, públicamente, rodeado por Generales de la Armada que él nunca ha conocido y agentes de SHIELD que no conoce y ve su propio nombre grabado en un mármol, luces parpadeando en su afectado rostro.

Harry es un hombre fuera de tiempo. Él lo siente también. No existe un manual sobre cómo tratar con despertar en el siglo veintiuno después de haber sido un bloque congelado de hielo por cerca de setenta años. No hay nadie ahí para decirle cómo se supone que lamente a todas las personas que se han ido o cómo sentirse cuando se enfrenta cara a cara con su propia tumba, rodeado por un océano de piedras blancas y pastos verdes casi antinaturales.

Ahí está su nombre, y ahí está el de Louis justo al lado del suyo y Harry no puede siquiera empezar a llorar su muerte, la herida sigue abierta y fresca y palpitante en su pecho. Él sabe que su féretro está tan vacío como el de Louis y, no es la primera vez desde que despertó, desea que no lo estuviese.

 

Comienza a trabajar para SHIELD, porque no hay nada más que él puede hacer. No hay vacantes de trabajos para ex súper soldados congelados y Harry no está listo para volver al mundo aún. Él aún se siente horriblemente distante, suspendido en el aire y, exceptuando las pesadillas que lo despiertan cada noche, preocupantemente dormido. Hay una psiquiatra a la que él se supone que ve cada semana, una mujer linda en trajes finos y lentes rojos y cabello caoba que se está volviendo canoso en las sienes, pero Harry no sabe cómo hablar con ella, o qué decir.

La Iniciativa Vengadores es una bendición disfrazada, en verdad. Harry no quiere llamarla una bendición, porque un hoyo alienígena del espacio que trata de destruir la mitad de Manhattan no lo es, pero cuando Iron Man, Black Widow y Ojo de Halcón —o Liam, Zayn y Niall como los conoce ahora — él ha encontrado un grupo de personas que parecen estar igualmente fuera de lugar. Al principio, Harry esperaba que ellos estuvieran sobre las gargantas del otro, pero después de unos pocos meses y un puñado de misiones, han crecido bastante apegados uno al otro.

(Él dice apegados. La realidad a eso es difícil de explicar. Harry probablemente confiaría en ellos con su vida para ahora, y ellos como que viven juntos en esa torre gigante que Liam construyó para Industrias Payne originalmente, pero no se ven mucho el uno al otro. Liam se ocupa a sí mismo en su taller con robots e inventos y va a reuniones con los accionistas, y Niall y Zayn van a dónde sea que SHIELD quiere que vayan, algunas veces separados, algunas veces juntos, pero mayormente por un puñado de semanas todo el tiempo.)

Pero ser un Vengador significa ser continuamente Capitán América y sonreír y ser honorable para el público y Harry hace lo mejor que puede. Le ayuda a mantenerse ocupado, atendiendo a memoriales para veteranos, ayudando en algunos eventos de caridad y yendo ocasionalmente en una misión de SHIELD también. Pero eso no le da tiempo de averiguar qué se supone que es una vez retira su uniforme y hace el escudo a un lado.

Ser sólo Harry siempre había involucrado a Louis, y Harry teme no saber cómo existir sin él. Está perfectamente consciente que no es exactamente un mecanismo de afrontamiento sano ir a toda máquina rehusándose a hacer frente a algo, pero es todo lo que puede hacer a este punto. Se pone su uniforme, empuja las pesadillas y los recuerdos y pensamientos al fondo de su mente y se toma un día a la vez.

 

Zayn vuelve de dónde sea que él ha estado desaparecido sólo dos días después de la pesadilla recurrente de Harry. Él tiene sentidos mejorados, peleó una guerra, pero Zayn puede moverse alrededor de la torre sin que la inteligencia artificial registre su rastro. De repente, él está sentado al lado de Harry en uno de los sofás de la sala común. Harry se sobresalta y accidentalmente reduce su afortunadamente vacía taza de té en polvo dentro de su puño.

"Estás nervioso." Zayn comenta mientras Harry trata de calmar sus latidos e instruir su expresión en algo semejante a la compostura. "Deberías tomar una siesta, luces un poco como el infierno, Capi."

Zayn sigue en su uniforme, completamente vestido de negro y Harry ni siquiera trata de localizar todas las armas que él tiene ocultas en su cuerpo. Él luce cansado y un poco desgastado, lo cual es preocupante. Harry nunca lo ha visto verse tan cansado aparte de la batalla de Nueva York. Se pregunta qué clase de misión ha tenido a Zayn ocupado por los días pasados.

"No he estado durmiendo bien," dice Harry y se encuentra con los ojos de Zayn. No se mueve y no apura a Harry a entrar en detalles, pero su mirada está perforando y Harry siente que está pelando capa por capa para conseguir todo lo que Harry está guardando. Se siente increíblemente expuesto alrededor de Zayn, y Harry no ha decidido bien que tan cómodo está con eso. "¿Cómo estuvo la misión?"

"Desagradable," dice Zayn, sin entrar en detalles.

"¿Alguna herida?" Harry pregunta.

"Nada que no pueda manejar."

Está antinaturalmente callado luego de eso, Liam teniendo el edificio entero a prueba de sonido según Harry puede decir. No hay ruido de tráfico viniendo de afuera y es lindo; algunas veces es total y absolutamente espeluznante. Zayn lo observa por otro momento, después se levanta. Harry se da cuenta que él favorece a su pierna derecha, aprieta su puño izquierdo por un segundo, un músculo en su mandíbula temblando. Un tobillo torcido, un hombro desgarrado, un par de costillas magulladas.

"Necesito una ducha, después el Director me necesita de vuelta a las Oficinas Centrales. Y él quiere encontrarse con todos nosotros a las 0700 horas mañana."

"Copiado," Harry asiente y ve a Zayn dejar la habitación rápidamente, incluso con grandes zancadas. Él se queda en su asiento por algunos pocos minutos más antes de pararse de igual manera, aventurándose en la cocina para agarrar algo de comida, dándose a sí mismo algo que hacer más que escuchar la voz en su cabeza diciéndole que ellos no han estado en una misión como los Vengadores en meses. Que sólo algo serio provocaría que SHIELD que los reuniera de nuevo.

Harry se sirve algo del café que quedó de la mañana ignorando el hecho de la cafeína no teniendo efecto en él absolutamente. Como siempre, pone crema y azúcar, se sienta en un taburete y agarra el periódico. Niall había llenado partes del crucigrama con sus rayones de pollo y ahí está la prolija caligrafía de Liam llenando otras partes junto con un par de manchas de aceite, indicándole que él al menos ha resurgido de su taller lo suficiente para comer y nombrar la capital de Kazajstán. Después una idea puede haber caído en su mente, porque hay unos pocos garabatos al lado, algunas notas, un tosco plano de algo técnico que Harry no entiende.

No ve a Zayn otra vez, y Liam se queda en su taller toda la noche, lo cual se está volviendo un hábito preocupante. De acuerdo a JARVIS (Harry sigue encontrando extraño llamar a una computadora con un nombre, pero otra vez, Liam sigue insistiendo que JARVIS es mucho más que eso), Niall dejó la torre a las ocho de la mañana en punto y no ha vuelto desde entonces, así que Harry se sirve una gran porción de pasta y se sienta frente al televisor.

Ninguno de los shows se las arregla para captar su atención, así que Harry sólo le deja en la repetición de un partido de fútbol universitario y se deja llevar por el ruido. Él se va a la cama en algún tiempo pasada medianoche y esta vez no tiene pesadillas. En lugar, Harry se da vuelta y consigue enredarse entre sus sábanas hasta que el sol es un brillo débil en el horizonte, incapaz de encontrar descanso y el corazón latiendo pesadamente en su pecho.

 

Hay una exhibición en el Smithsonian sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial y Capitán América y sus intrépidas tropas. SHIELD insiste en que vaya una y otra vez, para mostrar su apoyo, pero es la única cosa que Harry no puede obligarse a sí mismo a hacer. Para él, todo sigue siendo real y es parte de su vida y no debería pertenecer a un museo. Él no quiere ver esas fotografías en blanco y negro, no quiere leer las redacciones de las operaciones a las que fue —al menos así es como se siente— apenas algunas semanas atrás; no quiere pretender ser la imagen que América pasó creando cerca de sesenta años.

Existe una distinción significativa entre la persona que es Harry y el rol que toma como Capitán América, y parece ser que ahora hay una tercera variable en la ecuación, pero él no está listo para contraerse y encajar una oscura imagen que el público tiene de él, que es la razón por la que no quiere atender públicamente algo que es tan personal que no podría mantener una expresión en blanco.

Él sabe que Liam fue a verlo, y sabe que Niall lo hizo también, porque ambos dejaron folletos sobre la mesa de la cocina común y no siendo capaz de resistirse, Harry ha hojeado un poco de ellos. Ellos tenían una página entera dedicada a Louis, el único miembro caído de los Comandos Aulladores, y él había apretado el folleto en una bola apretada. Sus manos han temblado por días.

 

Harry apenas y es notado cuando hace el recorrido hacia las Oficinas Centrales de SHIELD temprano en la mañana, pero no es sorprendente. Él no se ve mucho como los pósteres que aparentemente han estado vendiendo por las décadas pasadas desde que ha crecido su corte de la armada, cabello rizándose alrededor de sus orejas como había hecho antes de la guerra. Y fuera de su uniforme y sin el escudo, en vaqueros azules y un beanie y una camiseta de franela, él probablemente luce más como la gente a la que Niall tiende a llamar "hipsters mugrosos". Harry aún trata de averiguar a qué se refiere exactamente con eso.

Zayn está apoyado junto a la puerta de enfrente cuando Harry llega, vestido de negro, cigarro entre sus labios, luciendo más vivo de lo que lo había hecho el día anterior.

"¿Alguna posibilidad de que me digas de qué va esto antes de la reunión?"

"Nop." Bota el cigarrillo en la acera y se da la vuelta sin decir otra palabra, camina a través de las puertas corredizas, mostrando su pase.

Harry lo sigue sobre sus talones, tropezando ligeramente en los pisos resbaladizos entre el lobby y los ascensores. Él asume que Niall está ya esperando y sabe que Liam estará llegando tarde olvidándose acerca del concepto del tiempo trabajando en la más nueva versión de su traje. El Director está acostumbrado a eso y no le va a costar a Liam más que una ceja alzada. Harry usa la inevitable impuntualidad de Liam para ir rápidamente a una de las máquinas en el décimo sexto piso y conseguir algo de goma de mascar antes de caminar al cuarto de conferencia al final del pasillo.

Zayn y Niall están ya sentados en uno de los extremos de la mesa rectangular, el Director Cowell está parado en el otro, así que Harry empuja la silla a la derecha. Liam camina arrastrando los pies sólo diez minutos tarde, oliendo como el interior de un carro nuevo.

No hay ventanas.

"Correcto, ¿deberíamos empezar ya entonces?" Director Cowell pregunta una vez todos han tomado asiento. Él toma un pequeño control remoto y presiona un botón y una pantalla aparece en el muro detrás de él, parpadeando, mostrando una fotografía aérea del centro de una vieja ciudad. Parece como un lugar en Europa, sin embargo Harry no puede estar seguro. "Gracias a la información recolectada por el Agente Malik en las últimas semanas, tenemos una razón para creer que hay un plan en marcha para eliminar a uno de nuestros delegados europeos durante una conferencia en Praga la próxima semana."

La toma aérea de lo que Harry ahora cree que es Praga cambia a mostrar un hombre de mediana edad con cabello negro azabache encanecido en las sienes y una precisa y estilizada barba de candado.

"Conozcan al señor Benjamin Winston," el Director continúa, "miembro del Parlamento Europeo así como un asesor de nuestra rama Europea. Él ha sido muy directo con lo que se refiere al aumento de control en el tráfico de armas, así como el incremento en la transparencia, y creemos que ha captado la atención de algunas ramas terroristas que pueden ser todas rastreadas de vuelta hacia una sola fuente."

"¿HYDRA?" Harry concluye.

"Desafortunadamente," Confirma Cowell, haciéndose a un lado para no bloquear las fotografías borrosas que acaban de aparecer.

"Lamento interrumpir," Liam alza su voz. Aún hay manchas de aceite de motor en sus antebrazos. "¿Pero ese no sería usualmente un trabajo para el equipo STRIKE? ¿O unos pocos agentes del extranjero? No parece un trabajo de los Vengadores para mí, para ser honesto."

"Tú pensarías eso," el Director concede mientras la pantalla parpadea de nuevo. Dos fotografías borrosas en blanco y negro aparecen, altamente pixeladas, provocando a Harry entrecerrar sus ojos. "Eso es lo que asumimos en un principio. Pero gracias al Agente Malik, sabemos que HYDRA no está mandando a uno de sus típicos asesinos."

Hace zoom en una de las imágenes, lo cual hace absolutamente nada por la claridad. Todo lo que Harry puede ver es una figura borrosa vestida de negro, agachado en lo que él supone es el tejado de un edificio.

"¿Quién es ese?" Pregunta, sin estar seguro de si está destinado a realmente distinguir a la persona de esas imágenes.

"Es un fantasma," Zayn habla en voz alta y Harry voltea su cabeza para mirarlo. Tiene sus brazos cruzados en su pecho, dedos masajeando distraídamente su clavícula izquierda. "Nadie sabe quién es él, o de dónde es, o como se llama," y Harry imagina que es probablemente algo grande que incluso Zayn no lo sabe. "La mayoría de las personas lo conocen como el Soldado de Invierno."

"Nunca oí de él," Liam agregó. Se está agitando, Harry puede decirlo, probablemente ha dejado algo sin terminar en su taller. Él sigue girando su celular en su mano.

"Eso es porque no existe," Cowell replica, y las imágenes cambian otra vez, más capturas borrosas de una figura vestida de negro, tomadas a distancia o en un movimiento rápido. "La primera vez que SHIELD se dio cuenta de su existencia fue a finales de los cincuenta. Él apareció en nuestro radar algunas veces en los sesenta y con bastante frecuencia en los setenta también, pero otras que algunas excepciones, los últimos treinta años han pasado sin ningún incidente. Pero con la fundación de la Iniciativa Vengadores, él reapareció."

"Espera, así que estás diciendo que esta persona, si quiera sabemos si es un hombre o una mujer, ¿ha estado activo por casi sesenta años?" Harry parpadea a él, después vuelve a estrechar los ojos hacia las fotos de nuevo. Hay un brillo metálico en dos de ellos, probablemente un arma o alguna clase de armadura. "¿Puede estar siquiera ser la misma persona?"

El Director Cowell le pasa un archivo, Clasificado estampado arriba de él. Harry hojea las primeras páginas, un resumen de la conferencia en Praga, los asistentes así como los planos de varios edificios.

"Hemos considerado eso. Es definitivamente una de nuestras teorías, que esto es un rol que es llenado por alguien más ésta vez. Podría haber sido fácilmente la misma persona en los sesentas y los setentas y la inactividad pudo haber sido el fallecimiento del sujeto," Cowell explica.

"Pero es improbable," Zayn salta una vez más, haciendo que las cejas de Harry se disparen alrededor del nacimiento de su cabello."

"¿Por qué eso?

Zayn se estira por el folder de manila en las manos de Harry. Extiende unos pocos papeles, algunos de los acercamientos de las tomas de la persona que se supone que es el Soldado de Invierno y apunta al destello metálico que ya ha captado la atención de Harry.

"Hubo sólo unos pocos testigos en los últimos cincuenta años, pero todos ellos señalaron que el Soldado tenía su brazo izquierdo recubierto en metal. Podría haber sido un uniforme, algo parecido al traje de Iron Man," Liam resopla de mal humor ante eso, "pero tuve un desafortunado encuentro con él a principios de este año. Y ese brazo izquierdo es una prótesis. Dudo mucho que haya dos personas en el mundo quienes tengan una prótesis de metal por brazo."

"Cristo," Harry no puede evitar decirlo, y tampoco puede evitar notar que Niall ha estado inusualmente callado. No hay tiempo para que él denote eso sin embargo, porque el Director habla una vez más.

"Tendrán tiempo para ponerse al corriente con la información adquirida, pero estoy seguro que entenderán porque necesitamos a los Vengadores para esto. El señor Winston es un objetivo inesperado, pero él es uno de los nuestros, y es un miembro valioso." Apaga la pantalla y deja una larga, dura mirada puesta en cada uno de ellos. "No dejaré que algún cyborg asesino cause más daño."

"¿Quieres que lo eliminemos?" Liam pregunta, ojos ya en su teléfono, escaneando en los reportes. "Porque eso no es algo que nosotros hacemos."

"No," Dice el Director Cowell firmemente. "Quiero que lo capturen."

Harry se mueve hacia un lado de Niall en su camino a la salida. Liam ya ha corrido fuera y Zayn se va a quedar para cosas de súper espías, así que ellos están por su cuenta.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta, estallando una bomba de goma dentro de su boca. "No luces muy feliz con ésta misión."

"Eso es porque no lo estoy," Niall responde, mirando a la izquierda y derecha, haciendo rápidamente un escaneo automático del área mientras salen del edificio. "Es una maldita locura, si me preguntas. Ese estúpido casi mató a Zayn hace un par de meses, disparo directo al pecho, casi desangrado a muerte. No sabemos qué es con lo que estamos lidiando. No me gusta no saber a quién me estoy enfrentando."

Da vuelta a la derecha y Harry lo sigue de forma autómata, incluso a pesar de que la torre está exactamente en la dirección opuesta. Niall parece afligido, y a Harry no le importa tomar un desvío. El clima es lo suficientemente agradable, tal vez un poco fresco para principios de Septiembre, y él usualmente se pone inquieto si no obtiene su dosis de ejercicio.

"Bueno, ellos saben tanto como fueron capaces de averiguar," Harry sugiere mientras Niall gira severamente en otra esquina, acechando en dirección al Central Park, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y encorvando sus hombros.

"Basura," él casi escupe. "Ellos saben nada de nada. Tuvieron cincuenta años para averiguar quién es ese tío, pero no pueden. Todo lo que saben es que tiene un brazo de metal y que fue inyectado con algo que es jodidamente como el jugo que bombearon a través de ti en los cuarenta."

Harry se detiene en corto. "¿Qué?

Niall da una vuelta, camina más cerca y baja su voz. "¿Por qué crees que él ha vivido por tos todo tiempo? ¿O es tan jodidamente letal? Si fuera un agente normal de HYDRA, ellos habrían mandado a Zayn o a mí. Tú y Payno están siendo arrastrados con nosotros porque el Soldado de Invierno no es jodidamente humano."

Su mandíbula cae. Pero Harry imagina que no debería ser una sorpresa. Incluso durante la guerra mundial todos ellos sabían que la investigación científica de Cráneo Rojo estaba altamente avanzada y había sido un hecho que habían estado trabajando en su propia versión del suero después que Capitán América se involucró en la pelea. Pero el hecho de que ellos pudieran haber tenido éxito, que HYDRA tiene un activo, asesino entrenado quien ha sido inyectado con eso...

"A SHIELD no le importa una mierda Winston," Niall continúa con el ceño fruncido. El tráfico se está acelerando y están a sólo unas pocas cuadras de la Quinta Avenida, así que el nivel de ruido está incrementándose, amortiguando sus voces incluso aún más. "Podrían incluso estar usándolo como carnada. Ellos quieren al Soldado y quieren exprimirlo por información."

Entonces vuelve a ponerse en marcha y Harry se toma un momento para seguirle el paso, sin realmente saber que decir a todo eso. Este nuevo mundo y éstas nuevas estructuras siguen siendo un poco extrañas para él. Él ya ha entendido que no es fácil distinguir lo bueno de lo malo nunca más, pero ciertamente no aprecia las verdades a medias.

Ellos caminan por otra hora, parando para comprar bagels y llamando la atención de sólo algunas pocas personas, y cuando vuelven a la torre, la mañana en la ciudad está en pleno ajetreo. Afortunadamente, hay un elevador privado que los lleva todo el trayecto hacia los niveles más altos. Está enteramente hecho de vidrio a prueba de balas, así que Harry se toma un momento para apagar su cerebro mientras el horizonte de Manhattan se desliza a su alrededor.

Una vez llegan al área común, un salón grande y la cocina abierta, él y Niall son recibidos por la mirada de la Señorita Smith, la asistente de Liam y —bueno. A Harry no le gusta husmear. Ellos están en su derecho de tener vida privada. Niall dice que si Liam tuviera una cuenta de Facebook, el estado de la relación sería puesto como "es complicado" — lo que sea que eso signifique.

La Señorita Smith —"En serio, Capitán, llamame Sophia." —está sentada en uno de los taburetes puestos alrededor de la isleta de la cocina, sus delicados y cuidados dedos curvados alrededor de una taza de café, un gran montón de documentos y archivos en la mesa a su lado.

"Bueno verla, señorita," Harry saluda mientras Niall dice, "¿Todo en orden, Soph?

El gesto les gana a ambos una sonrisa cariñosa mientras deja la taza en la encimera. "Agente, Capitán," ella dice. "Escuché que viajan a Praga. Una hermosa ciudad."

"Me temo que no veremos mucho de ella," dice Niall, rodeando la isleta. Toma un bol de la alacena entre el fregadero y se sirve algo de cereal y leche. Harry piensa que es su tercer desayuno.

"Estaremos demasiado ocupados para hacer turismo." Sentado, cucharea en dos bocanadas de cereal.

"¿Estás aquí por negocios?"

"Desafortunadamente, sí," Sophia dice, echando un vistazo a la gran pila de documentos. "Liam ha estado evitando cualquiera actividad relacionada con negocios, pero de verdad necesito su firma para todos estos contratos." Toma un sorbo de su café y baja su mirada a su tableta Payne, aparentemente yendo a través de su calendario.

"Estoy esperando poder desgastarlo una vez vuelva arriba por una recarga de cafeína, ya que hice a JARVIS desactivar su máquina en el laboratorio."

Niall ríe a eso, la leche corriendo hacia su barbilla. Él la quita de un tirón con su mano. "Recuérdame no volverte mi enemigo."

Harry toma asiento, toma el periódico de la mañana para empezar el crucigrama y sólo media hora después Liam camina dentro también, suspira audiblemente ante las cejas alzadas de Sophia y toma la pluma que sostiene frente a él en señal de derrota. Toma el primer contrato, suspirando una vez más para señalar un punto, pero Sophia únicamente vuelve a su tablet y a su segunda taza de café.

"Ya, ya," ella dice cansinamente. "Sabes que no sería tanto si vinieras a tu oficina más que una vez cada cuatro semanas."

"Estoy ocupado," Liam insiste, sin ganar la reacción esperada cuando Sophia no reacciona en absoluto.

"Igual que yo, Payne. Hazte cargo."

Se trata de un intercambio familiar, Harry ha llegado a esa conclusión, provocado por la aversión de Liam por los asuntos oficiales de Industrias Payne y la tarea de Sophia de asegurarse que él no se ahogue en aceite de motor u olvide la existencia de un mundo fuera de su taller. Ella es la única quien realmente le baja los humos y eso enciende una memoria en la cabeza de Harry, una chillona y aún así ligeramente voz ronca diciéndole, "alguien necesita que tus enormes pies se queden en el sucio suelo junto con nosotros". Hay una imagen que acompaña a la voz, Louis luciendo derrotado y cansado, yaciendo en un pequeño catre, sus ojos asombrosamente azules incluso contra el fondo oscuro de la carpa.

"¿Cap?" Alguien lo empuja lejos de su propia mente. "¿Estás bien?"

Harry parpadea, su visión nadando, y encuentra de pronto que sus puños cerrados han rasgado el periódico en tiras. Mira hacia arriba, encontrando a Niall, Sophia y Liam con sus ojos fijos en él. Traga el nudo en su garganta.

"Sí, lo siento, Yo —Yo sólo me perdí por un segundo," responde, poniéndose sobre sus pies de modo inseguro.

"Cómo que me di cuenta por tu mirada a miles de kilómetros, compañeros," Niall comenta. "¿Está todo bien?

"Claro," Harry es rápido para tranquilizarlos. "Creo que voy a darme una ducha, me siento un poco desconcentrado." Ni siquiera espera por su reacción, sólo gira sobre sus talones y sale del área común; completamente consciente de que ellos comenzarán a hablar de él tan pronto como las puertas automáticas se cierren detrás de él.

Él en realidad termina tomando una ducha, dejando el agua caliente correr por su cuello y bajo su espalda mientras apoya su frente contra las baldosas, diciéndose a sí mismo que está lavando las imágenes y las memorias cuando está bastante seguro que eso no va a pasar de ninguna manera. Al contrario, Harry de pronto se siente transportado de vuelta dentro de la pequeña carpa médica cerca de la frontera alemana, lodo congelado bajo sus botas y Louis luciendo medio muerto, pequeño y frágil y dolorosamente joven después de haber tenido que soportar semanas de tortura a manos de sus captores.

Había sido probablemente el mejor y el peor día en la vida de Harry; Louis diciéndole a su oficial al mando que se metiera las medallas y su baja honorable por el culo, porque él no iba a ir a ningún lado.

Una parte de él siempre se culpara por permitirle a Louis quedarse, a pesar de saber que nadie habría sido capaz de convencer a Louis una vez que ha tomado una decisión.

La otra, su parte más egoísta y secreta, estará siempre agradecida por cada segundo extra que obtuvo con Louis por esa decisión.

 

Ellos viajan a Praga dos días después, el Quinjet llevándolos hasta ahí en menos de ocho horas, llevándolos a un edificio de apartamentos asegurado temprano en la tarde. Está en dirección opuesta del Hotel General, donde se llevará a cabo la conferencia. Es también donde la mayoría de los delegados se están quedando y el apartamento en el piso superior les da una buena vista del hotel así como de los edificios rodeándolo.

Cuando Harry sale hacia el conglomerado de la tarde, colocándose un gorro y una sudadero para mezclarse, se toma un momento para impregnarse de la atmósfera, las luces doradas y las aceras empedradas y las farolas ornamentales. Él nunca ha estado en el Europa Oriental antes, pero la ciudad le recuerda mucho a París, memorias agridulces, lo suficiente para hacer a sus ojos aguarse un poco.

Da vuelta a la izquierda para caminar alrededor de la cuadra una vez y escanear el área mientras Zayn y Niall revisan fuera del hotel y sus muchas entradas y salidas. Liam está de vuelta al apartamento, hackeando los vídeos de vigilancia, pero conociéndolo, él ya debería haber roto la seguridad y probablemente está jugueteando con su traje. Así que Harry sigue moviéndose, encrespando su brazo hacia adelante y agacha su cabeza para parecer más pequeño, para no quedarse parado entre los pequeños grupos de gente haciendo turismo o buscando un lugar para comer. Apenas ha dado una vuelta a la derecha por tercera vez cuando nota algo por el rabillo de sus ojos, un pinchazo en su cuello, y se detiene, da la vuelta. Al principio, no sabe que es lo que lo hace detenerse, entonces Harry levanta su mirada ojos crispados por la calle y ve una ventana, ligeramente entreabierta, en el tercer piso del edificio opuesto a la ala este el hotel.

Le toma solo un segundo para decidirse, entonces se lanza por el medio de la calle, esquivando carros y peatones. En menos de cinco segundos, está de pie en la parte inferior de la escalera y toma una respiración profunda antes de subir tres escalones a la vez. Sus músculos de las piernas ni siquiera se tensan un poco al correr hacia el tercer piso y rápidamente escanear el pasillo para decidir en cuál habitación va a irrumpir. "Cap, ¿cuál es tu posición?" La voz de Liam suena en su oído.

Harry no está armado, pero eso no es algo que lo haya detenido antes, nunca. Se detiene frente a la segunda puerta abajo y le da un golpe. Consigue ser arrojada fuera de sus bisagras y caer rota al suelo, pero es en vano. La habitación —un monoambiente despojado al desnudo como parece— está completamente vacío, salvo por una sucia, cocina adaptada a la izquierda. Pero la ventana sigue abierta y cuando Harry camina hacia ella, él ve una pequeña marca de tiza, probablemente una letra cirílica, en el alféizar.

"Tu posición, Harry," Liam demanda saber una vez más y Harry pone sus dedos contra la pequeña pieza en su oído, presionándola.

"Lado opuesto del ala este, tercer piso," él dice, inclinándose más cerca. El rubio no es uno de sus pocos talentos, pero no tiene ninguna duda que Zayn sabrá lo que significa una vez que le haya echado un vistazo.

Y así es, toma sólo dos minutos o algo hasta que Zayn está de pie a su lado. "Es la letra Cirílica para la E," él explica, inclinándose más cerca hacia la marca pero sin tocarla. "Podría estar marcando varios puntos desde los cuales él pueda dar con el objetivo. La habitación de Winston está cruzando la calle, quinto piso, décimo sexta ventana de la derecha." Zayn se endereza de nuevo, dando una mirada rápida a Harry. "Es un tiro difícil."

"No puedo correr ningún riesgo, sin embargo." dice Harry, mirando por la ventana y hacia la calle. "Y tengo el presentimiento que me estaba mirando a mí."

"Es lo más probable," Zayn admite, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho. "Mostrarnos que tiene más de una manera de llegar a Winston."

"Así que, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Zayn se encoge de hombros. "Continuar como antes. Tenemos los ojos puestos en el objetivo también. Si el Soldado se presenta otra vez, lo sabremos."

Al día siguiente están en alerta máxima. El señor Winston es constantemente acompañado por agentes y Liam, holgazaneando de vuelta en su apartamento al lado opuesto del hotel, monitoreando cada pequeño movimiento, mantenido los informados en la gente que entra y sale del hotel a través de sus auriculares. Harry sabe que Niall está en el techo con su arco, en caso de que Winter Soldier decida usarlo como una entrada o ruta de escape y Zayn, en un traje caro, armas y Widow Bites escondidas, está en algún lugar en el borde del gran comedor, mientras que Harry está arriba en la galería, mirando hacia abajo al océano del trajes negros.

Es apenas la primera tarde, y la conferencia se llevará a cabo durante los próximos tres días. El asesino podría dar su golpe esa noche o mañana por la mañana o en el último minuto, o en cualquier segundo en el medio realmente, no hay manera de saberlo. Está lejos de ser ideal y no es exactamente una operación militar como las que Harry fue entrenado para liderar, con las que tiene experiencia. Todo lo que puede hacer es confiar en el aparentemente sexto sentido de Zayn y la voz de Liam en su auricular; probablemente también sus propios instintos. Pero la tarde permanece sin incidente y para el tiempo que el señor Winston regresa a su suite, Harry da un suspiro de alivio que es posiblemente muy prematuro. No hay cámaras dentro de la habitación, pero Liam tiene sensores de calor instalados para saber si un segundo cuerpo entra, así que Niall (Harry no sabe exactamente cómo) está encaramado fuera de la ventana, la cual no tiene un balcón, y Harry y Zayn están en el corredor. Su escudo está apoyado contra la pared, azul y rojo y blanco contra un extraño tapiz color ocre.

"Iré a revisar algunas cosas con el Director," Zayn anuncia después de una ronda, dando una rápida mirada a su reloj," después revisaré los pisos más bajos, instruye a los otros agentes. Mantenme informado."

"Lo haré," Harry lo tranquiliza y no puede evitar la manera en que sus talones quieren ponerse juntos después de eso. Su viejo Coronel estaría orgulloso.

 

Una vez Zayn está fuera de su vista, Harry toma posición al lado de la puerta de la suite del señor Winston. Va a ser una larga noche.

Liam dice, "Si el Soldado de Invierno siquiera tose en los alrededores del hotel, sabremos de él."

Pero a medida que el tercer día de las conferencias en Praga emerge y Harry trata de sacudir un calambre en su cuello, no está seguro si han sido engañados con información falsa o si posiblemente HYDRA suspendió sus planes por la llegada de los Vengadores. En cualquier caso, además de la pequeña marca que había descubierto en el alféizar, no hay ni un solo rastro de un asesino armado de metal y Harry se está volviendo impaciente. Él solía combatir y planear operaciones militares, una aproximación directa en todo lo que hacía. Él no es como Zayn y Niall, quienes pueden esperar por horas interminables en un mismo lugar sin siquiera el más ligero retortijón de sus músculos. O cómo Liam, quien puede concentrarse extrapolando información y repasando vídeos de vigilancia o construyendo robots a un lado, desde cero.

Así que, claro, en un golpe de ironía cósmica (o tal vez no, ya que Harry ha estado esperando por algo a que pase), pasa bajo la vigilancia de Harry, Zayn y Niall no muy lejos de ahí, pero aún así lejos.

Ha sido un día largo e incluso Harry puede sentirlo en sus huesos, el precio que se paga cuando uno tiene que estar alerta cada segundo. El Señor Winston está caminando frente a él, a unas pocas metros de la puerta de su suite, con dos agentes de SHIELD escoltándolo. La ventana al final del pasillo del edificio muestra el otro lado de la carrera, teñida en la luz amarilla de los postes de luz, similar a la luz emitida por las lámparas ornamentales alrededor de ellos. Sus pasos son amortiguados por la alfombra, razón por la cual Harry oye el repentino y casi inaudible ruido metálico que lo hace detenerse en seco antes que un ruidoso estruendo haga eco a través del corredor.

Es enteramente bajo instinto cuando Harry, sin comprobarlo, sin pararse dos veces a mirar lo que causó ese estruendoso ruido, arroja su cuerpo para cubrir al señor Winston, y justo a tiempo parece, porque sólo una fracción de segundo después, él escucha un disparo y una fuerte ráfaga de viento vuela directo sobre su cabeza. Extiende su agarre para buscar su escudo, maldiciendo cuando se da cuenta que lo ha dejado en la habitación del hotel hacia la que se dirigen, y rápidamente se pone sobre sus pies, empujando al Señor Winston tras su cuerpo,

Y entonces lo ve. Vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies, brazo izquierdo metálico resplandeciente, goggles y una máscara oscureciendo la mayor parte de su cara y cabello café cayendo hasta sus orejas. Es sorpresivamente pequeño, pero no hay duda que cada parte de su cuerpo está afilada con una fuerza escondida, volviéndolo rápido como un látigo. Sólo le toma a Harry un segundo tomar todo eso y entender que el Soldado de Invierno ha literalmente caído del techo y sacado a ambos agentes con un sólo golpe. Sus cuerpos están tumbados en el suelo y el Soldado está agazapándose, pistola en mano, listo para saltar.

"¿Cap?" La voz metálica de Liam suena en la oreja de Harry. "Cap, adelante," pero Harry no tiene oportunidad de responder.

El Soldado de Invierno apunta su arma, y Harry se lanza hacia adelante. Ellos chocan pesadamente, el aire siendo rápidamente expulsado fuera de sus pulmones y el arma repiqueteando en el piso, el sonido amortiguado por la gruesa alfombra. Un par de pasos rápidos, Harry avanza debido a un impulso, pero su oponente lo empuja de vuelta hacia atrás sorpresivamente rápido, y con una fuerza aún más sorprendente. Harry nunca ha estado contra alguien quien pueda mantener su posición en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Él se las arregla para golpear al Soldado una vez antes que de él bloquee el ataque de Harry, el metal de su brazo es frío y sólido, devolviendo la jugada hasta que Harry es forzado de vuelta, levantando sus brazos en defensa, esquivando un golpe y luego otro y gimiendo cuando recibe un rodillazo en el costado.

El Soldado es muy rápido. Son un partido cerrado en fuerza, pero el Soldado de Invierno es más rápido, más entrenado e incluso más importante, más despiadado cuando Harry aún siente una pizca de duda. Es esa pizca lo que permite al Soldado tomar ventaja en una fracción de segundo. De pronto, hay un cuchillo dirigido a su rostro y Harry agarra la muñeca cubierta de cuero para pararlo cerca de un centímetro antes que la punta corte la piel entre sus ojos. Sus músculos gritan y se tensionan como lo habían hecho durante la Batalla de Nueva York, pero sus pies pierden el suelo, haciéndolo tambalearse contra la pared de atrás. Harry se las arregla para agacharse y el cuchillo se queda atorado en la pared a lado de su cabeza.

Le da un segundo para respirar, no mucho, pero es suficiente para echar un vistazo más detallado del atacante; casi una cabeza más bajo que él y mucho más estrecho en general pero especialmente alrededor de los hombros, y la única piel visible es un destello de frente, lo demás escondido por ropa negra y cuero, máscara y goles. Su cabello luce —luce extrañamente suave.

Harry se agacha de nuevo cuando el puño de metal es dirigido a su cara. La pared se rompe, polvo y piedras y jirones de papel tapiz cayendo al piso y Harry gira, se las arregla para obtener un agarre del brazo derecho del Soldado y lo pone sobre su hombro. Su cuerpo colisiona contra el suelo, dando a Harry el tiempo suficiente para dar una mirada sobre su hombro di de el Señor Winston aún está encogido de miedo, mirándolos con amplios ojos. Harry se da cuenta que el intercambio de golpes entero sólo ha durado probablemente unos segundos a lo mucho, no suficiente para que el Señor Winston se componga a sí mismo y corra por su maldita vida.

Justo cuando el Señor Winston parece darse cuenta lo que debió haber hecho en lugar de dudar, Zayn gira la esquina y el Soldado de Invierno está otra vez de pie, el arma previamente perdida una vez más en su mano, y esta vez, ni siquiera hay tiempo suficiente para moverse. El disparo hace eco ruidosamente y Zayn permanece de pie. El Señor Winston cae hacia atrás por el impacto, la bala golpeando su lecho. Zayn está a su lado en un segundo y Harry da la vuelta, pero r, Soldado ya está corriendo a la ventana al final del corredor. Harry trata de alcanzarlo, pero sigue aún unos pocos pasos lejos cuando rompe el vidrio.

Harry da un salto adelante, manos agarrando el ahora vacío marco, pero cuando mira fuera hacia la noche y abajo a la relativamente ocupada calle donde la gente ya está mirando hacia él, él no puede ver rastro alguno de la figura oscura que por leyes de la gravedad debería estar tendida en el concreto algunos pisos abajo.

"¿Hawkeye, ves algo?" Sabe que Niall ha estado vigilando el tejado y los edificios alrededor.

Solo toma un segundo para que su voz se escuche a través del auricular de Harry. "No, mierda. Jodida mierda, ¿qué demonios pasó?" siguiéndolo por Liam exigiendo una actualización de los hechos.

Harry maldice por lo bajo. Ha desaparecido. De alguna manera, ese maldito asesino fantasma se las arregló para escabullirse dentro de su radar no sólo una pero dos veces en un periodo de menos de cinco minutos. Dándose vuelta con el corazón palpitante, Harry ve que agentes están apurándose al corredor alrededor de ellos. Zayn está arrodillado al lado de Winston, quien está pálido como una sábana y con el frente de su camisa empapada en sangre, aplicando presión a la herida. Los agentes se unen a él un segundo después, sacando a toda prisa los kits de emergencia y pidiendo refuerzos y alertando a todos los otros agentes de dentro y los alrededores del hotel.

Sus ojos caen al cuchillo que aún sigue atascado en la pared y Harry lo agarra, empuja fuera, nota su calor, peso sólido en su palma y —sin saber por qué — lo desliza dentro de la cinturilla de su traje.

El Señor Winston está en una condición crítica, pero no está muerto, lo cual es un golpe de suerte dentro del bochorno que es esta misión. Ellos toman un avión privado hacia las oficinas centrales de SHIELD en Londres junto con él, así puede ser tratado con seguridad máxima. El Director Cowell está menos que complacido.

"Me tomó por sorpresa," Harry dice en una voz baja cuando finalmente se encuentran solos en una habitación común en Londres. Sus hombros duelen, un oscuro cardenal floreciendo bajo su camisa resultado de un sólo golpe dado por el Soldado. Es desconcertante. Harry difícilmente consigue moretones de alguna manera estos días. "Cayó del techo. "

"Ductos de ventilación," dice Liam. Es todo lo que han podido averiguar hasta el momento, que de alguna manera El Soldado de Invierno debe haberse deslizando a través de las barreras de seguridad que Liam instaló, a través de dos docenas de agentes y Niall y Zayn, haciendo su camino al hotel escondiéndose en el maldito techo. "Aunque no tengo idea cómo desactivó los sensores de movimiento. No es realmente tu culpa, Cap."

"Él era tan rápido," Harry continúa, frotando su frente, y me bloqueó como si fuera nada."

"Qué fue lo que te dije," Niall gruñe, encaramado en el apoyabrazos del sillón donde Zayn está tendido.

"No es un jodido humano, y para colmo un bastardo astuto."

"Falló," Zayn dice después de un tiempo, a pesar de que sus ojos permanecen cerrados.

"Bueno, al menos eso significa que ésta misión no fue un completo fracaso," Liam responde, encogiéndose en hombros. Él está probablemente hackeando el sistema de ésta división de SHIELD.

Zayn gira su cabeza y abre sus ojos ante eso.

"No. Él falló," y hace una pausa para el efecto.

"El Soldado de Invierno no falla."

"Piensas que va a tratar de nuevo." Harry capta sus ojos y Zayn asiente. "¿Aquí?"

Empuñando su cuerpo en una posición recta, Zayn suspira. "Como dije, el Soldado no falla. Él tenía un tiro limpio en Winston y disparó en su hígado. Estoy seguro que puede acertar un clavo a su cabeza desde doscientas yardas de distancia, así que creo que lo falló intencionalmente."

"¿Sabiendo que llevaríamos al señor Winston a Londres gravemente herido?"

La ceja enarcada de Zayn es respuesta suficiente y Harry puede sentir la tensión establecida alrededor de la habitación.  La lluvia está golpeando el vidrio a prueba de balas sin parar, Londres gris, una tétrica presencia fuera de las ventanas. Harry tira de las mangas de su sudadera de SHIELD, sintiéndose frío e inquieto porque no hay nada que puedan hacer desde que el señor Winston está aún en cuidados intensivos y aparentemente HYDRA y su súper asesino han estado un paso adelante de ellos durante todo este tiempo. Probablemente el señor Winston no es un blanco después de todo,  sólo una ficha para conseguir a HYDRA más cerca de algo más.

Tal vez ellos estén tras inteligencia o información secreta, Harry se imagina mientras sus ojos siguen las pequeñas gotas de agua correr por el vidrio, oscureciendo el contorno de la oscura chimenea sobresaliendo del torcido techo enfrente de un cielo que parece estar lleno de humo.

Harry no ha estado en Londres desde 1945. En ese entonces había estado lloviendo también.

Al día siguiente, se pone un abrigo oscuro y un sombrero y deja las instalaciones de SHIELD. Es riesgoso, él supone, viendo como posibilidad que el Soldado de Invierno los haya seguido hasta Londres, que HYDRA se haya infiltrado en esta ciudad como parece estar infiltrado en cada lugar importante alrededor del mundo, pero su curiosidad siempre ha sido más fuerte que su sentido de la auto preservación.

El centro de Londres no es nada como recuerda, lo cual es de esperarse. Es ajetreado y contaminado y sucio, todo al mismo tiempo, con gente moviéndose como un enjambre de abejas, con teléfonos en sus orejas y los ojos en El piso. Las calles están atascadas de carros y taxis, sus neumáticos chirriando cuando las luces del semáforo cambian abruptamente, sus conductores haciendo sonar las bocinas. Harry camina por un tiempo hasta que encuentra una parte más calmada y silenciosa de la ciudad, lejos del bullicio y toma un par de respiraciones profundas, doblando el cuello de su abrigo.

Lejos de las personas, Londres se siente familiar de una manera que no debería y hace sentir a Harry ligeramente incómodo si está siendo honesto consigo mismo. Han sido cerca de 70 años, pero también ha sido tan sólo un año y es muy fácil, demasiado fácil imaginar que el tiempo no ha pasado; que sus amigos y compañeros están caminando silenciosamente a un lado de él, tan sólo en su camino hacia el pub antes de irse para su siguiente misión la mañana siguiente.

Ed llevando la guitarra de la que nunca se separaba, y Stan peleando con John y debe lo mismo de siempre, James golpeando sus cabezas juntas antes de que la discusión subiera de nivel mientras Tom guiaba el camino. Y Louis a su lado, siempre a su lado, volviéndose gradualmente más callado entre a más misiones iban, pero manteniendo sus manos juntas a pesar de todo, porque ellos nunca necesitaron palabras.

Eso desentierra un dolor en su pecho que hace a Harry sentirse sin respiración, un vicio estrujando su corazón y haciendo sus ojos aguarse por su sigue enterrándolo todo, más y más profundo cada vez, pero todo lo que hace es doler más cuando él se permite a sí mismo recordar.

Esa psicóloga de SHIELD le dijo que no está procesando, aún así ¿cómo se supone que él procese algo de eso?

Da una vuelta a la izquierda al azar y cuenta cada paso para distraerse del dolor punzante detrás de sus costillas y entra a un pequeño y oscuro pub en la esquina de la calle.  Huele como a cerveza y tabaco, ligeramente bochornoso y no muy limpio, pero Harry no es exigente. Hurgando por algo de cambio en el bolsillo de su abrigo, ordena una cerveza del cantinero de mediana edad quien gracias al cielo no le dedica una segunda mirada, permitiendo a Harry escabullirse lejos a la cabina que está escondida en una esquina, una vela solitaria puesta sobre la mesa, apagada.

Harry se desliza por la banca hasta que su hombro golpea el muro y coloca su cerveza frente a él.

Para asegurarse de que no se pierda nada importante, saca su teléfono fuera de su bolsillo y lo pone a un lado del vaso. Él no levanta la cerveza para tomar un sorbo. De hecho, él no la toca en absoluto, sintiéndose nauseabundo y cómo si su estómago estuviera a punto de replegarse sobre sí mismo.

Ellos habían ido a un lugar similar a ese, frecuentado por soldados y chicas británicas, la noche anterior ellos habían salido a Austria para lo que sería eventualmente su segunda a la última misión. Ed había tocado un par de canciones en su guitarra y James y Johnny habían tenido chicas a su alrededor, riendo y bailando toda la noche. La imagen de Louis y Stan inclinados cerca, juntos, en la barra, sigue aún tatuada tras sus párpados, hablando en voces bajas y aún está ese vago eco de celos punzantes que había siempre agarrado a Harry cuando los veía juntos, tan cercanos debido al tiempo compartido cautivos en Alemania.

Y cómo ahora, Harry había estado sentado separado del resto de ellos, incapaz de soltarlo y relajarse, con el cuerpo inexplicablemente tenso, mirando a Louis y Stan hablar bien en la noche e hirviendo a fuego lento internamente hasta que Louis finalmente había agarrado su whisky y caminado hacia Harry. Él había echado un vistazo a su uniforme y su cabello pulcramente peinado, la luz tenue acentuando sus pómulos y hasta el día de hoy, no ha visto a nadie más hermoso.

Harry está tan inmerso en su propia mente que da un respingo cuando alguien cae en la banca al lado de él. Inmediatamente deja salir un suspiro de alivio cuando se da cuenta que es sólo Niall, con una sonrisa torcida hacia él, también vestido en un típico abrigo negro.

"¿Me seguiste?"

Niall se encoge en hombros y toma la cerveza de Harry, bebiendo casi un cuarto de su contenido en un sólo trago. "Zayn piensa que eres suicida."

"¿Qué?"

"Hey, yo no dije que lo fueras. Él lo dijo. Sólo hago lo que me dice," Niall explica y deja el vaso en su lugar de nuevo. "Pero independientemente de lo que Zayn piense, tienes que admitirlo, es bastante estúpido salir por tu cuenta, incluso si eres el Capitán América. Nadie es invencible."

"Sólo necesitaba aclarar mis ideas," Harry explica, mirando hacia abajo en dónde sus manos están pálidas contra la oscura superficie de la mesa."

"Y algo de aire fresco."

Él siente la mirada de Niall sobre él, pesada y escrutadora. "Sé que lo he dicho antes," Niall empieza, voz ligeramente baja, "pero si alguna vez necesitas hablar, yo escucharé, ¿sí?"

"Sí," Harry responde, tratando de sonreír, pero su boca apenas se tuerce. "Yo sólo —no me siento listo."

Él mira hacia arriba para encontrar los ojos de Niall aún con él, suaves y comprensivos pero aun así tan penetrantes que se pone incómodo sintiendo que él ir ya sabe lo que Harry no está listo para soltar.

"Entiendo. Pero, sabes, no creo que alguna vez ninguno de nosotros se sienta listo.  Aún ayuda dejarlo salir algunas veces."

Harry no está tan seguro de eso. Sabe que los tiempos han cambiado y todo, pero sigue siendo la misma persona, si no más cínica, y los hábitos son difíciles de romper. No es sólo olvidar lo aprendido en una vida de tener que esconder parte de quiénes y lo que siente. Ser Capitán América viene con un nuevo nivel entero de expectativas que él necesita mantener y supone que Niall sabe eso.

Y pensando en eso, difícilmente hay algo que sepa acerca de Niall también, o de Zayn, e incluso de Liam si está siendo exacto. La única razón por la que sabe tanto acerca de Harry es debido él siendo un bloque de hielo por varias décadas sin derecho a privacidad.

Su estómago amenaza con trepar a su garganta cuando piensa acerca fe lo que están contando en esa maldita exhibición en el Smithsonian.

"Gracias," Harry le dice eventualmente en un suspiro. "Tendré eso en cuenta."

Niall palmera su espalda u vacía la cerveza con impresionante velocidad y gusto, entonces ellos se despiden, saliendo hacia las calles que se están oscureciendo lentamente, el sol sucumbiendo en el horizonte detrás de una espesa cortina de nubes que promete más lluvia.

La gente está llenando las aceras, yendo a casa después de un largo día en la oficina, caras en blanco pasando hasta que los ojos de Harry parpadeando sobre características familiares y se detiene en corto, con él corazón brindando en su pecho.

"¿Cap?" Niall para y gira para encararlo mientras las personas los rodean. Harry se da vuelta, ojos parpadeando sobre la multitud, venas palpitando. "¿Harry, estás bien?"

Ningún rastro de piel dorada y ojos azules y pómulos definidos. Debe estar volviéndose loco, la falta de suelo pasándole factura. "Sí, lo siento, yo —yo pensé... No importa. Creo que estoy empezando a ver fantasmas." Niall sonríe torcidamente, "Mientras no empieces a hablar con ellos," y continúa con su camino, Harry batalla para salir de su estupor. Se da vuelta una vez más, pero todo lo que ve es un océano de abrigos oscuros.

  
  


Ellos tienen un debate de conferencia con el Director Cowell, quien les ordena quedarse en el lugar, estar en la máxima alerta, mantener una patrulla frente al cuarto del señor Winston. Las medidas de seguridad en todo el edificio están arriba, y Zayn desaparece por dos días, probablemente tratando de obtener información de las fuentes secretas a las que sólo él tiene acceso. Harry pasa casi cada hora despierto en el gimnasio, algunas veces borrando con Niall o Liam, mayormente  entrenando solo mientras Niall practica tiro con arco y Liam tintinea con su traje.

Mr. Winston está estable y en coma artificial, recostado en una habitación sin ventanas en el corazón de las instalaciones de SHIELD, así que obviamente eso pone a Harry bastante incómodo.

Liam, aparte de trabajar en su traje y tener conversaciones agitadas por teléfono con la señorita Smith, se ocupa a sí mismo escaneando el edificio entero y todos los medios de seguridad, y pasa horas tratando de decodificar un puñado de archivos engañosos antes que los agentes técnicos de SHIELD se den cuenta y lo expulsaran rápidamente del sistema. Él está tan incómodo como Harry con todos los secretos que ésta agencia mantiene en general, y con todo lo que mantienen lejos de ellos. Pero esa es una discusión para otro día.

Cuando Zayn vuelve, él y Niall desaparecen por unas pocas horas. Harry ha aprendido a no preguntar por qué. Él tiene sospechas, pero no está ni cerca de conocer lo suficiente sobre Niall e incluso menos sobre Zayn, sólo que ellos solían estar en lados opuestos, Niall fue ordenado eliminar a Zayn, y él tomó una decisión diferente. Algunas veces miradas largas y otras Niall hace un comentario que podría implicar un envolvimiento de algún tipo, pero los tiempos han cambiado y también la gente y las relaciones y otras definiciones. Harry no puede considerarse así mismo lo suficientemente experto para sacar una conclusión. Él encuentra a Zayn un tiempo después, ni idea de qué hora del día es en el subnivel del edificio, la luz artificial siendo el único tipo de luz que ha visto desde su pequeño desvío al inicio. Ellos empiezan a vagar por los corredores juntos en contemplativo silencio y Harry cree que si Zayn hubiera encontrado algo de importancia ya le habría dicho para ese entonces.

"Cowell no está diciéndome todo," Zayn habla de pronto, sólo lo suficientemente alto como para penetrar el eco de sus pisadas.

La cabeza de Harry se ajusta a un lado. "¿Qué?"

"Baja la voz," Zayn instruye calmadamente, silencioso, "y mantén tus ojos adelante." Harry traga pesadamente y hace como le dicen. "Pedí algunos favores y creo que el director está manteniendo algunos detalles lejos de nosotros. Ya sea que tenga que ver con lo que sea que tienen en éstas instalaciones, armas o inteligencia —no estamos aquí para proteger a Winston. Winston es tan sólo un señuelo."

"Pero es un consultor de SHIELD. Podría haber sido asesinado."

"Cowell no está por encima de sacrificar un peón si eso sirve a una va mayor," Zayn explica, y no es que Harry no supiera eso, pero tenerlo dicho en voz alta es algo más. "Si Winston tuviera su morir para que él pudiera sus manos en el Soldado de Invierno, lo aceptaría en un latido."

"Creí que confiabas en el Director," Harry dice mientras va a la izquierda. Están en algún lugar en el tercer piso inferior y el no tiene idea de cuántos pisos más hay debajo de ellos.

"No lo hago," Zayn replica con aspereza. "Confío que él está en el lado correcto del campo, pero eso no significa que confío en sus decisiones. Y no me gusta que me mientan."

"Así que, ¿qué hacemos?" Él pregunta a medida que se detienen frente a las puertas cromadas del ascensor. Harry presiona su dedo contra la pantalla táctil.

"Nada, por ahora." Zayn dice, cruzando los bar y finalmente girando para encararlo. Hay una línea entre sus cejas, las comisuras de su boca tiradas hacia abajo ligeramente.

"Hemos estado jugando desde ambos lados y no hay nada que hacer hasta que algo pase. Veremos cuál es la verdadera misión del Soldado de Invierno y entonces también descubriremos que es lo que el Director no quiere que sepamos."

"Suena razonable," Harry dice. Vuelve a presionar la pantalla táctil, porque usualmente los elevadores son más rápidos que esto. Nada sucede.

"Huh. Esto es raro."

"Presiona otra vez," Zayn instruye, y Harry lo hace. Ninguna señal de encendido, ni el ronronear de la caja metálica ascendiendo. Las luces tintinean. "Mierda."

El siguiente segundo, el sonido de una explosión hace eco desde algún lugar sobre ellos, y es suficiente para sacudir el piso entero. Ambos agarran el marco de las puertas del elevador para sostenerse a sí mismos antes de levantar sus ojos al techo.

Otro estallido, luces parpadeantes dentro y fuera. Harry y Zayn comparten una mirada, entonces Harry encaja sus dedos entre las puertas del elevador y tira con fuerza. Una vez hay una pequeña abertura, él pone sus palmas a ambos lados y las empuja hacia un lado.

"Él desactivó los elevadores," Zayn dice, mirando dentro del hueco vacío. Hay un tronido débil de varios pies golpeando por el corredor. "Y las líneas de comunicación," añade, mirando su comunicador con el ceño fruncido.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Harry pregunta. Ambos son capaces de escalar arriba o abajo, largos cables empujando los elevadores más que suficiente para soportar el peso. "La explosión provino de la planta baja primera o segunda, diría yo."

"Podría haber sido una distracción." Zayn pone el comunicador de vuelta a su bolsillo y pasa una mano por su cabello. "Muy probablemente, de hecho. Winston está en el primer piso." Él agarre de Harry se aprieta, dejando abolladuras en las puertas. "Eso es 5 pisos arriba."

"Niall está allá arriba, la última vez que revisé," Zayn murmura, más para sí mismo que para Harry, su frente arrugándose y ojos estrechándose en concentración mientras sus ojos primero parpadean por el corredor vacío y de vuelta al hueco del elevador.

"Pero también hay una sección cerrada dos pisos abajo, autorización de seguridad de alto nivel. Él tal vez esté ahí después de eso."

"¿Escaleras?"

Zayn sacude su cabeza. "Sólo empiezan en el nivel del piso ¿Dónde está Liam?"

"Laboratorio en el primer piso, al menos lo estaba hace dos horas," Harry replica, sintiendo su pulso levantarse.

"¿Nos separamos?"

"Yo iré escaleras arriba," Zayn dice, enganchando su postura, sus ojos sobre los cables encadenados fuerte con el peso de los elevadores.

"Bien, iré a revisar todo abajo y después vendré arriba también."

"Si no estás allá arriba en 15 minutos, mandaré a Liam," entonces Zayn salta, enganchándose en los cables y girando alrededor de ellos. Él trepa sobre ellos con una velocidad casi inhumana y está fuera de la vista de Harry en un parpadear. Harry toma una respiración profunda y reacomoda el escudo en su espalda, aproximándose al borde. Al menos ésta vez está razonablemente preparado, uniformado apropiadamente y sabe contra quién se está enfrentando. Se deja a sí mismo caer en el hueco del elevador, sin molestarse en sostenerse de nada, y aterriza en cuclillas dos pisos más abajo. No va más profundo, el concreto frío bajo sus pies mientras empuja la puerta y se empuja a sí mismo arriba en el corredor vacío.

Las luces son débiles y huele extraño, rancio y bochornoso. El techo está sosteniendo bajo, las paredes desnudas y Harry ya puede decir que es un laberinto. Tres corredores están ramificados enfrente de él y no tiene idea de a dónde se supone que tiene su ir. Él trata de recordar los planos de los pisos superiores y lo hace con un éxito razonable, así que decide ir a la izquierda con rápidas pero medidas zancadas, su cuerpo tenso en alerta. Las luces aquí abajo comienzan a parpadear también y el aire es escaso, forzando a Harry a mantener sus respiraciones superficiales.

El corredor corta una esquina abrupta a la derecha y Harry acaba de girarla cuando las luces parpadean una última vez antes de apagarse. Él instintivamente detiene sus pasos y aguanta la respiración, escuchando, tratando de mantener su cabeza despejada. Si el Soldado de Invierno ha encontrado una manera de cortar la electricidad en el edificio completo, ellos están en problemas. Debería haber un generador de respaldo y Liam probablemente ya está en camino a restaurar el poder, pero Harry no conoce el camino en éste piso y hay un asesino que atenta contra las vidas acechando posiblemente la cerca de lo que él quisiera.

Unos cuantos segundos después, un zumbido silencioso comienza a hacer eco entre las paredes y, con un corto pero agudo pitido, bombillas rojas de emergencia se activan, bañando el corredor en una luz etérea. Harry toma una respiración profunda y toma el escudo de su espalda como una precaución, sosteniéndolo con su brazo izquierdo mientras continúa en lo que espera es el camino correcto a la sección de seguridad alta o lo que sea que SHIELD está escondiendo aquí abajo.

Él camina por lo que se sienten como otros pocos minutos, pero podrían ser menos, podrían ser más, sintiéndose como una rata atrapada bajo el suelo y preguntándose si Zayn ya ha mandado a Liam por él. Harry imagen que sabría si Liam ya estuviera en camino, Iron Man no es de aproximaciones sutiles. En el laberinto de corredores, él piensa que se las ha arreglado para mantener una línea recta, caminando a la izquierda y directamente a la derecha cuando fuera posible y parece como si fuera la táctica correcta cuando toma una esquina final y, a unas pocas yardas, hay una puerta larga, metal pesado y asegurada con al menos cinco cerraduras altamente avanzadas que parecen sólo abrirse con huellas dactilares y escáneres de retina.

Harry aún no ha aprendido todo sobre los avances en tecnología, así que espera que haya una fuente de poder separada que no esté afectada por el apagón. Caminando más cerca, todo parece estar sin tocar y completamente intacto, lo cual es probablemente un alivio. Pero Harry no tiene suficiente tiempo para estar aliviado, porque hay un sonido silencioso tras él, un suave chasquido como si alguien hubiera caído del techo  silenciosamente, y cuando él gira en su eje, se encuentra a sí mismo cara a cara con la figura cubierta de negro del Soldado de Invierno.

El Soldado no está usando goggles ésta vez. Gélidas orbes azules perforan en Harry de ojos que están manchados de negro, que sin embargo oscurecen sus rasgos. Él no está llevando ninguna arma obvia, pero Harry no tiene duda que está profundamente armado.

Harry ensancha su postura, tensa el agarre en su escudo y tuerce su cuerpo superior a un lado. Él toma una respiración profunda, su cuerpo superior a un lado. Él toma una respiración profunda, estrecha sus ojos en concentración, entonces lanza el escudo. Se arremolina sobre el viento, bamboleando rápidamente de lado a lado y haciendo difícil el escabullirse fuera del camino, pero el Soldado no lo esquiva. Él lo golpea con su brazo izquierdo, el metal refulgiendo en la luz roja artificial.

Su puño colisiona con el escudo, un ruidoso, hueco sonido timbrando entre las paredes, y él lo defiende, empujándolo por el suelo, movimiento impulsándolo hacia adelante donde Harry está listo para enfrentarlo a mitad de camino.

Ellos colisionan, antebrazos golpeando juntos y Harry rechina sus dientes, músculos tensándose, meciendo su brazo izquierdo adelante, pero el Soldado esquiva ese golpe también. Él no consigue llegar a ningún lado mientras intercambian unos cuantos golpes, y perturba a Harry más de los que quiere admitir el hecho que ellos están tan igualados en fuerza. Finalmente, él consigue sostener una sorpresivamente pequeña muñeca, trata de desestabilizar la pisada del Soldado, pero él los usa para impulsar su cuerpo hacia arriba hasta su pueda enganchar un cabezazo detrás del cuello de Harry.

El aire es golpeado fuera de los pulmones de Harry cuando cae pesadamente al sueño, otra rodilla presionando su estómago. El dolor arde por su cuerpo y él sólo se las arregla para mantener su mente clara lo suficiente para sostenerse de la muñeca y torcer el brazo de su oponente hacia atrás hasta que rechina un gemido. Harry rueda sobre su otro lado y usa su impulso para lanzar al soldado por sobre su hombro. Su forma negra se desliza sobre el suelo y le da a Harry el tiempo suficiente para ponerse de pie, la sección media de su cuerpo y el aire escaso haciendo difícil respirar entre todo eso. Incluso, puede ya sentir el sudor empezando a formarse en sus sienes, la parte trasera de su cuello, cosquilleando sobre su piel.

El muchacho es sólo muy rápido, de vuelta en sus piernas en menos tiempo del que toma a Harry parpadear, ojos fijos y duros, lanzando de vuelta su cuerpo hacia adelante.

En lugar de impulsar un brazo o una pierna hacia Harry, él estira algo entre sus manos, y Harry sólo se da cuenta de lo que es cuando el Soldado lo ha torcido alrededor de su cuello. En el último segundo, él aprieta dos dedos entre su garganta y el delgado alambre, tratando de mantenerlo lejos de su tráquea.

Harry se agacha, impulsa su cuerpo hacia la pared, pero el Soldado de Invierno está trepando en su espalda, piernas rodeando su cintura y brazos empujando con el cable y tratando de estrangular a Harry.

Puntos negros están danzando frente a sus ojos para entonces y sus pulmones están comenzando a arder, el cable comenzando a realmente cortar a través de sus guantes. Empujando contra él, necesitando conseguir un mejor agarre así el jalarlo lejos de su garganta, pero una de sus manos está atrapada entre su propio cuerpo y una fuerte pierna rodeando su diafragma. Harry se está quedando sin opciones y definitivamente se está quedando sin opciones y definitivamente se está quedando sin tiempo si él pares atención a la manera en que sus entrañas se aprietan fuertemente debido a la falta de aire. Con una última desesperada oleada de fuerza, golpeando cabeza hacia atrás.

Hay un crujido, el sonido de plástico roto acompañado por un apagado golpe seco que él espera sea la cabeza del Soldado golpeando la pared. El cable se libera alrededor de su cuello y él finalmente puede tomarlo y empujarlo lejos de él. Harry se desliza fuera del agarre del Soldado, toma una profunda, dolorosa respiración y después otra y desgarbadamente gatea hasta el otro lado del corredor. Sus piernas están temblorosas mientras se apoya contra el muro y mira como el Soldado parpadea lejos el dolor y trae su mano no—metálica a su cara. Su máscara está partida a la mitad, aparentemente incrustada incómodamente en su piel, y él la arranca sin ceremonias.

Y Harry... Harry puede decir el momento exacto en que su mundo entero comienza a desmoronarse a su alrededor, porque —

"¿Louis?"

Porque él nunca podría olvidar su rostro. Los rasgos delicados y los pómulos altos, delgados pero curvados labios y una nariz pequeña y tal vez la falta de suministro de aire a su cerebro está haciéndolo ver fantasmas, porque no hay manera de que éste sea Louis. No puede ser Louis, porque Harry lo vio caer, porque es culpa de Harry que él esté muerto y han pasado — _Dios_ — cerca de setenta años, no puede—

Un choque ruidoso interrumpe sus pensamientos y polvo de metal y concreto lloviendo sobre ellos antes que Harry pueda oír la voz robótica de Liam llamando por él.

Pero él no puede apartar la mirada lejos de ésta persona con la cara de Louis y sus ojos y —

"¿Quién demonios es Louis?"

Un momento después, Harry siente un dolor caliente esparcido en su estómago y le toma varios segundos mirar abajo y ver el pequeño cuchillo afilado en su cuerpo. Él agarra el mango y tira, pero debe haber dado algún vaso sanguíneo, o un órgano, porque sangre empieza a fluir y Harry comienza a sentirse mareado. Él mira como Louis, o el Soldado, o quién quiera que él sea, baja su brazo, intentando llegar a sus pies, pero Liam está ahí en su traje rojo y dorado, sobrevolando el suelo, disparando algo a él que luce como un dardo. Louis cae y aterriza en un montículo sobre el suelo y Harry no puede hacer nada pero quedarse mirando su cara mientras la conciencia comienza a deslizarse fuera de él y las brillantes luces rojas se desvanecen en negro.

  
  
  
_continuará_

 


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Él mira el pecho de Zayn expandirse mientras toma una respiración profunda. “Técnicamente, la persona que SHIELD tiene ahora en custodia es el Sargento Louis Tomlinson quien sirvió a la armada de Estados Unidos de 1942 hasta 1945. Pero se interrumpe a sí mismo, parece batallar con las palabras por un momento mientras el corazón de Harry palpita pesadamente en su pecho, un constante _bum bum bum_ que suena más fuerte cada segundo. “Esa persona allá abajo, esa – _cosa_ … no es tu amigo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La autora tuvo a alguien traduciendo algunas cosas en ruso, yo nunca he estudiado o siquiera tenido alguna idea del ruso, por eso me tomé el tiempo de traducirlas o al menos tratar, sin embargo, las palabritas en ruso no son relevantes para entender la historia.
> 
> ►► _las letras en cursiva son flashbacks._  
>  ►► _the dead of july es una obra original de whimsicule, yo sólo traduzco._  
>  ►► _las letras en cursiva son flashbacks._
> 
> **DISCLAIMER:** el universo de marvel no es mío, lo cual apesta porque ser stan lee sería bastante asombroso. tampoco poseo ningún derecho sobre las personas que aparecen en este fic, ficticias o no ficticias. ellos pertenecen a marvel o a sí mismos.

 

_“El momento más solitario en la vida de una persona es cuando ellos están viendo su mundo entero caerse a pedazos, y todo lo que pueden hacer es mirar.”_

**F. Scott Fitzgerald, _The Great Gatsby_**

***

_“Te enlistaste.”_

_No es una pregunta. Harry realmente no necesita preguntar, desde que Louis está parado en la entrada a su ratonera, un apartamento de una sola habitación, delicados dedos enredados alrededor del tambaleante marco y vestido de la cabeza a los pies con un uniforme caqui que se ha vuelto bastante familiar en su vecindario. Muchas personas que ellos conocen ya han empezado el campamento militar y pronto estarán listos para ser enviados al otro lado del océano para pelear en una guerra que ha sobrepasado las peores expectativas de todos. Muchos ya están muertos, yaciendo en las trincheras, esperanzas y sueños de heroísmo irrealista dejados muy atrás._

_El pecho de Harry se aprieta. Él no quiere que Louis se convierta en uno de ellos._

_Louis deja salir un pesado suspiro, su labio inferior moviéndose con él, cejas fruncidas con preocupación. Su mirada está baja y sus claros ojos azules mirando fijo en los hoyos de la rubicunda alfombra que habían sacado de un cubo de basura de la esquina de la boticaria del señor Goldberg. Harry había pasado tres días limpiando y aireando la maldita cosa. Aún apesta._

_“Lo hice.” él dice, dejando caer un brazo a su lado, jalando el dobladillo de su chaqueta. Tiene su sombrero en su otra mano, ligeramente abollado porque Louis lo está agarrando muy fuerte._

_“¿Por qué no me dijiste?” Harry no quiere sonar acusatorio; él no quiere sonar necesitado. Louis no está exactamente obligado a decirle a Harry nada, pero aún así esperaba que lo hiciera. Por otra parte, difícilmente debería haber venido como una sorpresa. Acaban de cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero Louis no tiene el asma ni la mala salud o la espalda débil de Harry. El papá de Louis fue un hombre del ejército, como lo fue su papá antes que él, y Louis siempre ha tenido un sentido del deber y la obligación._

_No debería tomarlo por sorpresa. Pero la realidad de eso es más chocante que el simple pensamiento._

_Louis mira entonces, los ojos azules encontrándose con los de Harry. Él empieza a caminar a través de esa fea alfombra que ellos han aprendido a amar y pasa la mesa tambaleante y las sillas desiguales para sentarse al lado de Harry, se une a él en una mirada a través de ese pequeño lugar que ellos han comenzado a llamar hogar en el pasado año. No va a ser más un hogar sin Louis en él; Harry se da cuenta de eso con pánico y se siente patético ante eso._

_“No estaba seguro de que fueran a elegirme.” Louis arrastra las palabras y golpea sus codos juntos, despreocupadamente como si estuviera hablando de un trabajo cualquiera y no de unirse al ejército. “No quería preocuparte por nada.”_

_Harry se hubiera preocupado de cualquier manera cuando Louis no volviera a casa por tres días. “Claro.” él responde, sintiéndose falto de respiración, lo cual no es desconocido, pero él sabe que esto no tiene nada que ver con su asma. “¿Cuándo te vas?”_

_Louis hace una pausa muy larga. Harry trata desesperadamente de seguir respirando, puntos negros bailando y titilando en frente de sus ojos. Hay un peso familiar de una mano en su muslo, las yemas de los dedos rozando la parte superior de sus rodillas, calidez incluso a través de la gruesa capa de algodón. Sus propias manos están apretadas a sus lados._

_“Me voy para el campamento en una semana.”_

_La voz de Louis es tensa y el agarre de su mano en el muslo de Harry se tensa aún más de igual manera. Una semana son siete días. Siete días, ciento setenta y ocho horas, diez mil ochenta minutos, seiscientos cuatro mil ochocientos segundos. No importa cuánto Harry lo divida, no es suficiente._

_“Eso es muy pronto.” él termina dejando salir, luchando contra las lágrimas, peleando contra el pánico aumentando en su pecho._

_“Lo sé.” Louis dice con aire de disculpa. “Pero Haz, estaré de vuelta pronto también. Lo prometo.”_

_Es arrogante y confiado y tan Louis que Harry no puede evitar sonreír y Dios, él está tan enamorado de él. “Tú no puedes prometer eso.”_

_“Claro que puedo.” Louis le asegura, su boca torcida en una sonrisa descarada. Hace a sus ojos brillar en el sol de la tarde que está resplandeciendo por la ventana y su piel es como el caramelo. “Alguien tiene que asegurarse que no te metas en problemas.”_

_Él tira a Harry hacia sí por el cuello, enreda sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y su respiración roza la oreja de Harry cuando habla. “Te escribiré. Cada semana. Y estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta.”_

__****  
  
  


 

Cuando Harry despierta y parpadea para desperezarse, le toma un par de segundos darse cuenta dónde está. Hay luz brillante reflejada por paredes limpias blancas y late a través de sus sienes y en su abdomen, y cuando trata de sentarse, no puede. Hay restricciones alrededor de su pecho y brazos y su cerebro necesita unos segundos para ponerse al día antes de —

“Louis.” él gruñe, su garganta está tan seca que las palabras prácticamente queman en su boca y todo vuelve a toda prisa, la imagen del Soldado del Invierno arrancando su máscara para revelar el rostro de Louis quema en su mente hasta que duele. Sus brazos pelean contra las restricciones atándolo a la cama.

“Harry.” Su cabeza gira hacia un lado. Zayn está sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, una pierna doblada en la rodilla, su tobillo apoyado en su estrecho muslo. Hay un corte desagradable en su ceja derecha, comenzando a formar un moretón. “Necesitas estar tranquilo.”

“¿Estar tranquilo?”  Harry dice con voz áspera, poniendo más peso hacia adelante, las restricciones gimiendo y la base de la cama traqueteando. “¿Qué demonios, Zayn? Déjame ir, necesito — tengo que —” Él no sufre más de asma, pero hay una presión familiar en su pecho, por lo que es difícil respirar, por lo que es imposible para él mantener la calma. Él necesita saber.

“Necesitas descansar y estar calmado y dejarme hablar, maldita sea, ¿de acuerdo?”

Zayn usualmente es el epítome de la calma. Incluso en el peor de los escenarios, él es el que mantiene la cabeza clara, se mantiene sereno y enfocado. Pero hay una tensión en su voz ahora que no estaba ahí antes y le da a lo que sea que está a punto de decir una gravedad que no ayuda a calmar a Harry. No obstante, él trata de relajar sus brazos, trata de tomar una respiración lenta, dentro y fuera, aún así su mente permanece devanándose los sesos.

“Esto es por tu propio bien. Será doloroso escuchar lo que voy a decir y no podemos permitir que te hagas daño a ti mismo o a otros.”

Harry no piensa que sea considerado una amenaza. Él asume que hay más detrás de lo que Zayn está diciendo, pero todo lo demás puede esperar. Él dice, “su máscara se cayó,” y Zayn sostiene su mirada firmemente. Hay tensión, estrés y fatiga, pero también una tristeza que se instala pesadamente en su vientre. No puede ser verdad.

“Él parecía como si,” Harry empieza, aire balbuceando en su garganta, “dime, es –”

“Sí,” Zayn responde quedamente y Harry aprieta sus ojos contra la quemazón, contra el dolor punzante tras su frente. Sus dedos se enredan en las sabanas y él jala una de ellas tan fuerte que el sonido de la tela rompiéndose corta el tenso silencio.

“¿Cómo?” él se atraganta, incapaz de abrir sus ojos. Su corazón está latiendo más rápido y su mente está dando más y más vueltas y Harry se siente mareado con eso, jodidamente nauseabundo y como si estuviera a punto de vomitar en cualquier momento.

“Aún no estamos exactamente seguros.” Zayn dice. “No está respondiendo a nuestro interrogatorio.”

“Necesito verlo.” porque ese es el pensamiento más prominente entre todo el caos. Harry pasó la mayoría de su vida mirando a Louis y siguiendo su luz y, aparentemente, eso no ha cambiado. La urgencia de verlo es más fuerte que cualquier preocupación o incertidumbre que probablemente tenga en éste momento.

“Me temo que no puedo permitir eso.”

Harry abre sus ojos y se queda mirando a Zayn, inconmovible y resuelto, y viéndose como si no fuera a cambiar de opinión esta vez. “¿Por qué?”

Él mira el pecho de Zayn expandirse mientras toma una respiración profunda. “Técnicamente, la persona que SHIELD tiene ahora en custodia es el Sargento Louis Tomlinson quien sirvió a la armada de Estados Unidos de 1942 hasta 1945. Pero,” se interrumpe a sí mismo, parece batallar con las palabras por un momento mientras el corazón  de Harry palpita pesadamente en su pecho, un constante _bum bum bum_ que suena más fuerte cada segundo. “Esa persona allá abajo, esa – _cosa_ … no es tu amigo.”

Harry tiene dificultades para seguirlo. Él piensa que las palabras alcanzan su cerebro, pero hay una pared de pensamientos e imágenes de _Louis Louis Louis_ que no permiten que entren. “¿A qué te refieres?”

Zayn pone ambos pies en el suelo y apoya sus brazos en sus rodillas, inclinándose hacia adelante. “Necesito que escuches cuidadosamente y entiendas lo que digo, Cap, ¿está bien? Sé que es difícil porque él era tu amigo, pero ya no lo es. Cuando finalmente lo veas, necesitas tener en cuenta que te estás enfrentando al Soldado del Invierno. Él tal vez esté usando la piel de tu amigo, pero ese _no es él_.”

“¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Claro que es él, tú sólo,” se apoya contra las restricciones otra vez, las oye croar, pero ellas no ceden. “Él no sabe nada de ti, probablemente piensa que estás tomándole el pelo, pero sólo déjame verlo, déjame explicarle, necesito hablar con él.” Harry está consciente de que está divagando, que se está poniendo frenético, pero piensa en Louis, acosado por agentes de SHIELD, desesperado por un rostro familiar y quien sabe que es lo que HYDRA le ha hecho, pero ahora lo ha encontrado, ellos se han encontrado de nuevo. Harry sólo necesita verlo.

“Harry.” Zayn dice y es tranquilo, compungido y pesado, y en realidad hace que Harry se congele. Zayn extiende un brazo y pone una mano cuidadosa sobre su antebrazo. “Él tampoco sabe quién eres.”

“De qué estás hablando, claro que me conoce, maldita sea. Louis –”

“¡Él ni siquiera se reconoce a sí mismo!”

Harry estuvo congelado en hielo sólido por décadas y no recuerda eso, pero luego recuerda congelarse, recuerda el frío y sus sentidos lentamente dejando su cuerpo y él nunca le ha dicho a nadie acerca de eso, y probablemente nunca lo haga. Pero incluso eso es nada comparado al escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Zayn aprieta su brazo.

“Él no sabe quién es. No sabemos exactamente qué le pasó, ni cómo, pero el resultado es un arma. HYDRA retiró la persona y llenó su cuerpo con habilidades e información. El Director está en camino desde Nueva York, porque nosotros necesitamos esa información, y ese fue el objetivo desde el principio.”

“¿Qué es lo que van a hacerle?” Harry pregunta, pero lo sabe. Él _lo sabe_.

“Interrogarlo.”

Harry quiere estirar su brazo lejos del toque de Zayn, pero apenas puede moverlo dentro de su cautiverio. “¿Y si él no coopera?”

“Lo hará.” Zayn dice, deja el brazo de Harry y se pone de pie. “El Director debería estar aquí en dos horas. Deberías descansar un rato más hasta entonces.”

****  
  


 

Él no descansa, ¿cómo podría? Harry apenas puede sentir su cuerpoÉl no descansa en lo absoluto. ¿Cómo podría? Harry apenas puede sentir su cuerpo, no puede siquiera pellizcarse a sí mismo para despertar de ésta pesadilla y él no tiene idea de qué jodidos pensar. Si él está atado así, Harry no quiere empezar a imaginar lo que le han hecho a Louis.

“Jesucristo”, él musita y se apoya en la cama, dirige sus ojos al techo blanco, sin estar seguro de qué hacer consigo mismo, no puede organizar sus pensamientos durante el tiempo suficiente como para realmente quedarse en uno sólo. En cambio es sólo imagen tras imagen, memorias que son nuevas o viejas, todas revueltas juntas; Louis en la tenue luz de la mañana mientras se marchaba hacia el campamento militar, Louis en un pequeño abrigo en una carpa de algún lugar en Austria, agazapado en la nieve y apoyado contra su fusil en algún lugar de la frontera con Holanda, apoyado contra la barra de un bar en Londres y alzando sus cejas hacia él. Arrancándose la máscara y lanzando un cuchillo a los pulmones de Harry.

Él no nota a Niall entrando a la habitación hasta que él cae en la silla que Zayn dejó un tiempo atrás con un sonoro ¡plaf!. Harry le lanza una mirada, luego vuelve a mirar hacia la pintura blanca.

“¿Cómo te sientes, Cap? Estabas sangrando como un cerdo cuando te encontramos.”

“Estoy bien.” Harry dice distraídamente. Sus dedos están retorciéndose a sus costados. Su cuerpo entero está empezando a picar con la necesidad de salir, tomar a Louis, e irse muy lejos de aquí.

“Debe ser lindo ser un súper humano.” Niall replica. “La última vez que alguien me apuñaló, no pude comer comida sólida por dos semanas.” Aclara su garganta de forma incómoda, moviéndose en su silla por el sonido. “Pero, realmente, ¿Cómo estás? Sé que Zayn habló contigo.”

“¿Tú cómo crees que estoy?” Harry responde mordaz, e instantáneamente se siente mal, porque Niall no ha tenido culpa en esto más que él.

“No lo sé.” Niall sólo se encoge en hombros. “Es por eso que estoy preguntando.”

Harry no sabe. Él duda que deba saberlo. Despertar en el siglo veintiuno fue lo suficientemente extraño y tratar de entender lo que le había pasado a él es absolutamente imposible. Apenas puede mantener la cordura en un día regular. Teniendo a Louis de vuelta de la muerte como un aparente asesino de HYDRA… podría haberlo empujado bastante sobre el límite, y Harry está aterrado de averiguar lo que va a suceder cuando toque fondo.

“No estoy seguro.” él deja salir. “¿Lo has visto? ¿Qué le están haciendo?”

“No por mucho.” Niall le dice. “Sólo han sido unas pocas horas. Tuvieron que sedarlo de nuevo. Estaba causando un poco de alboroto.”

Él se imagina que “un poco de alboroto” es probablemente más de lo que Niall hace parecer porque Harry ha presenciado de propia mano la fuerza que Louis tiene ahora y sabe lo que la desesperación le hace a las personas. Tratando de tomar una respiración calmante, él pregunta, “¿Por qué el Director Cowell está viniendo hacia aquí?”

Harry finalmente mira a Niall y él vuelve a encogerse de hombros. “Supongo que le gustaría echarle un vistazo a su nueva gallina de los huevos de oro. Tu amigo vale un montón de dinero para un montón de gente.”

Él se estremece de sólo pensar en eso. “Zayn dijo que él ya no es mi amigo.”

“Zayn tiende a tener una opinión diferente en muchas cosas.” Niall dice. “El Soldado del Invierno casi lo mata. Zayn no es vengativo, usualmente, pero probablemente tiene una visión más sobria en esto. Pero Zayn también mantiene sus cartas ocultas, así que no seas muy rápido haciendo suposiciones sobre lo que realmente piensa, ¿Está bien?”

“Estoy tratando.” Harry suspira. El peso sobre su pecho aún sigue ahí. Él se siente presionado en el colchón. “Sólo quiero verlo. Yo sólo — la última vez que lo vi, lo vi morir y — ” Y se rompe. Aún después de todo, no está listo para hablar de esto. Acerca de no haber atrapado a Louis y romper su promesa de salvarlo. Acerca de los días que siguieron a ese y que Harry apenas recuerda aparte del dolor cegador que había abrazado su cuerpo entero y —  mientras empieza a darse cuenta ahora — que ese dolor nunca se ha ido completamente.

“Todos entendemos eso, Cap. Realmente lo hacemos.” Niall le dice con simpatía, y Harry sabe que Niall tiene buenas intenciones, pero él duda que alguno de ellos verdaderamente lo entienda. No es su culpa. Harry puede mantener sus cartas ocultas también. “Pero sólo queremos asegurarnos que sabes en lo que te estás metiendo. Zayn probablemente fue un poco obtuso, pero está en lo correcto cuando dice que él no es la misma persona. No puedes entrar ahí esperando que se va a alegrar de verte. Puta madre, trató de destriparte unas horas atrás.”

“No estoy esperando nada.” Harry responde. Él quiere salir de la maldita cama y fuera de la habitación. “Es un milagro el que siquiera esté aquí.”

Niall muerde su labio. “No pienso que lo llamarás un milagro cuando lo veas.”

****  
  


El tiempo perdido confinado a ésta angosta cama en una habitación de algún lugar del edificio no hace mucho para que Harry se sienta menos ansioso, menos como una bandita estirada. El Director Cowell entra un par de horas después de que Niall se fue, flanqueado por dos agentes indescriptibles, de la misma forma que Zayn y Niall.

“Capitán.” el Director lo saluda. “Estoy contento de oír que has conseguido una recuperación casi completa ya.”

“Quiero verlo.” Harry inmediatamente le urge ir al punto, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Para su sorpresa, Cowell sólo asiente y los dos agentes a su lado se mueven rápido. Desbloquean las restricciones amarradas a la cama y los músculos de Harry están rígidos cuando finalmente se sienta, flexiona sus brazos y estira sus piernas. Él está en ropa deportiva de SHIELD y probablemente sería bueno cambiarse a su uniforme primero, pero Harry no quiere perder incluso más tiempo. Él está agonizando por ver a Louis y es insoportable, casi picando debajo de su piel.

Harry intercambia una larga mirada con Zayn de la que no puede darse cuenta antes de ser llevado fuera y abajo hacia un corredor estéril cerca de los elevadores que lo llevan a uno de los sub-niveles que han aumentado la seguridad. Un corredor es tan blanco y descolorido como el siguiente y ellos caminan por otros cinco minutos antes que alcancen un grupo de puertas donde el Director escribe una contraseña antes de que se abran. Una vez que Harry pone un pie dentro, puede oír voces, muchas de ellas, hablando rápido, con urgencia y después de que voltearon en una esquina, hay otra puerta, abierta esta vez pero custodiada por dos agentes armados.

Harry puede ver más agentes a través de la puerta, algunos armados, otros con batas de laboratorio blancas, corriendo apurados, hablando agitadamente y mientras más se acerca más puede sentir su pulso acelerarse y sus vellos comienzan a erizarse como si su cuerpo instintivamente sabe que Louis está ahí, tan cerca. Se suponía que ambos estuvieran muertos, aún así por algún raro giro del destino, ambos están aquí.

Cuando los agentes lo ven aproximarse, ellos detienen lo que sea que están haciendo, parándose más derechos.

“Reporte de situación.” ladra el Director Cowell tan pronto como ellos frenan.

“Director.” uno de los agentes en bata de laboratorio responde por él. “El sujeto es cada vez más violento y no está respondiendo. No hay reacción a nada de lo que le hemos administrado además de un muy fuerte sedante que consume tres veces más rápido de lo usual en un espécimen de su talla. Estamos actualmente trabajando con la muestra de sangre.”

“¿Qué hay sobre su prótesis?” el Director pregunta, pero lo que sea que los agentes responden a eso, Harry ahoga su voz completamente.

Él ahoga a la habitación entera de hecho, los agentes dispersos y las computadoras zumbando a la derecha y a la izquierda, atraídos como un imán a la gran pared de vidrio a prueba de balas. Por el rabillo del ojo Harry registra la estrecha puerta, también custodiada por agentes y un candado de seguridad, pero su mirada inmediatamente vuelve a la habitación pequeña detrás del vidrio que está construido enteramente de metal, piso, paredes y techo brillando por las luces que señalan al centro de la habitación.

Y Harry siente como si regresara a su poco elegante y no planeada entrada a la guerra después de escuchar que la unidad de Louis había sido capturada como prisioneros. En el momento, había sido consumido por la necesidad de rescatarlo no importando las consecuencias, y él había irrumpido en la base alemana casi por su propia cuenta. Louis había estado atado a una mesa, medio muerto después de largas semanas de tortura y Harry había arriesgado la operación entera, negándose a irse sin él, llevando a Louis cargado lejos de la base hasta que él había recuperado la consciencia.

Louis luce tan perturbadoramente similar a la manera en que se veía entonces, atado a una placa de metal que está inclinada en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados, girando su semidesnudo cuerpo en la luz. Ellos le han dejado la dignidad de usar pantalones, pero sus pies y la parte superior del cuerpo están desnudos, cada nervio y músculo crispado en una batalla para romper las barras de metal y correas que lo mantienen en su lugar.

El suero que había hecho a Harry crecer al menos cinco pulgadas en un minuto, había hecho sus hombros anchos y estrechado sus caderas y su fuerza era visible en el grueso de los músculos que adornaban la parte superior de su cuerpo. Louis sigue siendo tan pequeño, delgado y fibroso con clavículas prominentes y sus costillas son claramente visibles. Él luce tan perturbadoramente similar, pero hay una colección de cicatrices cubriendo su pecho y brazos y hay un brazo de metal, reluciente y brillante, una belleza perversa sobre el miembro artificial que ha reemplazado el original de Louis. Harry se siente enfermo cuando piensa acerca de cómo Louis lo perdió, se siente enfermo cuando ve el oscurecido, grueso tejido cicatrizado que bordea el área donde la piel de Louis se encuentra con el metal. Por como luce todo, HYDRA no ha sólo reemplazado su brazo, ellos quitaron la cavidad del hombro entera también.

La cara de Louis es una mueca mientras continúa peleando, sigue luchando mientras agentes de SHIELD tratan de aproximarse a él, pero incluso cuando es dejado sin ningún tipo de movilidad, ellos parecen aún aterrados de él. Pero aun así, él sigue siendo la cosa más impresionante que Harry ha visto nunca. Y claramente está doliendo, claramente confundido y muy probablemente asustado y él siempre se había asegurado que Harry estuviera seguro, siempre cuidó de él incluso cuando Harry no lo había necesitado más, y Harry lo había defraudado, no lo salvó de vuelta, pero ahora tiene la oportunidad de arreglarlo.

“¿Qué le están haciendo?” Él no aparta la mirada de Louis cuando pregunta; Harry no piensa en siquiera poder hacerlo.

“Estamos haciéndole pruebas.” el Director dice parándose frente al vidrio al lado de Harry. “No hay duda de que el Sargento Tomlinson fue expuesto a una imitación del mismo suero que te convirtió en el primer y único súper soldado. Estamos tratando de evaluar como los efectos de ésta imitación se diferencian de los tuyos y en qué manera son similares. Una vez el examen físico esté completo —”

“¿Empezarán a pinchar su cerebro por información?” Harry lo interrumpe, sólo resiste presionar su cara contra el vidrio en un intento de estar más cerca. Los ojos de Louis parpadean de lado a lado, por toda la habitación, sin establecerse.

“Entiendo tus sentimientos, Capitán,” Cowell le dice, “pero me temo que los sentimientos no tienen lugar en ésta situación. Por mucho que éste hombre se asemeje al Sargento Tomlinson, no es más que lo que HYDRA programó en él.”

Harry aprieta sus ojos y respira profundamente por su nariz, dentro y fuera, y dentro y fuera otra vez, tratando de permanecer calmado. “No saben eso. Si sólo me dejaran hablar con él —”

“Capitán,” el Director casi ladra, “esto no está a discusión. Te permití estar aquí porque respeto que tienes una historia con el sujeto, pero no puedo permitir que pongas en peligro ésta operación. Has aprehendido al Sargento Tomlinson, pero todo lo que sigue pasará sin tu presencia.”

“Usted no puede —”

“Yo puedo.” el Director Cowell manifiesta tranquilamente, encontrando la mirada incrédula de Harry. “Y te retiraré de esto si tengo que hacerlo.”

No es como si Harry sea engreído acerca de su fuerza, pero él vuelve su cuerpo para enfrentar plenamente al Director y cierra sus manos en puños a los costados. “Me gustaría verlo intentarlo.”

“Cap.” Niall súbitamente da un paso adelante, levantando una mano, llegando lentamente a tirar de la manga de Harry. “Vamos, compañero. Salgamos a tomar un respiro, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a conseguir algo de comida y tener una plática.”

Harry no quiere tomar un respiro y definitivamente él no quiere o necesita comida. Sus ojos parpadeando de regreso a Louis, continuamente retorciéndose en la mesa de revisión y Harry no sabe cómo está soportándolo todo, porque sus rodillas se sienten débiles y su pecho está doliendo con la rapidez con que su corazón está latiendo. Una vez que él sale y se toma un respiro, él está seguro para desmoronarse.

Niall tira de su codo y comienza a jalarlo lejos del vidrio a prueba de balas mientras los latidos de Harry comienzan a tronar más y más alto en sus oídos, una presión construyéndose tras sus costillas. Su visión es borrosa por los bordes mientras Niall casi lo arrastra por todo el corredor, pasando las puertas corredizas. La cabeza de Harry da vueltas, se siente fuera de balance, él ve la cara dolida de Louis y sus cicatrices y ese brazo, ve un abismo congelado y oye el grito de Louis. Tropieza sobre sus propios pies, cuerpo pesado y descoordinado, y él tiene que detenerse y apoyar su frente contra un muro, respiraciones pesadas suenan a través del silencio, Niall revoloteando a su alrededor.

“Dios.” se ahoga, tratando de tragar un sollozo que está subiendo por su garganta. “Creo que me estoy enfermando.”

“Eso no es bueno.” Niall dice y sostiene a Harry otra vez, lo conduce alrededor de un par de esquinas hasta que llegan a un baño y Harry puede caer pesadamente enfrente del inodoro. Su estómago está apretándose y aflojándose y él saborea la bilis, pero no vomita, porque en estos días, difícilmente algo puede dejar su cuerpo. Él probablemente ya ha dirigido lo que sea que ha comido, sólo puede escupir la saliva que se acumula en su boca mientras le dan arcadas y presiona su rostro contra la fría porcelana del inodoro.

Niall continúa frotando entre sus omoplatos para calmarlo. “¿Te sientes mejor?” pregunta y Harry sacude su cabeza contra el asiento del baño, sus ojos cerrados y concentrándose en mantener sus respiraciones constantes. “Correcto, pregunta estúpida. Tómate tu tiempo, Cap.”

Toma otros cinco minutos, pero podrían ser cinco horas también, antes que Harry empuje contra el inodoro y se apoye sobre su trasero, con la espalda golpeando la pared del cubículo en el que están. Él recoge sus piernas y agarra sus rodillas, con los dedos enredados en la tela de sus pantalones deportivos. Hay zapatillas chirriando en las baldosas y un segundo después, Niall está agachando a su lado, sosteniendo un pequeño vaso de plástico con agua. El rostro de Niall es borroso cuando Harry intenta mirarlo con una sonrisa agradecida, y él lleva el vaso a sus labios, tomando el agua fría en un solo trago, pero toma apenas un minuto antes que los temblores en su pecho comiencen de nuevo y Harry se arrodilla enfrente del asiento una vez más mientras arroja el agua de vuelta.

****  
  


De alguna manera, Niall se las arregla para arrastrar a Harry de nuevo a una de las salas comunes que ellos han estado usando los últimos días. Harry no es de mucha ayuda, cabeza punzante y la garganta ardiendo. Es un golpe de suerte que ellos no han encontrado a nadie en su camino. Liam ya está ahí, escribiendo en su _tablet_. Cuando los ve entrar, Harry apoyándose pesadamente sobre Niall, él la deja inmediatamente y mira como Niall deposita a Harry en el sillón opuesto al de él. Harry sólo quiere echarse, enterrar su cara en uno de los cojines y cerrar sus ojos, pero ya es lo suficientemente patético como es, con la cara probablemente húmeda y sonrojada, así que él sólo se inclina adelante, codos en sus rodillas, y esconde su cara en sus manos. Adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera.

“Así que,” Liam dice luego de un  rato, alargando la última vocal. “Jodidamente loco, ¿No es así?” Niall tararea en acuerdo, Harry sólo mantiene su cara escondida y trata desesperadamente de no vomitar otra vez. “Al menos nuestro trabajo está hecho aquí.” añade y Harry no ve su sonrisa socarrona, pero él sabe que está ahí. Ellos se conocen entre ellos así de bien para ese entonces.

“No me voy a ir sin él.” dice antes que pueda detenerse a sí mismo, con la voz sonando ronca y hueca al mismo tiempo, con la boca seca por todo el ácido que escupió. Harry presiona las puntas de sus dedos en sus sienes en un intento de distraerse de la presión tras sus ojos. Louis solía hacer eso por él cuando eran adolescentes y la salud de Harry estaba en su peor punto; solía sentarse justo detrás de él en la cama, la cabeza apoyada entre sus fuertes pero delicadas manos. A él no le importa lo que diga el Director Cowell. Harry no se va a ir sin él.

“No creo que eso sea una opción, Cap.” Niall trata cuidadosamente después de un segundo, sentado al lado de él, sus zapatillas aún rechinando odiosamente. “El Director nos quiere de vuelta en Nueva York.”

“No lo voy a dejar aquí.” Harry repite. “No voy a dejarlo otra vez. No puedo.”

Liam empieza, “Yo entiendo porque —” pero Harry no lo deja terminar.

“No lo haces. No entiendes, y no puedes, y no lo harás. Pero no me importa, porque él está aquí por mi culpa. Todo esto le paso porque lo dejé en lugar de tratar de encontrarlo, tratar de saber si él podría haber sobrevivido la caída.”

“Esto no es tu culpa.” Liam dice, sentándose más cerca. “Mi abuelo habló acerca de ti un montón, ¿Sabes? Después que te estrellaste en el océano él pasó años buscándote. Y él envió un equipo de búsqueda para buscar el cuerpo del Sargento Tomlinson también, para traerlo a casa al menos, pero ellos no lo encontraron, y dudo que tú lo hubieras hecho de haber vuelto.”

Harry sacude su cabeza, se niega a mirar hacia arriba. “¨Él siempre cuidó de mí. Ellos lo torturaron por semanas y él podría haber vuelto a casa, dado de alta honorablemente, pero decidió quedarse por mí y no le disuadí de eso. No lo disuadí de ir en esa misión. Y no pude alcanzarlo. Él cayó y todo lo que hice fue mirar.”

“Cap.” Niall se mueve otra vez, poniendo su mano en su hombro, pero Harry se pone de pie tan rápido que su cabeza da vueltas, lo cual raramente pasa estos días. Él da unos cuantos pasos temblorosos, Louis resbalándose de su agarre en un ciclo en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez, las náuseas pareciendo pegarse a sus propios huesos.

“Necesito saber qué le están haciendo. Qué están planeando hacerle.”

“Podría hackear el sistema otra vez.” Liam sugiere y Harry vuelve sobre sus talones para verlo. “Puedo implantar a JARVIS en su base de datos, conseguir unas pocas copias de archivos, mirar en sus cámaras de vigilancia.”

Niall retuerce sus manos y mira a Liam con inquietud. “Para alguien que está trabajando para SHIELD, estás bastante feliz de ir contra todo lo que el Director te diga.”

“Estoy feliz de seguir con cualquier cosa que él me diga.” Liam responde, ya listo para alcanzar su tablet. “Pero no me gusta ser mantenido en la oscuridad y pienso que todos nosotros hemos probado vez tras vez que podemos ser confiables. Si SHIELD no está dispuesto a iluminarnos, tal vez son ellos los que no pueden ser confiables.”

“Es información clasificada.” Niall intenta una vez más. “Estoy tan infeliz como ustedes acerca de esto. Pero Zayn está ahí para nosotros y si él piensa que deberíamos saber algo, nos lo dirá.”

“No estoy tan seguro de eso,” Harry murmura.

Niall suspira y frota su rostro, poniéndose de pie con una mueca, un apretón a sus rodillas y zapatillas chirriando. “Entonces hagan lo que tengan que hacer. Pero no puedo mentirle a Zayn. Él me exprimiría por información incluso antes de que me diera cuenta. Así que...” Levanta sus brazos al aire y camina hacia atrás cerca de la puerta, golpeándola para que se abra con sus talones. “Iré a traer comida. Y estaré fuera por treinta minutos. No más, no menos. ¿Correcto?”

“Correcto, Nialler.” Liam dice y comienza a teclear furiosamente tan pronto como la puerta cae cerrada tras él. “Tal vez quieras sentarte, Cap. Esto tomará cinco minutos.”

Toma exactamente diez minutos antes que Liam diga: "Lo tengo." Harry se sienta derecho al oír eso, sintiéndose como si contuvo su respiración todo el tiempo, pero Liam sacude su emoción. "No hay mucho. Algunos escáneres cerebrales, análisis de muestras de sangre... Hay un escáner del brazo también, eso es algo que puedo evaluar. Pero no hay cámaras de vigilancia en la habitación. Lo cual no es una sorpresa."

"¿Qué hay de los códigos de seguridad?" Harry pregunta y provoca a Liam alzar sus cejas en dirección a él.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Harry toma una respiración profunda. Está crispándose en su piel, pero necesita empezar a verse calmado otra vez. "Hay cerraduras de seguridad. ¿Puedes encontrar lo que son?"

Liam se le queda mirando y Harry trata de no revolverse. Él sabe lo que parece. "No vas a ayudarlo a escapar, ¿O sí?"

Él es rápido para sacudir su cabeza. "No. Sólo quiero tener la oportunidad de hablarle. Si él no puede recordar nada ahora, podría ayudar si ve una cara familiar. Podría reconocerme después de todo."

Liam tararea calmadamente y por un muy rápido momento, él mira a Harry con compasión sin filtrar antes que se refrene a sí mismo de nuevo, su rostro inexpresivo. "¿Qué si no lo hace?"

Harry realmente no quiere pensar en eso. "Entonces tendré que lidiar con eso. Encontraré otra forma de ayudarlo."

"Correcto," Liam dice y vuelve la mirada a la pantalla encendida de su tablet, incluso más iluminada por el suave, brillo azul que brilla a través de la camiseta negra de Liam. "Veré lo que puedo hacer. Pero sólo — no seas apresurado, ¿Sí? Dale al Director uno o dos días con tus ojos de cachorro y tal vez él ceda."

Él bufa ante eso. El Director Cowell no es nada si no es inquebrantable respecto a sus decisiones. Y la cosa es que Harry cree que puede entender de dónde viene si ve la situación desde un punto de vista aislado. Cuestión de hechos, Harry está demasiado involucrado emocionalmente y él es la primera persona en admitir que cuando se trata de Louis, la racionalidad sale volando por la ventana. Pero eso no significa que a Harry le guste.

"Yo sinceramente dudo eso," él dice a Liam y no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Niall está de vuelta con algunas botellas de soda y unos pocos paquetes de papas que abre ruidosamente, poniendo al instante un puñado en su boca.

Harry camina a la ventana, apoya su frente contra el frío vidrio, y mira como las nubes son empujadas lentamente hacia el Este.

Como Liam sugirió, Harry no corre inmediatamente por las puertas para llegar a Louis. Pero después de pasar un par de horas en el gimnasio, apaleando algunos sacos de boxeo y convirtiéndolos en pulpas sin forma, y asegurándose que el Director Cowell está de hecho atendiendo algunas reuniones importantes, él regresa a los pisos más bajos. Los agentes lo dejan pasar pero Harry puede decir que ellos dudan por una fracción de segundo.

Hay menos personas ésta vez, por razones que Harry no conoce y en las que no puede pensar. Hay un agente custodiando la puerta que lo dirige a la sección cerrada de la habitación donde Louis sigue atado a una mesa de revisión. Ellos deben haberlo sedado, porque ni siquiera se mueve cuando uno de los dos agentes próximos a él pone un goteo intravenoso en su brazo.

Harry se para más cerca del vidrio.

"Él no puede verte, ¿Lo sabes?" Claro que Zayn está aquí. En su ausencia, lo más probable es que el Director le haya dado la orden de mantener a Harry en línea en caso de que reapareciera.

Harry no responde a eso. En su lugar pregunta, "¿Qué hay en la intravenosa?" Él se siente nauseabundo una vez más cuando mira como un agente inclina la cabeza de Louis y apunta una pequeña lámpara en sus ojos para ver su sensibilidad.

"Algunos nutrientes," Zayn responde con facilidad. "Su metabolismo es casi tan rápido como el tuyo y ya está suficientemente desnutrido cómo está." Harry lo oye suspirar, sabe que Zayn está mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, pero Harry sólo tiene ojos para Louis, cuya cabeza está ahora colgada a un lado, ojos aún abiertos como rendijas pero desenfocados y sin ver. Es un testimonio para el dominio propio de Harry que él no sólo trate de romper el maldito vidrio.

"Escucha, Capitán. Harry," Zayn continua en voz baja, aparentemente no ansioso porque otros agentes escuchen a hurtadillas. "Nadie aquí tiene intención de dañarlo. Pero él tal vez tenga información que podría salvar muchas vidas, en futuro próximo y lejano y SHIELD necesita tener eso en consideración. Y considerando en lo que HYDRA ha convertido al Sargento Tomlinson, no es probable que él nos dé esa información de buena gana. Sé que no estás de acuerdo con la decisión de Cowell, pero él no tiene elección."

Harry toma una respiración profunda por su nariz. Louis ha parado de moverse ahora, permitiendo a lo que sea ese brebaje en su intravenosa flotar libremente dentro de su cuerpo. Zayn dijo que solo son nutrientes, pero Harry no está inclinado a creerle.

"No hablemos de esto," dice. "No vamos a estar de acuerdo, y preferiría no discutir más."

Ellos dos no siempre se ven a los ojos, pero generalmente son personas sensatas y a Harry no le gustan las rupturas en sus equipos. No hay manera de conseguir un acuerdo sobre lo que se debe hacer con Louis, pero por ahora, Harry piensa que puede estar contento con verlo y asegurándose que no tiene dolor.

Ellos permanecen uno al lado del otro en silencio por unos pocos momentos antes que Zayn dé un paso atrás. "Necesito irme, pero hablaré con Cowell sobre darte autorización de seguridad. Tal vez Tomlinson reaccione ante ti, tal vez no lo haga, pero al menos tendríamos la certeza."

"Gracias," Harry respira y escucha como los pasos de Zayn se desvanecen en la distancia.

Él se queda justo donde está, incluso cuando los otros agentes cambian de turno, van dentro y fuera del cuarto de Louis para realizar otro escáner y recoger los signos vitales, aliviado de que ellos no han empezado a interrogarlo apropiadamente. Harry se queda hasta que se su estómago está revolviéndose hambriento y tiene que irse antes de desmayarse justo donde está parado, pero encuentra algunas de las malteadas proteicas de las que vive Liam en la sala común, traga tres de una sola vez y está de vuelta frente al vidrio a prueba de balas sólo unos pocos minutos después.

Este patrón continúa el día siguiente, y el día luego de ese. Harry sabe que Liam está trabajando en evaluar la información que él robo de SHIELD, pero Niall y Zayn parecen haber tomado turnos vigilando a Harry mientras vigila a Louis. Desafortunadamente, él también necesita tener unas pocas horas de sueño cada día y él no quiere pensar en lo que le hacen a Louis mientras él no está ahí.

Para el tercer día, Harry está casi cien por ciento seguro que cualquier nutriente que le están dando está también atado con sedantes. Él sabe de sí mismo como de rápido se consumen los analgésicos y similares, así que concluye que los agentes están administrándolos casi permanentemente. Pero Louis aún pelea, aún trata de poner su peso en las restricciones, aún permanece en un estoico silencio, labios presionados fuertemente juntos, y rompe el corazón de Harry con creces.

Pasa alrededor de lo que Harry asume es la media tarde. La mayoría de los agentes están llegando, dejando sólo uno para hacer guardia en la puerta y dos operando las computadoras en la izquierda lejana que probablemente están dándoles actualizaciones de los signos vitales. Zayn entra y lo fija con una mirada.

"Cowell dice que puedes entrar," él dice, y Harry siente su cara partirse en una sonrisa. Él sonríe tan raramente estos días que hace sus mejillas doler. "Pero sin hablar, a menos que él empiece a hablarte primero. Y no te acerques tanto."

"Gracias," Harry dice, pero la expresión de Zayn sigue siendo bastante sombría.

"No me agradezcas todavía. Vamos a ver qué pasa primero." Él asiente al agente custodiando la puerta que se da la vuelta e introduce el código. La puerta hace un ruido y después se desliza y el corazón de Harry está golpeando en su pecho, latiendo fuertemente. Él piensa que tal vez estalle en sudor frío.

La intravenosa se ha ido, pero estuvo en el brazo de Louis todo el día, así que Harry piensa que no es necesario. Él está consciente que Zayn le prohibió hablar, y Harry no podría decir una palabra incluso si tratara, su corazón aparentemente alojado en su garganta, latidos resonando a través de su cuerpo entero. Manteniendo la distancia prometida, Harry se mueve hacia el lado en el que Louis está enfrentando su estado similar al trance y el luce incluso más pequeño de cerca. Sus huesos como de pájaro pareciendo frágiles, piel pálida abarcando firmemente alrededor de ellos, estirada tan delgada que Harry puede ver ríos de venas azules brillando debajo de ella; sus manos atadas temblando a sus costados.

Harry da otro paso cerca de la mesa de revisión. Es casi embriagador ver la cara de Louis de cerca otra vez. Sus pómulos son más pronunciados, la línea de su mandíbula más nítida y sus ojos bordeados por piel color púrpura, labios secos y agrietados. El azul de sus ojos está lleno de nubes.

Tragando pesadamente, Harry limpia una lágrima perdida de su mejilla. Duele casi tanto como perderlo, ver a Louis así, no es él mismo, ni siquiera es consciente realmente, sus ojos moviéndose lentamente pero no posándose sobre nada. Aún así de alguna manera, incluso a través de esta bruma, el movimiento debe haber captado la atención de Louis. Sus párpados revolotean mientras Harry contiene la respiración y Louis se retuerce, la garganta trabajando y su mandíbula tensa y sus labios torcidos como si estuviera doliendo y —

Y de pronto, está mirando justo hacia él. No a través de Harry, y no sólo vagando por su cara, pero mirándolo directamente hacia él, y Harry sabe en este momento, sabe en su mismo centro, que Louis lo ve. No digas nada, no te acerques demasiado está sonando en sus oídos, pero se está volviendo malditamente difícil.

Louis abre sus labios y los cierra otra vez, una vez, dos veces mientras que prácticamente se retorcía sobre la mesa. Entonces su voz llega a los oídos de Harry como un suave susurro.

"Por favor." Es rasposa y apenas audible pero aún envía una ola cálida al cuerpo de Harry. "Por favor, me duele."

El pecho de Harry se sacude. Da un paso más cerca, con los brazos doloridos por alcanzarlo, sus ojos y garganta quemando. Harry no tiene permitido hacer nada más y él está consciente que Zayn y dos agentes lo están viendo a través del vidrio.

"Por favor, yo — duele. Duele," él dice con tono áspero de nuevo, manos abriendo y cerrándose, párpados revoloteando, pero Louis aún lo está mirando y él no puede – "Harry."

Su respiración se atora en su garganta. Las manos de Louis están sacudiéndose casi como si tratara de alcanzarlo. Él registra que alguien golpea el vidrio, pero el aire a su alrededor permanece estático y su sangre se precipita en sus oídos y antes que Harry sepa cómo, él está lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar.

"Harry, por favor," Louis dice y eso corta justo a través de él. Sus manos se cierran alrededor de las correas que atan a Louis a la mesa y Harry tira de la primera, el metal gruñendo, adrenalina corriendo ruidosamente por sus oídos. La segunda se desata igual de fácil, libreando la cabeza de Louis, después sus hombros y moviéndose sobre los brazos.

La puerta se abre con un sonido.

"Detente, maldita sea, ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?" Zayn grita, pero Harry no le dirige la mirada, ni siquiera le importa lo suficiente como para ahorrarle más de un segundo de pensamiento.

"Está herido," dice. "Él recuerda, y está herido, y yo –"

Harry no llega más lejos que eso. Él lanza una rápida mirada a Zayn, mira sus ojos abrirse antes que el suministro de aire de repente se corte. Le toma un momento para entenderlo, porque el efecto es instantáneo y su tráquea está siendo aplastada. Brazos, fibrosos pero fuertes, están cerrados alrededor de su cuello como un vicio y un repentino empujón hace a Harry perder el equilibrio. Cae, precipitándose a un lado, el peso de otro cuerpo manteniéndolo presionado y un ruidoso estruendo haciendo eco a través de la habitación entera. Harry trata de parpadear para recuperar el enfoque, trata de coordinar sus extremidades, pero Louis lo ha retenido casi dejándolo inmóvil y está aferrándose a él, aun parcialmente atado a la mesa que debe haberse volcado como si fuera plástico.

Hay más pasos estruendosos y voces gritando, pero en todo lo que Harry puede enfocarse, todo lo que puede pensar es que Louis lo tiene atrapado en una llave y él no puede respirar y él no puede... no puede –

Zayn es una figura borrosa en su visión, movimientos frenéticos y rápidos, una jeringuilla reluciendo en la fría luz y Harry tiene una fracción de segundo para darse cuenta de esto antes que sea inyectada directo en el antebrazo derecho de Louis. Pasa un segundo, y luego otro, entonces los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry se vuelven blandos y pesados y él rueda a un lado, tose y tiene arcadas mientras rellena sus pulmones. Los agentes están entrando, agarrando el cuerpo sin vida de Louis y Harry mira con ojos ardiendo y el pecho ardiendo mientras es atado de nuevo, las restricciones asegurando cada parte de su cuerpo.

Distraídamente, él lleva sus temblorosos dedos a su cuello que seguro tiene moretones y mira, su cerebro aún tratando de entender. Zayn toma su brazo como un vicio y tira de él, sus dedos clavándose en los bíceps de Harry y él se tropieza con sus pies, deslizándose peligrosamente de lado a lado, sus ojos siguen pegados a Louis quien está completamente inconsciente por lo que se ve. Zayn debe haberlo golpeado con una dosis más alta de la usual.

"Vamos," Zayn dice y lo maniobra fuera de la habitación, la puerta silbando cuando se cierra tras ellos y después la otra de la misma forma y Harry se encuentra a sí mismo parado en el corredor brillante de luz, sintiéndose enfermo todo de nuevo. "¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?" Zayn ladra hacia él.

Harry se apoya pesadamente contra el muro. "Dijo mi nombre," y cada sílaba es dolorosa. "Él me miró, y dijo mi nombre –"

"¿Y pensaste que te había reconocido?" Zayn pregunta, parándose cerca hasta que están cara a cara. "¡Jodida mierda, Cap! Usualmente no eres tan idiota. HYDRA probablemente lo tuvo observándonos por días, sin contar el hecho de que lo llenaron de información sobre nosotros. Él no te reconoció. Él te vio, y supo exactamente cómo manipularte." Suspira, lástima destellando a través de sus rasgos brevemente antes de que Zayn se contenga a sí mismo. Entonces pone algo de distancia entre ellos.

"¿Ahora entiendes por qué no creímos que esto fuera una buena idea?" continúa y Harry se siente como un niño siendo regañado. Él supone que lo merece por no pensar de forma coherente, por estar tan cegado por Louis, de querer que lo recordara tan mal que había arrojado todas las precauciones al viento. "No estamos haciendo esto para ser malos, pero tienes que admitir que eres parcial, y eso es jodidamente peligroso. Otros pocos segundos y su prótesis te hubiera roto el cuello."

"Lo siento."

"No necesitas disculparte. Tú eres al que trató de estrangular. Pero espero que puedas mantener tu distancia desde ahora." Asesta a Harry con una mirada que es inquietantemente penetrante. "Él no es tu amigo," después vuelve sobre sus talones y deja a Harry solo con su corazón palpitante y listo para explotar por sus costillas.

Ellos lo torturan. Harry no puede estar seguro, porque no vuelve, y él duda que lo permitieran de todas formas, pero de alguna manera sólo lo sabe. Es como si SHIELD quisiera esperar para confirmar que no hay una onza de Louis restante en el Soldado del Invierno antes de sacar las armas grandes y tomar la tan llamada interrogación al siguiente nivel.

Así que Harry evita dormir. Él puede manejar un puñado de días sin hacerlo, ha probado sus límites, y está silenciosamente aterrado de los sueños que pueda tener, así que prácticamente se encierra a sí mismo en el gimnasio, levanta pesas hasta que sus músculos duelen y golpea sacos de boxeo hasta que sus articulaciones gritan. Agentes vienen y van y ellos lo miran y Harry sabe que la identidad de Louis sólo se divulgó a un selecto grupo de personas, pero él no puede evitar sentirse transparente, no puede detenerse de tensarse y preocuparse, sintiéndose como cuando tenía dieciséis de nuevo pero esta vez, él no tiene a Louis a su lado.

Niall le informa que se irán a Nueva York para el final de la semana y Harry sabe que no sirve de nada protestar. Él no sabe qué será peor, estar tan cerca de Louis pero no verlo, o poner un océano entre ellos una vez más. Niall permanece por un tiempo y Harry puede decir que lo está silenciosamente instándole a abrirse finalmente, pero sus pensamientos no se han vuelto más claros, todo lo contrario, de hecho. Louis estando vivo lo arroja en confusión y Harry está agradecido que no haya ninguna emergencia o misión en la que tenga que concentrarse por el momento, porque él duda que pueda.

Está de vuelta en la sala común que han estado usando, para una rápida siesta reparadora y para agarrar una botella de agua, cuando la alarma se enciende. La botella se desliza fuera de su agarre y está agarrando su escudo y fuera de la puerta sin pensarlo. Harry no sabe dónde están los otros Vengadores, o que está pasando, pero antes que pueda moverse, una voz metálica ordena evacuación del edificio y pasos atronadores le dicen que la mayoría de los agentes de SHIELD están obedeciendo la orden.

Harry detiene a uno que está abriéndose paso tras él. "Agente, ¿Qué está pasando?"

La joven mujer está claramente nerviosa. Ella luce alarmada y Harry cree que el edificio está usualmente limpio. "Código 376, Capitán. Una violación de seguridad en los niveles bajos. El edificio debe ser evacuado en 240 segundos." Luego ella está apresurándose por el corredor hacia la salida intermitente, pero Harry no planea seguir su ejemplo.

Louis, él piensa, entonces se lanza a la izquierda hacia los elevadores. Es sólo un momento después que Harry se arrepiente de esa decisión. El elevador está a medio camino hacia la tercera planta baja cuando se detiene con un chirrido, las luces parpadeando. Harry maldice por lo bajo y abre la puerta sólo para revelar concreto sólido, así que se estira, abre la tapa de mantenimiento en el techo, arroja su escudo en su espalda y trepa fuera de la caja. Acaba de dejar el primer piso inferior, como resulta ser un momento más tarde, así que él puede llevar su cuerpo sin mucha dificultad.

El piso está enteramente abandonado, el corredor inquietantemente tranquilo considerando el alboroto arriba. No hay una escalera en este nivel, debido a la seguridad, para situaciones como ésta. Hace un escape mucho más difícil, a pesar de que Harry no sabe si eso es exactamente lo que está pasando. Pero él no puede pensar en otra razón por la que ellos escogerían cerrar el edificio más que prevenir que Louis salga. Cómo se las ha arreglado lo suficiente para desactivar la barrera de seguridad es otra cuestión completamente diferente. Él había estado atado a la mesa, detrás de un vidrio a prueba de balas y muchas puertas custodiadas por agentes armados. Él debe estar débil y aún así...

Harry mira hacia atrás al espacio oscuro del elevador. Si estuviera en el lugar de Louis, herido y tal vez desarmado o al menos escasamente, él evitaría la confrontación. Encontraría la ruta más rápida de salir del edificio, pero antes de hacer su escape, se armaría y disfrazaría.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" pronuncia para sí mismo, tratando de pensar más rápido.

Louis tiene que estar razonablemente familiarizado con el diseño de este edificio, así que sabría dónde encontrar lo que necesita y Harry tiene un repentino destello de ingenio que lo hace saltar de vuelta al elevador inmóvil y comenzar a trepar hacia arriba otra vez. Él espera que pueda llegar a Louis antes que alguien más lo alcance.

El gimnasio está, como esperaba, enteramente desierto, pero tan pronto como Harry entra, él ve algunas gotas de sangre aún húmedas brillando en el piso. Sostiene la respiración, silenciosamente cierra la puerta tras él y da algunos pasos por la habitación. Los sacos de boxeo se encuentran del lado izquierdo; algunos restos de la última práctica de tiro con arco de Niall al frente, dos aros para el combate. En la derecha está una puerta que lleva a los vestuarios y las duchas.

Harry inhala y exhala, toma su escudo de su espalda y, al parecer, justo a tiempo. Antes de que haya movido un pie, un bang hace eco por la habitación entera e instintivamente, él se cubre tras el escudo. Una fracción de segundo después, una bala zumba junto a él y se estrella contra la pared, polvo se desmorona al suelo. Harry trata de echar una ojeada por el borde, pero una segunda bala es disparada inmediatamente después, esta vez es desviada por el escudo, un sonido metálico seco sonando en sus oídos.

Louis está parado en la entrada de los vestidores, con el arma apuntando a Harry. Él nota que está usando su brazo izquierdo, su prótesis, manteniendo el derecho acunado contra su pecho como si estuviera severamente lastimado. Se ha cambiado de ropas, una sudadera con el logo genérico de SHIELD demasiado grande y pantalones negros enrollados, sus pequeños pies en un par de zapatillas deportivas y él luce tan normal de esta manera que es difícil conectarlo con el asesino enmascarado con el que Harry se encontró la primera vez en Praga.

"Louis," dice y él lo ve, espera que él realmente lo haya visto y no sólo imaginado, ese parpadeo de reconocimiento que hace a los ojos de Louis ampliarse ligeramente, que lo hace pausar incluso sólo por un segundo antes que su expresión se aclare y él dispare otra vez.

Una, dos, tres balas colisionan contra el escudo, pero Harry nunca ha tenido una racha de autoconservación, así que él sigue acercándose hasta que hay sólo unos pocos pies entre ellos.

"Louis, no quiero pelear contigo," y él sabe que a Louis no lo quedan muchas municiones, que necesita guardar algunas en caso de que alguien más se aparezca y él probablemente se da cuenta que Harry no está armado, salvo por su escudo. Harry lo deja ir. Cae al suelo con un choque fuerte. Sólo un momento después, Louis se estrella contra él.

Ellos caen al suelo y todo el aire es empujado fuera del cuerpo de Harry cuando Louis le da un rodillazo en el estómago. Él gruñe y la parte posterior de su cabeza golpea el piso y antes de que pueda orientarse, un puño de metal golpea su cuadrada mandíbula. Harry inmediatamente saborea la sangre. Él no puede parar el segundo golpe, parpadeando hacia Louis mirándolo, sin expresión, ojos afilados pero vacíos. Hay un moretón floreciendo en su mejilla, tiene el labio partido y Harry no quiere imaginar cómo se ve su cuerpo bajo su ropa.

"No quiero pelear contigo," Harry dice otra vez, rechinando sus dientes mientras el brazo artificial de Louis zumba y chasquea y él presiona incluso más fuerte. "Soy Harry. Me conoces, Louis. Tú me conoces."

"молчи![2]" Louis grita, ataca y ésta vez, Harry baja sus brazos, deja que Louis lo golpee y los golpes vienen, uno tras otro. Cuando Louis pausa para respirar, Harry lo mira a los ojos otra vez, un destello de emoción, y eso es todo lo que él realmente quiere. A él no le importa si Louis lo odia, pero él quiere que al menos sienta. Ésta cáscara vacía atada a una mesa de revisión es por lejos mucho más dolorosa que los golpes que Louis le lanza.

"Tú me conoces," él repite y siente un calor inapropiado acurrucarse en su columna vertebral ante la proximidad de Louis, sus fuertes muslos aplastándolo contra el piso. "Louis por favor. No voy a detenerte. Y no voy a pelear contigo." Los diferentes fragmentos de sus brazos están acomodándose en su lugar otra vez, pero a Harry no le importa si el siguiente golpe rompe su cráneo. "Te amo."

Louis retrocede como si Harry acabara de pegarle en la cara, sus ojos amplios. Él se pone de pie y trastabilla unos pasos atrás, mirando a Harry con algo parecido al shock. Harry se pone sobre sus codos, sin romper el contacto visual y su corazón está latiendo casi dolorosamente duro y rápido.

"Louis." Él no se ha ido; Harry se rehúsa a creerlo. Él no reaccionaría de esta manera si no quedara nada de él. "Te amo."

Por un segundo, Harry piensa que finalmente ha llegado a él. Pero luego Louis parpadea, sacude su cabeza, alcanza su arma y dispara ciegamente por su cabeza. Harry se agacha fuera del camino, presiona su cuerpo contra el piso mientras las balas zumban por su cabeza. Una de ellas roza su brazo, quemando una herida en su piel y los sonidos son arrojados por toda la sala, empapándola con un ruido ensordecedor.

Y después súbitamente, está quieto. Harry sólo oye sus propias respiraciones rápidas y parpadea, se levanta hasta estar sentado con un gemido y – Louis se ha ido. Él apenas tiene tiempo para estar sorprendido por eso, porque un clic alcanza sus oídos cuando se da vuelta.

Zayn está parado en la entrada, con el arma levantada y apuntando a Harry. Él está sangrando, la mitad de su camiseta negra remojada con ella, pero aún está entero. Harry se da cuenta que el clic fue Zayn liberando el seguro.

Harry limpia la sangre de su propio rostro, sorprendido de que nada está roto, pero mayormente está sorprendido porque Zayn sigue apuntándole con el arma. Él se pone de pie, balanceándose ligeramente, y lo mira interrogativamente. Se pregunta cuánto Zayn vió – y escuchó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunta bruscamente, pero Zayn no responde.

En lugar, presiona un dedo contra el auricular. "El sujeto ha escapado. Todos los agentes regresen al edificio." Mantiene el arma apuntando a Harry, con los ojos clavados en él.

"Zayn, por favor."

"Manden refuerzos al gimnasio en el primer piso y alerten al Director Cowell. Me temo que el Capitán América se ha visto comprometido."

* * *

**[1]** 12.5 centímetros aproximadamente.

**[2]** ¡Cállate!

 


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Voy a tomar el Quinjet a Kiev para cobrar algunos favores.” él dice mientras las puertas se abren de nuevo con un _ding_ y ellos caminan a la azotea donde el Quinjet ya está esperando. Zayn se da vuelta y fija su mirada en él. Harry se congela. “No me hagas arrepentirme de no decirle al Director. Entiendo que no confías totalmente en mí, pero estamos en el mismo lado, estamos en el mismo equipo, y este no era mi secreto para contarlo. Pero no me hagas arrepentirme, ¿Entendido?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** el universo de marvel no es mío, lo cual apesta porque ser stan lee sería bastante asombroso. tampoco poseo ningún derecho sobre las personas que aparecen en este fic, ficticias o no ficticias. ellos pertenecen a marvel o a sí mismos.
> 
> ►► _las letras en cursiva son flashbacks._  
>  ►► _el título es un extracto de la canción summer skeletons de radical face, por si querían saber_

CAPÍTULO III.

“Los recuerdos son peores que las balas.”

**Carlos Ruiz Zafón, _La Sombra del Viento_**

***

 

Harry siente como si tuviera trece otra vez y estuviese sentado en la oficina del director porque él y Louis se metieron en una pelea con Jack Connolly y sus amigos. Sólo que ahora, en lugar del director él está enfrentado con un Director Cowell bastante enojado, y en lugar de Louis, Zayn, Niall y Liam están con él en la pequeña y mal ventilada habitación. La atmósfera es tan tensa que el aire prácticamente se vuelve estático. Harry mantiene sus ojos firmemente en la mesa frente a donde está sentado.

“Permíteme entender todo esto.” el Director habla, con voz fuerte y dura. “Porque yo, por mi vida, no puedo entender como alguien con un historial tan perfecto y con tanta dedicación a nuestra causa dejó a uno de los criminales más buscados en el mundo salir de aquí, sin ni siquiera intentar aprenderlo. ¿Te volviste completamente loco?”

“No, señor.” es todo lo que Harry responde.

El Director Cowell maldice por lo bajo, “¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho?”

“Para ser franco, señor,” Harry dice, “Yo no hice nada.”

“Ese es el problema, Capitán.” Cowell ladra. “Lo encontraste, Dios sabe cómo, y en lugar de utilizar las habilidades que todo el mundo sabe que tienes, lo dejaste arrojarte por los aires, y luego lo dejaste escapar. ¿No es eso correcto?”

“Si, señor.”

“¿Y por qué demonios no hiciste absolutamente nada?”

Harry muerde su labio y se queda en silencio. Él sabe que tienen cámaras de vigilancia en todos lados, pero no hay audio. Y seguro que él no va a ser el que le diga a Cowell que le había dicho al Soldado del Invierno que lo amaba.

“Está bien.” Cowell continúa. “Agente Malik. Reporte, por favor.”

Zayn se para frente a la mesa. Su brazo izquierdo está todo envuelto, vendajes sobresalen del cuello de su camisa. Aparentemente, Louis puso un bisturí directo a su músculo derecho. “Oí disparos cuando llegué al primer piso y rápidamente me di cuenta que venían del gimnasio. La puerta estaba cerrada, y cuando la abrí, vi que el Capitán América estaba en el suelo, con el Soldado del Invierno atacándolo.”

“¿El Capitán trató de retener al sujeto?” Cowell pregunta aún sabiendo ya la respuesta.

“No. No trató de pararlo, y no hizo un intento de luchar.”

“¿Qué te dio esa impresión?” El Director pregunta.

Zayn se queda en silencio por un segundo. “Si oí correctamente, él le dijo al Soldado del Invierno que él no iba a pelear contra él; que no iba a detenerlo.”

“¿Algo más?”

Harry levanta su cabeza y mira a la derecha, encontrando a Zayn mirando hacia él. Ambos saben que más fue lo que pasó. Y a pesar de no querer, Harry está consciente que sus sentimientos son un muy gran factor en el fracaso de toda esta operación. Técnicamente, Zayn está obligado a decirle al Director Cowell todo pero él mantiene la mirada de Harry por un momento antes de volver su atención de vuelta a su jefe.

“No, señor. El sujeto disparó tres veces más antes de desaparecer.”

Cowell suspira pesadamente y frota una de sus cejas. “Finalmente lo teníamos.” dice entre dientes más para sí mismo que para ellos. “Correcto. Agente Malik, llévese al Capitán de aquí. Tengo que irme y limpiar el desastre al que nos ha arrastrado.”

Entonces deja la habitación, con el abrigo balanceándose tras él. Harry da un suspiro de alivio, pero el alivio no dura mucho.

“Cap, camina conmigo.” Zayn dice y Harry lucha por darse prisa tras él. Él piensa que el suero debió haberle dado una mejor coordinación, y lo hizo, pero en momentos como éste,  cuando está nervioso, aturdido y tenso, cuando se siente como lo hacía antes de convertirse en Capitán América, él sigue siendo su peor enemigo.

Zayn camina rápidamente y a pesar de su altura y velocidad, le toma a Harry un tiempo para seguirle el paso.

“Gra –” él empieza, pero Zayn lo corta, manteniendo su mirada al frente.

“No me agradezcas. Estás bajo arresto hasta nuevo aviso. Niall y Payne van a llevarte a Nueva York en el jet privado de Payne, y debes permanecer en la torre hasta que Cowell diga lo contrario.”

“¿Qué hay sobre ti?” Harry pregunta mientras dan vuelta en la esquina y entran a un elevador.

“Voy a tomar el Quinjet a Kiev para cobrar algunos favores.” él dice mientras las puertas se abren de nuevo con un _ding_ y ellos caminan a la azotea donde el Quinjet ya está esperando. Zayn se da vuelta y fija su mirada en él. Harry se congela. “No me hagas arrepentirme de no decirle al Director. Entiendo que no confías totalmente en mí, pero estamos en el mismo lado, estamos en el mismo equipo, y este no era mi secreto para contarlo. Pero, joder, no me hagas arrepentirme, ¿Entendido?”

“Entendido.” Harry dice, sintiéndose falto de aliento.

“Bien.” Zayn asiente. “Mantenlo ahí, Harry. Y mantente fuera de los problemas.”

“Trataré.”

Zayn le da una sonrisa ladeada, luego da la vuelta y entra al jet. Sólo unos segundos después, se eleva, y Harry está solo.

**  
**  


 

Harry ha estado en el jet privado de Liam unas cuantas veces, pero sigue siendo asombrosamente lujoso y tan diferente a todo lo que él está acostumbrado. Él había crecido siendo bastante pobre, nunca muriendo de hambre pero algunas veces yendo a la cama con un estómago gruñendo, así que el exceso de riqueza en el que Liam había nacido sigue siendo un poco extraño, especialmente cuando Liam es tan despreocupado acerca del tema. Harry toma asiento junto a la ventana, Niall y Liam estableciéndose frente a él, una mesa brillante entre ellos. Él asume que Liam escribe algunos emails mientras se preparan para despegar, y Niall comienza a hojear algunas revistas de deportes, así que Harry se inclina hacia atrás y mira hacia afuera, a la pista.  

Él no puede evitar dejar a su mente volar y preguntarse acerca de lo que Louis está haciendo; si él todavía está en Londres recuperándose, si se las ha arreglado para zafarse de las garras de HYDRA o si ha sido forzado a volver con ellos, si ellos ya lo han mandado a la siguiente misión o tal vez algo peor por haber fallado la última. Ellos no han tenido ningún contacto relevante, pero Harry ya lo extraña, sufre por él como si fuera una extremidad perdida, y diseca su cerebro en un esfuerzo por averiguar si ha hecho lo correcto dejándolo ir.

Ellos despegan sin problemas, ascendiendo rápidamente a la altitud óptima y Harry pronto se encuentra a sí mismo mirando afuera al océano de nubes. Él piensa que debería sentirse inquieto volando tanto como debería estar asustado por las alturas, pero estar en el aire lo tranquiliza, le recuerda a la paz que hacía con todo antes de haber estrellado el avión de Cráneo Rojo en el hielo.

Liam se levanta y jala a Harry fuera de sus pensamientos y vuelve con tres vasos y una botella de licor, vierte porciones bastante grandes para ellos y desliza los vasos por la mesa.

“No puedo emborracharme.” Harry dice, sintiendo como si debiera mencionarlo otra vez en caso de que esa sea la intención.

“Disfruta con nosotros.” Liam responde, tomando un largo sorbo, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento y su mirada penetrante fija en él hace a Harry querer retorcerse. Él toma el vaso, olfatea lo que él asume es whisky, y lo pone abajo, haciendo una mueca. No ha tenido apetito los últimos días, como era de esperar, y sólo el olor del alcohol hace a su estómago revolverse desagradablemente.

“Así que,” Niall abre la boca luego de un momento en silencio, cambió su uniforme por ropas de civil que lo hacen lucir como un chico de fraternidad, o al menos como Harry piensa que se ve un chico de fraternidad. “¿Vamos a hablar de ello?”

Harry siente su mandíbula tensarse. “¿Hablar de qué?”

Niall hace un ademán, alza sus cejas y dice, “¿Acerca del enorme elefante en la habitación? Se está volviendo un poco incomodo, Cap.”

“Claro.” Harry deja caer su mirada hacia sus manos en su regazo, sus nudillos blancos por la tensión . Él sabe que es tiempo de decir la verdad, acerca de un montón de cosas que ha mantenido muy cerca de su pecho, al menos a este pequeño grupo de personas que son prácticamente todo lo que tiene ahora. Ellos no están de acuerdo en todo y no los entiende la mayoría del tiempo, pero sabe que cuando las cosas se vuelven serias, ellos lo respaldan y en el fondo, justo como Zayn lo ha probado ahora; sus lealtades están una con la otra. No hay razón válida para guardarlo de ellos por más tiempo, especialmente luego de esta misión, después de todo lo que ha salido a la superficie.

“¿Alguna vez se lo dijiste?” Niall pregunta y Harry lo mira, encuentra sus ojos, claros y comprensivos, sorprendidos por la pregunta.

“¿Decirle qué?”

La voz de Niall es calmada, pero contundente cuando eventualmente dice después de un segundo. “Que lo amabas.”

Harry puede abiertamente quedarse mirándolo por un segundo, antes que una carcajada se abra paso por su garganta, tropezando fuera de sus labios, sobresaltándose a sí mismo y a Niall y Liam de igual forma, a juzgar por la forma en que sus ojos se ampliaron. Pero Harry no puede evitarlo, de repente no puede dejar de reír, con lo que levanta una mano para cubrir su boca, para acallar los sonidos mientras sacude la cabeza para sí mismo. Liam y Niall probablemente piensan que ha perdido la cabeza a este punto, pero para Harry, es todo tan irreal, porque nunca ha sido bueno en ocultar lo que siente, estos meses con los Vengadores siendo la única excepción y como se suponía que debía ocultarlo de Louis –

“Teníamos dieciséis.” dice una vez que está calmado y ha tomado algunas respiraciones cuidadosas.

“Tenían dieciséis – ¿Qué?” Liam pregunta, inclinando su cuerpo hacia Harry, sus cejas fruncidas en concentración.

“Teníamos dieciséis cuando comenzamos a salir.” Harry explica y siente como si un gran suspiro deja su cuerpo en un zumbido. Él mira hacia abajo a la superficie de la mesa brillante, tal vez caoba, tal vez algo así como cerezo; él ha oído que las personas hacen muebles de árboles de cerezo. Niall maldice en voz baja, pero Harry continúa, como una represa finalmente rota, y esa es la verdad más probable.

“Crecimos juntos y siempre fue yo y él, él y yo. Amar al otro fue un progreso natural. Nunca tuve algo que decir. No decirlo era fácil.” Se encoge en hombros. “Era una época diferente entonces. Pero hicimos que funcionara. Siempre lo hicimos.”

“¿Hasta que fue reclutado?” Niall pregunta, aún calmado, aún cuidadoso, dándole a Harry tiempo y espacio y Harry sólo no puede apreciarlo aún. Lo paraliza hablar de ello y al mismo tiempo pone su cuerpo en llamas, su mente quemándose en memorias, cada una tan dolorosa como una puñalada a sus entrañas y, sin embargo, agridulce.

“Me uní al ejército sólo por él.” Harry confiesa, su garganta cerrándose. “Cuando el Dr. Erskine me sugirió para el programa, estuve de acuerdo porque pensé que de esa forma lo vería otra vez. Y cuando finalmente llegué al frente, y él se había ido, muerto o tomado como prisionero, yo –” Su respiración es ruidosa, sus manos cerrándose sobre la suave mezclilla de sus jeans, dientes rechinando juntos. “Fui a la base alemana por mi cuenta, porque todos habían sido declarados muertos y nadie ayudaría. Quiero decir,” él mira a Liam,“tu abuelo lo hizo. Y todos pensaron que estaba siendo heroico, valiente, cuando sólo estaba siendo tan malditamente egoísta. Arriesgué tantas vidas porque no podía soportar el pensamiento de perderlo.”

“Pero los salvaste a todos.” Liam dice suavemente y sus ojos se encuentran brevemente antes que Harry se sienta abrumado por los eventos que son tan recientes en su memoria pero pasaron hace tanto tiempo atrás. “Cien hombres, al menos. Y muchos más antes del final de la guerra. No deberías ser tan duro contigo sólo porque salvarlo a él era tu prioridad.”

Harry se encoge de hombros otra vez. “Pero no lo salvé, ¿O sí? Ellos lo escogieron a él de todos los demás y lo torturaron por semanas antes de que yo lo sacara – y debí haberme dado cuenta que algo estaba mal.”

“Sin embargo ¿Cómo podrías haberlo sabido?” Niall agrega. “Si Zayn no me dice que se ha roto una puta costilla, no lo sabría.”

“Él era tan diferente.” Harry explica, su mente regresando a todos esos momentos en que la mente de Louis se extraviaba y Harry lo había encontrado mirando fijamente la distancia con una expresión tan desinteresada que difícilmente le reconocía. “Los alemanes casi lo llevaron al borde de la muerte y un día después, él estaba de pie como si fuera nada. Él apenas dormía, no se cansaba y yo lo conocía mejor que a mí mismo. Debí haberlo sabido.”

Niall y Liam no protestan ésta vez. Harry está seguro que no están de acuerdo, pero no tiene ningún sentido discutirlo, ellos están conscientes de eso. “Debí haberle dicho que se fuera a casa.” Él continúa y su voz está empezando a transmitir el pánico que aún siente, profundo y áspero, con la herida abriéndose una vez más. “Debí haberlo convencido de volver a Nueva York, pero fui egoísta, y quería que se quedara conmigo. Y después él murió, y yo — yo ni siquiera pude llorar su muerte.”

Eso es algo que aún estruja el corazón de Harry hasta que apenas puede respirar, apenas puede ver al frente, sus ojos aguados y desenfocando todo. Aún lo persigue, y se aferra a él, esa insoportable yuxtaposición entre el entumecimiento y la cegadora agonía que se había sujetado a él una vez que la adrenalina había desaparecido y se había hundido en la idea de que Louis se había ido, que él no lo vería nunca más, nunca lo tocaría o lo vería sonreír o lo besaría de nuevo o simplemente estaría con él. No había habido tiempo para realmente sentir su dolor y procesarlo antes que Cráneo Rojo hubiera partido hacia la ciudad de Nueva York para soltar una bomba y Harry había tomado todo ese dolor y enojo sin resolver a bordo con él.

El silencio se asienta sobre ellos como un pesado edredón. Harry se apodera de su vaso con dedos temblorosos, sólo para darse a sí mismo algo que hacer. Él bebe algo del contenido, saborea la manera que quema en su estrecha garganta, imagina que el whisky la abre un poco. Por el rabillo del ojo, puede ver que Liam se está removiendo en su asiento, mordisqueando su labio inferior, el vaso ya vacío frente a él. Niall es quién rompe el silencio después de al menos cinco minutos, pero él sólo habla después de haber alcanzado la botella de whisky y haberse servido algo más.

”Cuando encontraron tu avión en el hielo,” él dice, “estaba en buenas condiciones, de hecho. Completamente equipado con paracaídas de emergencias. Con el piloto automático aún intacto.”

Harry deja caer su cabeza en señal de vergüenza, sintiéndose ahogado y desesperado y él frota furiosamente sus ojos. Dios, se suponía que era un ejemplo a seguir, un faro de esperanza, la culminación de valentía, pero él nunca ha sido eso y no puede serlo, porque lo único que siempre ha sido es egoísta y cobarde.

“Podrías haber encendido el piloto automático.” Liam dice y Harry no puede mirarlo, quiere hacerse bolita y desaparecer y jodidamente no llorar como no lo ha hecho desde que James lo había tirado a un lado en ese condenado pub de Londres que había siempre estado lleno con la voz de Louis. “Podrías haber usado uno de los paracaídas después de escribir las coordenadas muy lejos de la civilización.”

“Mi trabajo estaba hecho.” Harry finalmente se aclara. “Cráneo Rojo estaba muerto, su arma destruida y yo… yo sólo no podía seguir sin Louis.” Y su voz se reduce a un susurro. “No quería hacerlo.”

Niall expulsa aire audiblemente. “Puta madre.”

Harry limpia sus mejillas húmedas. “Despertar setenta años después se sintió como algún tipo de castigo. Se siente como si aún estoy siendo castigado por ello.”

“Suena como alguna puta broma cósmica, tenlo por seguro.” Niall comenta y se inclina hacia adelante, codos sobre la mesa. “Pero tú no tenías que haber cargado con eso tú solo, compañero. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?”

Él ríe sin gracia. “Estoy seguro que el Capitán América puede ser un montón de cosas, pero dudo que gay y suicida sean dos de ellas.” Es la primera vez que lo ha dicho en voz alta. Puede ser que sea la primera vez que incluso lo pensó conscientemente. Harry se siente estúpido a la espera de un rayo que lo parta. Claro que nada sucede. El jet se queda arriba en el cielo, y el mundo sigue girando.

“Pero no sólo eres el Capitán América.” Liam dice, vaciando su segundo vaso de whisky con entusiasmo y Harry desea aún poder sentir los efectos del alcohol. Él imagina que podría disfrutar el mareo. “Tú eres una persona sin ese traje y ese escudo. Todos seguimos siendo personas cuando pelas las capas suficientes.”

“Y para ser honesto, amigo,” Niall añade con una ligera sonrisa de superioridad, “tú usas pañuelos y camisas floreadas. Un montón de cosas han cambiado mientras eras una paleta helada. No creo que la gente se sorprenda al descubrir que al Capitán América le gusta la polla.”

Harry ladra una carcajada antes de que pueda detenerse, y Liam sólo luce levemente escandalizado hacia la falta de tacto de Niall. “Jesús, Niall.” Harry silba, sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad.

“Sólo lo digo como es.” Niall se encoge de hombros. “Las cosas caerán en su lugar, estoy seguro, una vez empieces a sanar ese corazón roto, ¿Eh? De igual forma, tal vez Payno estará de acuerdo que podría ser hora de lanzarse a Washington, DC. Hacer una visita al Smithsonian.”

Él y Liam comparten una mirada y eventualmente, Liam asiente y se pone de pie, presuntamente para informar al piloto que están tomando un desvío. Niall mira a Harry, sonriendo con suavidad y Harry, a pesar de sus húmedas y sonrojadas mejillas, garganta seca y pecho palpitante — se siente miles de veces mejor que antes.

“¿Listo para viajar al pasado?”

Harry no lo está, no realmente. Pero él asiente de todas maneras.

**  
**  


 

Debido a que Liam es quien es, ha tirado algunos hilos de última hora y el Smithsonian abre sus puertas para ellos tan sólo unos minutos antes de medianoche. Harry puede sentir el cansancio y el estrés profundo en sus huesos mientras caminan por el lobby, sus pasos haciendo eco entre las paredes. Justo enfrente, colgando del techo, está una pancarta de casi quince pies de largo de él con máscara y uniforme completo, sosteniendo el escudo, enfrente del Star—Spangled Banner. A Harry le incomoda mirarla y él aún está asustado por la fama y las personas queriendo tomar fotos de él. Agacha su cabeza y sigue caminando, sigue mientras Niall y Liam guían el camino hacia la exhibición principal. Su estómago está revuelto del miedo.

Hay un rápido resumen del Programa Capitán América y las personas involucradas, el Dr. Erskine y el abuelo de Liam, el fundador de Industrias Payne; una fotografía de él antes que el suero le fuera administrado, con lentes y hombros estrechos, una horrible postura y él contrastante efecto secundario que aún lo hace tener que mirar dos veces.

Niall y Liam le dan algo de espacio entonces, guardando su distancia mientras él camina por la primera habitación que probablemente sirve como una especie de introducción o precuela. Ellos ya lo han visto, Harry sabe eso, y ellos saben que es lo que sigue. Harry no lo sabe cuando entra a la siguiente habitación, por lo que la primera fotografía, en blanco y negro y borrosa en el lado, que está agrandada al tamaño del parabrisas de un coche, se siente como un golpe en la mandíbula.

Ahí están James y Stan a la derecha, mirando sólidamente a la cámara con una postura amplia; Tom y Johny a la izquierda, viéndose más relajados y con sus miradas puestas también hacia el frente. Ed está sentado en el suelo a sus pies, con la guitarra en su regazo y jugando con las cuerdas. Harry se reconoce a sí mismo parado al lado de James angulado hacia el centro de la foto en la que Louis está precisamente en el medio, el innegable enfoque. Él recuerda cuando tomaron la foto y recuerda también no ser capaz de apartar sus ojos de Louis, ni siquiera por un solo segundo, dando como resultado la evidente sonrisa avergonzada de Louis y la mirada baja y la abierta, asombrosa admiración y adoración de su propio rostro.

Y hay más. Fotografía tras fotografía, ligeramente granulosas pero claras en la memoria de Harry; Tom sentado en el tronco de un árbol sacando un cigarrillo, James y Louis sentados en el capó de una camioneta y jugando cartas. Louis abotonando su chaqueta. Louis sorbiendo una taza de té en una hoguera. Louis contrastando con el fondo de un prado nevado. Louis sentado en un catre en una tienda escasamente iluminada.

Louis mirando directo a la cámara — sonriendo.

Toma algunos momentos para Harry darse cuenta por qué éstas son tan familiares. El aire está atrapado en su garganta y se siente… no sabe cómo se siente excepto desnudo, y expuesto, y extrañamente violado incluso aunque sabe que él estaba prácticamente muerto, por décadas, y nadie podría haber esperado que volviera a la vida. Pero éstas eran privadas. Eran _suyas_. Y ahora están repartidas frente a todos para que vean.

“¿Cómo obtuvieron estas?” Él pregunta, sabiendo que Niall y Liam aún están ahí y vigilando de cerca. “Yo — yo las tomé. Estaban en mi cámara. ¿Cómo las consiguieron?”

“El ejército, coleccionistas privados.” Liam responde, parándose a un lado de él. “Durante los primeros días después del fin de la guerra, las cosas eran un desastre. No tenías familia, así que después de tu presunta muerte, esas cosas se volvieron propiedad pública o se quedaron con el ejército. Pasó por muchas manos en los últimos años.”

“¿Tienen más?” Harry continúa. “Porque había más.”

Liam se encoge de hombros. “Posiblemente. Probablemente. Hay una narrativa pública que quieren seguir, claro, y el Smithsonian está fundado por el gobierno. Así que supongo que ellos las escogieron y editaron cuidadosamente.”

“¿Hay alguna manera de que las devuelvan? Las quiero de vuelta.” y Harry gira sobre sus talones, presiona las palmas de sus manos sobre sus ojos y respira dentro y fuera, únicamente inhala y exhala profundamente.

“Veré lo que puedo hacer.” Liam le asegura y en lugar de volver a darse vuelta — porque Harry no necesita ver esto después de todo, estuvo vivo para presenciarlo y es prácticamente insoportable cuando está sólo en su cabeza y no establecido frente a sus ojos — él comete el error de caminar por la siguiente sección, y la siguiente, y la siguiente a esa. Hay más fotografías, menos íntimas y probablemente tomadas por un fotógrafo oficial del ejército y algunos artefactos y armas, reportes de misión en papeles maltratados y con algunos párrafos agrandados y puestos en letras blancas en un fondo negro.

No le toma a Harry mucho tiempo llegar a la última parte de la exhibición y él no sabe si es bueno que lo haya guardado para el final, porque ahí está su uniforme, y los de los otros y el de Louis y Harry, por un fracción de segundo, está tentado de caminar hasta él, ver si aún está cálido, si aún huele como él, antes que sobriamente se dé cuenta que debe ser una réplica, porque Louis lo estaba usando cuando se cayó.

Y porque lo hizo, y porque él fue el único de su unidad que perdió la vida, hay un muro completo dedicado a él. Hay fotografías, incluso más fotografías y párrafo tras párrafo contando a todos la vida de Louis, llamando a Harry su mejor amigo desde la infancia, su compañero, su mano derecha y Harry piensa que es bastante irónico, porque cuando él mira las fotografías, él no entiende cómo alguien podría no darse cuenta la manera en que miraba a Louis. Pero él ya lo ha dicho; el Capitán América no puede ser gay, y por consiguiente no puede estar enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Pero es imposible para Harry imaginar que la gente no tenga dudas cuando sus ojos caigan sobre el videoclip que está incrustado entre los textos. Está corriendo en repetición, tal vez diez segundos o un poco más, granulado y tembloroso y Harry tiene que mirar una y otra vez cómo él está parado a lado de Louis, pero nunca lo suficientemente cerca, y él se ve a su mismo moverse más cerca, empujando el hombro de Louis e inclinándose más cerca para decir algo al oído de Louis. Y él tiene que mirar como el rostro de Louis casi se parte porque tiene que reír tan fuerte, inclinado su cabeza un poco y después sacudiéndola para sí mismo.

Harry no puede recordar bien que dijo, pero fue probablemente una de sus bromas a juzgar por la reacción de Louis. Y él puede recordar exactamente como la chaqueta de Louis había caído debajo de las puntas de sus dedos cuando había agarrado su hombro, recuerda el ligero aroma a tierra que parecía haberse adherido a su piel por pasar tantas horas y días agazapado en el suelo por Francia, Alemania y Austria.

Recuerda cómo la excepcional explosión de luz solar rompiendo las nubes había captado las pestañas de Louis, ventilando sombras a través de sus pómulos.

Él siente que se queda sin respiración.

“¿Podemos irnos?” Pregunta a nadie en particular, pero Harry está seguro que Niall y Liam están sólo a unos pasos. Ellos hacen una salida rápida por la entrada trasera hasta un carro esperándolos que los lleva hasta el tramo de asfalto donde el jet de Liam espera por ellos y el estómago de Harry se revuelve tan mal que él vomita tan pronto como está fuera del auto. Niall pone una mano sobre su hombro, su espalda y Harry no registra lo que pasa entre este momento y encontrarse a sí mismo de pie en medio de su habitación en la torre mientras el sol se pone sobre Manhattan.

 

 

_“Tú, pequeña mierda.” Es la primera cosa que Louis le dice cuando despierta. Harry deja la solapa de la pequeña tienda cerrarse tras él y no hace mucho para amortiguar los ruidos del exterior donde el campamento está de pronto rebosante de soldados rescatados. Pero aún se siente como una pequeña isla de la calma, un espacio aislado sólo para ellos dos donde Harry no necesita vigilar sus expresiones. No que haya mucho que salvar, Harry supone, con la manera en que pasó dos días llevando a Louis en brazos a través de bosques invernales, casi doscientos hombres siguiéndolos._

_Pero Louis está a salvo ahora, y él finalmente está despierto luego de estar a la deriva entre la consciencia e inconsciente por demasiado tiempo. Hay una manta de lana envuelta alrededor de sus estrechos hombros y su cuerpo superior entero está envuelto en vendajes, pero está vivo, y Harry lo tiene de vuelta, y eso es todo lo que realmente importa en ese momento. Él permanece de pie, brazos rígidos a los lados porque está temblando demasiado y tiene miedo que sus rodillas se doblen una vez se acerque a Louis._

_“Eres más alto que yo, ¿No es así?” Louis pregunta y él lo dice como si esa es la única cosa mal con el mundo, alza sus cejas e inclina su cara a un lado y Harry no puede suprimir esa risita sin gracia que sale de sus labios. “Sabes,” Louis continúa con ligereza, “te dejo por unos meses y tú consigues un científico para que te transforme en — esto.” Él hace gestos a Harry y Harry se siente sonrojar. Él realmente no ha pensado acerca de la diferencia en su apariencia física y lo que Louis le diría acerca de ser voluntario de un proyecto como este, cómo reaccionaría a él viéndose diferente._

_“Quiero decir,” Louis dice antes que Harry pueda responder nada, con la boca torciéndose en una mueca, “sabía lo mucho que me extrañarías, Rizos. ¿Pero convertirte en alguna especie de súper—soldado, cruzar el Atlántico y asaltar una base alemana sólo para verme? Un poquitín dramático, incluso para ti.”_

_Y Harry no puede evitar reírse de eso, pero piensa que también está llorando porque él habría hecho mucho más. “Dios, Louis.” Él se las arregla para escupir y Louis finalmente abre sus brazos ampliamente._

_Él pregunta: “¿Por qué sigues ahí parado?” y Harry ya está del otro lado de la tienda y cayendo encima del catre de Louis un segundo después. Él enreda sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis y los brazos de Louis van alrededor de su cuello y Harry sabe que Louis está herido, tan herido, y sabe que necesita ser cuidadoso con su fuerza, pero aún así tiene que presionar a Louis tan cerca como sea posible, hasta que no hay una onza de aire restante entre ellos._

_“Te extrañé tanto.” Harry pronuncia en el cuello de Louis. Ese dolor palpitante que vino junto a la ausencia de Louis se ha ido y también la presión en su pecho y él sostiene a Louis un poco más cerca para asegurarse que se quede de esa manera._

_“¿Harold, estás llorando?” Louis se burla de él como siempre hacía con Harry por ser demasiado emocional a pesar de ser el verdadero gilipollas de los dos, y él siempre había amenazado a los otros chicos con una golpiza cuando quiera que llamaran a Harry una niña._

_“Cállate, no es cierto.” Harry murmura, pero Louis lo toma por los hombros, lo empuja lejos para mirar a su rostro húmedo con una sonrisa cómplice, pero sus propios ojos están brillando por la humedad también y Harry sabe, él sabe, que Louis está igual de contento de verlo._

_“Está bien.” Louis dice con tono áspero, de pronto viéndose superado mientras acuna la cara de Harry con sus pequeñas manos, recorriendo delicadamente sus dedos sobre la mandíbula de Harry, sus mejillas, sus labios. Harry traga grueso. “También te extrañé. No tienes idea de cuánto.”_

_Sus labios están secos y agrietados, pero es tan fácil cuando ellos caen juntos, tan familiar y todo lo que Harry siempre ha querido, corriendo una palma sobre el cuello de Louis para empujarlo más cerca. Nunca ha sido casto con ellos, y esto no es diferente. Harry siente calor silbando por su espina  y la repentina ventaja en altura y fuerza es embriagadora cuando se aprieta contra Louis, inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para sumergirse aún más. Por un momento, Harry puede empujarlo al fondo de su mente que ellos no están de vuelta en su apartamento en Brooklyn. Por un momento, él puede acallar el hecho que están rodeados por soldados heridos en algún lugar cerca de la frontera alemana, peleando en una guerra que es más horrible de lo que nadie pudo haber imaginado._

_Un llamado del exterior los hace separarse, con los corazones latiendo apresuradamente, pero Louis lo sostiene cerca y su respiración es caliente en los labios húmedos de Harry. “Ese es sólo Stan.” Louis explica, frotando su pulgar de ida y vuelta en la línea de la mandíbula de Harry. “Le pedí que vigilará. Sólo por si acaso.”_

_“Lou.” Suena otra vez, ésta vez un poco más fuerte. “El Coronel está en camino.”_

_Harry suspira. “Nunca hay suficiente tiempo.” Él dice, porque ellos tienen meses para ponerse al día y Harry lo quiere tanto que él apenas sabe cómo lidiar con eso._

_“Haremos tiempo.” Louis le asegura con una sonrisa suave, un rápido beso en su boca. “Lo prometo.”_

 

 

 

La mañana es inquietantemente similar a las anteriores antes de viajar a Praga. Cuando Harry regresa a la cocina común después de un largo entrenamiento para librarse de las repercusiones de los recuerdos entrelazándose con sus sueños, Niall está parado en la estufa en jeans ajustados y una camiseta gris, friendo tocino, cantando canciones de la radio. El sol está fluyendo a través de las ventanas panorámicas y Harry puede ver partículas de polvo revoloteando en el aire. Hay una gran jarra llena de café en la isleta de la cocina, la que luce más como una pieza de arte que vajilla.

Niall se voltea y le da una brillante sonrisa. “Buenos días, Cap. ¿Tocino?”

El estómago de Harry se revuelve ante el sólo pensamiento. “No tengo hambre, realmente.”

“No puedo creer eso, ya que todo lo que has comido en los últimos días está en alguna pista de aterrizaje cerca de DC.” Niall dice sin rodeos y se apoya contra la estufa, cruzando sus brazos. “Al menos come algo de huevos y tostadas.”

Él sabe que es sensible. Su metabolismo trabaja casi tres veces más rápido y Harry sí se siente hambriento; sólo que no tiene mucho apetito. “Trataré.” Harry dice porque él no es tan idiota y rodea la isleta para llegar a la nevera. Alguien la abasteció mientras estuvieron fuera y además de los raros jugos coloridos de Liam, hay algo de fruta fresca, mantequilla y queso. Harry agarra un cartón de jugo de naranja y comienza a hurgar en los armarios en busca de mermelada. Una vez que la ha encontrado, se sienta frente a la isleta, acepta la bastante generosa porción de huevos que Niall le ofrece y las tostadas casi quemadas y les sirve a ambos algo de jugo.

“¿Dónde está Liam?” Él pregunta luego de dar dos mordidas a su tostada con mermelada de moras.

“Ha llevado el traje a Malibú, creo.” Niall responde, huevos masticados cayendo de su boca mientras habla. “Habló acerca de unos prototipos que necesita ver, algunas personas de negocios con las que necesita estrechar manos.”

“Suena divertido.” Harry remarca, mirando fijo hacia su plato por un momento para forzarse a sí mismo a comer los huevos.

Niall resopla una risa, una sonrisa evidente en su voz. “Creo que después de las semanas que hemos tenido, él va a disfrutar algo de mierda aburrida de negocios. También, tú deberías ver su jodida mansión en Malibú, son básicamente unas vacaciones para él.” Él pica una pieza de tocino con su tenedor y la apunta hacia Harry. “Todos nosotros necesitamos un respiro, Cap, especialmente tú. Sé que no puedes exactamente reservar unas vacaciones a México ahora mismo, pero deberías tratar de relajarte un poco.”

“¿Qué hay de ti?” Harry lanza de vuelta. “¿O Zayn?”

“Me relajo cuando estoy aquí. Estoy haciendo una maratón de la trilogía de Star Wars hoy; tú deberías unirte. Y Zayn — bueno. Él estará de vuelta en una semana o algo así, actuará un poco gruñón y después de dormir por tres días ya estará fresco como una margarita.”

“Le diré que dijiste eso.”

“Lo peor que puede hacer es relegarme al sillón y hombre, has visto esos sillones, son celestiales, así que realmente no me importa.”

Ellos comen en silencio por unos minutos más, Niall concentrado en su comida y el crucigrama en el periódico matutino, y Harry lentamente divagando entre pensamientos profundos que él realmente quiere evitar. Hay una resolución a sus sueños y pensamientos con lo que Harry no puede lidiar porque él no sabe dónde está Louis, o qué fue lo que le pasó, que es lo que HYDRA le ha hecho en las últimas décadas. Harry sólo quiere saber y él quiere a Louis de vuelta y sabiendo que esa no es realmente una opción tal vez posiblemente duela más que perderlo en primer lugar. Esa mirada en blanco, sin evidente reconocimiento, una vida entera completamente borrada — es imposible llegar a entender eso.

“¿Piensas que él volvió con HYDRA?”

Niall no necesita preguntar de quién Harry está hablando. “Probablemente.”

“¿Qué si no lo hizo?” Harry apremia. “Cuando lo confronté, se sintió como si hubiera conseguido ir a través de él. Él me miró y pienso que se dio cuenta de que me conocía.”

“Amigo,” Niall comienza con una expresión de disculpa y Harry sabe que Niall tiene buenas intenciones, pero él se está poniendo cansado de las personas dirigiendo esa mirada, “incluso si lo hiciera, hay décadas de programación que él tendría que romper. Dudo que él pueda sólo alejarse de HYDRA y estoy bastante seguro que se han asegurado que él regrese a ellos no importando que pase.”

“Programación,” Harry hace eco, machacando sus huevos más que comerlos. Hace un horrible sonido contra los platos de porcelana. “Lo haces sonar como si fuera una máquina.”

“No lo decía en esa manera,” Niall dice y Harry sabe que él no lo hizo, pero aún lo irrita que nadie además de él se molesta en referirse a Louis como un ser humano. “Pero eso es lo que es para HYDRA y así es como lo tratan. A ellos no les importa la humanidad, y para ellos él es un arma y para que una arma funcione sin fallas necesita no tener defectos.”

Hace a Harry sentirse enfermo y él tiene que luchar duro para no lanzarse sobre el fregadero y vomitar su desayuno. “Pero tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer.”

“Ahora mismo, todo lo que puedes hacer es sentarte quieto y esperar que las cosas evolucionen. Conoces a Zayn, él va a volver con nueva información y empezaremos desde ahí.”

Él quiere discutir, pero al mismo tiempo, Harry sabe cuando no tiene sentido. Louis podría estar en cualquier lugar del mundo y Harry no quiere poner a su equipo o a alguien más en peligro —otra vez— porque está siendo imprudente. Así que agacha su cabeza y empuja huevos y tostadas en su boca, esperando que se quede ahí, y vacía casi el cartón completo de jugo de naranja antes que él y Niall migren a la sala de estar.

Es como él pasa el siguiente puñado de días, durmiendo con inquietudes y tratando de desahogarse en el gimnasio porque no le está permitido dejar la torre. Niall lo obliga a ver Star Wars y El Padrino y algunos films de Martin Scorsese en su misión de aclimatarlo al siglo veintiuno, y sin duda alguna a fin de distraerlo de otras cosas, pero Louis se queda en el primer plano de su mente, no importando cuantas películas de mafiosos se reproduzcan en la inmensa pantalla de TV de Liam.

**  
**  


 

Liam vuelve en un día lluvioso e inusualmente frío, vientos fuertes estampando gotas del tamaño de una pelota de golf contra las ventanas. Harry y Niall se han movido a Casablanca y Liam se une a ellos con una cubeta de helado. Él en verdad luce relajado y ligeramente más bronceado y las líneas en su frente están lisas. El ambiente está más iluminado de lo que lo ha estado en semanas, a pesar del terrible clima.

Lo cual es la razón por la que se siente como una broma cósmica que Zayn vuelva a la torre casi tres semanas después de que regresaron de Londres cuando el sol está pintando la ciudad entera en dorado, luz cálida flotando en la sala de estar común. Su expresión es tormentosa igual al clima que había permanecido previo a su regreso y él se ve exhausto hasta los huesos, mejillas hundidas y prácticamente cráteres bajo sus ojos y Harry puede ver que Niall está ya revoloteando con incomodidad. Finalmente se rinde y va a buscarle a Zayn una botella de agua y algo que luce como una barra de proteína mientras Zayn se sienta en el sofá.

Zayn no toma ninguna de las cosas. Niall permanece parado al lado de donde él está sentado, la botella y la barra proteica a mano, y muerde sus labios. Liam está tratando de parecer relajado y casual, tirando unos pocos vistazos a la TV donde se está reproduciendo alguna película sobre una máquina del tiempo. Harry tamborilea en su piel. Pero él no quiere parecer grosero. Zayn sin duda alguna no ha descansado desde que dejó Londres hacia Kiev, y él no necesita que Harry lo moleste y fastidie el segundo que pone un pie en la torre.

“¿Cómo estuvo Kiev?” Liam toma al toro por los cuernos luego de un par de minutos, silenciando el televisor y girando completamente hacia Zayn.

“El clima estaba horrible.” Zayn dice con una sonrisa torcida, levantando un brazo y masajeando su hombro izquierdo. “Y la gente quería probar un punto siendo difícil.”

Harry está seguro que esas personas habían terminado arrepintiéndose de ello y él retuerce sus manos en su regazo, ojos parpadeando a sus pies y luego de vuelta al rostro de Zayn y él encuentra que Zayn ya está mirándolo a él con ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Él sabe que está siendo evaluado y medido.

“¿Encontraste lo que estabas buscando?” Él pregunta luego de llenar sus pulmones con aire, esperando que no sea una pregunta muy directa.

“Sí y no.” Zayn responde crípticamente luego de un segundo. “Sí, encontré algo de información útil y antes de que preguntes: no, no lo encontré. Pero aparentemente, tampoco lo hizo HYDRA.”

Niall casi deja caer el agua. Él tiene reflejos rápidos, así que la atrapa antes de que golpee el suelo. El corazón de Harry parece estar arañando todo el camino hacia su tráquea.

“¿Qué?”

“Me las arreglé para seguirle la pista por un poco de tiempo.” Zayn es lo suficientemente amable para explicar sin ninguna pausa dramática. “Conozco el protocolo que debe cunplirse en estas misiones —eliminar el objetivo y regresar a la base — y por un tiempo, parecía que él se estaba apegando a eso. Pero después las huellas se volvieron erráticas y sin dejar ningún rastro, él desapareció de la faz de la tierra.”

“¿No podría ser que HYDRA lo atrapó otra vez?” Liam pregunta, moviéndose al borde de su asiento.

Zayn y Niall sacuden sus cabezas simultáneamente. “Lo dudo.” Zayn responde, tomando el agua que Niall extiende hacia él sin una sola mirada al lado. Él desenrosca la tapa y toma un sorbo, y luego otro, la garganta trabajando, luego él se sienta sobre la mesa. “El Soldado del Invierno siguió su programación hasta cierto punto y de pronto, algo lo desbloqueó, sea lo que haya sido, y se fue sin escrúpulos. De lo que pude recolectar, HYDRA tenía agentes vigilando, pero él se los sacó de encima, repetidamente, hasta que se las arregló para desaparecer en algún lugar cerca de la frontera de Hungría y Ucrania.”

“Así que,” Harry comienza y tiene que aclarar su garganta, “¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?”

Zayn suspira audiblemente. “¿Estás preguntándome sobre lo que sé — o lo que pienso?”

Harry no sabe qué responder a eso. Él no quiere sólo encogerse de hombros, porque esto es demasiado importante, pero al mismo tiempo, a él no le gusta especular. Pero entonces, “Confío en ti.” Él dice. “Y tú tiendes a dar en el clavo la mayor parte del tiempo.”

Zayn sostiene su mirada por un puñado de segundos. Afuera de la torre, el sol lentamente está comenzando a ponerse, reflejándose en los edificios, naranja y rosa inundando el piso y arrastrando sombras junto a la alfombra. Él desabrocha su chaqueta que Harry hasta ahora se da cuenta que aún está usando y saca un sobre de manila de aspecto sencillo y lo pone sobre la mesa al lado de la botella de agua. Harry lo mira y su pulso se acelera, sangre bombeando más rápido por sus venas. Casi se siente mareado.

“¿Es ese su expediente?”

“No.” Zayn sacude su cabeza. “Pero como te dije, pedí un favor. Está todo en cirílica, así que no va a decirte mucho, pero puedo decirte lo que está aquí. Pero antes de hacerlo, y sólo si quieres que lo haga, necesitas entender que esto es malo. Sea lo que hayas imaginado que le hicieron — esto es peor.”

Harry había visto a Louis después de semanas de tortura en manos de investigadores de HYDRA bajo órdenes Alemanas. Él había visto los moretones y cortadas y la mirada perdida que Louis tenía algunas veces en sus ojos. Y él ha imaginado lo que HYDRA tuvo que hacerle para finalmente romper a Louis, para hacerlo sucumbir a todos sus caprichos y él se da cuenta que Zayn ha visto un montón también; horribles cosas, posiblemente o incluso definitivamente más que Harry y si él dice eso…

“Necesito saber.” Él dice sin embargo y Zayn asiente en respuesta.

“HYDRA descubrió un método.” Él empieza y los dedos de Harry empiezan a enterrarse en sus propios muslos. “En el cual ellos mandan ondas de choque eléctricas a su cerebro. A través de un mecanismo objetivo específico, ellos puede localizar áreas en su cerebro y atacarlas. En este caso, el lóbulo frontal y el hipocampo, lo cual se traduce aproximadamente como: ellos pueden convertir a las personas en marionetas.”

“¿Eso es lo que le hicieron a Louis cuando lo encontraron?”

Zayn mira hacia abajo, lo cual no es una buena señal y la respiración de Harry se atora. “Al principio. Pero ¿Sabes cómo gracias al suero del Dr. Erskine, te curaste un montón más rápido que los humanos promedio?” Harry asiente a eso. “Bueno, igual él, de acuerdo a estos reportes. Y el cerebro también es capaz de regenerar el tejido dañado, así que en el principio, cuando ellos borraron su memoria, nunca duró demasiado antes que él recuperara sus memorias. Dormir también ayuda a acelerar el proceso.”

“Dejame adivinar.” Liam manifiesta, viéndose casi tan dolorido como Harry se siente. Injustamente, él tiende a olvidar que Liam había sido encarcelado y torturado por meses también. Esto está ligado a traer de vuelta memorias desagradables. “¿Ellos usaron la privación del sueño?”

“No exactamente.” Zayn responde. “Ellos no le permitieron dormir. En lugar, siempre que no era necesitado, ellos lo ponían en suspensión criogénica, lo que significa que lo congelaban y cuando tenían que usarlo, ellos lo descongelaban, freían su cerebro, lo llenaban con protocolos y misiones y lo enviaban en su camino. Y siempre que volvía, lo ponían en la crio otra vez.”

Harry se pone de pie. Él casi cae sobre la mesa de café en un intento de escapar. Su corazón está palpitando tan pesado que él piensa que las repercusiones en su estómago tal vez lo hagan vomitar de nuevo. Él camina algunos pasos apresurados hacia la ventana y apoya su frente contra el cálido vidrio, absteniéndose de estampar su cabeza contra él repetidamente para hacer las imágenes y sensaciones que de repente flotan en su mente detenerse. Él sabe cómo es congelarse. Recuerda el frío y sus sentidos apagarse uno por uno, primero la vista y por último su audición y él aún no puede dormir cuando está totalmente oscuro, asustado de que él vuelva a ese bloque de hielo.

No puede imaginar lo que sería sentir algo como eso una y otra vez.

“¿Crees que su cerebro comenzó a sanar por sí mismo cuando SHIELD lo tuvo?” Liam mantiene la conversación. “Estuvo sedado casi el tiempo completo.”

“Es posible.” La voz de Zayn alcanza los oídos de Harry. “Pero porque HYDRA dañó su cerebro repetidamente por tantos años, el daño podría ser irreparable.”

“Pero él me recordó.” Harry se encuentra a sí mismo diciendo aturdido, su respiración opacando el vidrio frente a su cara. “Él me miró y por un momento, juró que él sabía quién era.”

“Como dije,”  Zayn replica, “es posible. No sabemos la magnitud del daño a su cerebro y no sabemos qué tanto se puede recuperar de eso, pero por como se ve, creo que es posible que su programación comenzó a desaparecer.”

“Así que, ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Algún lugar en Europa Oriental?” Harry pregunta y se aparta de la ventana, apoya su espalda contra ella para soporte, con las rodillas débiles y manos empuñando su camiseta para mantenerse ocupado.

“No lo sé.” Zayn se saca la chaqueta, la pone sobre el sofá. Él está usando un chaleco ajustado negro debajo que revela unos pocos moretones en su hombro derecho, un vendaje envuelto apretadamente alrededor de sus bíceps izquierdo y un gran corte superficial justo debajo de su codo izquierdo. Aparentemente toda la información que había recolectado no había venido fácil. “Como dije, él sólo desapareció, sin dejar ninguna pista obvia, y el clima en la región no me permitió permanecer y esperar por señales.”

“Pero —”

“Harry.” Zayn lo corta inmediatamente. “Se ha ido. Y no tengo idea de dónde pueda estar, o cuándo y dónde podría posiblemente resurgir. Si lo hiciera, no lo mantendría para mi mismo.”

Hay silencio luego de eso. Niall está rastrillando su mano por su cabello, haciéndolo parecer como si pusiera sus dedos en una toma de corriente, y Liam está mordiendo sus labios, mirada gacha. Harry — bueno. Harry se siente generalmente un poco como la mierda. Él está siendo impaciente y petulante y malagradecido, porque Zayn pasó por mucho para obtener información. Seguro, SHIELD estará feliz con la inteligencia de igual manera, pero Zayn no estaba obligado a compartirla con Harry. Incluso más allá, él está bastante seguro que el Director Cowell no estará feliz si él se entera de lo que Zayn le acaba de decir.

“Lo siento, yo sólo —” Harry lucha para sacar las palabras afuera; se esfuerza por dar voz a las turbulencias en su pecho y cabeza y para incluso mantenerse en pie a este punto. Él ha pasado demasiado tiempo colapsando durante el último tiempo, especialmente considerando que se supone que es un superhumano. “No quiero que nada le pase.”

“En mi humilde opinión,” Liam finalmente manifiesta luego de un par de segundos, “él parece ser un hueso duro de roer. Estoy seguro de que puede cuidarse a sí mismo.”

Harry se abstiene de discutir eso, principalmente porque el pensamiento de Louis, confuso, roto y herido, solo en un país al borde de la guerra civil, perseguido por agentes de dos organizaciones secretas, es demasiado para su estómago. Él recuerda cómo se había sentido cuando había despertado, sabe que debe haber sido mil veces peor para Louis, porque todo mundo tras él quiere herirlo de una manera o otra. Una parte irracional de él que está constantemente ganando fuerza quiere secuestrar el Quinjet y volar a la maldita Ucrania y sólo encontrar a Louis, porque Harry lo ha encontrado antes, y eso había sido una misión suicida también. Pero incluso si decidiera hacerlo, Harry no puede irse. Liam sin dudas ha programado a JARVIS para prohibirle a Harry salir del edificio, siguiendo instrucciones de SHIELD.

Todo lo que Harry puede hacer es aferrarse a la creencia de que Louis — como lo ha hecho una y otra y otra vez — se encargará de desafiar las posibilidades y de alguna manera estar bien.

 

Él no recuerda exactamente lo que sueña cada noche, pero lo tiene despertando empapado en sudor y con el corazón latiendo tan sólidamente que sus costillas están doliendo por eso. Después de una semana de dar vueltas en la cama hasta el amanecer, él no puede soportarlo más y camina hacia la cocina muy temprano la mañana del jueves, el reloj digital en el horno indicando que es sólo pasadas las cuatro. Harry no ha hecho esto en un muy largo tiempo, y duda que siga siendo bueno en ello, pero necesita una distracción, necesita hacer algo más que golpear sacos de boxeo sin sentido.

Afortunadamente, él está familiarizado con el diseño de la cocina hasta este momento, no necesita mucho tiempo para colectar los tazones, un batidor y un rodillo, harina, huevos, leche y algo de fruta fresca. Extrañamente, él recuerda una receta simple y comienza a pesar los ingredientes, batiendo claras de huevo y cortando fruta y se siente como un parpadeo, luego, el sol está saliendo y hay una segunda bandeja de galletas de avena en el horno. La superficie de mármol se asemeja a un campo de batalla, y hay una cantidad impresionante de muffins y galletas de chispas de chocolate en un par de bandejas.

Un silbido grave sobresalta a Harry de su trance de hornear y él por poco deja caer el tazón de masa que actualmente está amasando. Es una receta para bollos que había conseguido en Londres. Ellos tienen bastante mermelada que iría bien con los bollos, y Harry puede batir algo de crema batida también. Los bisquets de avena son un poco secos sin crema.

“Por favor dime que no estás haciendo pastel de manzana.” Zayn habla con voz áspera desde la entrada. Camina más cerca, con los pies arrastrándose por el piso de una manera muy inusual, sus pantalones colgando bajo. Hay un trébol estampado en su camiseta blanca y Harry está bastante seguro que pertenece a Niall. Como Niall predijo, Zayn ha pasado el último par de días en un estado de semicoma, durmiendo para curar las heridas y el estrés. “No puedo soportar mucho alimento saludable en la mañana.”

Harry sostiene el tazón más fuerte contra su pecho,empujando sus pies juntos y mirando sobre la colección de productos horneados que ha producido en un ataque de histeria, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado. “No, um… hay algunos muffins de mora azul y chispas de chocolate blanco. También ruibarbo y vainilla, y algunas galletas de chocolate y avena. Y um, también estoy haciendo bollos, si quieres algunos.”

Zayn sólo se le queda viendo con ojos adormilados, párpados pesados mientras se iza a sí mismo sobre un taburete. “Podría necesitar algo de café para pasarlo todo, pero claro, venga.”

**  
**  


 

Harry no los cuenta, pero hace aproximadamente dos docenas de bollos en el mejor de los casos antes de que se queden sin harina. Niall trastabilla en la cocina justo cuando se están enfriando en una bandeja de hornear, bostezando ampliamente y con ojos como platillos cuando se deja caer junto a Zayn, recorriendo con la mirada los muffins, las galletas y los bollos que son probablemente lo suficiente como para alimentar a diez veces más personas.

“¿Alguna razón por la que estás siendo todo un Martha Stewart con nosotros?”  Él pregunta, llenando un plato y embadurnando todo en una gruesa capa de crema y armándose a su mismo con un tenedor.

Harry sólo se encoge de hombros y revuelve algo de miel en su té verde. Siendo honesto se está sintiendo un poco nauseabundo, todo ese olor a masa dulce está nublando su cabeza. “No podía dormir.” Responde, toma un sorbo de su té y empieza a cargar el lavaplatos. “Pensé hacer algo útil.”

Él voltea para encontrar a Niall y Zayn mirándolo con la misma expresión de lástima y se instala con amargura en su estómago, apagando cualquier apetito que podría haber tenido.

“¿Tal vez deberías hablarle a alguien?” Niall sugiere, luego da una mordida a su muffin con crema, disminuyendo la seriedad de su tono ligeramente cuando abiertamente suelta un gemido. “Maldición, esto está bueno.”

“Yo te hablé a ti, ¿O no?” Harry replica, acunando la taza de té en sus palmas, girando ligeramente la brillante superficie.

“Si lo hiciste.” Niall dice, con los ojos parpadeando hacia Zayn y luego de vuelta. Él mastica, traga y apunta con su tenedor vacío hacia Harry. “Pero tal vez deberías hablar con un profesional.”

“Estoy bien.” Él insiste, pero Zayn y Niall miran a la montaña de muffins y bollos enfáticamente y alzan sus cejas simultáneamente. Es sólo un poco aterrador. “Está bien, tal vez no completamente bien. ¿Pero que se supone que le diga a un psicólogo? ¿Mi presuntamente muerto ex novio es ahora un súper asesino a quien le lavaron el cerebro el cual trató de destriparme?”

Niall se encoge de hombros, se estira por una galleta. “¿Podrías, tal vez, parafrasear?” Él sugiere y luego da una risotada suave, ganándose un suave golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza. “Oí.” él se queja hacia Zayn sin ningún tipo de enojo real, luego él vuelve a su desayuno, dejando a Zayn retomarlo donde lo dejó.

“Hay bastantes psiquiatras en la nómina de SHIELD.” Él continúa, ojos oscuros taladrando en Harry como siempre hacen. “Y como cualquier otro doctor, ellos están bajo juramento de mantener la confidencialidad del paciente. Así que puedes decir lo que sea que quieras.”

“No me siento realmente como para decir algo.” Harry murmura más para sí mismo que para ellos y pincha el bollo que ha puesto en su plato con optimismo. “No sabría cómo empezar.”

“¿Qué tal si empiezas con que trataste suicidarte?”

Las palabras de Zayn lo golpean como un golpe físico y Harry se echa hacia atrás, luego se hunde en sí mismo, agacha su cabeza, ojos y mejillas ardiendo en vergüenza.

“Lo que sea que te hizo hacerlo entonces,” Zayn continua, no dando a Harry oportunidad de recuperarse o contestar, “¿Prevalece aún? ¿Necesitamos hacer que JARVIS cierre todas las ventanas y los balcones?”

“Jesús, Zayn.” Harry respira y entierra su cara en sus manos. La encimera de mármol está fría contra la piel de sus codos y él inhala y exhala, continuamente dentro y fuera, incapaz de detener su mente de volver a ese momento, con el sol reluciendo brillantemente sobre su cabeza y a través de las ventanas del avión, nubes debajo y a través de unos huecos aquí y allá, la superficie brillante del océano, y luego una masa interminable de hielo brillante. Harry no está seguro si él cree en Dios ahora, pero él lo hacía en ese entonces, y había estado tan seguro que Louis estaría esperando en el otro lado. Por primera vez en semanas, él se había sentido en paz.

Él daría demasiado por sentirse en paz ahora.

“Estoy seguro que Paul volvería a Nueva York también.” Niall sugiere cuando Harry no responde. “Lo último que escuché fue que volvió a la India, pero él es un doctor, y estoy seguro que haría una excepción por ti.”

Harry sacude su cabeza, tratando de recuperar su posición figurativa. “Paul tomó una decisión y nosotros no deberíamos arrastrarlo de vuelta a este lío.” Y no por primera vez, Harry se pregunta cómo habrían resultado las cosas si él hubiera tomado una decisión diferente en algún punto del viaje.

“Entonces al menos háblanos si te sientes como una mierda, ¿De acuerdo, Cap?” Niall dice, llenando un plato limpio con algo de todo. “Si haces esto cada vez que no puedas dormir, estaremos rodando hacia nuestra siguiente misión.” Y él se pone de pie, vacía su jugo y café. “Llevaré estos a Payno, luego voy a tomar una ducha. Te veo ahí.” Dice a Zayn con un guiño, le dirige a Harry una gran sonrisa y desaparece por el pasillo.

Zayn vuelve su mirada sobre Harry.

“¿Qué?” Pregunta.

Los ojos de Zayn taladran en él por otro segundo, dice “Nada”. Entonces él vuelve a su café.

 

 

Liam viaja de ida y regreso entre California y Nueva York por algunas semanas mientras Industrias Payne finalizan el prototipo para una versión más comercializada del reactor arc para conseguir una nueva fuente de energía verde en el mercado. Niall y Zayn toman turnos para ir a las oficinas de SHIELD y Harry sabe que tiene que tener a alguno de ellos para mantener un ojo sobre él en todo momento, sin tomar a JARVIS en cuenta. Harry trata de mantenerse ocupado y distraerse a sí mismo así que él hornea, lee, mira el montón de películas que Niall organiza para él y se ejercita tanto como puede en el gimnasio de la torre.

Es monótono y extrañamente paralizante y aun así él no puede dormir, se fuerza a sí mismo a mantener sus ojos abiertos hasta que literalmente no puede más, porque eso es mejor que despertar gritando, o despertar y darse cuenta que no está en Brooklyn o en un catre en Europa y Louis no tiene sus brazos envueltos a su alrededor.

El clima, igual que la mente de Harry, se vuelve continuamente más errático, sol brillante y cegador, seguido por nubes oscuras tragando todo de nuevo y ahogando a Manhattan en lluvia, tratando de lavar todos los rastros previos de un verano que aún no había llegado.

Harry despierta con el sonido de gotas del tamaño de pelotas de golf golpeando contra las grandes ventanas de su habitación y el sonido de truenos gruñendo en la distancia. Al principio él piensa que eso es lo que lo despertó, pero luego él siente algo frío y afilado presionando contra su garganta, raspando su piel cuando traga y su manzana de Adán balancearse arriba y abajo. Al siguiente segundo, un rayo destella por el cielo, iluminando la habitación por una fracción de segundo, pero es suficiente para que Harry distinga la persona apoyándose sobre él, prácticamente montado a horcajadas sobre su pecho, presionando la hoja de un largo cuchillo de cocina contra su aorta. Un trueno ruge en la distancia, pero se está acercando, el chapoteo de la lluvia acelerando, y luego hay otro destello, estrechando las sombras y contorneando las formas.

Pero Louis está tan definido como nunca a los ojos de Harry. Su cabello largo está pegándose a su frente y cuello por la lluvia que ha estado cayendo toda la tarde, media tarde y noche y la camiseta que está usando se adhiere a su cuerpo famélico, sucio y manchado, y embarrado con lo que parece ser sangre; fresca o seca, Harry no puede decirlo.

“Louis.” él aspira, pero no le da oportunidad de siquiera decir algo más.

Louis se inclina más adelante, entierra su rodilla en el estómago de Harry, exactamente donde duele, su prótesis de metal aplicando una presión implacable y dolorosa en el pecho de Harry mientras que su otra mano está sosteniendo el cuchillo en su garganta. “Не шевелись![1]” ladra, sus ojos fríos y duros y las cejas rebajadas peligrosamente. Harry sólo tiene un momento para mirar su piel pálida y sucia, sus mejillas hundidas, antes que Louis lo golpee con su mano de metal una vez, empujando todo el aire fuera de los pulmones de Harry, haciéndolo jadear. “¡No te muevas!”

Harry tiene casi decidido a preguntarse si esto es un sueño también, pero la rodilla de Louis enterrándose duele como el infierno y ni siquiera sus sueños son así de realistas. Su mente está luchando por pensamientos lógicos, un plan de acción, algo, cuando la voz de Louis corta el silencio de nuevo.

“¿Quién eres?” Louis enfatiza las palabras poniendo más presión en el cuchillo y está inquietantemente cerca de romper su piel. “¿Quién demonios eres?”

“Soy Harry.” Él se las arregla para hablar, falto de aliento. “Tú me conoces. Soy Harry.” Louis sacude su cabeza, aprieta sus ojos y sus dientes como si le doliera. Él se mueve rápidamente hasta que tiene los brazos de Harry completamente sujetos con sus piernas, la fría prótesis contra la piel desnuda de Harry. “Louis.” Harry implora. Otro empujón, otra llamarada de dolor.

“Заткнись! [2]” Suena como ruso, y Harry no entiende, pero el significado está bastante implícito. Los ojos de Louis son penetrantes pero sin embargo confusos, la confusión dolorosamente visible y Dios; Harry no puede imaginar lo que él debe estar sintiendo. “¡Ese no es mi nombre! Yo no tengo un nombre.” Y él alcanza algo con su prótesis, saca algo fuera de su bolsillo y lo sostiene frente a la cara de Harry. Su respiración se atora. Es un folleto del Smithsoniano, abierto en la página que resume la historia de Louis. “¿Por qué él tiene mi cara?” Rompe el corazón de Harry, es lo que eso hace.

“Tú la tienes.” Insiste, tratando de ignorar la quemazón de sus pulmones como la falta de oxígeno comenzando a volverse problemática. “Y ese eres tú.” Liam tiene detectores de movimiento instalados en el edificio entero y JARVIS captura cada movimiento que no es de ellos o registrado con él. Está seguro que los otros han sido alertados, ya en camino para ayudarlo, pero ahora mismo Harry no está seguro si quiere que ellos interrumpan. “Tu nombre es Louis William Tomlinson, y naciste en Brooklyn, no lejos de aquí.”

“¿Por qué me conoces?” Su tono es aún mordaz y severo, pero su mirada está comenzando a cambiar, comenzando a revelar una desesperación subyacente y confusión omnipresente. “¿Cómo?”

“Eres mi mejor amigo.” Harry dice, tratando de presionar su cabeza más allá entre las almohadas para contrarrestar la presión en su garganta. “Crecimos juntos. Nos hemos conocido durante toda nuestra vida.”

“¡Estás mintiendo!”

“No lo hago, por favor, lo juro.” Harry se retuerce, una aguda quemazón emitiendo desde el punto dónde la punta de la hoja ha roto su piel. “Somos mejores amigos.” Y mucho más, pero este no es ni el lugar ni la hora. “Por favor, sólo — baja el cuchillo y podemos hablar, puedo explicarlo —”

La puerta se abre, golpeándose contra la pared con un estrépito que rivaliza el trueno rugiendo afuera. Harry retrocedería si él pudiera moverse de alguna manera, pero Louis se pone tenso, la presión en el pecho de Harry y su garganta incrementándose. Liam, Zayn y Niall están parados en la entrada con armas alzadas, Niall con su arco, Liam con un guante brillante y Zayn apuntando el cañón de una pistola a la cabeza de Louis. Sus ojos amplios con tensión y conmoción.

“Santa mierda.” Niall comenta acertadamente.

Harry quiere decirles que retrocedan, pero él se queda sin aire y teme que solamente un pequeño movimiento hará que Louis corte su garganta. Liam está cubierto por aceite de motor, Niall está sólo en pantalones, pero Zayn se las arregla para lucir sereno y amenazante incluso en suaves pantalones de ejercicio y una musculosa. Él da un paso adelante. Harry siente una gota de sangre correr lentamente por un lado de su cuello.

“Suelta el arma o cortaré su garganta.” Louis ordena con una voz imperturbable, aun así su cuerpo entero está empezando a temblar. Las sabanas atrapando las piernas de Harry están empapadas y Harry asume que eso se debe a Louis estando mojado como un perro, pero ahora la luz brilla en su habitación desde el corredor y cuando él enfoca su mirada, está estupefacto de ver que el charco rojo está esparciéndose sin parar.

“Soltaremos nuestras armas,” Zayn dice, “si tú sueltas el cuchillo. Nadie aquí quiere herirte.” Él da otro paso, bajando el arma a un costado, levantando su otra mano. “Estás perdiendo un montón de sangre.”

Como si él no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta este punto, Louis se sienta en cuclillas y se queda mirando hacia abajo a su cuerpo dónde su camiseta está rasgada en lugares. Hay una larga y profunda cortada que luce como si acabara de abrirse de nuevo y ha sumergido el completo lado derecho de Louis en carmesí. Está temblando, con la respiración enganchada y la boca torcida por el dolor que sólo parece registrar ahora. Harry usa su momento de distracción para sostener su muñeca humana, gentilmente empujando el cuchillo lejos de su garganta. Es probablemente un milagro que Louis lo deja.

Se sienta tanto como puede, considerando que Louis aún está pesado por sus piernas. Harry deja sus dedos cerrarse alrededor de la muñeca de Louis, siente el rápido e irregular pulso, aprieta una vez para asegurar que Louis está aquí. Los ojos de Louis parpadean hacia él y él sostiene la mirada de Harry por unos segundos antes de parpadear rápidamente, retrocediendo y casi cayendo de la cama en el proceso. Aprieta sus ojos, presiona ambas palmas contra sus sienes, conteniendo un gemido cuando se tambalea sobre sus pies y atrás, atrás, atrás hasta que su hombro golpea la pared adyacente.

Harry tira las sábanas a un lado, una esencia metálica golpeando su nariz. “Louis.” trata de nuevo, estirándose. “Déjame ayudar. Estás a salvo aquí. Lo prometo.”

Louis lo mira por tal vez un segundo o dos, con la cara convertida en una mueca de dolor; luego él simplemente se desploma.

Harry se tambalea hacia él y logra atraparlo contra su pecho antes de que toque el suelo. Entonces de repente todo es tranquilo, sólo el repiqueteo de la lluvia golpeando las ventanas audiblemente en la habitación oscurecida. El corazón de Harry sigue latiendo el doble de su velocidad normal, pero Louis está en sus brazos, una fría y casi muerta presencia, pero está ahí, y Harry necesita tragarse un sollozo que amenaza con salir por su garganta dolorida.

Harry mira a la izquierda. Zayn y Niall han bajado sus armas y el guante de Liam no está brillando más. Liam deja escapar un largo silbido.

“Traeré el kit de primeros auxilios.”

_continuará_

 

 **[1]** ¡Quédate quieto!

 **[2]** ¡Cállate!

**  
**  



	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry traga duramente, pero sostiene la mirada de Zayn. “No sé nada ahora mismo.” Él confiesa, desesperado por mantener su voz firme pero incapaz de detener que se tambalee sólo ligeramente. “Todo lo que sé es que él es la cosa más importante en mi vida. Y no voy a entregarlo para ser torturado. Y tampoco tú vas a hacerlo. Sobre mi cadáver.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** el universo de marvel no es mío, lo cual apesta porque ser stan lee sería bastante asombroso. tampoco poseo ningún derecho sobre las personas que aparecen en este fic, ficticias o no ficticias. ellos pertenecen a marvel o a sí mismos.  
>  ►► _las letras en cursiva son flashbacks._  
>  ►► _el título es un extracto de la canción summer skeletons de radical face_

 

**CAPÍTULO IV.**

 

 

“El amor remueve el mundo para ti, y con tanta seguridad como cuando va bien tanto como cuando va mal.”

**Alice Munro,** **_The Beggar Maid: Stories of Flo and Rose._ **

*******

 

 

Louis perdió el conocimiento. Harry lo deposita en su cama y desde entonces trabaja robóticamente, quitando las sábanas ensangrentadas y reemplazándolas por otras nuevas que huelen a suavizante de tela, suave y sedoso. Él se deshace de la camiseta harapienta de Louis, muerde con fuerza sus labios cuando ve las cicatrices y heridas, algunas viejas, algunas horriblemente frescas; y sella todo con pegamento quirúrgico por ahora, limpia lo peor de la suciedad con una franela húmeda, aplica vendajes donde puede. Toma un par de pantalones deportivos del armario que le quedan un poco más cortos, una camiseta y una de sus sudaderas, las coloca a un lado de la cama y se permite a sí mismo un momento para simplemente mirar a Louis antes de levantar las sábanas limpias.

Se ve incluso peor que en Londres. Cada costilla, cada hueso claramente visible y la piel teñida de azul. Pero su pecho está expandiéndose con cada respiración y sus ojos están cerrados y él está aquí ahora, está a salvo, y Harry está listo para hacer lo que sea necesario para mantenerlo de ese modo, sintiendo emociones curvarse pesadamente en su pecho, hirviendo cerca de la superficie.

Las manos de Harry están temblando cuando jala las sábanas sobre la pequeña figura de Louis y se las arregla para mantenerlas juntas cuando deja la habitación, camina por el corredor y toma el ascensor hasta el piso común. Aún es media noche, y afuera luce como si el Apocalipsis estuviera acercándose, pero los otros están sentados alrededor de la isleta de la cocina con tazas de té humeante y Harry no puede dar un paso más.

Presiona la muñeca sobre su boca para amortiguar el primer sollozo que escapa de él, su visión está inundada mientras sus rodillas amenazan con ceder. Niall está fuera de su asiento en un respiro, estabilizándolo primero, luego envolviendo sólidamente sus brazos sobre sus hombros. Harry entierra su cara en el suéter que Niall se ha puesto entretanto y llora por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, sollozos golpean su cuerpo entero hasta que está exhausto, tan cansado y tan malditamente aliviado que lo agobia.

“Déjalo salir, muchachote.” Niall le dice, frotando su espalda y probablemente ni siquiera haciendo una cara mientras Harry moquea sobre él. “Suéltalo todo.”

Lentamente, él comienza a moverlos hacia la isleta y deposita a Harry en un taburete, haciéndose a un lado pero manteniendo su brazo envuelto sobre sus hombros. Harry acepta agradecidamente un pañuelo que Liam le tiende y limpia su cara, tratando de regular su respiración.

“Está inconsciente.” Se las arregla para decir pasados unos minutos.

“No me sorprende.” Zayn comenta, quitando un mechón de pelo de su frente. “Dudo que haya tenido algo de descanso desde Londres. HYDRA debe haberlo perseguido como un perro rabioso.”

“Piensas que por eso es que él,” y Harry no puede continuar, no necesita hacerlo tampoco, piensa en las sábanas ensangrentadas en el cesto y en que probablemente debería sólo deshacerse de ellas.

“No es fácil deshacerse de agentes de HYDRA.” Niall dice y claro que todos ellos saben eso. Ellos han tenido bastantes roces con HYDRA para saber por qué Louis se ve como si lo han puesto en una picadora de carne. “Así que, ¿Ahora qué?”

El silencio sobreviene. Harry toma algo de su té, con la esperanza de que aflojará el nudo que está amarrado en su corazón. “No se lo voy a entregar a SHIELD.” Es todo lo que puede decir a este punto y él mete la mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera, saca el folleto que Louis tenía con él, papel gastado como si hubiera pasado horas corriendo sus dedos por la superficie. “Él tenía esto.” Harry les dice y lo pone en el mostrador. Una esquina oscurecida con sangre. “Fue al Smithsoniano. Eso significa que recuerda, ¿Verdad? O que al menos lo está intentando.”

“Y él vino aquí.” Reconoce Liam. “A pesar de que no tengo ni jodida idea de cómo se las arregló para entrar al edificio.”

La boca de Harry se tuerce. “Es astuto. Podría abrir cerraduras antes de siquiera escribir su propio nombre.” Sonríe nostálgicamente en su taza ante el recuerdo y levanta la vista para encontrar a Liam mirándolo gentilmente, pero la expresión de Zayn, aunque simpática, es todavía bastante seria.

“Él tenía un cuchillo contra tu garganta.” Dice.

“Si quisiera matarme, pudo haberlo hecho.” Harry replica inmediatamente. “No vino aquí por eso. Vino por respuestas, y quiero intentar dárselas. Quiero que mejore, y que esté seguro.”

Zayn suspira cansinamente. “¿Qué hay sobre tu propia seguridad? ¿O la del equipo?”

“Él no va a  — ”

“¡No puedes saber eso!”

Harry traga duramente, pero sostiene la mirada de Zayn. “No sé nada ahora mismo.” Él confiesa, desesperado por mantener su voz firme pero incapaz de detener que se tambalee sólo ligeramente. “Todo lo que sé es que él es la cosa más importante en mi vida. Y no voy a entregarlo para ser torturado. Y tampoco tú vas a hacerlo. Sobre mi cadáver.”

Por el rabillo de su ojo, advierte que Niall se aleja de él y se mueve por la isleta, al asiento que había previamente ocupado. Harry no puede ver, pero está seguro que posa una mano tranquilizadora sobre el muslo de Zayn.

“Ha pasado por mucho. Él no merece lo que sea que SHIELD o HYDRA le harían si pudieran poner sus manos sobre él otra vez. Y yo sé que estoy poniéndolos a todos en una posición complicada, pero yo sólo  — no puedo dejar que se vaya otra vez.” Harry confiesa en voz baja. “Como mínimo, al menos merece el beneficio de la duda.”

Él permite que eso se asiente y se levanta, lleva su taza vacía al lavavajillas y se apoya pesadamente sobre el mostrador. Harry levanta una mano y la pasa distraídamente a lo largo del corte superficial en su garganta, quitando algo de sangre seca.

“Estoy con Harry en esta.” Liam comenta de repente y Harry le manda una mirada agradecida por sobre el hombro. “Pasé un par de semanas en una cueva y esa fue la peor cosa que me ha pasado. Ese chico ha sido prisionero de guerra por setenta años. Y SHIELD lo haría prisionero otra vez. Creo que merece convertirse en su propia persona de nuevo.”

“Gracias, Liam.” Harry le dice y consigue una sonrisa amable en respuesta.

“No están pensando en las consecuencias.” Zayn aún no está de acuerdo. “Yo sé por lo que ha pasado y probablemente lo entiendo mucho mejor que tú, porque las personas que lo entrenaron a él también me entrenaron a mí. Pasaré el resto de mi vida mirando por sobre mi hombro, porque hay muchas personas que gastaron tiempo y dinero en mí. Sólo imagina cuánto vale él para ellos. No sabemos con lo que estamos tratando.” Exclama, abriendo los brazos para enfatizar. “No estamos capacitados para lidiar con esto. Nada de ello. Desde el trauma por el que ha pasado a la información que posiblemente posee y de lo que es realmente capaz de hacer.”

Harry frunce sus cejas y se voltea hacia él para enfrentarlo. “¿A qué te refieres, lo que es capaz de hacer?”

Zayn hace una pausa significativa, tensa e inquieta, y escalofriante hasta los huesos. “Me preocupa que pueda ser un  _ sleeper  _ [1]. _ ” _

“¿Qué es un sleeper?”

“Un sleeper es generalmente una persona normal.” Niall explica lentamente, tanteando el terreno con cuidado. “Pero han sido programados y llenados con una misión y hay una frase o palabra clave que los activa. Un sleeper ni siquiera sabe que es lo que le ha pasado. Eso es lo que los hace tan peligrosos y letales. No te enteras hasta que pasa, básicamente.”

“Sin embargo, ¿Por qué sería Louis un sleeper?” Harry no puede evitar preguntar.

“Porque,” Zayn responde, “HYDRA invirtió un montón de dinero en él. Es su más preciada posesión. Estoy seguro que han hecho todo lo posible para asegurarse de que no lo perderán.”

“Yo he puesto botones de auto-destrucción en mis trajes.” Liam añade pensativamente, “¿Crees que ellos podrían haber hecho algo similar?”

Zayn se encoge en hombros. “Tal vez. Una vez más, no lo sabremos hasta que sea demasiado tarde.”

“Si hay un chip,” Liam sugiere, “Podría hacer un escaneo. Quería escanear su prótesis de cualquier forma, es una pieza realmente fascinante de la ingeniería.”

“No es una rata de laboratorio.” Harry señala, poniéndose más y más disgustado. “Y si ustedes no lo quieren aquí, estoy feliz de encontrar algún otro lugar para nosotros.”

“Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo.” Liam se levanta y camina hasta la nevera, saca una de sus bebidas proteicas casi negras. El reloj digital marca veintisiete minutos pasadas las cuatro. “Es mi torre. Eres bienvenido para quedarte tanto como quieras. Pero tal vez deberíamos ponerlo a votación. Dos votos para que Tomlinson se quede, ¿Qué hay de ustedes, chicos?”

Zayn cae hacia adelante apoyándose en sus codos y entrelaza sus largos dedos, sacudiendo su cabeza. “Lo siento, Capitán. Pero pienso que sería la mejor opción para todos tener a SHIELD involucrado. ¿Niall?”

Inmediatamente, Niall deja salir un largo, frustrado gemido y arroja sus brazos hacia arriba en una manera bastante dramática. “¡Oh, tienen que estar bromeando! ¿Por qué tiene que recaer en mí?” Exclama, mirando hacia Zayn y encontrando sus ojos. “No me mires así.” Él dice, girándose hacia Harry y rodando sus ojos tiempo después. “Y tú, no me des esa mirada de cachorro herido tampoco. Cristo, esto no es justo.”

Niall resopla, dejando escapar un suspiro y frota sus manos por su cara hasta que está roja. Luego se levanta y camina un par de pasos por la cocina, mordiendo sus labios, antes de dar la vuelta para verlos de nuevo.

“Lo siento,” se dirige a Zayn con un suspiro, “pero yo tenía órdenes de disparar a discreción. Y cuando no lo hice, todos me dijeron que no podías ser de fiar, pero seguí mi instinto y mira a dónde nos llevó.” Él da una mirada hacia Harry. “Y ahora mismo, mi instinto me dice que confíe en el Cap en esta. Así que es lo que haré.”

Harry da un suspiro de alivio; articula un gracias a Niall, quien se encoge de hombros, y agita su mano como si dijera ni lo menciones. Zayn lo eleva con una mirada estrecha, luego se pone de pie y se estira.

“Hagan lo que quieran.” Concede. “Pero yo se los advertí. Y no deberían olvidarlo.” Con eso, deja la cocina rápidamente.

Niall deja salir otro quejido. “Ahora definitivamente voy a dormir en el sofá.”

 

 

Louis duerme hasta el amanecer, lo cual no es ni de cerca lo suficiente considerando que debió haberse forzado a sí mismo a quedarse despierto por semanas con únicamente pequeños momentos de descanso. Harry está ahí cuando despierta, sentado en un sillón en un rincón junto a las ventanas, un libro en su regazo al que sólo estaba viendo en lugar de leerlo. Él se estremece cuando Louis, sin una advertencia, de repente se para de la cama, con la sabana en el regazo, brazos levantados a la defensiva y ojos muy abiertos, respiración rápida. Harry piensa que puede ver lo rápido que su corazón está latiendo en su pecho.

Debe haberle tomado un momento a Louis para disminuir la confusión, luego él baja sus brazos otra vez y parpadea, ojos vagando por la habitación hasta que ellos se posan en Harry y se quedan ahí. Un cálido escalofrío corre por la espina dorsal de Harry.

“Hola.” Él dice, sintiéndose sin aliento. Louis sujeta las sábanas y teniendo en cuenta que fuera de toda la armadura que tenía luce casi delicado, los músculos en su brazo derecho se contraen de forma impresionante, recordándole a Harry que no debe subestimarlo. Cuando era muy pequeño, su madre le dijo que no debería empujar a los perros callejeros en una esquina o contra una pared, porque los animales acorralados siempre eran los más bravos. Él se pregunta si Louis va a arremeter contra él si Harry se acerca demasiado.

“No estoy armado.” Harry continúa y muestra sus manos vacías, pensando que esto tal vez sea un buen comienzo. “Y si quieres, eres libre para irte. Ninguno de nosotros va a detenerte. Pero si quieres respuestas, estoy feliz de dártelas. Estás a salvo aquí, y puedes quedarte tanto como quieras.”

Mira a Louis bajar sus ojos hacia sus manos apretándose en su regazo, una de carne y otra de metal, y su mirada se sigue moviendo, nunca encontrando a Harry, pero al menos no se está levantando y corriendo lejos; al menos parece estar considerando la oferta de Harry. Es tranquilo después, por un largo tiempo durante el cual Harry no se atreve a moverse o hablar, asustado de que cualquier movimiento o sonido tal vez espante a Louis. Así que se sienta y espera pacientemente que Louis recolecte sus pensamientos o aclare su mente, la tensión sólo se regala por la estrechez del agarre que tiene en su libro, haciendo las páginas agitarse.

“Ahí decía que estaba muerto.” Louis dice de la nada, tan silencioso que Harry fácilmente podría haberlo pasado por alto si no estuviera esperándolo por casi una hora. Él gira sus gélidos ojos azules a Harry. “En la exposición. Decía que yo morí en combate.” Hace una pausa, al parecer reflexionando sobre las palabras en su cabeza. “Pero están equivocados.”

“Sí,” Harry respira, agonizando por caminar hasta él y al menos sentarse en el borde de la cama. “Están equivocados. Pero todo el mundo pensó lo mismo. No teníamos idea de que habías sobrevivido.”

“Decía que éramos mejores amigos.” Louis continúa imperturbable, aun sosteniendo la mirada de Harry. “¿Están equivocados sobre eso también?”

“No.” Él es casi demasiado rápido para negar eso, moviéndose rápidamente hacia el final de la silla. “No, por favor. Tú fuiste mi mejor amigo. Mi único amigo realmente. La persona más importante en mi vida.” Harry inhala y exhala. La expresión de Louis está en blanco, firme, y no debería doler tanto como lo hace. Harry debería haber esperado que fuera difícil. “Aún lo eres.”

Louis mira de nuevo sus manos. Estira su labio inferior dentro de su boca, lo muerde hasta que la piel pálida alrededor se aclara incluso más. “No recuerdo eso.” Él dice. “No recuerdo un montón de cosas.”

Harry necesita recordarse a sí mismo mantener la calma y la compostura, porque esto no es sobre él, y Louis no necesita que él sea un lío tembloroso ahora. Zayn tiene razón cuando dice que no están calificados o con la experiencia para lidiar con esto, pero todos ellos son únicos en su tipo, improvisando sobre la marcha, y todo lo que Harry puede hacer es tratar.

“¿Qué  _ sí  _ recuerdas?” Pregunta y espera ansiosamente por la respuesta de Louis.

Louis no responde de inmediato. Los fragmentos en su brazo izquierdo zumban ligeramente, haciendo clic y acomodándose, pero Louis parece estar acostumbrado a ello ahora. “Una silla.” Dice eventualmente. “Una silla, y el frío. Siempre hacía frío.”

Harry cierra sus ojos, toma aire por su nariz y lo exhala lentamente.

“Y caer.” Louis lentamente continúa, estremeciendo a Harry hasta los huesos. “Recuerdo estar cayendo.” Él mira hacia arriba otra vez. “¿Me caí? ¿Es así como morí?”

Harry asiente, no puede sacar las palabras al principio, necesita tragarse el nudo atorado en la garganta. “Lo hiciste.” Responde. “Estábamos en lo alto de las montañas. En un tren. La mitad del compartimiento había sido arrancado y tú - tú te caíste.”

Louis sostiene su mirada, aparentemente no afectado. Harry no puede dejar de mirar las cicatrices adornando su piel y trata de no imaginar quién y qué las puso ahí.

“¿Cómo puedo saber lo que es real?” Louis habla de nuevo después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio entre ellos y el corazón de Harry se aprieta.

“Puedes preguntarme.” Responde seriamente. “Sea lo que sea, voy a responder. Y te prometo que nunca te mentiré,” porque Harry no tiene nada más excepto esto.

No tiene más que ofrecer a Louis excepto honestidad y seguridad y la promesa de que no va abandonarlo otra vez. El hecho de que ni siquiera una pista de emoción obvia se muestra en el rostro de Louis le rompe el corazón, pero de nuevo, tener a Louis aquí y ser capaz de hablarle y ayudarle a entender es más de lo que Harry pudo haber esperado, y él necesita dejar de ser egoísta. Louis va a mejorar, y tomará tiempo, y será difícil, pero, como dicen, el único camino es hacia arriba.

“¿Tienes hambre?” Pregunta entonces, porqué ser confrontado con el pecho desnudo de Louis, delgado y musculoso, realmente le trae recuerdos. Louis lo mira con los ojos vacíos, no contesta, ni siquiera le da a Harry la más pequeña pista de que haya entendido la pregunta por unos momentos, así que Harry reformula. “¿Quieres algo para comer?”

Louis sólo se le queda viendo por otro minuto antes de que él levante un hombro en lo que sólo puede ser considerado como un encogimiento de hombros. Luego lo entiende. Es el primer testimonio de lo que HYDRA realmente le ha hecho, aparte de los horrores de los que Harry ya tiene consciencia. Puede ser que también acabe por desplomarse y vomite por todo el piso, porque Harry se siente enfermo y de pronto completamente afectado hasta la médula. Louis tiene que estarse muriendo de hambre, especialmente considerando el estrés al que ha sido puesto y su metabolismo más-rápido-de-lo-normal que requiere por lo menos tres veces más nutrientes que los humanos promedio.

Harry se levanta sobre piernas temblorosas, deja el libro caer en el sillón y se limpia las manos en sus jeans. El reloj despertador en su mesita de noche indica que son sólo pasadas las siete. “¿Qué hay de una ducha?” Es consciente que se está pasando ahora, pero está desesperado porque Louis se sienta mejor, que recupere algo, incluso si es sólo un estómago lleno y el sentido básico de limpieza. “Tengo una tina también, si prefieres mejor tomar un baño.”

Él se mueve hacia la puerta que da a su baño privado y abre la puerta, se hace a un lado para darle a Louis la opción de entrar al amplio baño y observarlo y por un momento, Harry piensa que su intento de llegar a él ha fallado también, cuando Louis de pronto echa las sábanas a un lado y balancea sus piernas hacia un lado de la cama. Sorpresivamente sus pies son estables cuando se levanta y se mueven silenciosamente por el piso, pausa sólo por un milisegundo cuando pasa a Harry antes de dar un paso dentro del cuarto de baño. Harry ni siquiera tiene el tiempo de preocuparse sobre darle a Louis algo de privacidad, porque él se quita sus pantalones con un movimiento práctico, sin dudar, y los deja caer al suelo, parándose ahí completamente desnudo, con los brazos tensos a sus costados.

La herida que había empezado a sangrar algunas horas antes todavía se ve mal, extendiéndose desde el frente de Louis alrededor de su cadera, oscureciendo los bordes y solo lo suficiente de pegamento quirúrgico para mantener todo junto. Harry quiere apartar sus ojos, en verdad que sí, pero Louis no se mueve, él sólo se queda ahí parado como si estuviera esperando que algo pasara y –

Él muerde sus propios nudillos y se da la vuelta por un minuto para recomponerse y luchar contra la quemazón tras sus párpados. Cuando Harry ha recuperado su compostura – al menos en apariencia – Louis aún no se ha movido. Harry da un paso dentro de la habitación, la alfombra suave y afelpada bajo sus pies, y él deja la puerta ligeramente abierta en caso de que Louis no se sienta cómodo en espacios cerrados.

Louis está viendo la ducha con cautela. Sus puños están temblando.

La tina está en la esquina derecha, una cosa lujosa con chorros, una pantalla táctil e increíblemente espaciosa. Harry piensa que tal vez sería la mejor opción y camina hacia ella, agarra el aspersor y gira hacia Louis a tiempo para verlo retroceder visiblemente, con los ojos amplios y las fosas nasales ensanchadas. Harry permanece inclinado sobre la tina, mira el aspersor en su mano y de nuevo a Louis antes de caer en cuenta.

“Lou.” Comienza, voz áspera con emoción hirviendo. “Sólo voy – llenaré la tina para ti, ¿De acuerdo? No voy a –” y no puede continuar, poniendo el aspersor de nuevo en su montura, luego deja correr el agua del grifo, sosteniendo su mano en la regadera y ajustando la temperatura. “Toma un baño, no te preocupes por el agua, aquí hay algo de jabón, y toallas y yo – te dejaré solo si quieres.”

Parece relajarse, pero no por mucho. Sin embargo, Louis camina hacia la tina y luego de un momento de indecisión, él se mete a ella, se sienta en aproximadamente cinco pulgadas de agua y lleva sus piernas cerca de su  cuerpo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellas, acurrucándose en sí mismo – tratando de parecer tan pequeño como sea posible.

Harry no sabe qué hacer. Se siente como un pez fuera del agua, andando a ciegas y duda que Louis sea consciente de lo que hace o lo que está mal con eso. Sólo han pasado unas pocas horas y Harry ya está cerca de un total quiebre en medio de su baño, porque Louis claramente ha sido privado incluso del más pequeño sentido de comodidad o decencia humana, desnudándose frente a alguien que él probablemente sigue considerando un extraño como si hubiera sido inculcado en él. Él no se acerca por el jabón mientras la tina se llena lentamente, probablemente no le han permitido el uso de jabón o de asearse a sí mismo en las últimas décadas. Por como se ve, ellos ni siquiera se habían molestado en cortar su cabello en el medio de la suspensión criogénica tampoco.

Louis no había sido exactamente vanidoso, pero había sido consciente de su buena apariencia, lo usaba a su favor y había pasado tanto tiempo frente a espejos que Harry siempre lo molestaba con eso. Nunca dejaba el apartamento sin su cabello meticulosamente peinado, bien afeitado e impecablemente vestido, y es un contraste tan marcado ahora, con aspecto descuidado y apenas vivo, que Harry siente náuseas.

No está seguro de si él está sobrepasando uno de muchos límites que probablemente deberían ser aclarados cuando apaga el grifo y agarra una botella de champú. Louis ha volteado su cara lejos de él, pero cuando Harry pregunta “¿Puedes poner tu cabeza hacia atrás?”, él obedece sólo después de un segundo.

Con un nudo en la garganta y en el pecho, Harry se sienta sobre el borde de la bañera y, manteniendo su respiración superficial porque ya puede probar su bilis, toma un momento para pensar acerca de las implicaciones de Louis haciendo lo que le pide cuando sólo unas horas antes, él había estado listo para matarlo, siguiendo ciegamente lo que podría ser clasificado como una orden. Pero Harry lo hace a un lado por ahora, obliga a sus manos a mantenerse calmadas mientras llena sus palmas con agua y comienza a mojar el cabello enmarañado de Louis. Como cuando estaba cubriendo sus heridas, Harry se enfoca en la tarea en cuestión, usando sus dedos para desenredar los cabellos, aplicando champú y lavándolo nuevamente.

Louis se inclina hacia delante de nuevo, curvando su espina dorsal, permitiendo a Harry contar sobresalientes vértebras tras vértebras. Él moja un paño, mira la manera en que Louis tiembla cuando lo frota a través de su espalda, sobre sus hombros y en los lados donde la sangre ha teñido su piel y Harry trabaja hasta que sus ojos están ardiendo, el paño está rojo y el agua está comenzando a ponerse tibia y Louis sólo deja que pase.

Cuando ha terminado, Harry deja caer el paño, el cual es imposible rescatar, en la basura y vuelve a la habitación, agarra una pila de ropas limpias y algunas toallas grandes y suaves, colocándolas sobre el mostrador junto al lavabo. Louis aún mantiene sus brazos envueltos alrededor de sus piernas, mirando fijamente la superficie ondulante del agua.

Harry aclara su garganta. Se siente débil. “Éstas ropas tal vez sean un poco grandes, pero deberían servir hasta que pueda organizar algo que te quede.” Él le dice. “Yo um – te dejaré sólo ahora. Pero deberías intentar descansar un poco más.”

Luego deja el baño y su habitación y casi salta al pasillo antes de comenzar a llorar.

 

 

“Creo que lo hacían con una manguera.” Harry dice tiempo después. Está abajo en el laboratorio de Liam, sentado en uno de los muchos escritorios cubiertos con piezas de maquinaria mientras Liam trabaja en un brillante guante rojo, haciendo girar un destornillador en su mano. Su garganta todavía se siente seca. “Él sólo se quedó allí y se encogió cuando agarré el aspersor. Creo que esperaba que sólo lo apuntara hacia él.”

“No es realmente sorprendente, ¿Verdad?” Liam comenta sin mirarlo. Se ve un poco cansado y Harry ve la botella vacía que previamente contenía una malteada proteica en el escritorio junto a él. No duda que Liam bajó aquí después de su conversación en la cocina. “Lo necesitaban limpio de vez en cuando, y supongo que eso era eficiente. No es como si HYDRA lo tratara como una persona de cualquier otra forma.”

“Lo sé, yo sólo – es más difícil de ver de lo que pensé. Y,” añade, reflexionando sobre las palabras en su cabeza, “él sólo está de pronto tan – dócil. No sé si esa es la palabra correcta, pero – sí. Pasó de atacarme a obedecerme en unas pocas horas.”

Liam se pone el guante y gira su silla. “Ha pasado setenta años siguiendo órdenes.” Dice. “Dudo que sea fácil deshacerse de eso, ser su propia persona otra vez, especialmente porque él difícilmente recuerda lo que significa ser una persona. Y ahora mismo la única persona que lo conecta a su pasado, y a su humanidad, eres tú.”

“¿Así que intercambió HYDRA por mí?” Harry concluye. “Pero – eso no es lo que quiero para él.”

“Es un comienzo, sin embargo.” Liam se encoge de hombros. “Mejor dócil que cortando tu garganta por la noche, diría yo.”

“Probablemente.” Harry tiene que reconocer, pero no va bien con él. Por otra parte, es un comienzo y Harry supone que si le da a Louis espacio y tiempo, él recordará lo suficiente de sí mismo y finalmente tomará sus propias decisiones de nuevo. “Es sólo tan extraño. Porque – es él, ¿Verdad? Pero al mismo tiempo no lo es, y esto aterrorizado de hacer algo mal.”

“Para ser honesto,” Liam dice,” Creo que va a ser un poco de prueba y error por un tiempo. Y sé que Zayn dijo que no somos las personas correctas para este trabajo, y tal vez no lo somos, tal vez la cagaremos. Pero todos hemos pasado por mucho, y todos lo hemos logrado, ¿Sí?” Entonces él vuelve a su guante.

“Gracias.” Harry murmura y decide dejar a Liam trabajar en paz, porque no ha pasado ni siquiera un día y él necesita ser más paciente que eso.

Él vuelve a su piso y encuentra la puerta de la habitación ligeramente entreabierta. Mirando a escondidas, ve que Louis está de vuelta en la cama, los cobertores hasta sus hombros y la capucha de la sudadera puesta en su cabeza, de espaldas a la puerta. Harry no está seguro si Louis está durmiendo, pero decide que probablemente no quiere ser molestado, por lo que se da vuelta y se dirige hacia la sala de estar, agarra uno de los libros y comienza a leer.

 

Louis no sale de la habitación por tres días y Harry no entra. Él se mantiene pensando en su madre diciéndole sobre los perros callejeros, acerca de no acorralarlos, y él piensa que valdrá más si Louis decide salir por su cuenta. Entretanto, Harry lee libros sobre anestesia y PTSD* [2], escoge un par de películas que él y Louis habían visto juntos antes de que Louis fuera enlistado y descarga recetas para cosas que él recuerda que le gustaba comer a Louis. Le da algo que hacer, porque Niall le deja saber que el Director Cowell sigue echando humo y, hasta que surjan asuntos urgentes, quiere a Harry suspendido de servicio activo, lo cual le viene bastante bien.

Es todo lo que ve de los demás. Liam está como siempre ocupado en su taller y supone que Zayn y Niall aún tienen cosas que limar entre sí y con SHIELD, y Harry decide quedarse en su piso, sólo en caso de que Louis deje la habitación, lo cual hace al tercer día, exactamente cuando el sol está comenzando a ponerse sobre Manhattan.

Cuando Harry mira a Louis parado en el marco de la puerta, casi deja caer su vaso. El agua chapotea en los bordes y moja el piso y sus pies cubiertos. Él está con la misma sudadera y pantalones de chándal, piernas y mangas muy largas, y tiene la capucha puesta, intentado ocultar tanto de sí mismo como sea posible. Harry quiere cerrar la distancia y acercarlo a su pecho, anhela eso como anhela otras muchas cosas que sólo no están a discusión en este momento.

Baja el vaso y agarra un paño de cocina, seca sus manos y luego las pequeñas gotas en los azulejos. “Estaba a punto de hacer la cena.” Harry dice una vez que ha dejado la toalla y piensa en lo que ha leído acerca de adentrar lentamente a alguien de vuelta a la vida cotidiana. No hacer muchas preguntas pero establecer una rutina, comida nutritiva pero baja en condimentos y especias y fácil de digerir.

Hurgando entre los gabinetes de la cocina que apenas utiliza, porque él tiende  a quedarse en la sala común, Harry encuentra algo de arroz, frijoles y tomates enlatados y pone todo sobre la mesa del mostrador. Por el rabillo del ojo, ve a Louis acercarse, los largos pantalones deportivos arrastrándose por el suelo. Él se sienta en la mesa, su mirada dirigida hacia el frente donde el cielo es naranja y magenta y brillantemente vivo, a diferencia de ellos. Mientras Harry llena una gran taza con agua, él nota que Louis ha jalado la manga izquierda de la sudadera para cubrir completamente su prótesis; ni siquiera los dedos brillantes son visibles donde sus manos están casi cuidadosamente puestas sobre la mesa.

Tragando el nudo que parece haber hecho de su garganta su residencia permanente, Harry se ocupa de medir el arroz, cortar algunos vegetales y abrir las latas mientras Louis no mueve ni un músculo, pero al menos no está huyendo. Harry piensa que eso tiene que contar para algo. Afortunadamente, él es eficiente y sólo una hora después puede servir el arroz y las verduras con salsa en dos cuencos. Agarra dos cucharas y servilletas, deja una porción delante de Louis y se sienta frente a él.

Los ojos de Louis van del cuenco a la cuchara y hacia Harry, luego de vuelta, tan perdido como había estado en el cuarto de baño y el apetito de Harry ha disminuido instantáneamente. Tratando de no seguir viendo fijamente a Louis, agarra su cuchara y comienza a comer. Está un poco insípido, pero él no quería exagerar  con los condimentos para ir con calma en el estómago de Louis. Él no espera que coma mucho, a pesar de que probablemente está literalmente muriendo de hambre, y él sólo comienza a comer cuando Harry ha comido más de la mitad de su plato.

Harry sólo mira al frente cuando baja su cuchara. La mitad de la cara de Louis está oculta por las sombras cayendo de la capucha profundamente puesta sobre su frente. Su brazo izquierdo está bajo la mesa, oculto de la vista, lo cual, como Harry está comenzando a sospechar es más o menos el punto. Louis juega con su comida más que comerla, pero come la mitad del plato antes de empujarlo. Harry espera que lo mire.

“No recuerdo Brooklyn.” Louis dice eventualmente, una línea fina entre sus cejas. Él aún luce marchito, pero no ha envejecido un día, y es tan impresionante que la respiración de Harry se acelera cuando sus ojos se encuentran. “Sólo recuerdo a un gato.”

Harry no puede evitar la sonrisa que se extiende en su cara, lo suficientemente amplia para que sus hoyuelos se muestren en sus mejillas. “Dusty.” Responde. “No era nuestro. Era el gato de la señora McDougall, pero se colaba en nuestro apartamento si olvidábamos cerrar las ventanas.”

“Correcto.” Comienza a morder su labio y eso es – es tan familiar, es lo que es y Harry está tan contento, tan malditamente contento que aún están ahí estas pequeñas cosas que parecen irrelevantes que HYDRA no pudo llevarse y freírlas del cerebro de Louis. “¿Por qué recuerdo a un estúpido gato? No te recuerdo  _ a ti.” _

Pica. Duele más que Louis llevando un cuchillo a su estómago o su puño de metal golpeando su mandíbula y Harry trata de no mostrarlo, pero está bastante seguro que su rostro se desmorona. Rápidamente, Harry trata de componer su expresión. Él no piensa que sea particularmente exitoso.

“Tomará tiempo.” Le dice a Louis. “Zayn dijo que ellos dañaron el tejido cerebral. Pero que se puede curar. Sólo necesitas descansar y volverá.” Al menos eso es lo que espera.

“Zayn.” Louis dice, rodando el nombre por su lengua. “¿Quién es Zayn?”

“Black Widow.” Harry responde y trata de no sentirse herido cuando el reconocimiento cruza los rasgos de Louis.

“Lo recuerdo.” Confirma, parpadeando e inclinando ligeramente su cabeza y abre su boca para añadir algo cuando un escalofrío estremece su cuerpo y Louis salta sobre sus pies. Harry se sienta allí un poco estupefacto y sólo puede ver como Louis se precipita al fregadero y vomita su cena. Un momento después, Harry se apresura a su lado, agarra el cabello de Louis y la capucha y tiene que escuchar  y mirar las arcadas que da, su cuerpo completo temblando por al menos dos minutos.

Louis permanece apoyado sobre el fregadero, respirando con dificultad y náuseas, y  Harry maldice en silencio, casi saboreando el contacto agridulce, dejando a sus dedos arrastrarse por la línea del cabello de Louis en un intento de calmarlo. Con el tiempo, Louis se empuja hacia atrás y Harry deja sus brazos caer a sus costados, mira como Louis se tambalea  contra los cajones y se desliza hacia abajo hasta que está sentado en las baldosas. Entonces Harry se sienta frente a él y ellos permanecen en silencio por un tiempo, la respiración de Louis desacelerando de nuevo y Harry tratando de deshacerse de la tensión sobre sus hombros.

“¿Estás bien?” Pregunta eventualmente.

Louis no responde. En su lugar, él tira sus piernas contra él y parece estar haciéndose más pequeño y eso está tan mal, está tan mal y es doloroso para Harry verlo, porque Louis nunca había sido alto, pero él siempre había sido la más grande y brillante presencia. Nunca se escondía a sí mismo, nunca trató de encogerse y no lo había hecho – no había estado  _ avergonzado _ de quién era. Y de esa manera es como Louis parece sentirse ahora, si Harry  puede leerlo, incluso la más pequeña parte de él, y él no ha pensado en eso hasta este punto, acerca del orgullo de Louis y su sentido del honor, como de cegador y paralizante debe ser recordar lo que pasó. A este punto, creyó que sería una cosa buena.

“No te recuerdo.” Louis repite y su voz es como papel de lija. Harry se aleja de ello, tanto que su cabeza golpea contra los gabinetes. “No te  _ recuerdo _ , pero – te  _ conozco _ . No tengo idea de cómo es eso posible y no tiene sentido, pero nada tiene sentido ahora mismo.”

“No tiene que tener sentido.” Harry le asegura rápidamente, con el corazón latiendo rápido. “Y tú sí me conoces. Nadie me conoce tan bien como tú.”

Louis levanta su mano, pellizcando el puente de su nariz con el pulgar y el dedo índice. Cierra sus ojos, luego parpadea rápidamente, y Harry se pregunta si eso tiene que ver con una avalancha de imágenes, o recuerdos.

“Nunca decían mucho.” Él habla luego de un rato. Está oscureciendo en la cocina, el sol ahora escondido tras los rascacielos y sólo un trozo de naranja restante en el horizonte. Ha sido un día cálido, pero Harry siente un inexplicable escalofrío en sus huesos. “Pero creo que ellos solían decir, “está muerto.” Y no recuerdo si yo sabía de quién estaban hablando, pero debo haberlo sabido, porque yo sólo – dejé de pelear, creo. Ellos dijeron “está muerto”, y ya no valía la pena más.”

“Louis.” Harry se ahoga y tiene que deslizarse más cerca hasta que sus piernas dobladas están casi rozando las de Louis, estirando una mano. “Dios, lo siento tanto.”

“Pero no estás muerto. Mintieron.”

Harry toma una respiración temblorosa cuando Louis deja caer su mano derecha al suelo, sólo algunas pulgadas de distancia de la suya. “Lo hicieron. Mintieron sobre un montón de cosas.”

“No estás muerto.” Louis repite y cuando las puntas de sus dedos acarician las de Harry, él tiembla. “Y yo no estoy muerto tampoco.”

“No, Lou.” Harry replica, mira como Louis se queda viendo a sus manos. “No lo estás.”

Es silencioso luego de eso. La luz desaparece en el horizonte, dejando la cocina en la oscuridad, superficies gris y grandes sombras arrastrándose por las baldosas. Louis no toma su mano pero tampoco la aleja y sólo han pasado unos pocos días, aun así Harry sabe que pueden hacerlo. Cuando la voz de Louis suena otra vez, es tan silenciosa que Harry no está seguro de si se suponía que lo escuchara.

“Tal vez debería estarlo.”

Harry entrelaza sus dedos, sacudiendo su cabeza. Ellos pueden hacerlo, y lo harán.

 

 

Toma algunos días más para que Louis se acostumbre a la comida sólida de nuevo. Él aún no deja mucho la habitación de Harry, sólo aparece en la cocina cerca de la puesta del sol cada día, probablemente tratando de encontrar algún tipo de patrón en su vida ahora que el control de HYDRA ha sido eliminado de la ecuación, y él no habla mientras come en silencio en una forma alarmantemente obediente, lo que sea que Harry le dé. Pero Harry se sienta con él y sostiene su cabello hacia atrás cuando vomita todo de vuelta hasta que finalmente, no lo hace.

Harry toma duchas en el gimnasio, y duerme en la sala de estar, sin atreverse a aventurarse más lejos de Louis que eso, absolutamente paranoico de que podría desaparecer repentinamente, sólo irse y Harry no tendría oportunidad de verlo otra vez. Así que se mantiene alrededor, y hace avena caliente con miel para el desayuno, poniendo dos platos con la esperanza de que Louis tal vez se dé cuenta que necesita comer más de una vez al día. Casi está seguro que Liam se ha olvidado del tiempo, y que Niall está dándoles espacio, y está bastante seguro que Zayn está tratando de mantenerse fuera de la situación por ahora, pero es como ha sido desde el principio; Louis y él, y el resto del mundo no importa, y Harry no habría querido que fuera de otra manera.

Pero es difícil. Harry está volviéndose loco lentamente con la necesidad de estar más cerca de Louis, de tocarlo al menos de alguna manera; sostenerlo cerca y escuchar su corazón latir. Son personas táctiles, Louis y él, y Harry está hambriento, pero ha habido demasiadas personas poniendo sus sucias manos sobre él, molestando, empujando e hiriendo, y Harry no se volverá uno de ellos. El primer paso en ganar la confianza de Louis es ser una constante y asegurar su presencia, no forzar contacto humano en él cuando claramente no está listo.

Apenas ha vuelto del gimnasio cuando JARVIS le informa que Sophia está esperando en la sala común por él y Harry está confundido acerca de lo que ella quiere de él, pero hace su camino hacia arriba inmediatamente. Niall le informó esta mañana en el gimnasio que tenía una misión corta a la cual ir, y Dios sabe dónde está Zayn en estos días, y con Liam siendo Liam el piso está completamente desierto salvo por Sophia en un conjunto berenjena perfectamente a la medida y tacones con los que probablemente podría apuñalar a alguien si las cosas se pusieran feas. Lo saluda con una sonrisa amistosa. Hay dos bolsas en la mesa de la cocina.

“Buen día, Capitán.” Ella dice, guardando su teléfono. “¿Cómo has estado?”

“Bastante bien, supongo.” Harry replica vacilante, sin saber qué le dijo Liam. Ella parece demasiado a gusto teniendo en cuenta que un súper asesino se ha mudado a la torre. “¿Y tú?”

““Bien, como siempre, y estaré incluso mejor una vez que consiga que Liam revise un par de contratos.” Ruede sus ojos ante eso y luego tira de las bolsas. “También me informó que tienes a un invitado con la necesidad de algunas cosas básicas, así que hice a JARVIS mandarme sus medidas y me tomé la libertad de elegir un par de cosas.” Con eso, ella saca un montón de camisetas fuera de la bolsa, seguido por jeans, calcetines, pantalones y un par de suaves sudaderas y suéteres. Sophia vuelve el rostro hacia él, pero Harry sólo puede abrir la boca como un pez. “Espero que todo le quede. Me he asegurado que es todo de buena calidad, pero si quieres que cambie algo o necesitas más, siéntete libre de hacérmelo saber.”

“Gracias.” Harry dice aturdido, mirando la pila de ropa descansando sobre la mesa. Distraídamente, toca con un dedo el suave algodón de una camiseta gris. “No sé – muchísimas gracias. Eso fue bastante considerado. Si me dices cuanto cuesta, yo –”

Sophia hace un gesto con la mano. “No seas ridículo, Capitán. Lo cargué a la tarjeta de crédito de Liam. No es como si él revisa su propio estado de cuenta. Considéralo parte del servicio.” Añade con un guiño. “Liam también me pidió encontrar un especialista en el manejo de los pacientes con trauma que sufren PTSD, en caso de ser necesario, y contacté con uno de los afiliados de Industrias Payne en el ejército estadounidense. Él me recomendó algunos psiquiatras quienes trabajan específicamente con veteranos y los he investigado a todos a fondo.” Sacando un sobre, ella lo pone sobre la ropa. “Los detalles y referencias de la Doctora Watson están aquí, pero si quisieras ponerte en contacto, JARVIS tiene todo almacenado en su base de datos también.”

Harry se siente anonadado. Trata de pensar en una respuesta apropiada, pero Sophia no le da tiempo. Antes de que siquiera haya abierto su boca, ella ya se ha puesto el bolso al hombro – la cual, por su puesto, complementa su atuendo perfectamente – y sacó su teléfono.

“Nuestros abogados han estado en contacto con el Smithsoniano, la confidencialidad del Capitán América y cualquier otra posesión privada tuya que aún permanecen en varios archivos serán arreglados para ser enviados a ti lo más pronto posible. Sólo cuestión de días, me aseguraron.” Ella revisa la hora, la boca estirándose en las comisuras, claramente disgustada. “Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que meter algunos contratos por la garganta de Liam y mi avión a Los Ángeles sale en dos horas. Que tengas un día encantador, Capitán.”

Harry tuvo problemas para pronunciar, “tú también”, antes que ella lo rodeara dejando sólo una nube de olor dulce a perfume y probablemente un par de cientos de dólares en ropa. Sintiéndose un poco agotado, Harry pone las ropas de vuelta a las bolsas y las agarra junto con el sobre que contenía la información del psiquiatra. No es realmente una sorpresa como Sophia maneja la situación ya que ella ha estado manejando y tratando con Liam por años. Ella no es nada sino certera, eficiente y – cuando Harry realmente piensa en ello – inquietantemente intuitiva.

Tomando todo de vuelta a su propia sala de estar, Harry se ocupa en tirar las etiquetas de todo y asegurarse de que ahora ya no hay etiquetas que pudieran rayar o irritar a Louis y él no puede evitar sonrojarse ante las elecciones que Sophia ha hecho y lo que debe estar pensado acerca de Harry y su supuesto  _ invitado _ . Hay skinny jeans en varios tonos que van del negro al azul claro, camisetas básicas en blanco, gris y negro, y una buena mezcla de camisas; mezclilla, franela, algodón. Una chaqueta para los días más fríos. Calcetines y ropa interior ajustada que hace que la sangre suba a sus mejillas y caiga hasta su ingle simultáneamente, y Harry tiene que morder su pulgar hasta que disminuye. Hay dos cajas de zapatillas de deporte en una de las bolsas también, y un juego extra de artículos de aseo. Tiene que recordar decirle a JARVIS que mande a Sophia una muy sincera nota de agradecimiento.

Harry considera la idea de entregarle todo a Louis en este mismo segundo, pero se contiene después de tomar un par de respiraciones profundas, calmantes. Yendo a la cocina para hacer algo de té, tal vez tomar un aperitivo, de repente recuerda que Sophia había mencionado al Smithsoniano y sus posesiones privadas y siente una agradable ola de alivio pasar por él mientras el agua hierve. Es sólo una cosa pequeña, pero Harry está bastante ansioso de tener sus pertenencias de vuelta, casi retorciéndose con el pensamiento de la cantidad de personas que han fisgoneado en sus cosas.

Louis había trabajado turnos extra y ahorrado por tanto tiempo para comprarle a Harry una cámara usada en su cumpleaños dieciocho, y él había pasado los años siguientes fotografiando apenas nada excepto Louis. No sabe cuánto de eso sobrevivió, y aunque no son explícitas, él sabe que estas fotografías permiten un vistazo íntimo a su alma. Será bueno tenerlas de vuelta. Tal vez incluso puedan empezar la recuperación de Louis.

Tratando de dirigir sus pensamientos a otra parte, Harry hace algo de té de hinojo y una simple tostada de jamón y queso. Es difícil tragar, casi algodonoso en su boca, a pesar de saber que el emparedado está perfectamente bien. Su estómago parece infeliz con ser llenado, aún agitado e inquieto, y el té hace poco para resolverlo. Harry sólo se siente exhausto y agotado, y la única persona que podría hacerlo sentir mejor es la misma a la que no puede ni acercarse en este momento.

Él no debería estar revolcándose en autocompasión. Debería ser más fuerte que eso. Pero Harry teme que no lo es, ni lo será nunca, no como el Capitán América, y no como él. Recuerda una conversación que tuvo con James, justo al comienzo, durante su primera misión luego de que los Comandos Aulladores había sido formado. Louis había llegado con una estrategia, Louis se las había arreglado para infiltrarse a una base Alemana bajo el radar y la misión había tenido éxito sólo por él. Harry no había sido un espectador, ni mucho menos, pero sin Louis, él no habría sabido qué hacer. Toda su vida, él había tenido a Louis para apoyarse en él, depender de él y seguirlo y le había dicho a James que debería haber sido Louis. Si no hubiera sido reclutado tan temprano, si el  Dr. Erskine lo hubiera conocido en lugar de a Harry, Harry no tenía duda que Louis hubiera terminado como el faro de esperanza de América en su lugar.

Y se permite pensar en cómo las cosas habrían resultado si los papeles hubieran sido invertidos. Piensa que se habría quedado en Brooklyn, continuado su trabajo en la pastelería de la señora Burden, esperando escuchar de Louis, esperanzado de que regresara a salvo. Y tal vez Louis habría vuelto y ellos se hubieran quedado en Brooklyn o mudado a algún otro lugar, fuera de los suburbios, uno al lado del otro con un jardín compartido. Tal vez Louis se habría casado con una linda chica eventualmente y Harry habría estado contento de ser sólo su mejor amigo y tío de sus hijos y ellos no hubieran envejecido juntos como algunas veces imaginaban – pero al menos habrían estado juntos.

Ahora mismo, se siente como si todo lo que ha querido está más cerca y más lejos que nunca. Tiene la suerte de estar vivo en un tiempo dónde podría casarse, tener niños y hacer cosas que nunca pensó posibles, aun así la única persona con la que quiere compartir eso no lo recuerda. Louis no tiene la culpa,  _ Harry la tiene _ , y se siente muy mal por todo, él simplemente no ha sido suficiente.

El emparedado se asienta pesadamente en su estómago y el té se ha vuelto frío cuando finalmente se sacude de sus pensamientos, los nudillos blancos donde aún mantiene con fuerza el agarre sobre el mostrador de la cocina. La falta de aliento permanece estos días, Harry sintiéndose cerca de asfixiarse constantemente, y se queda viendo la ropa y los zapatos y quiere hacer espacio para ellos en su closet, quiere que Louis  _ quiera _ que haga espacio para sí mismo ahí y en la vida de Harry. Zayn dijo que Louis podría no curarse completamente, que es enteramente posible que su cerebro esté dañado permanentemente, y Harry trata de no entretenerse en ese pensamiento; sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, quiere ser realista, incluso si es doloroso.

Se dice a sí mismo que estaría bien ser sólo amigo de Louis, Harry jura que lo estaría.

Vertiendo el té frío por el desagüe y poniendo el plato vacío en el lavavajillas, Harry frota sus manos por su cara para recuperar al menos un cierto sentido de la compostura. Toma unas cuantas respiraciones calmantes antes de girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse a la sala.

Después de mirar fijamente a su pantalla de televisión parpadeante por horas, Harry hace un guiso para la cena y pone dos cuencos, dos juegos de cucharas y dos vasos de agua, y mira el sol ponerse sobre Manhattan. Pero Louis no sale. La puerta de su habitación permanece firmemente cerrada. Harry se sienta en su silla y pelea contra la quemazón en sus ojos, contornos borrosos, pero aún puede ver como sus manos tiemblan en la parte superior de la superficie de la mesa.

 

 

_ El tren está acelerando, está tronando, es blanco y hace frío, y el grito de Louis sigue haciendo eco en sus oídos. Harry siente como si se estuviera congelando y el viento está haciendo sus ojos aguarse, desgarrándolo, y él aún ve la cara de Louis y aún siente su piel y Harry – Harry siente que está muriendo. _

 

El reacciona a ello con un sobresalto y un grito que es lanzado de ida y regreso entre las paredes. Levantándose rápidamente, Harry traga bocanadas de aire. Su corazón está latiendo con fuerza, produciendo un dolor casi nauseabundo en su pecho, su interior apretándose y su cabeza dando vueltas. Harry se encoge y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, desesperado por mantener la compostura de esa manera, de alguna manera. Sus mejillas están húmedas y estornuda una vez, una sola gota deslizándose por su rostro y haciéndole cosquillas a lo largo de su mandíbula. Cae en el cuello de su camiseta que está empapada en sudor frío.

Con una mueca, Harry se limpia la cara y tira la camiseta húmeda lejos de su cuerpo. La deja caer al suelo, donde su manta y una almohada ya están tendidas, probablemente sacudidas en su sueño. Suspirando, Harry espera que sus ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad. Es muy probable que no sea ni de cerca la mañana aún, porque el cielo es negro fuera de la ventana, la única fuente de luz procedente de los rascacielos iluminados alrededor de la torre de los Vengadores.

Le toma un momento registrar la silueta oscura de la persona sentada en el sofá de enfrente y otro segundo para que su cerebro lo registre. Harry se sobresalta y salta hacia atrás, presionando su espalda en los cojines, con el corazón rebotando en su pecho.

“Cristo.” Silba y exhala una respiración temblorosa cuando se da cuenta de que es Louis y Harry no puede sino estar agradecido de que esta vez, no hay un arma a la vista. Una vez su pulso se ha ralentizado de nuevo, dice, “No viniste a cenar.” Y sorprendentemente, su voz no lo traiciona como de perturbado está en el interior.

Louis no responde. Él no reacciona en absoluto, de hecho, lo cual no es una rareza, pero es un poco desconcertante, sin embargo, sobre todo porque se trata de la primera vez aparte de sus cenas juntos que Louis se ha aventurado fuera del dormitorio de Harry. Él todavía está usando su sudadera y pantalones deportivos, pies descalzos y sus piernas levantadas contra su pecho. Como siempre, ha usado su mano derecha para jalar la manga izquierda y cubrir la totalidad de su prótesis. La capucha está puesta, ocultando su cara en las sombras, aun así, por alguna razón, sus ojos azules siguen siendo paradójicamente brillantes en sus cuencas.

“¿Estás hambriento?” Harry trata otra vez y se pone de pie sobre piernas temblorosas. “Puedo calentar algo de guiso, hacer algo de té o, como, hacer tostadas si lo prefieres –”

“Estabas gritando.”

Harry se congela. Se detiene por el borde del sofá y mira a Louis, quien no se ha movido, pero cuyos ojos son firmes y enfocados en Harry. “¿Qué?”

“Tú estabas gritando.” Louis repite monótonamente. “En tus sueños. Te escuché.”

Él no sabe qué decir por un momento. “Lo siento.” Harry concreta, sintiéndose inquieto. “No pretendía despertarte.”

“No lo hiciste.” Louis sólo dice, sin moverse, sin siquiera parpadear, sin mostrar un solo rastro de emoción, y Harry tiene que recordarse a sí mismo de seguir respirando. “No duermo mucho.”

Harry traga grueso. Louis debería estar durmiendo más, si no para descansar entonces simplemente porque significa que su cerebro puede finalmente comenzar a sanar correctamente y Harry pensó que con todo el tiempo que Louis pasaba en su habitación, él habría estado haciendo esto. Se da cuenta como los ojos de Louis, por una fracción de segundo, parpadean a su pecho desnudo. Lo más probable, Louis está evaluándolo de nuevo de forma instintiva, su estado a medio vestir mostrando debilidad y vulnerabilidad. Tal vez está comparando la piel sin manchas de Harry con la suya, llena de cicatrices y huellas de los abusos que sufrió.

“Es tu habitación.” Louis sigue después de un segundo. “Tú deberías dormir en ella.”

“No me importa quedarme en el sofá.” Harry responde. “Quiero que estés cómodo.”

“Cómodo.” Louis lo imita. Sus cejas temblando un poco, como si de hecho tuviera que pensar acerca de lo que significa esa palabra.

“Sí. También conseguí ropa nueva para ti.” Harry recuerda, mirando rápidamente hacia el lugar donde las bolsas todavía están descansando. “Algo debería, tú sabes, realmente quedarte.”

Una vez más, Louis no responde. Harry se pregunta si sólo debería ir a la cocina y confiar en que Louis lo siga, o si debería quedarse justo ahí para asegurarle a Louis su presencia y mostrarle que él quiere escuchar. Decide quedarse, pero se mueve cautelosamente más cerca cuando Louis deja caer su mirada al suelo.

Louis muerde sus labios por un par de minutos antes de hablar otra vez. “Estabas diciendo mi nombre.” Harry abre su boca, pero ningún sonido sale. Louis sigue sin mirarlo. “Estabas llamándome y pensé – no sé qué pensé.” Termina con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. “Pero luego, cuando entré, estabas dormido. ¿Fue un sueño?”

“Lo fue.” Harry responde y tiene que aclarar su garganta antes de continuar. “Es una de las únicas cosas acerca de las que sueño estos días. Mirándote caer.”

“Caer.” Louis dice y luego mira hacia él, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente. “Así es como morí.”

“Sí.” Harry apenas responde. “¿Has estado soñando con caer?”

Sacude su cabeza suavemente, negándose a romper el contacto visual. “Veo caras. Pero eso no es soñar, ¿Verdad? Desearía que lo fuera, pero yo sé que no lo es.”

“Lou  –”

“Me miran, fijamente.” Louis dice, y la sangre de Harry se vuelve fría. “No puedo decir si están muertos o vivos. Pero creo que están muertos. Creo que yo los maté.” Tira sus piernas más cerca y se hace imposiblemente más pequeño, como si estuviera tratando con todas sus fuerzas de desaparecer. “Hice cosas horribles.”

Harry da una exhalación temblorosa y se deja caer en el sofá junto a Louis, cerca, pero sin tocar, y alza una mano para alcanzarlo, dejándola flotar sólo unas pulgadas de distancia de los brazos de Louis, pero Louis se mueve casi imperceptiblemente y Harry decide con el corazón doliendo que es muy pronto. Muerde sus propios labios hasta que pican. Sus ojos todavía húmedos.

“Ese no eras tú.” Dice firmemente. “Ellos te forzaron a hacer esto, no te dieron opción y no tienes la culpa de nada, ¿Me oyes? Louis, tu no – nada de esto es tu culpa. Tú no lo hiciste.”

Harry casi retrocede cuando la mirada de Louis súbitamente taladra en la suya, la expresión en blanco se ha ido y es reemplazada con confusión y agonía pura, como si estuviera sintiendo tanto dolor que no sabe cómo catalizarlo. [3]

“No puedes saber eso.” Le dice a Harry. “No sabes si quería hacerlo, si fue mi propia decisión, joder, tal vez incluso lo disfruté.”

“Yo  _ sí _ lo sé.” Harry insiste desesperadamente, mirando la respiración de Louis volverse desigual y como su mano se cierra alrededor de la parte superior de su prótesis como si estuviera tratando de arrancarla, y Harry no piensa que esté muy lejos de la verdad. “Yo sí sé, porque  _ te conozco _ . Y yo entiendo que no puedes recordar, pero yo lo hago, y eso no eras tú. No lo era, confía en mí. Sé lo que te hicieron, y por cuánto tiempo, y cualquier otro no habría resistido a ellos y peleado y –  _ Cristo _ – tú seguiste peleando y lograste escapar. No creo que nadie excepto tú podría haber aguantado todo lo que ha pasado, pero lo hiciste.” Y Harry se estira entonces, pone su mano encima de la de Louis, sus nudillos blancos, y él aún se resiste, pero no se aleja del contacto. Está temblando de la cabeza a los pies, pero Harry se aferra.

“Eres la mejor persona que conozco.”

Pero Louis niega con la cabeza, empieza a alejarse. “Deberían haberme matado.” Dice, con voz calmada y gruesa. “ _ Tú _ deberías haberme matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad.”

Harry no sabe qué hacer. Es físicamente doloroso escuchar a Louis decirlo y decirlo en serio. “Por favor, no digas eso.” Casi suplica. “Mereces vivir, y mereces tener la oportunidad de sanar y de ser tú mismo.”

“¡Ni siquiera yo sé quién soy!” Louis de pronto estalla, con la voz haciendo eco por la habitación y los ojos de Harry se amplían ante el repentino cambio en el comportamiento de Louis y el brillo en sus ojos. “No sé quién soy, y no sé qué es lo que tengo que recordar, o pensar o  _ mierda _ – nada. Vi una fotografía de mi cara y leí sobre mi vida, pero no es mía, porque no puedo saber si algo de eso es verdad. Y yo sé que debería recordar quien eres y te creo cuando dices que me conoces, pero… no puedo –”

Se interrumpe repentinamente, congelado y mirando al frente. Harry puede ver el brillo de las puntas de sus dedos de su brazo de metal. “¿Louis?” Pregunta con vacilación.

Louis permanece en silencio por otro minuto. Cuando abre su boca, su voz es rasposa y monótona. “Me lo prometieron.”

Harry se inclina ligeramente hacia adelante, inclinando su cabeza para obtener una mejor visión de la expresión de Louis. Hay una línea fina entre sus cejas, sus labios curvados en confusión. “¿Qué te prometieron?”

“Ellos me prometieron que si me comportaba…no tendrían que amarrarme a la silla otra vez. Dijeron que si hacía todo lo que pedían, se llevarían la silla. Pero mintieron.”

“Porque sabían que comenzarías a recordar.” Harry le dice, porque comienza a entender qué significado tiene la silla para Louis, y lo que probablemente le pasaba una vez era forzado y amarrado a ella hasta que no podía moverse. “Porque ellos sabían que no les darías otra opción.”

Louis se destensa visiblemente y se hunde de nuevo en el sofá, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su torso tembloroso. “No puedo recordar.” Dice, más para sí que para Harry. “Yo sólo no puedo.”

“Tomará tiempo.” Harry dice porque eso es lo que tiene que decirse a sí mismo también para seguir adelante, su interior se siente como si hubiera tragado un galón de alfileres. “Pero voy a estar a tu lado, lo prometo. Estaré justo aquí.”

Y se sientan juntos en silencio, esperando a que salga el sol.

 

_ continuará _

  
  


**[1] Sleeper:** Podría decirse que es como un sonámbulo, pero está programado para hacer cosas de las que no tiene conciencia cuando despierta. 

**[2] PTSD:** _ (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder)  _ Trastorno por estrés postraumático o TEPT en español,  se caracteriza por la aparición de síntomas específicos tras la exposición a un acontecimiento estresante, extremadamente traumático, que involucra un daño físico o es de naturaleza extraordinariamente amenazadora o catastrófica para el individuo

**[3] Catalizar:** Atraer y reunir en un solo grupo cosas de distinto origen o de diferentes características, especialmente fuerzas, ideas o sentimientos


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Louis.” Él jadea y quiere besarlo otra vez, pero Louis sobresale su barbilla, labios entreabiertos, brillantes y rojos, las comisuras de sus labios retorciéndose mientras comienza a mover su mano. Mira hacia abajo y luego de vuelta a Harry, pupilas dilatadas. Escalofríos se curvan a través del cuerpo de Harry y este sigue siendo un cuerpo nuevo y todavía desconocido por él, y de alguna manera, todas las sensaciones de pronto se amplifican. Pero podría ser sólo Louis, más embriagador de lo que recuerda. La mente de Harry nunca logró hacerle justicia._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **ADVERTENCIAS para este capítulo:** sangre y autolesión. continuar con precaución.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** el universo de marvel no es mío, lo cual apesta porque ser stan lee sería bastante asombroso. tampoco poseo ningún derecho sobre las personas que aparecen en este fic, ficticias o no ficticias. ellos pertenecen a marvel o a sí mismos.  
>  _►►las letras en cursiva son flashbacks._  
>  ►►el título es un extracto de la canción summer skeletons de radical face  
> ►►este es el capítulo más largo de toda la historia, casi 13,000 palabras en el original

 

 

**CAPÍTULO V**

 

“Me he dado cuenta que la esperanza casi nunca acompaña a la razón. Es algo bastante irracional e instintivo.”

**Vasily Grossman,** **_Life and Fate_ **

 

*******

 

 

 

_ “¿Pero qué –” _

_ Harry apenas ha entrado a la habitación cuando unas manos ya lo están presionando contra la puerta y en consecuencia empujándola para que se cierre. El pomo de la puerta se clava en su espalda baja incómodamente y su cabeza golpea contra la madera sólida, produciendo un dolor sordo, antes que sus ojos se centren en Louis. Sus miradas se traban por un solo segundo y Harry siente todo el aire dejar su cuerpo cuando súbitamente Louis lo aprieta contra él, mientras alinea sus cuerpos, rodando sus caderas. _

_ “Jesús, Lou, qué –” y tampoco puede terminar eso, porque Louis lo mira y eso sigue siendo una cosa tan extraña, ser más alto y más grande y tener a Louis mirándolo hacia arriba a través de sus pestañas. Louis mira y se estira por el cinturón de Harry, teniéndolo abierto en un parpadeo con sólo una mano mientras la otra mantiene una presión constante sobre la entrepierna de Harry. “Todo el mundo está justo abajo.” _

_ “Me importa una mierda.” Louis dice y suena sin aliento. Su mano izquierda frota a Harry por sobre sus pantalones color caqui y levanta la otra para empezar a desabrochar la camisa de Harry. “Han pasado meses, yo casi muero y tu casi mueres y todos muy posiblemente estemos muertos mañana. Así que perdóname si estoy muy interesado en saber si el suero ha afectado cada parte de ti.” _

_ Le da a Harry un guiño obsceno mientras da un tirón al último botón, jalando la camiseta de la cinturilla de Harry, haciéndolo jadear. Louis sonríe y sus ojos se arrugan y ellos parecen echar chispas incluso en la tenue y húmeda luz que apenas logra iluminar la pequeña habitación que han robado en esta casa algunas veinte millas de Lieja. Y Louis está en lo correcto, ha pasado tanto tiempo, ha sido más que demasiado desde que fueron sólo ellos dos, porque caminar cientos de millas a través de los bosques Alemanes y ocupar territorio Francés no permite exactamente mucha privacidad. _

_ Ellos han pasado por mucho hasta ese punto, y han llegado tan lejos, y Harry siente la repentina urgencia que se apoderó de Louis también e ignora las manos de Louis aun trabajando en la bragueta, tirando de Louis incluso más cerca y atrapándolas entre sus cuerpos. Harry estrella sus bocas juntas, haciendo sus dientes rechinar y es una presión casi bruta para un puñado de golpes, tirones y mordidas frenéticas hasta que sus cabezas están en el ángulo correcto y sus labios empiezan a deslizarse en lugar de rozarse. Piensa que escucha a Louis murmurar un “por fin” antes de que pelee por sacar sus manos fuera de dónde están apretujadas entre ellos, bajando a los costados de Harry y de vuelta a su bragueta, trabajando en el botón, luego el cierre. _

_ Un gemido retumba en el pecho de Harry, pero está demasiado abrumado de tener a Louis otra vez que no consigue salir de su garganta. No ha tenido muchas oportunidades para comerse a Louis con los ojos y observarlo como siempre ha hecho, y las capas del uniforme y el intenso invierno lo han hecho difícil también, pero está encantado de encontrar que a pesar de que bajó de peso cuando estuvo en cautiverio, el trasero de Louis es todavía tan firme y redondo como recuerda cuando sus manos caen para apretarlo. Louis le muerde el labio inferior en venganza y ellos se separan, respirando el mismo aire, y sin perder un momento más, pone su mano dentro de los pantalones de Harry, agarrándolo con firmeza. _

_ “Louis.” Él jadea y quiere besarlo otra vez, pero Louis sobresale su barbilla, labios entreabiertos, brillantes y rojos, las comisuras de sus labios retorciéndose mientras comienza a mover su mano. Mira hacia abajo y luego de vuelta a Harry, pupilas dilatadas. Escalofríos se curvan a través del cuerpo de Harry y este sigue siendo un cuerpo nuevo y todavía desconocido por él, y de alguna manera, todas las sensaciones de pronto se amplifican. Pero podría ser sólo Louis, más embriagador de lo que recuerda. La mente de Harry nunca logró hacerle justicia. _

_ “¿Qué piensas, Rizos?” Louis le pregunta con un brillo travieso en sus ojos. “¿Una pulgada o dos? No es que tu fueras pequeño, para empezar.” _

_ “Yo –” Harry gime y piensa que está a punto de tragarse su lengua. “Yo no –” _

_ “¿No le has dado una mirada apropiada todavía?” Louis le pregunta. “¿Lo mantuviste en tus pantalones todo este tiempo, sin siquiera frotarlo una vez, así yo sería el primero en tocarlo?” _

_ Harry tira de Louis hacia él de nuevo, estrellando un beso descuidado en sus labios mientras empiezan a tambalearse lejos de la puerta, pisando las botas del otro y Louis deja su mano deslizarse fuera de los pantalones de Harry para comenzar a desabrochar su propia camisa. Harry se sacude fuera de la suya, deja la pesada tela caer al suelo polvoriento, los tablones de madera crujiendo bajo su peso, las placas frías haciendo cosquillas en la piel sensible de sus pectorales. Louis se detiene en seco, lame sus labios y mira el pecho expuesto de Harry, haciéndolo sonrojar y calentarse incluso más, cosquilleos desde los dedos de los pies hasta la punta de las orejas. Suavemente, casi con reverencia, posa sus manos sobre el pecho de Harry, los dedos acariciando sus pezones y haciendo a Harry tomar una respiración profunda, él los desliza arriba y abajo lentamente porque, Harry se da cuenta, esto es nuevo para Louis también. _

_ Si está siendo honesto, Harry aún está un poco temeroso acerca de esto, porque ellos se conocen el uno al otro de adentro hacia fuera y se han amado por ya tanto tiempo, cada parte, y, repentinamente, él es diferente, y Harry está inseguro sobre si las cosas podrían cambiar o no. Louis siempre había amado protegerlo, acurrucarlo cerca y acorralar a Harry y siempre le ha dicho a Harry lo mucho que amaba sus rollitos  _ **_[1]_ ** _ y rodillas huesudas. Ahora, Harry es alto, grande y sólido como una roca, esculpida de una manera que parece totalmente irreal, incluso para él cuando se mira al espejo. _

_ Pero Louis está mirando hacia él otra vez y su sonrisa de superioridad se ha suavizado a una delicada mientras su pulgar corre por las marcas de las placas de Harry, presionando el metal contra su piel. _

_ “Gracias a Dios aún tienes el par extra.” Le dice a Harry y por un solo segundo, Harry no sabe de lo que está hablando. Luego sus ojos siguen el parpadear de la mirada de Louis y no puede excepto reír cuando se da cuenta que Louis se está refiriendo a su tercer y cuarto pezón. Y sí, ambos están ahí todavía y Harry tiene que enredar su brazo alrededor del cuello de Louis y jalarlo hacia él otra vez. Los acerca al catre en la esquina de la habitación, la hebilla de su cinturón resonando en el silencio titilante. _

_ Louis les da vuelta a ambos cuando sus piernas golpean el tambaleante marco y les toma un tiempo para acomodarse en la pequeña cama, pero eventualmente, Harry se las arregla para estrechar su cuerpo y Louis se instala en su regazo con una expresión petulante, haciendo círculos con sus caderas hasta que está seguro que sí Harry se pone siquiera un poco más duro, podría explotar. Él se queja como un niño irritado y tira del chaleco que Louis lleva bajo su camisa hasta que Louis rueda los ojos enfáticamente, se sacude fuera de su uniforme y – con un momento de indecisión – comienza a tirar del chaleco por sobre su cabeza y – _

_ Y es diferente también, Harry supone. Está más que seguro que esa es la razón por la que Louis tuvo dudas en absoluto, porque hay un número escalofriante de cicatrices profundas, todavía rojas, que ahora están adornando su pecho previamente inmaculado, su hombro izquierdo todavía vendado y algo que se parece a una herida de bala debajo de sus costillas que se están mostrando mucho más de lo que solían hacerlo. El que Louis se sienta cohibido y avergonzado por un solo segundo rompe el corazón de Harry y aun así al mismo tiempo, duda que alguna vez lo haya amado más que en este preciso momento; torcido pero no roto, resistente, valiente y fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que Harry incluso haya previsto. _

_ “Te amo.” Él dice, con el corazón sintiéndose pesado repentinamente y Louis frunce las cejas en respuesta, inclina su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. _

_ “¿A qué viene eso, Haz?” Pregunta, pero aun así posa una palma sobre el corazón de Harry para sentir sus latidos. “Tú sabes que no necesitas decir eso para meterte en mis pantalones.” _

_ Harry se abstiene de sacudir la cabeza para sí mismo. “Lo sé, sólo – es verdad, ¿Sabes? Te amo.” _

_ Louis se inclina y besa la punta de la nariz de Harry, haciéndolo poner bizco por un segundo. “Yo también te amo.” Susurra contra los labios de Harry y se aleja antes de que tenga la oportunidad de besarlo algo más. Aparentemente, Louis es un hombre con una misión, porque hace un trabajo rápido en los calzoncillos y pantalones de Harry, jalando ambos hasta sus rodillas de una. Harry silba ante el aire frío golpeando su piel caliente. _

_ Louis alza una ceja hacia él. Muerde su labio. “Tal vez puedo decir si ha crecido una vez me siente en él.” Y Harry arroja su cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido, casi partiéndose el cráneo porque golpea su cabeza contra el cabecero de madera, las carcajadas de Louis sonando en sus oídos hasta que Harry no puede sino unirse a él. _

_ Si cierra sus ojos y deja fuera todo lo demás, Harry casi puede pretender que están de vuelta a su casa en Brooklyn. _

_ “Me alegra ver que sigues siendo un torpe.“ Louis dice inexpresivo y casi cae  _ **_[2]_ ** _ cuando Harry fuerza su risa y usa fuerza recién adquirida para impulsarse fluidamente en una posición sentada. _

_ Se encuentra con los labios entreabiertos de Louis y se traga cualquier otro comentario y decide ser audaz, agarrando su culo y empujando sus ingles juntas, la fricción en su piel desnuda está yendo a su cabeza y haciéndola girar. El beso se vuelve errático tan pronto como Louis comienza a mover sus caderas otra vez y luego de unos minutos, están prácticamente jadeando en la boca del otro y Harry quiere, necesita – _

_ “Fuera.“ Dice con voz estrangulada, agarrando el cinturón de Louis tan fuerte que la hebilla se rompe en su agarre y el cuero hace un sonido como de látigo cuando es demasiado rápido para sacarlo de los agujeros. Harry ya no está muy seguro de lo que pasa y lo que no y qué extremidad pertenece a quien, y los dedos de Louis encajándose en sus hombros hacen poco para mantenerlo conectado a la tierra. Louis se arrodilla con torpeza, porque Harry no está feliz de dejarlo ir completamente, pero sus calzoncillos y pantalones finalmente encuentran su camino en el piso junto a sus botas. _

_ Harry se siente febril. No tiene idea cómo logra deshacerse de sus propios zapatos y calzoncillos, pero después de que lo hace, sólo hay piel, resbaladiza y sudorosa a pesar de las bajas temperaturas afuera y el escaso calor en el interior, aun así a Harry no podría importarle menos. Necesita tocar a Louis en todas partes, cada pulgada, tanto, y él ni siquiera sabe cómo ponerlo en pensamientos, pero al mismo tiempo, está desesperadamente asustado de herirlo accidentalmente en el proceso porque no puede controlarse a sí mismo y a su propia fuerza. _

_ “Vamos.” Louis exhala aire caliente sobre el punto en la clavícula de Harry que está húmedo por su saliva. “Ábreme.” _

_ Otra ola de calor se curva por la espalda de Harry mientras sus dedos automáticamente se deslizan hacia abajo. “¿Tienes algo de aceite? ¿O manteca?” _

_ Louis está quieto. No es exactamente una ducha de agua helada, porque aún está moliéndose contra la entrepierna de Harry, pero cuando Louis establece unas cuantas pulgadas entre ellos, con la boca abierta, es al menos un poco aleccionador. “No.” Dice. “Joder, no tengo. ¿Por qué tú no tienes?” _

_ “Porque tú sólo – y yo –” balbucea, parpadeando hacia Louis. “Tú prácticamente me tendiste una emboscada y –” _

_ “¡Oh, vamos!” Louis lo corta, rodando sus ojos. “No es como si te hubiera forzado.”  _

_ Harry inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, mira el techo y le ordena a su sangre parar de hervir. Todo el lado sur de su ombligo está prácticamente palpitando. “No estoy diciendo eso, pero tú – tú planeaste esto, ¿Cómo podrías olvidar que necesitamos –” _

_ “¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!” Louis no le deja terminar esa frase tampoco. Pellizca el pezón de Harry, haciéndolo retorcer y finalmente deja de mover sus caderas. “Es tu maldito trabajo ir un paso adelante, Capitán.” Enfatiza, le da un golpe a los bíceps de Harry antes de cruzar los brazos frente a su pecho. “Maldita sea.” _

_ “Deja de maldecir.” Harry le dice, bajando su mirada y llevándola a sus apariencias calientes y arreboladas. _

_ “Maldeciré tanto como quiera.” Louis replica sin mucha intención y luego lo mira fijamente. “No sé si te des cuenta, pero estamos en algo como una situación aquí. Y estaba bastante ansioso por resolverla.” _

_ Harry se encoge de hombros. “Podría chupártela.” _

_ “Si quisiera que me la chuparas, te habría arrastrado detrás de un árbol tan pronto salimos del territorio Alemán.” Louis dice con petulancia. “¿Por qué crees que tengo a Stan asegurándose que nadie venga aquí arriba? Te arrastré aquí porque quería que me fo –” _

_ Esta vez, Harry es el que no lo deja terminar. Con más agilidad que usualmente ambos, Louis y él, le darían crédito, Harry los da vuelta y lo más probable es que saque todo el aire de los pulmones de Louis, si puede decirse por ese jadeo. Su nueva posición también pone un nuevo tipo de presión en sus caderas y Harry observa con fascinación como los labios de Louis se abren en un jadeo silencioso, sus pestañas revoloteando graciosamente y ojos rodando hacia su cabeza. _

_ Harry lo acorrala como Louis solía hacerlo, sus antebrazos presionados contra el delgado colchón a ambos lados de su cabeza. Harry no puede evitar pasar el pulgar por la ceja de Louis, siguiendo delicadamente su curva, antes de inclinarse para morder la unión entre su cuello y hombro. _

_ “Harry…” _

_ “Déjame.” Dice, olfatea la oreja de Louis antes de chupar el lóbulo con su boca, escuchando la aceleración en la respiración de Louis y disfrutando la forma en que rasguña los costados de Harry y su espalda, encajando las uñas, ardiendo en donde logra romper la piel. _

_ Louis no está blando, pero la tensión se filtra de sus hombros cuando Harry baja su cuerpo y comienza a rodar sus caderas. Él alza sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y entierra su cara contra su clavícula, piernas fuertes subiendo para rodear la cintura de Harry. No toma mucho luego de eso, ambos demasiado excitados y privados para que quieran alargarlo algo más. Harry junta sus labios al cuello de Louis, desesperado por dejar una marca mientras ellos se deslizan hacia su clímax, las sensaciones amplificándose y mezclándose y confundiéndose entre ellas, hasta que no hay nada excepto una luz blanca ardiente y caliente. _

  
  


 

 

Harry despierta sobresaltado, como muchas veces antes. Pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, su corazón no está latiendo con fuerza por tener que revivir la muerte de Louis. La sala de estar está a oscuras, pero parece que sólo falta poco para el amanecer, el cielo es una sombra oscura de gris azulado, el primer par de luces viniendo de los rascacielos rodeando la torre. Louis está acurrucado en el sofá de enfrente, prácticamente escondido en la sudadera de Harry, pero parece que está dormido. Y Harry está duro como una roca en sus pantalones.

Balancea sus piernas por sobre el borde y pone sus pies desnudos en el piso, se inclina hacia adelante y entierra su cara en sus manos, respirando dolorosamente dentro y fuera porque el movimiento es suficiente para hacer que un calor sisee por su espina dorsal. Harry honestamente no puede recordar la última vez que se sintió excitado. No puede recordar la última vez que estuvo duro. Y es el momento más inapropiado, porque Louis no puede recordar pero aun así está aquí mismo y su presencia afecta a Harry como siempre lo ha hecho y él no puede – simplemente no puede evitarlo.

Tomando otra respiración, se para sobre piernas temblorosas y presiona la muñeca de su mano derecha contra su tirante erección, tratando de obligarla a disminuir, tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa excepto Louis, bien definido y suave y de bordes desaliñados y hermoso. Como era de esperar, no funciona y él levanta la camiseta que había tirado al suelo un par de horas antes, la sostiene frente a su entrepierna en caso de que Louis despierta antes de que Harry haya logrado salir de la habitación.

Camina con cautela por el pasillo hacia su habitación en la que realmente no ha estado desde la llegada de Louis, pero se ve igual que siempre así que camina hacia el baño, prende las luces y deja caer la camiseta, mirándose a sí mismo en el espejo. Su piel está sonrojada y sudorosa, sus ojos vidriosos y sus rizos de rápido crecimiento están pegándose en su cuello. Harry levanta sus manos y las pasa por su cabello ligeramente húmedo, tirando de él distraídamente y trata de apagar los recuerdos que siguen corriendo de vuelta a él, trata de ignorar las imágenes que son omnipresentes en su mente. Pero él no puede y la memoria de Louis es tan fuerte que Harry prácticamente puede sentir sus delicadas y aun así ásperas manos en su cuerpo, el fantasma de sus labios en la piel temblorosa de Harry.

Harry da un paso fuera de sus pantalones, incapaz de contener un gemido cuando la suave tela acaricia su dolorida polla. Se sofoca en vergüenza y Harry no es un mojigato, está bastante lejos de ser inexperto y un virgen como muchos parecen pensar, pero se siente terrible cuando entra a la ducha y enciende el agua. Apoyando su frente contra la calmante baldosa fría instantáneamente, deja el agua caliente lavar sobre sus hombros.

Por un par de minutos, Harry se permite sólo pararse ahí y respirar, imagina que el agua se lleva algunas de sus preocupaciones lejos y el vapor levantándose lo envuelve un poco. Luego decide hacer de tripas corazón. El primer toque es casi electrizante, lo hace jadear y gemir y poner sus labios entre sus dientes. Harry se siente un poco oxidado, necesita conseguir un pensamiento decente de nuevo, agarra y aprieta por un momento antes de, lentamente, comenzar a mover hacia arriba y abajo, esparciendo la humedad de la punta todo el camino hasta la base. Sus abdominales se contraen y él tiene que inclinarse hacia adelante, apoyar su brazo izquierdo contra la pared de la ducha y Harry ya no puede contener las imágenes y todas ellas regresan inundándolo.

Solo una vez habían tenido el lujo de compartir una ducha real en Londres, sus cuarteles comunes antes y durante la guerra carecían de la cualidad de un baño decente, pero en ese entonces, en el estrecho espacio sólo duraba unos pocos minutos, habían sido muy eficientes en correrse el uno con el otro usando sus manos y bocas, sin el tiempo suficiente para más, pero la presencia de Louis es casi tangible y Harry se permite este pequeño desliz al recordar el calor de su boca y la imagen que hacía sobre sus rodillas.

Harry se viene vergonzosamente rápido, gimiendo el nombre de Louis y acariciándose a sí mismo a través de un orgasmo casi doloroso que tira de sus fibras sensibles y profundo en su vientre. Y se queda parado ahí, mira como todo se va por el desagüe e ignora el dolor ardiente en su pecho.

  
  


 

 

Louis, sorpresivamente, todavía está dormido cuando Harry vuelve a la sala de estar vestido en jeans negros y una Henley **[3]** gris. Sólo una pared curva los separa de la cocina, así que decide hacer algo útil y cocinar el desayuno. Con movimientos practicados, Harry arroja algunos huevos revueltos, avena y tostadas, corta algo de fruta y hace té, porque Louis se saltó la cena y Harry está desesperado por ponerlo de vuelta con una rutina normal.

Él pone la mesa, tiene una taza de café y revuelve la sopa, frunciendo el ceño ante la forma en la que el cielo se está nublando. Se ve sombrío y parece como si pudiera llover demasiado todo el día y sólo unos momentos después, las gotas están golpeando las ventanas con un ritmo creciente. Harry apenas está subiendo sus mangas para lavar el aceite de un sartén cuando escucha el sonido distante de un ping proveniente del elevador. Él no tiene tiempo de imaginarse quien estaría llegando a verlo antes que la voz de Niall haga eco hasta él.

“¡Oi, Cap!” Le grita y Harry ya puede oírlo hacer su camino por la sala de estar, probablemente oliendo el desayuno. “¿Quieres entrenar?”

Harry está a punto de decirle que se calle, porque Louis aún duerme y lo necesita, pero no tiene oportunidad. Un grito sorprendido y luego un horrendo estruendo cortan a través del silencio, traquetea como si algo se rompiera en mil pedazos, y ahora está desparramado. Harry sólo necesita dos o tres pasos antes de que haya dejado la cocina y se congela.

Nial está en el piso, tendido sobre un mar de fragmentos que descienden de la mesa de la sala rota que está colocada frente a los cojines. Louis está agazapado sobre él, con la mirada estrecha y afilada, el cabello cayendo hacia su cara y el brazo de metal presionado contra la garganta de Niall. Harry sólo puede asumir que Niall debió haberlo sorprendido, que Niall no le es familiar, está clasificado como una amenaza y por instinto, Louis probablemente se abalanzó sobre él en una fracción de segundo. Tenía que suceder en algún punto, y Harry está sorprendido de que haya tomado tanto tiempo.

Pero Louis no da tregua, la cara de Niall lentamente está comenzando a ponerse azul y es sólo cuando inútilmente golpea a Louis en el brazo que Harry reacciona. Se lanza hacia adelante y taclea a Louis, golpeando su costado y mandándolos a ambos algunos metros por el suelo. Louis arremete ciegamente, golpeando a Harry en la cara con su prótesis y reventando su labio, así que Harry prueba la sangre.

“¡Louis, para!” Harry lo llama mientras se protege del siguiente golpe, estirándose para alcanzar los hombros de Louis en un intento de inmovilizarlo al suelo. Detrás de él, los vidrios raspando sobre el suelo le dicen que Niall está poniéndose de pie, pero sin estar armado, Harry teme que no es de mucha ayuda. Se las arregla para sujetar la muñeca derecha de Louis, lucha para mantenerlo lo suficientemente inmóvil. “Louis, soy yo, estás a salvo.” Él dice otra vez, pero los ojos de Louis se mueven alrededor frenéticamente y él no está prestando atención, ha entrado en pánico y está desesperado y los músculos en los brazos de Harry están tensos. “¡Louis!”

La prótesis es un arma por sí sola y duele como el infierno cuando Louis aterriza un golpe en el hombro derecho de Harry, pero él no está pensando y no está en sus cabales como lo estaba antes y después de unos segundos, Harry se las arregla para voltear eso a su favor, sometiendo a Louis con su propio peso y restringiendo sus movimientos. Se mantiene diciendo el nombre de Louis y eventualmente, sus ojos recuperan el enfoque y su cuerpo se pone flojo y Harry puede dejarlo ir. Afortunadamente, toda la escena termina tan rápido como comenzó y cuando Harry se sienta, Louis se revuelve hacia atrás, presionando su espalda en el lado del sofá, poniéndose rígido otra vez y su corazón latiendo tan rápido que Harry puede verlo en la vena palpitante de su cuello.

Deja salir un suspiro de alivio. Niall carraspea y tose, aún sentado en medio de los restos rotos de la mesa, y su cuello ya tiene moretones. Él lo frota con una expresión contraída.

“¿Estás bien?” Harry pregunta.

Niall obviamente no lo está, pero se las arregla para cambiar su cara en una expresión más alegre y hace un gesto de desdén con la mano que no está frotando su garganta. “Todo bien, Cap. Estupendo.” Tose una vez más, luego voltea a Louis. “Golpeas duro, tengo que decirlo, compañero.”

Louis se sobresalta y parpadea hacia él. Luce aterrorizado y totalmente perdido y Harry no puede imaginar de qué tipo de pesadilla Niall lo sacó al llegar gritando en medio del piso. De igual manera, luce aterrorizado de sí mismo, lo cual es mil veces peor, y él acuna su prótesis cerca de su tembloroso pecho, tira de la manga para cubrirlo por completo, como si estuviera aterrorizado de eso más que cualquier otra cosa.

Todos ellos están sentados en el piso, calmándose, cuando las puertas del elevador se abren de nuevo.

“Ah, mierda.” Niall comenta apropiadamente, viendo a Zayn y Liam caminar dentro de la sala, posturas amplias y Zayn con una palma colocada en su costado, sin duda descansando sobre un arma oculta. Ellos entran a escena, Niall, Harry y Louis sentados entre los añicos de lo que fue una pieza indiscutiblemente cara de muebles sólo unos minutos atrás. Liam se ve como si acabara de salir de la cama.

“¿Qué pasó?” La voz de Zayn es suave pero fuerte.

“Ya me conoces.” Niall dice sencillamente con un encogimiento de hombros. “No puedo mantener mi boca callada. Sólo asusté a Louis, y él se abalanzó sobre mí. Harry lo empujó.” Lo cual es un resumen bastante vago de los eventos, pero de todos ellos, Niall es el que mejor sabe cómo manejar a Zayn, especialmente cuando parece estar a un segundo de sacar una pistola y apuntarla a Louis.

Liam suspira. “Siempre mis muebles.” Se queja sin intención. “Me pregunto por qué no sólo dejo todos sus pisos vacíos.”

Zayn no parece estarle prestando atención. Harry sabe que está mirando a la mesa destrozada y sabe que Zayn se concentra en la garganta de Niall y llega a la conclusión de que esto no fue sólo un forcejeo inofensivo. El mismo Harry no está seguro de que habría pasado si no hubiera sido capaz de intervenir. Louis podría haber roto el cuello de Niall. Zayn parece pensar lo mismo, porque da un par de pasos hacia Louis, viéndose amenazante, y Louis se apresura a ponerse de pie, tambaleándose ligeramente, pareciendo estar a un segundo de desplomarse.

Harry lo mira, como se pone de pie a pesar de estar muerto de hambre, agotado y roto, terco y resistente hasta el último segundo, y su corazón duele tanto que quiere gritar. Él se pone de pie y con dos grandes zancadas, se pone en el medio de Louis y Zayn. Los ojos de Zayn taladran en los suyos, pesados y con un  _ no-tan-oculto _ desafío y Harry lo observa de vuelta, dejando muy en claro que su postura no ha cambiado, que Zayn tiene que pasar por encima de él para llegar a Louis, y ellos se conocen el uno al otro; Zayn sabe de lo que Harry es capaz en una batalla, pero Zayn también sabe que no tiene idea lo que Harry está dispuesto a hacer para proteger a la única cosa que él más ama.

La tensión se filtra de los hombros de Zayn lentamente, pero incluso más cuando Niall finalmente está de pie, con el vidrio crujiendo bajo sus zapatillas extrañamente esponjosas. “Estoy bien, Zayn.” ´Él dice con indiferencia, pero sus ojos azules son de acero. “Nada pasó.”

Harry casi da un suspiro de alivio cuando Zayn rompe su contacto visual para mirar a Niall, definitivamente hace una rápida exploración visual de que él está, en efecto, bien, o tan bien como puede estar, antes de dejar caer su mano derecha a un costado, haciendo claro que no intentará apuntar un arma a la cabeza de Louis a la siguiente oportunidad. Dando una mirada por sobre su hombro, Harry encuentra que Louis no lo está mirando a él sino a Zayn, su postura inestable, pero con la mirada clara y enfocada, inquebrantable. Zayn lo nota, porque no hay nada que él no note, y Harry no puede evitar sostener su respiración cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

Es silencioso y tenso por unos segundos antes que Louis, para sorpresa de Harry, alce la voz.

“Te disparé.” Le dice a Zayn, todavía sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo contra su pecho, el otro sólido a su lado pero sin duda listo para atacar de ser necesario.

Las cejas de Zayn se levantan. “Lo hiciste.” Confirma. “Dos veces. También me apuñalaste.”

Ninguno de ellos parpadea. Siguen mirando fijamente el uno al otro y eso está poniendo a Harry ligeramente inquieto por más de una razón, pero no es su lugar para interferir, y Niall y Liam están quedándose fuera de ello también.

“Tú no eras mi misión.” Louis dice luego de un rato, voz inquietantemente lejana y distante, como si él mismo no estuviera seguro de lo que está diciendo y lo que implica, pero Zayn de alguna manera parece hacerlo, porque inexplicablemente, su mirada se suaviza sólo un poco y le da un pequeño asentimiento que Harry podría haber pasado por alto fácilmente si no estuviera mirando a Zayn con total concentración.

Nadie dice nada luego de eso. Nadie mueve un músculo tampoco; al menos no hasta que la nariz de Niall se arruga.

“¿Me huele a desayuno?” Pregunta, y así como así, están de vuelta a la normalidad. Bueno, casi.

 

 

 

La mesa del comedor de Harry está llena de gente y teme que eso podría asustar a Louis o hacerlo sentir incómodo. Claramente no está cómodo, o al menos no parece estarlo a los ojos de Harry, pero él se queda en la cocina, observa pasivamente a Niall, Zayn y Liam agarrar tazas de té, café y cartones de jugo y tomar asiento y no se mueve hasta que Harry apunta a su silla habitual, con la cabeza. Louis se sienta, tentativamente, sus ojos revoloteando hacia Harry quien se sienta a su derecha, actuando como una barrera de precaución entre él y Zayn.

Llena un plato con todo para Louis, así como un plato de avena pegajosa con miel y arándanos con la esperanza de que algo de eso llegará a su estómago y se quedará ahí y Harry también le sirve una taza de té, sólo leche sin azúcar, como Louis lo tomaba durante su estancia en Londres. Harry intenta no mirar a Louis durante el desayuno, pero sigue dándole miradas por el rabillo del ojo mientras Niall y Liam repiten el mismo viejo argumento acerca de Star Wars versus Star Trek. Escucha con una oreja y ve que Louis parece relajarse después de un rato, picando su comida pero comiendo más de lo que lo ha hecho en el último par de días.

Tal vez es algo bueno pasar tiempo con otros, acostumbrar a Louis a otras personas en lugar de esconderlo del mundo. Incluso Zayn parece estar de acuerdo; si se puede decir algo, por las pocas miradas que lanza hacia Louis.

Y cuando él pregunta, “¿Quieres más té?” Y Louis responde con una breve inclinación de cabeza, Harry cuenta esta mañana como un paso en la dirección correcta.

Le toma a Harry otros tres días darse cuenta que Louis está durmiendo en el piso de su dormitorio porque el colchón es muy suave y Harry se traga una oleada de náuseas antes de sacar un segundo edredón del armario, lo extiende en el piso frente a las ventanas y se coloca ahí también. No es como compartir una cama, pero Harry lo toma como un signo de confianza, Louis le permitiéndole estar en su presencia cuando duerme, el hecho de que, siquiera, es capaz de dormirse con Harry sólo a unos pasos de distancia.

Niall desayuna con ellos casi todos los días ahora y Harry le agradece en silencio haciendo sus muffins favoritos y aprendiendo cómo hornear pan de soda Irlandés sobre el que Niall casi llora. Louis parece un poco asustado por eso, y Harry está tan contento de ver destellos de emoción volviendo de nuevo a los rasgos de Louis que casi llora también. Niall tampoco parece sentir ni el más mínimo malestar o inquietud en la presencia de Louis y charla con él, contento con no obtener respuesta o sólo un asentimiento simple  o un movimiento de cabeza, y parece ser tan fácil para él, quita algo del peso sobre los hombros de Harry. En realidad, no es de extrañar que Niall logró ganarse a Zayn hace años.

Louis comienza a usar las ropas que Sophia compró para él, pero sigue robando las sudaderas de Harry, siempre tirando de la manga izquierda hacia abajo y hace que algo despliegue en el pecho de Harry, hace hormiguear su piel y su aliento atorarse cada vez que ve a Louis. Son sólo pequeñas elecciones, pero, elecciones a fin de cuentas, y son pequeños pasos, pasos de bebé, pero al menos no están inmóviles.

Louis lee lo que Harry le deja y come lo que Harry pone en la mesa y duerme cuando Harry se acuesta en su edredón en el piso y tal vez no es aún lo ideal pero – pasos de bebé.

Louis está tomando un baño cuando Liam camina dentro de la sala de estar con una caja de cartón. Aún desconfía de la ducha, pero asearse a sí mismo es tan mecánico que Harry tiene que dejar que lo haga solo porque le pone la piel de gallina ver a Louis así. Harry también quiere silenciosamente instar a que Louis se tome su tiempo, que lo disfrute y se relaje, aunque eso no ha funcionado bastante bien aún.

“¿Qué es eso?” Le pregunta a Liam mientras deposita la caja sobre la mesa del comedor, ya que la otra en la sala fue pulverizada.

“Del Smithsoniano,” Liam responde con una sonrisa. “Van a mantener las cosas que están en la exhibición por ahora, pero esas son cosas que estaban archivadas de cualquier manera. No he mirado aún, porque es tuya, y puedo dejarte solo si quieres.”

“No, está,” y se aclara la garganta, “está bien, creo. He estado manteniendo demasiadas cosas en privado por mucho tiempo. Se siente bien aclarar algunas.”

El interior de la caja no es polvoriento. No hay telarañas manteniendo juntos los restos de la primera vida de Harry. Pero huele – no a viejo, más parecido a como su cabeza se siente estos días, toda nublada y mal iluminada y en desesperación por aire fresco. Harry alcanza el interior, tratando de mantener sus manos firmes, y la parte posterior de su cuello pica por la forma en que Liam tiene sus ojos centrados en él. Hay otras cajas pequeñas dentro, y algunos sobres de manila, todo meticulosamente etiquetados, como ninguna persona se molestaría jamás en hacer y ya lo está haciendo sentir inquieto.

Harry sólo clasifica su vida en dos partes: con Louis, y sin él. Se da cuenta que la mayoría, probablemente, diría pre – y post- congelamiento, pero eso es prácticamente la misma cosa para él. Luego de perder a Louis, todo se volvió sombrío y apagado de todos modos. Se siente como si justo ahora comenzara a ver los colores otra vez. Así que es extraño ver que otras personas lo han hecho por él, escribiendo cosas como ‘Post- Suero, 1943, Frontera de Francia’ en los sobres.

Hay años y lugares y nombres de los compañeros fallecidos y algunos códigos numéricos que probablemente tienen que ver con el sistema de archivo del Smithsoniano. Harry agarra una caja que pone Pre-Suero, Brooklyn, 1938-1940 y la pone en la mesa entre Liam y él. Remueve la tapa y la coloca a un lado e instantáneamente tiene que ahogar un sollozo. Nunca ha tenido la ilusión de que se haya preservado mucho de su casa, que con la guerra y sus presuntas muertes y la situación de la vivienda, así que incluso las más pequeñas partes que ahora están situadas frente a él son suficientes para sacar todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Ahí está la pila de cartas que su madre había escrito para él antes de morir, las cuales había mantenido en un cajón de su mesita de noche. Un viejo reloj de bolsillo que debe haber pertenecido al padre o abuelo de Louis, Harry ya no está seguro. La vieja cámara de segunda mano por la que Louis había pasado meses ahorrando para dársela a Harry en su cumpleaños dieciocho. Una copia de bolsillo de algún libro que Louis había estado leyendo antes de enlistarse. Cartas sin abrir. Y un juego de placas de identificación.

“Él debe habértelas enviado desde el frente,” Liam lo saca de sus pensamientos, apuntando a las cartas y las placas que Harry había estado acariciando distraídamente. “Recibías nuevas placas cada cierto tiempo,” continúa como si estuviera inconsciente que Harry sabe estas cosas. “Es costumbre enviarlas a las casas de los familiares o esposos.”

“Esposos,” Harry no puede evitar murmurar, corriendo su pulgar sobre las crestas ligeramente rugosas. Él ya no tiene sus placas. Louis las había estado usando cuando se cayó.

Aclarando su garganta, se estira por las cartas y abre la primera, ignora la quemazón en su garganta cuando sus ojos se deslizan por la escritura familiar, sorpresivamente limpia considerando la naturaleza impaciente de Louis. No hay nada escandaloso escrito, lo cual no es sorprendente a pesar de que Harry está dolorosamente familiarizado con la sucia boca de Louis, porque Louis no es ni imprudente ni estúpido y cada carta enviada a casa había sido abierta y revisada múltiples veces. No es íntima tampoco, pero las palabras de Louis están entrelazadas con cariño y preocupación, no por él, sino por Harry, recordándole prestar atención a su asma, ir a revisión con el Dr. Gough regularmente y mantenerse abrigado, comprar una manta extra si el dinero lo permitía.

Abre la siguiente carta, y la que sigue a esa, y la otra, la siguiente, cada una más corta que la anterior y las oraciones de Louis volviéndose más cortas, el tono más cansado y Harry puede prácticamente ver su expresión contraída, el leve temblor en sus manos mientras ponía la tinta sobre el papel, convencido de que llegaría a Harry cuando Harry ya había sido inyectado con el suero en el momento que Louis le había enviado su última carta. En retrospectiva, duele que ninguna llegara a Harry ni por error,  sin duda retenida en varias bases de camino a Brooklyn y esto es lo más cercano que podría estar por un tiempo de tener a  _ su _ Louis de vuelta.

Las fotografías que, está seguro, él no había revelado aún cuando dejó el apartamento están pulcramente apiladas. Los dedos de Harry no pueden dejar de temblar. Una vista de Brooklyn desde una de sus ventanas; está en blanco y negro, pero Harry casi puede sentir el calor chispeante que había durado todo el verano, poniendo el aire húmedo y pesado. Dusty, acurrucado en una silla de la cocina, su piel multicolor desigual, cola torcida enroscándose. La señora Burden sosteniendo una bandeja de panecillos con forma perfecta, su cara redonda brillante a causa del calor saliendo del horno temprano en la mañana, harina salpicando su delantal a rayas.

Louis, el mismo libro que ahora está en la mesa delante de Harry, en su regazo, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, la luz de la media tarde posándose suavemente sobre su pequeña figura, destacando su perfecto perfil, sus pronunciados pómulos, el brillo del sudor en sus brazos desnudos.

Hay dos docenas más, una ventana hacia una vida anterior que Harry no tuvo más remedio que dejar atrás así otros podrían tener un futuro. Por un momento, Harry quiere tan desesperadamente volver; volver a esas cuatro paredes que habían sido suyas, a su trabajo mal pagado en la panadería, a Dusty frotándose en sus tobillos y al Louis que lo conoce y que lo ama. A la vida simple que, sin embargo, había sido una vida, la única vida que Harry siempre necesitó y que quiso vivir, antes de la guerra y el dolor y la pérdida insoportable.

Liam lo saca de su ensimismamiento. Las fotos están extendidas en la mesa y Liam está señalando una, inclinando su cabeza para mirarla apropiadamente. “Nunca te he visto sonreír así, “él dice, y Harry se siente desfallecer.

Es como ver a un viejo amigo, ser confrontado con cómo se veía antes de que el Dr. Erskine lo convirtiera en Capitán América. Sus hombros son estrechos y su postura horrible, ojos pareciendo estar desproporcionados detrás de las gafas de montura espesa que estaban más rotas que intactas.  El puente de la nariz encintado, porque algunos chicos de su vecindario habían golpeado a Harry y roto sus gafas a la mitad. Louis las había arreglado, porque no habían podido permitirse un par nuevo, pero no antes de que le hubiera dado a esos chicos una ronda de narices ensangrentadas. Y Harry había estado más que apegado a ellas incluso años más tarde.

Sus rizos son un desastre y su piel está manchada, pero él está sonriendo amplio y feliz, porque Louis había estado sosteniendo la cámara.

“Realmente no tenía una razón,” Harry responde y es sorprendido por un sonido viniendo desde el borde de la cocina.

Louis está de pie y está parado en la entrada, sus pies descalzos sobre las baldosas y los jeans demasiado largos, doblados hasta los tobillos, nadando en una de las sudaderas de Harry y sus manos enterradas en los bolsillos. Está mirando a Liam con cautela, como si todavía estuviera inseguro en cómo comportarse en la compañía de otros.

“Hey,” Harry suspira suavemente y se sienta con la espalda recta. “¿Cómo te sientes,”

“Bien,” Louis dice con un medio encogimiento de hombros. Comienza a moverse alrededor de la mesa, yendo al lado más distante y aparentemente asegurándose de no darle la espalda a Liam, lo cual podría o no podría ser hecho de forma inconsciente.

Harry observa a Louis tomar la silla más alejada de ambos, él y Harry, llevando sus rodillas a su pecho y acurrucarse en sí mismo, encorvando su espalda para hacerse parecer aún más pequeño. Su brazo derecho va a su hombro izquierdo, con los dedos presionado quizás distraídamente, quizás bastante consciente, en el brazo de metal de su prótesis. No le ha tomado mucho tiempo a Harry entender que Louis está muerto de incomodidad con eso, lo esconde y lo cubre y se abstiene de usarlo, manteniendo el brazo de metal presionado fuertemente a su cuerpo como si tuviera miedo de lo que hará si suelta el control.

Mientras tanto, Liam ha abierto otra caja, llena de fotografías tomadas por Harry de su tiempo en el frente, los Comandos Aulladores y varias bases militares. Harry todavía debate si es una buena idea que Louis mire éstas, ser confrontado con fotografías que podrían ser demasiado en esta etapa, cuando Louis estira un brazo vacilante y arrastra una fotografía hacia él con la punta de sus dedos.  Inclina la cabeza, lo mira de reojo; su boca es una línea dura.

Harry no puede ver lo que está mirado y eso está volviéndolo ligeramente ansioso. Para Louis, ellos son mejores amigos, amigos de la infancia, compañeros y hermanos de armas, pero algunas de estas fotografías claramente hacen alusión a una imagen más grande y Harry no ha decidido qué decirle a Louis y qué mantener fuera por ahora. No tiene idea cómo reaccionaría Louis, pero duda que sería positivo y está casi listo para levantarse y arrebatarle la foto cuando Louis habla.

“Le dispararon.”

“¿A quién?” Harry intercambia una rápida mirada con Liam antes de pararse lentamente y moverse más cerca a Louis para obtener un mejor vistazo a lo que está hablando. Es una fotografía de Louis y Stan parados uno al lado del otro, Louis con su rifle al hombro y Stan con un casco ladeado en su cabeza, ambos mirando fuera de cámara en concentración. “Ese es Stan.”

“Stan,” repite Louis, sus dedos rozando a lo largo del borde de la fotografía, sus cejas fruncidas. “Le dispararon durante la emboscada. Necesitaba atención médica, pero – pero ellos no ayudarían.” Sus labios se encrespan, sus ojos estrechándose mientras excava en su mente. Harry no sabe qué tan frecuentemente Louis recuerda este tipo de cosas, porque no comparte mucho. Trata de no estar herido porque ninguno de los recuerdos que regresan lo implican a él. “Levanté un alboroto, y ellos me golpearon, y cuando aun así no me callaba me tomaron y –”

Se interrumpe, aprieta sus ojos y en un momento de descuido Louis levanta su brazo izquierdo y presiona los dedos brillantes sobre su sien, aplicando presión a su cabeza y apretando los dientes.

“Stan me dijo de eso una vez,” Harry dice, esperando aliviar algo del dolor en el que está Louis por su cerebro tratando de poner las piezas juntas. “Una gran cantidad de soldados fueron heridos, y los guardias estaban recogiendo a los que no regresaron. Tú los sacaste de quicio, conseguiste que te tomaran a ti en su lugar. Todos pensaron por qué tampoco regresaste.”

Louis deja caer sus manos, todavía demasiado distraído para cubrir su prótesis instantáneamente como hace normalmente. Harry quiere desviar sus ojos lejos del metal brillante, pero siente sus ojos atraídos hacia él, está realmente tentado a extender la mano y tocarlo y ver si es tan frío como parece.

“Mi abuelo mantenía diarios muy detallados de ese tiempo,” Liam les dice luego de un par de segundos silenciosos. “Los revisé hace algunos años y él sospechaba que HYDRA estaba experimentando con su propia versión del suero del Dr. Erskine. Ellos probablemente lo perfeccionaron y probaron sus límites en ti.”

Sus dedos agarran el borde de la mesa, Louis parpadea rápidamente. “¿Qué es HYDRA? ¿Qué suero?”

Harry traga y trata de mantener su respiración constante. Louis luce perdido y confundido y en un dolor físico real. Habría dado todo lo que tiene y más para pararlo, para borrar todo lo malo que le ha pasado y debajo de todo, está empezando a sentir un hirviente odio para todo aquel que le ha puesto un dedo a Louis alguna vez. Ha estado tan abrumado con sus propios sentimientos y tener a Louis aquí, no ha pensado acerca de reconocer su ira todavía. Pero Harry está perfectamente consciente de ella ahora y sus manos se tensan en el respaldo de la silla de Louis, lo suficiente para hacer la madera crujir.

“HYDRA en ese entonces era una rama científica del ejército Alemán Nazi,” Liam expresa porque Harry se encuentra incapaz de responder, “dirigido por alguien llamado Cráneo Rojo. Él quería establecer un nuevo orden mundial. Desafortunadamente, al día de hoy todavía existen y esa aún es su meta.” Hace una larga pausa, da tiempo a Louis para hacer preguntas que no llegan. “El suero es lo que te hizo sobrevivir su tortura. Es lo que te ha hecho inhumanamente fuerte como Harry aquí. Hay algunas otras ventajas, como metabolismo acelerado y una disminución en el proceso de envejecimiento.”

Los ojos de Louis parpadean hacia Harry y Harry trata de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero su cara está atascada en su lugar, con una expresión congelada porque si él abre sus labios podría gritar. Pero afortunadamente para él, y la situación en general, Liam es mucho más perceptivo de lo que la gente le acredita, y se encuentra con una fotografía, la empuja hacia a Louis con una sonrisa que Harry no puede manejar.

“Ese es mi abuelo,” él dice y apunta a la figura en negro y blanco de la fotografía, parado en frente del avión que había lanzado a Harry encima de la base Alemana en donde había encontrado a Louis. Algunas veces se le escapa lo mucho que él en verdad le debe a la familia de Liam. “El muchacho con el sombrero raro y el bigote.”

Funciona en quitar la atención perforadora de Harry, quien está tratando realmente duro de no deshacerse en gritos. “Él parece,” Louis comienza y mira de reojo la foto, “él parece familiar.”

La sonrisa de Liam se amplía notablemente y Harry tiene un momento difícil no estando molesto por todo ello; por Louis recordando el maldito gato y Stan y al señor Payne. Ninguno de ellos fue tan importante en su vida. Ninguno de ellos había significado lo que él y Louis habían significado para el otro y él sólo no  _ entiende _ .

“Él pasó un montón de tiempo con las tropas aliadas,” Liam dice. “Y cofundó SHIELD, fue en contra de HYDRA por décadas.”

Harry sabe que Liam idolatraba a su abuelo y fue cercano a él como él jamás pudo serlo con su padre, tomado completamente el lugar del protector de la familia hasta que falleció, se salió de carril un poco después de eso, quedando Sophia para recoger las piezas y asegurarse que nada serio estaba pasándole a Liam. Él sabe que Liam había estado contento de hablar con Harry acerca de su abuelo y debe estar encantado de tener a otro contemporáneo frente a él pero –

No está seguro de cuál es su problema exactamente. Harry está consciente de que necesita dejar de pensar acerca de sí mismo en esta situación, porque no es importante lo que quiere y lo que necesita. Es acerca de Louis y acerca de conseguirle ayuda y que mejore y se recupere a su ritmo, y Harry trata tan duro de no estar frustrado, en verdad lo hace. Él trata y trata.

Pero sólo falla.

Zayn lo encuentra en el gimnasio unos días después. Harry se ha extenuado a sí mismo casi toda la noche, encontrando de pronto insoportable dormir cerca de Louis y no ser capaz de sostenerlo cerca de él. Ha corrido un maratón en la cinta y destruyó tres sacos de boxeo y justo está atando las cuerdas de sus pantalones después de una ducha caliente cuando alguien aclara su garganta. Harry mira hacia arriba para ver a Zayn parado en la entrada del cuarto de duchas y vestuario, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos tatuados cruzados frente a su pecho. Está en jeans y botas de color negro y su chaqueta de cuero gastada, e  incluso tan temprano en la mañana, luce como una estatua tallada en mármol sólido.

“Buenos días,” le saluda Harry, voz ronca y garganta un poco adolorida.

“Buenos días,” Zayn responde calmadamente y no se mueve, no quita los ojos de la forma de Harry, mientras agarra su camiseta y la tira por su cabeza, con el pelo todavía húmedo y pegándose a su piel. “¿Cómo lo llevas?”

Harry decide sólo encogerse de hombros, porque cada palabra que consiga articular podría ser una mentira y él está realmente cansado de mentir. “¿Qué pasa? No te he visto en un tiempo,” dice en lugar, recibiendo la ceja enarcada de Zayn.

“Estuve ocupado,” Zayn responde monótonamente y continúa bloqueando la puerta, así que Harry se sienta en una de las bancas y lo mira con una pregunta no hecha en sus ojos. “El Director cree que hay un topo.”

“¿Qué?”

“¿JARVIS?” Los ojos de Zayn giran hacia el techo. “Por favor, desactiva la grabación de audio hasta las 0800 horas.”

_ “Correcto, Señor,” _ suena la voz con acento de JARVIS en todos los rincones de la habitación.  _ “¿Le gustaría que desactive la secuencia de vídeo también?” _

“El audio está bien,” Zayn dice y lleva su atención de vuelta a Harry, ligeramente más relajado en su postura. “Como estaba diciendo,” retoma el tema, “Cowell piensa que tenemos un topo un la organización.”

“¿Cómo es eso?” Harry pregunta y pone la toalla a un lado. Sus pies todavía están descalzos y los azulejos se sienten fríos bajo ellos. “¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible?”

“HYDRA y organizaciones afiliadas han logrado poner sus manos en información que no debería ser accesible para ellos. Cowell confió en mí y he estado siguiendo algunas pistas de varios contactos que aún tengo en Europa, y aparentemente, todo proviene de una sola fuente.”

“En Europa,” Harry afirma,  sus manos quietas después de haber puesto un par de calcetas. “¿Es por eso que – ”

“Sí,” Zayn se adelanta a la conclusión, “eso es de lo que se trató Londres. Al menos parcialmente. Winston era un blanco, pero todos fuimos puestos en el caso porque el Director pensó que podría atraer al topo a su túnel.”

“¿Y?”

Zayn se encoge de hombros. “¿Sabes cómo logró escapar Louis?”

“¿Te refieres aparte de mí no haciendo nada para detenerlo?” Harry bromea con una sonrisa irónica, tallando sus ojos cansados distraídamente algunas veces hasta que ve a Zayn claramente otra vez. Londres se siente como si han sido años luz. “No.”

“Alguien desactivó las puertas de seguridad,” Zayn le dice, sus ojos estrechos un poco y bajando su voz a pesar de haber ordenado a JARVIS cortar el audio. “Quien quiera que sea, son altamente hábiles y se las arreglaron para infiltrarse en todo el sistema de SHIELD. Las puertas fueron desbloqueadas, y Louis es inteligente, tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, se ajustó a los sedantes, engañó a todos, sacó a una docena de agentes sin que nadie lo detuviera. Hice sonar la alarma justo fuera del sector de alta seguridad, luego de que pusiera el bisturí en mi hombro.”

Harry suelta un suspiro a través de sus apretados dientes. Realmente no había querido pensar sobre Louis hiriendo a alguien en su camino para salir, pero, de nuevo, esas personas lo habían torturado por días y estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil decidiendo de qué lado estaba. Harry supone que hay un montón de zonas grises **[4]** en este caso.

“¿Piensas que el topo que trabaja para HYDRA lo dejó salir?” él plantea la pregunta resonando en sus oídos y mira a Zayn asentir gravemente.

“No estoy seguro que trabajen para HYDRA. Podría ser un agente independiente. La KGB  **[5]** sigue activa. Hay un montón de gente allá afuera, quienes están contra SHIELD y hay un montón quienes no creen en nada, pero harían lo que sea por la cantidad correcta de dinero.”

“Sin duda,” Harry reconoce. “¿Por qué estás diciéndome sólo a mí ahora?” él pregunta y cuando Zayn no responde inmediatamente, los ojos de Harry se amplían con sorpresa. “¿Qué, pensaste que yo era el topo?”

“No seas ridículo,” Zayn se burla y sacude la cabeza. “No es por ofenderte, pero no tienes la experiencia técnica para lograr esto. Y no tienes ni un gramo de maldad en el cuerpo, Cap. Pero esto es altamente confidencial,” él continúa con un tono serio. “Niall sabe, claro, porque él y yo hemos estado escaneando movimientos el último par de semanas. Y Liam sabe también. Estoy perfectamente consciente de que ustedes dos pasaron información codificada de SHIELD, así que ahora él ha sido emitido para buscar por el sistema entero de SHIELD para encontrar irregularidades y cifrados”

Harry no se siente lo suficientemente culpable como para pretender estar perturbado acerca de ser atrapado. Duda que Zayn vaya a hacer un gran asunto de eso. “¿Así que ahora qué? ¿Algún nuevo descubrimiento?”

El cuello de la chaqueta de Zayn chirría ligeramente cuando él aprieta sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y cambia su peso. “No. Pero – y siéntete libre de ser petulante acerca de ello – creo que estaba equivocado sobre tener a SHIELD involucrado acerca de Louis.”

“¿De verdad?” los ojos de Harry se amplían ante eso y no puede evitar que su mandíbula caiga.

“Como dije,” Zayn continua sin trabas, “no sabemos quién está pasando información, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a informar a HYDRA sobre el paradero de Louis. Porque ellos lo quieren de vuelta, créeme. Ellos no darán un golpe abiertamente a la torre hasta que consigan evidencia sólida, pero Louis tiene un valor inimaginable para ellos, y están buscándolo. Tal vez aquí no sea seguro por mucho más tiempo.”

La inquietud se asienta profundamente en el vientre de Harry y sabe que no es posible para ellos ocultarse para siempre, pero él pensó que podría tener más tiempo;  que Louis tal vez tendría oportunidad de recordar todo antes de que tuvieran que huir, juntos.

“Él te dijo,” Harry recuerda de pronto, “que tú no eras su misión. Y – tú te tranquilizaste luego de eso. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué importa que tú no fueras su misión?”

Le toma a Zayn más de un minuto responder. El vapor de las duchas comienza a disiparse y el aire se vuelve más ligero, pero dentro, Harry se siente tan pesado como antes. “Está recordando,” Zayn dice finalmente, bajando la mirada por un momento antes de encontrar los ojos de Harry otra vez. “Pero no puede borrar su programación así como así. Tal vez no sea un sleeper, pero aún cataloga a las personas como blancos y no blancos que necesitan ser eliminados o salvados. Y no estoy diciendo esto para herirte, pero a pesar de todo, o tal vez por eso mismo, tú todavía necesitas ser cuidadoso.”

Se detiene. Harry traga audiblemente y su corazón late sólidamente en su pecho, un ruido sordo y retumbante en su cuerpo.

“No ha sido programado para matarnos, cualquiera que sea la razón,” Zayn elabora y su mirada es firme e inquebrantable, recordándole a Harry que esto es muy serio. “Así que mientras nosotros no representemos una amenaza, no creo que dañe a ninguno de nosotros. Pero está acorralado, y confundido y nosotros no tenemos idea de qué podría provocarlo, así que tienes que ser cuidadoso.”

“Estoy siendo cuidadoso,” Harry insiste, pero Zayn sacude la cabeza para sí mismo con una sonrisa suave que aún provoca escalofríos en sus huesos.

“Realmente no,” Zayn discrepa, moviéndose hacia la puerta y esperando para que se abra de nuevo. “Ese es un poco el problema.”

Y se va sin decir otra palabra, sin otra mirada por sobre su hombro y Harry permanece sentado en el mismo lugar por otros treinta minutos antes de poder lograr levantarse.

 

 

 

Al final, es la idea de Liam. Harry no quiere culparlo, no realmente, pero imagina que debió haber sido más dudoso y escéptico ya que todo ha ido demasiado bien hasta el momento. Lo más probable, es una combinación de cosas, de Liam sugiriéndolo en primer lugar y de Harry aceptando y pensando que podía ser bueno y Niall y Zayn habiendo ido a Pennsylvania por unos días para revisar la sospecha de una base de HYDRA.

Liam le dice a Harry una mañana en el desayuno (el cual finalmente Louis ha comenzado a comer) que ha terminado una nueva actualización en su traje y quiere probarla en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Normalmente, Harry se opondría a abollar un poco el armazón de hojalata de Liam y no dudaría en decir sí, pero entonces Liam está girando hacia Louis.

“Deberías unirtenos en el gimnasio,” dice con una sonrisa brillante y un poco de jalea pegada a su vello facial. “Podrías correr un par de millas en la cinta de correr, desahogarte. Siempre duermo como una roca cuando estoy físicamente agotado.”

Louis no le responde a Liam, pero lo mira con atención antes de dirigir sus ojos a Harry en una pregunta silenciosa. Harry está consciente que Louis tiende a apoyarse en él por una dirección, y espera que sea más por confianza que por cualquier otra cosa, pero está empezando a ser una pérdida, porque no sabe cómo conseguir que Louis tome sus propias decisiones. No sabe cuál es el siguiente paso.

“¿Quieres?” Harry pregunta.

Louis sólo se encoge de hombros, pero los sigue dentro del elevador con una escéptica inclinación de su cabeza media hora después, con los pantalones deportivos arrastrándose por el piso y la capucha tirada sobre su cabeza como siempre. Liam está ya listo en su traje, negro y azul parecido al de buceo, cuando llegan al gimnasio, la más nueva versión de su traje está esperando en una pequeña caja que se despliega rápidamente cuando Liam le da a JARVIS el comando. Las partes se sujetan a su cuerpo y conectan con clics y silbidos y Harry ha visto el proceso muchas veces hasta ahora, pero aun así sigue siendo un poco impresionante. Siente a Louis ponerse rígido momentáneamente junto a él, pero se relaja cuando Liam desliza la placa frontal y comienza a girar sus brazos como si estuviera estirando.

“Todavía necesita una mano de pintura,” Liam dice, flexionando sus manos de metal antes de colocarlas en sus caderas. “Pensé que podría usar rojo y azul esta vez, amplificar el patriotismo. O tal vez debería dejarlo en plata.”

“¿Y ser menos llamativo que antes?” Harry bromea, siguiendo a Liam al centro de la habitación. “Tendrías flechas apuntando hacia él si pudieras.”

Liam sólo se encoge de hombros y desliza la máscara, ensancha su postura. Harry lo copia pero no sin lanzar una rápida mirada sobre su hombro donde Louis sigue moviéndose con incertidumbre, la espalda en la pared y escaneando el gimnasio en busca de amenazas como ahora es una segunda naturaleza para él. Quiere apuntar a Louis hacia las caminadoras, o decirle que vuelva arriba si prefiere no estar aquí, pero al mismo tiempo quiere ver si Louis lo hará, si lo deja a sus propios deseos.

El golpe que conecta a su mandíbula no duele, pero todavía azota su cabeza hacia atrás y atrae la atención de vuelta a Liam, quien no puede alzar las cejas visiblemente usando la máscara, pero Harry sabe que está implícito cuando su cabeza se inclina hacia un lado. Levanta una mano para frotar su barbilla, luego gira sus hombros, flexiona sus brazos y se lanza.

Generalmente, Liam en su traje es un oponente bastante digno y lo que carece en velocidad, usualmente lo compensa fácilmente lanzando a Harry por el medio de la habitación o simplemente volando. Pero Liam quiere probar la resistencia del traje, así que Harry se concentra en poner más fuerza detrás de sus golpes que velocidad, instando a Liam a bloquearlos, el reactor arc brillando justo en el medio de su pecho. Harry trata de no golpear ahí, porque sabe que esa cosa puede ser una molesta con la que lidiar. Liam tiende a ponerse susceptible cuando la carcasa se rompe.

Intercambian golpes por un par de minutos mientras Louis ronda por el gimnasio, mirándolos como Harry puede decir por el rabillo de su ojo.

“¿Crees que es una buena idea que esté aquí?” Harry pregunta después de ser bloqueado por Liam otra vez. “¿No crees que SHIELD lo sabrá?”

“No lo harán,” Liam dice, retrocediendo un poco, las piezas del traje zumbando mientras se ajustan. “Esta es mi torre, después de todo, y SHIELD no tiene acceso a menos que yo se los conceda. Ellos anularon mis sistemas una vez, no va a pasar de nuevo. No soy un fanático.”

“No estoy diciendo que lo seas,” Harry responde y se gira para apuntar un golpe al costado de Liam. “¿Algo nuevo en el frente de decodificación?”

Liam se eleva y salta unos pies hacia atrás pero Harry es rápido para seguirlo, forzándolo a ponerse a la defensiva. “No en verdad. Jesús, ni siquiera estás sudando, ¿verdad?”  Su voz suena tensa y un poco sin aliento. “Tal vez debería atenerme a sólo hacer volar cosas,”  jadea antes de que sus guantes comiencen a brillar y Harry de repente está siendo arrojado a lo largo de toda la habitación.

Afortunadamente, su caída es amortiguada por una pila de colchonetas que están apiladas en una esquina para cuando Niall y Zayn hacen algunas prácticas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo por su cuenta, que tiende a poner a Harry de un profundo escarlata. Se pone de pie en un salto justo cuando Liam remueve su casco, con la cara roja y ligeramente sudorosa.

“Malditos fenómenos de la naturaleza, todos ustedes,” dice, sacudiendo su cabeza. “Siempre pensé que estaba en buena forma hasta que ustedes aparecieron. Maldición, necesito aire acondicionado en este puto traje.”

_ “Señor, ¿necesito recordarle cómo resultó eso la última vez?”  _ JARVIS comenta a eso, haciendo a Liam rodar los ojos.

“No,” responde a su AI  **[6]** , “porque no voy a olvidar la congelación en mis bits  **[7]** . Por favor, no lo menciones otra vez.” Gira hacia Harry otra vez. “Tú no oíste ni una palabra.”

“Mis labios están sellados,” Harry contesta y hace un movimiento como de un cierre con su mano y vuelve su atención a Louis, cuyos ojos están parpadeando entre él y Liam, quien de igual forma gira su cuerpo hacia Louis.

En este momento, por cualquier razón, Harry tiene la urgencia de agarrar a Louis por la manga y arrastrarlo fuera del gimnasio. Algo se asienta en su vientre, una mezcla entre un presentimiento y la voz de Zayn en su cabeza, diciéndole que sea cuidadoso.

“¿Quieres intentarlo?” Liam pregunta a Louis antes de que Harry pueda seguir con sus pensamientos y Louis parece ligeramente confundido, mirando el casco y luego la cara de Liam, prácticamente ahogándose dentro de las ropas de Harry, hace un encogimiento de hombros apenas visible bajo las capas. Liam sonríe, toma una respiración innecesaria y se vuelve a poner el casco, sus ojos brillando azules. “Entonces hagámoslo.”

Él levanta sus brazos y toma una postura más amplia y Harry mantiene sus ojos en Louis mientras se pone su camiseta de nuevo y ajusta la banda conteniendo sus rizos, quien no reacciona en absoluto, sólo sigue parpadeando hacia Liam y su brillante traje y subconscientemente, Harry empieza a contener su respiración.

“¿Listo?” Liam pregunta. Luego se lanza hacia adelante.

Harry da un paso hacia ellos, para intervenir, pero en la fracción de un segundo que le toma moverse, Louis repentinamente se deja caer en cuclillas y toma las piernas de Liam por debajo de él. Liam logra sostenerse y ponerse de pie otra vez, pero no a tiempo para esquivar el golpe que Louis le lanza. Levanta ambos brazos y un fuerte ruido hace eco por la habitación cuando el puño de Louis colisiona contra ellos. A partir de entonces, Louis tiene las de ganar, empujando a Liam quien no consigue dar un golpe, sólo puede bloquear uno tras otro.

Es extrañamente fascinante verlo. Harry no había sido capaz de observar a Louis, había estado bastante involucrado en los combates, pero hay un retorcido sentido de belleza en verlo moverse. Harry había pasado la mayor parte de su vida de guerra con su cuerpo, torpe y descoordinado y aunque ahora ha progresado más allá de eso, no hay nada de estético en la manera en que se mueve. Louis siempre había sido un atleta, consciente y en control de cada pulgada de su cuerpo, y casi luce como si estuviera bailando, rápido y fluido. Se parece mucho a como Zayn pelea también, incluso más rápido y más letal; careciendo de la vacilación que aún se apega a Harry.

Se vuelve claro bastante rápido que el combate amistoso no es parte del repertorio de Louis. Mientras Harry le dio a Liam la oportunidad de probar un nuevo movimiento y otros golpes de su traje, Louis lo azota como si estuviera peleando por su vida y Harry súbitamente encuentra sus temores confirmados cuando capta un vistazo de la cara de Louis, su expresión en blanco y los ojos fríos, la boca puesta en una línea dura, poseído por enfoque inflexible de atacar. Obliga a Liam a retroceder más y más, con pasos rápidos por la habitación, tan rápido que Liam simplemente no puede bloquear todo y él lo empuja como si el traje ni siquiera existiera.

Harry no sabe por qué no está haciendo nada.

Finalmente, luego de que el traje ya está un poco abollado en algunos lugares por la fuerza pura de los golpes de Louis, un Louis sin camisa derriba a Liam, sujeta su pierna y con un giro rápido lo empuja contra el suelo lo suficientemente duro para hacer el piso temblar. Está sobre él en un latido,  retira la placa frontal como si fuera plástico y Harry ve los ojos amplios de Liam, observa como Louis balancea su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás, el puño de metal reluciendo en la luz artificial y podría romper el cráneo de Liam con él, Harry sabe eso y juzgando por la expresión horrorizada de Liam, él lo sabe también.

El puño de Liam vuela en el aire y en un último intento de escapar, Liam enciende los jets en sus pies lo cual lo manda volando directo al gabinete donde Niall mantiene una colección de arcos y flechas. El estruendo suena por todo el gimnasio y el gabinete se cae a pedazos, colapsando sobre Liam en su traje pero al mismo tiempo, el puño de metal de Louis golpea el suelo. Hay una nube de polvo y el crujir de la grava y cuando el caos se ha calmado un poco, Harry ve que Louis tiene casi hasta el codo enterrado en el piso. Más ruido alcanza sus oídos cuando Liam se mueve por debajo de la pila de láminas de hierro maltratadas, pero no puede apartar la vista de Louis quien saca su brazo de metal del piso, permaneciendo en cuclillas.

“¡Louis!” lo llama, logrando finalmente mover sus piernas pero congelándose en su lugar cuando Louis se da vuelta de repente y algo pasa volando junto a su cabeza, consiguiendo incrustarse en el muro detrás de él con un golpe sordo. Harry lanza una mirada por sobre su hombro y ve uno de los cuchillos de cocina atascado en la pared. “Mierda,” exhala y vuelve su atención a Louis quien lo mira fijamente con los ojos abiertos y todavía en  _ shock _ . “Louis.”

Se apresura a cruzar la habitación, lanzando un “¿estás bien, Liam?” en su dirección, sintiéndose culpable por enfocar su completa atención en Louis quien ahora está cayendo sobre sus rodillas, temblando de la cabeza a la punta de los pies.

“Estoy bien,” Liam responde – gracias a Dios – mientras sale por debajo de los restos del gabinete y las flechas de Niall y empieza a desmontar del traje pronunciando una serie de maldiciones.

Harry se deja caer delante de Louis y, sin pensarlo dos veces, quiere llegar a él para consolarlo y decirle que todo está bien, pero Louis arremete, golpeando a Harry en la cara en el proceso, tropezando hacia atrás con un rostro pálido.

“Aléjate de mí,” dice con voz rasposa y se acurruca en sí mismo, teniendo arcadas y asfixiándose, su respiración volviéndose errática. “Aléjate de mí, mierda.”

“Louis,” Harry suplica, “está bien, Liam está bien, nada pasó, sólo déjame –” Ni siquiera él sabe que quiere hacer, pero Louis luce tan afectado y Harry sólo quiere que sepa que está ahí. Harry sinceramente duda que Liam vaya a guardarle rencor y se da cuenta que esto tenía que suceder, pero Louis parece aterrorizado de sí mismo y de lo que hizo y se contrae cuando Harry quiere tocarlo.

“No me toques,” Louis dice y se para sobre pies inestables y temblorosos, tambaleándose y temblando como una hoja, su brazo izquierdo una vez más presionado contra su pecho, completamente cubierto por la manga de la sudadera de Harry y Harry no entiende qué es lo que está pasando por la mente de Louis y no puede comenzar a entenderlo porque Louis lo calla. “Sólo no me toques,” Louis dice otra vez, retrocediendo más pasos, apretando sus dientes y parpadeando de nuevo, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente mientras ciegamente alcanza el elevador.

“Louis.”

“No me toques,” y luego se ha ido.

Harry exhala y se destensa, entierra su cara en sus manos porque estaba yendo tan bien, mejor de lo que esperaba, y ahora no tiene idea de qué hacer. Un gemido lo hace mirar a Liam quién está sentado en el piso y frotando su hombro expuesto ahora que el traje está plegado dentro de su caja en sus pies.

“Mierda,” Liam comenta apropiadamente. “Así que eso salió mal.”

Harry ríe sin humor. “Creo que eso podría ser un eufemismo.”

“Lo siento tanto,” Liam continúa, poniéndose de pie con otro gemido, su cara gesticulando por el dolor. Ha recibido la mayor parte del golpiza e incluso el traje no pudo protegerlo de todo. Las patadas y puñetazos de Louis están obligadas a dejar algunas contusiones. “Esta fue una idea de mierda y no debí haberlo arrastrado a esto.”

Harry sacude su cabeza, levantándose también; sacude el polvo de sus pantalones de chándal. “No es tu culpa.”

“Debí haber sabido que algo como eso lo provocaría, así que, sí, es mi culpa, y estoy feliz de aceptar la culpa.”

“No tiene sentido culpar a alguien,” Harry insiste, dándole a Liam un vistazo antes de hacer un recuento de daños en el gimnasio; un hoyo en el piso, gabinetes rotos y flechas y cuerdas de arco por todos lados. Frota sus manos por su cara otra vez, sintiendo un palpitante dolor de cabeza entrante detrás de sus ojos. “¿Qué se supone que haga ahora, sin embargo?”

“No lo sé,” Liam se aproxima a él con un encogimiento de hombros, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro en una manera reconfortante.  Es un gesto tan simple y es insoportable pensar que incluso eso está fuera de los límites con Louis. “¿Darle espacio, un tiempo para tranquilizarse?”

“No quiero que piense que tengo miedo de él,” Harry dice luego de un segundo. “No quiero que piense que no lo quiero aquí.”

“No creo que ese sea el problema aquí.”

Harry parpadea hacia él. “¿Qué?”

“Yo creo,” Liam explica, “que él está asustado de sí mismo. Hay dos partes de quién él es y no es fácil reconciliar eso, yo creo. Él probablemente recuerda ser Louis, y recuerda ser el Soldado, y esas dos partes están comenzando a superponerse. Dudo que sea fácil lidiar con eso.”

Resoplando una carcajada seca, Harry dice, “Todos ustedes parecen ser capaces de lidiar con esto mucho mejor que yo. Y parecen entender lo que pasa mucho mejor también.” Es frustrante, otra vez, y Harry sabe que es estúpido sentir celos de cómo Niall, Zayn y Liam son capaces de lidiar la situación.

“Eso no es cierto,” Liam discrepa con él con una sonrisa amable. “Nosotros no lo conocíamos antes. Y él no significa para nosotros lo que significa para ti. Eso no quiere decir que no nos importa, o que no queremos que mejore, porque estoy seguro que tú sabes que todos queremos eso. Sólo significa que tenemos una perspectiva diferente. Esto es muy emocional para ti y nosotros tenemos la opción de ser un poco más racionales.” Pausa con una mirada pesada, le da un apretón al hombro de Harry. “Pero creo que necesitamos ambos ángulos, ¿sí? Así que barbilla en alto, Cap. Estará bien.”

 

 

No está bien.

Harry tiene un extraño recuerdo que viene a él cuando está de camino a su piso, una vez se ha asegurado que Liam está bien y no gravemente herido, de la primera vez que habían estado en Londres, un poco después de formar oficialmente los Comandos Aulladores, pocas semanas después de haber rescatado a Louis de su cautiverio. Ellos habían compartido una habitación extraoficialmente, Louis durmiendo en literas con los otros miembros de su unidad y Harry teniendo el lujo de conseguir una habitación y baño privado y había regresado a ella en busca de Louis luego de reunirse con Payne y el Coronel.

La habitación había estado desierta, pero ahí había estado la chaqueta del uniforme de Louis y su rifle descansando en la cama y la puerta del baño había estado cerrada. Harry la había abierto, sin pensar mucho en ello, porque nunca tuvieron mucho sentido del espacio personal. Louis había estado parado frente al lavabo, hurgando torpemente en las vendas de casa ensangrentadas, y había tirado de su camisa a toda prisa cuando había visto el reflejo de Harry por el espejo.

En aquel entonces, Harry había pensado que Louis no quería que se preocupara por sus lesiones, haciendo caso omiso a la petición de Harry de llevarlo a un médico y sólo ahora Harry entiende que podría haber sido debido a Louis queriendo ocultar que no había heridas en absoluto, curadas ya, todos los rastros de heridas que habrían causado la muerte de otros completamente curadas. Harry está enojado consigo mismo por ser tan corto de vista para darse cuenta en absoluto y tal vez pudo haber cambiado las cosas si hubiera sabido en ese entonces, pero no sirve de nada en reflexionar sobre ello ahora y se encuentra a sí mismo en su habitación, una vez más enfrentado con la puerta cerrada del baño.

Cuando abre la puerta, desearía haber sido presentado con una réplica de ese recuerdo, porque por los primeros segundos en los que él se para en la entrada de su baño, todo lo que puede ver es rojo.  Una ola de esencia fuerte y metálica sobreviene a Harry y él casi siente náuseas, su visión borrosa y el corazón sintiéndose como si se congelara en su pecho cuando los contornos lentamente empiezan a aclararse y la escena frente a sus ojos es puesta en enfoque de nuevo.

Hay sangre en todos lados. Está en charcos en el suelo y corriendo por un lado de la bañera y el lavabo y ardiendo en los ojos de Harry. Y Louis está sentado en el piso con los pantalones raídos de Harry, la parte superior de su cuerpo completamente desnuda y la sudadera yaciendo arrugada a un costado, la desteñida tela empapada. Su piel está más roja que nada y él todavía está temblando, hebras de cabello agrupadas colgando como una cortina alrededor de su cara y por un minuto, Harry no entiende lo que está pasando justo frente a él. Le toma otro segundo para darse cuenta que Louis se está moviendo, mínimamente, su mano derecha cerrada fuertemente alrededor de su hombro izquierdo y los dedos enterrándose profundo – demasiado profundo – en la piel bordeando su prótesis.

Un sonido alcanza sus oídos y Harry sólo se da cuenta que salió de sus labios cuando la cabeza de Louis se tira a un lado para mirarlo fijamente, su rostro cambiando en lo que sólo puede ser descrito como dolor crudo y agonía.

“Lou,” Harry se las arregla para decir con voz ronca y no puede respirar, no puede – no puede hacer esto, no puede soportarlo y –

La cabeza de Louis golpea contra el armario debajo del lavabo, una y otra vez y al principio el agarre en su hombro se afloja, pero luego deja su mano cerrarse sobre su bíceps en su lugar y los músculos en su brazo derecho se tensan mientras él tira como – como si estuviera tratando de arrancar su prótesis con su propia mano.

"¡Liam" lo llama a gritos, dando tumbos hacia adelante y casi resbalándose en las baldosas porque están mojadas con sangre, con la puta  _ sangre _ de Louis, y él se deja caer de rodillas frente a Louis, trata de forzar su mano fuera de su brazo sin herirlo más, pero Louis pelea contra él, pateando sus piernas y Harry no quiere herirlo, pero si no hace nada, Louis se herirá a sí mismo incluso más.

“¡Liam!” grita otra vez sin saber por qué, de hecho, está llamándolo en lugar de recuperar la maldita cabeza y está entrando en pánico, Harry sabe, quién no lo haría sin embargo, y él pone su propio peso en las piernas de Louis para mantenerlo quieto. “Louis, mírame, por favor. Mírame.”

No lo hace. Sus ojos permanecen desenfocados y su mano permanece firmemente cerrada alrededor de su brazo, pero él deja de patear y deja de golpear su cabeza contra el armario. Harry deja su mirada vagar por el cuerpo de Louis, tratando de localizar las lesiones más graves. Hay arañazos en su pecho y cortes profundos donde la prótesis se encuentra con la piel, como si Louis hubiera tratado de arrancarla de un zarpazo y tal vez ha tocado una vena porque – porque hay demasiada sangre. Harry siente que va a vomitar.

“Detente, Louis. Dios. Por favor, detente,” Harry comienza a pronunciar y agarra la muñeca de Louis, aplica presión y mueve su otra mano para aflojar los dedos de Louis.

“Aléjate de mí.” Los ojos de Louis están vidriosos y todavía no lo mira. “Déjame solo.”

“No puedo hacer eso,” Harry le dice, su pecho apretándose tan dolorosamente que es difícil respirar. “No te voy a dejar. No te volveré a dejar nunca,” y obliga a Louis a bajar el brazo a un costado, tiene que fijarlo contra el armario con su propio peso porque sigue retorciéndose hacia el brazo de metal.

Enrosca su cuerpo alrededor de la forma temblorosa de Louis y lo jala hacia él, siente a Louis agarrar la parte trasera de su camiseta, deshaciendo el material, apretando y soltando su puño. Pero no quiere empujar lejos a Harry, incluso si es sólo porque está en shock y exhausto y confundido, pero lo que importa es que no empuja lejos a Harry y para Harry, a pesar de todo, es casi embriagador tener contacto físico otra vez. La mano de Louis es cálida contra su espalda y él aún es tan dolorosamente familiar, que todo lo que Harry puede hacer en este momento es abrazarlo fuerte, una mano en la parte trasera del cuello de Louis y un brazo alrededor de su cintura, atrapando de forma efectiva su prótesis.

Harry gira su rostro hasta que sus labios cepillan la frente caliente y sudada de Louis y él siente su pulso acelerado bajo sus dedos. “No voy a dejarte,” dice y no sabe cuándo comenzó a llorar. El olor de la sangre sigue siendo abrumador y Harry sabe que deberían moverse, que las heridas de Louis necesitan ser atendidas, pero no puede soportar la idea de dejarlo ir, así que se quedan en el piso del cuarto de baño, empapados en carmesí, y esperando que el dolor disminuya.

No lo hace.

_ continuará _

 

**[1]Rollitos:** llantitas, gorditos, en inglés el término literal sería  “love handles” (agarres de amor) lo cual yo creo es algo mucho más tierno y bonito.

**[2]Flop back:** así que esta expresión en contexto no supimos cómo traducirla, puede interpretarse como caer, o desplomarse, o fracasar en algo. Ósea, podría decirse que Louis casi fracasa en su broma de parecer inexpresivo cuando Harry ríe.

**[3] Henley:** Un tipo de camiseta, de mangas largas, sin cuello y con dos o tres botones en la zona donde va el cuello. 

**[4] Zonas Grises:** Una área de incertidumbre o indeterminación; un área intermedia. Hace referencia a que no hay sólo buenos y malos, siempre hay más de una tonalidad.

**[5] KGB :** **_K_ ** **_omitet gosudárstvennoy bezopásnosti_ ** , literalmente: Comité para la Seguridad del Estado.  Fue el nombre de la agencia de inteligencia, así como de la agencia principal de policía secreta de la Unión Soviética .  Se encargó de obtener y analizar toda la información de inteligencia de la nación.

**[6] AI :** Acrónimo de Artificial Intelligence, o Inteligencia Artificial. 

**[7] Bits:** El bit es la unidad mínima del código binario usado por los ordenadores para almacenar información.

 


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam se encoge de hombros y rueda en su taburete hasta un cubo de basura. “Pero no estoy ayudando tampoco. O más bien, no puedo ayudar. Me refiero a,” continúa, agarrando un destornillador sin razón aparente y jugueteando con él, “él no es una máquina. Y yo no puedo reemplazar las piezas defectuosas y arreglarlo y – y ninguno de nosotros está exactamente defectuoso, ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, somos bienes dañados, ¿Sí? Pero estamos en vías de recuperación. Todos nosotros, no estamos rotos, sólo – torcidos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **ADVERTENCIAS para este capítulo:** mención sobre autolesiones y sangre.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER:** el universo de marvel no es mío, lo cual apesta porque ser stan lee sería bastante asombroso. tampoco poseo ningún derecho sobre las personas que aparecen en este fic, ficticias o no ficticias. ellos pertenecen a marvel o a sí mismos.  
>  _►►las letras en cursiva son flashbacks._  
>  ►►el título es un extracto de la canción summer skeletons de radical face  
> ►►ni la autora y mucho menos yo tenemos conocimientos en psicología, y ella sólo ha tenido algunas sesiones con un terapeuta, así que puede estar diciendo un poco tonterías, pero espera que aún sea creíble y realista. cualquier error es posible. 

 

**CAPÍTULO VI.**

_ “Pero cuando el fuerte estaba muy débil para herir al débil, el débil tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para irse.” _

**Milan Kundera,** **_The Unbereable Lightness of Being_ **

 

***

 

Liam los encuentra así, y él está tranquilo. No es como si Harry esperara que gritara, pero Liam permanece impresionantemente calmado al encontrarse con salpicaduras de sangre por todo su elegante cuarto de baño y Harry en el piso, aferrándose a Louis como una tabla salvavidas, quien es una terrible composición de rojo y blanco. Se pone en cuclillas frente a ellos y pone una mano en la pantorrilla de Harry, su rostro controlado en una expresión serena. Harry todavía se siente trastornado y como si le faltara el aire, su cuerpo hormigueando como si lo hubieran tirado en ácido. Louis está caliente y frío bajo las puntas de sus dedos.

“Necesitamos ir abajo, al laboratorio.” Liam dice y Harry está agradecido de que él no le pregunte qué pasó. “Tengo un kit de primeros auxilios bastante completo allá abajo; antiséptico y gasas. Puedo hacer un escaneo.”

“¿Louis?” Harry se vuelve a él pero los ojos de Louis están enfocados en algún punto indefinido de la pared. “Louis, ¿Estás bien con eso? ¿Qué Liam eche un vistazo?” Él no quiere obligarlo a nada.

“Sólo quiero revisar que no haya ningún daño grave.” Liam explica. “Eso se ve bastante doloroso desde dónde estoy parado.”

Harry ni siquiera quiere pensar en eso considerando la manera en que Louis está temblando, sacudiéndose de la cabeza a los pies y la cara blanca y pálida, brillando con sudor frío. Él espera que al menos el sangrado haya parado, pero realmente no quiere mirar demasiado cerca. E ir al laboratorio tal vez podría ser un desafío; Harry no quiere realmente soltar a Louis el tiempo suficiente para llegar ahí. Comparte una mirada con Liam, aprieta su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis y siente su pulso errático con los dedos presionados a la base del cuello de Louis.

“Louis.” Intenta de nuevo, inclinando su cabeza para obtener una mejor vista de la cara de Louis que permanece terriblemente inexpresiva. “Tenemos que dejar que te revisen.”

Pero Louis no reacciona. Él parece estar muy lejos, ido a un lugar horrible al cual Harry no puede seguirlo, no puede siquiera alcanzarlo y a pesar de estar físicamente sosteniéndolo, Louis se ha deslizado fuera por completo de las manos de Harry. Harry comparte otra mirada desesperada con Liam y lo que sea que Harry es capaz de decir en silencio con sus ojos, Liam lo entiende y da un paso hacia atrás, su postura ensanchándose mientras Harry presiona sus labios juntos y tensa sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Louis.

Es más pesado de lo que parece, considerando su altura y el hecho de que todavía no está ganando nada de peso. Su cuerpo siendo prácticamente nada más que huesos, tendones y músculos, y Harry imagina que la prótesis añade bastante a eso también. Distraídamente, él se pregunta cuánto tiempo necesitó Louis para adaptarse a ella y qué tan diferente y difícil fue balancear su cuerpo cuando la tuvo por primera vez. Independientemente, levantarlo no es problema para Harry y Louis permanece inmóvil, aparentemente ni siquiera registrando que se están moviendo en absoluto.

Liam está esperando en el ascensor y pasan unos pocos segundos hasta que ellos se paran en el piso que da con el taller y laboratorio de Liam.

“Hey.” Liam llama tan pronto salen del elevador y están frente a los robots de Liam ocupándose de cosas en las que ellos no deberían estar ocupandose. “Deja eso.” Él le dice a DUM-E  **[1]** firmemente y el robot deja caer el guante al piso con un  _ beep _ que suena realmente triste. “Vamos.” Liam continua. “ _ Shoo _ , vete.” Y DUM-E y Butterfingers  **[2]** cuelgan sus – bueno, Harry no quiere llamarles cabezas. Ellos obedecen la petición de Liam un momento después.

Harry camina más allá dentro del taller, el vidrio de una sola vía permitiendo una vista del gris Manhattan cubierto con nubes incluso más grises y las paredes transparentes revelando una serie de los trajes de Iron Man y lo que parecen ser motores de automóviles en varias etapas de ensamblaje. Hay pantallas corriendo independientemente y proyecciones de un tipo de mecánica que Harry no tiene la ambición de entender y cada vez que viene aquí, lo cual no es tan seguido ya que es difícil comunicarse con Liam cuando está trabajando en algo, hay cosas nuevas que parecen de otro mundo.

“Lo puedes poner aquí.” Liam dice, apuntando hacia una mesa de trabajo vacía mientras empuja algunos monitores más cerca y saca su teléfono para comenzar a teclear.

Harry lo hace a regañadientes y los ojos de Louis se van al techo inmediatamente, su cuerpo aun en shock y temblando, manchado de sangre. Él comienza a alejarse cuando una mano fría rodea su muñeca, los dedos presionando sobre su pulso y Harry siente una cálida ola de alivio sobre él. Se queda al lado de Louis.

“JARVIS, quiero un escaneo de trescientos sesenta grados a su prótesis. Saca el modelo 3D para que lo veamos cuando termines y manda toda la información extrapolada a mi disco duro personal.” Liam saca un taburete y lo hace girar, el kit de emergencia en sus manos. Le tira a Harry algo de desinfectante y toallitas antes de moverse al otro lado de la mesa. “Haz un escaneo rápido por cualquier daño grave también, no puedo tenerlo sangrando por todas mis cosas.”

Su estómago da un retorcijón ante las palabras de Liam, pero Harry traga su malestar y empieza a limpiar la sangre del brazo derecho de Louis y su torso, no acercándose mucho a donde Liam cuidadosamente inspecciona las heridas alrededor del brazo izquierdo de Louis. Ellos habían tenido que curarse el uno al otro muy a menudo, pero no son profesionales y cualquier herida seria siempre tuvo que haber sido atendida por los médicos de SHIELD, pero esa no es una opción ahora mismo, así que Harry reza que Louis esté bien, que el desinfectante y los vendajes sean suficientes.

_ “No hay daño interno por lo que puedo detectar, Señor.” _ JARVIS les deja saber después de un minuto.  _ “Y parece que su cuerpo ha empezado un proceso de curación bastante eficiente.” _

“Tan pronto.” Liam murmura para sí mismo, aplicando presión mientras envuelve el cuello y hombro de Louis en vendas de gasa. “Jodidos fenómenos de la naturaleza, de verdad.”

_ “Estoy sacando el escáner ahora, Señor, y me he tomado la libertad de resaltar el tejido que está incorporado en la extremidad artificial.” _

La cabeza de Harry se dispara de donde él está monitoreando la cara de Louis de cerca. “¿Tejido?” Él y Liam preguntan al mismo tiempo mientras un holograma 3D perfectamente proporcionado del  brazo izquierdo de Louis aparece entre ellos.

“Santa mierda.” Liam dice mientras da un vistazo rápido a las líneas rojas entrelazándose a través de las partes codificadas azules del brazo. Harry no es ni un experto en anatomía ni en mecánica, pero está bastante seguro que esas líneas son venas o cordones nerviosos que corren a través del brazo como si fuera perfectamente normal. Harry también está seguro de que no lo es. “Eso es…” y Liam ni siquiera termina la oración, pareciendo quedarse sin palabras.

Liam se estira por el holograma y agranda los detalles, aún entrecerrando los ojos y murmurando para sí mismo tan bajo que Harry no puede entenderlo. Los dedos de Louis se aprietan alrededor de su muñeca y Harry levanta su mano derecha y entrelaza sus dedos.

“Eso es sólo – increíble.” Liam dice, más alto esta vez y aparentemente bastante fascinado. “¿Cómo lograron hacer esto? ¿Cuál es la composición exacta del metal, JARVIS?”

“ _ Parece ser cien por ciento vibranium  _ **_[3],_ ** _ Señor _ .”

Harry traba su mirada con la de Liam. “¿Eso no es –”

“De lo que está hecho tu escudo, sí.” Liam completa, sus ojos volviendo al holograma y acercándose para examinarlo desde diferentes ángulos. “No tengo idea de cómo se las arreglaron para conseguir vibranium. Y cómo HYDRA logró esculpirlo en –  _ esto _ ”

El rueda en su banquillo hasta su despliegue de pantallas de computadora otra vez y levanta una tablet, se da vuelta y comienza a teclear y deslizar y Harry se distrae momentáneamente, no se da cuenta que Louis ha dicho algo hasta que está en silencio de nuevo.

“¿Qué?” Enfoca su atención de nuevo a Louis quien ha empezado a parpadear al techo, mordiendo sus labios. “Louis, ¿Qué dijiste?”

“Quítala.” Louis habla con voz ronca y aprieta sus ojos como si le doliera. “Por favor, quítamela.” Harry ve que Liam baja su tablet, centrándose en Louis también, la preocupación arrugando su frente. “Quítala.” Louis repite. “Por favor.”

“Me temo que eso no es tan fácil.” Liam responde después de unos minutos en silencio. “No es sólo una extremidad artificial que puede ser removida. Hay nervios y tejidos, y eso es muy probablemente la razón por la que puedes operarla tan fácilmente.” Hace una pausa, duda como si quisiera poner una mano en la prótesis pero piensa mejor en ello. “¿Te duele?”

Louis sacude su cabeza, rehusándose a abrir los ojos. “Ya no más.” Él dice.

Harry cierra su otra mano alrededor de sus dedos entrelazados y las sostiene. “¿Te duele ahora mismo?” Él pregunta, su manzana de Adán subiendo y bajando en su garganta mientras trata de tragar el nudo que parece estar atorado ahí.

“¿Qué?”

Tensa su agarre. “¿Duele? ¿Sientes dolor? Quiero decir, no el brazo, pero – ¿En algún otro lugar?”

Louis abre sus ojos. Gira su cabeza mínimamente hacia un lado y deja sus ojos en blanco posarse en Harry por un segundo. Luego tira de su mano lejos. Harry trata de no estirarse por ella otra vez, sus manos retorciéndose cuando caen a los costados y observa a Louis batallar para quedar en una posición sentada, sus piernas colgando de la mesa, viéndose dolorosamente similar a la manera que se había visto cuando Harry lo había encontrado en la base Alemana liderada por HYDRA, vendado, tembloroso y apenas él mismo.

Liam se las arregla para traer una botella de bebida energética de algún lado y la tiende hacia Louis sin decir palabra y probablemente es una increíble muestra de confianza de parte de Louis que le toma sólo un momento de duda y traga el contenido en unos pocos segundos. Él mantiene la botella entre sus manos, apretándola tan fuerte que el plástico comienza a agrietarse, los tendones sobresaliendo en su brazo derecho. Harry observa mientras los labios de Louis se presionan con fuerza, como una arruga aparece entre sus cejas, mientras mueve la botella a su mano izquierda, y con una sola contracción de sus relucientes dedos, la hace estallar.

El sonido agudo hace eco por la habitación y Harry no puede evitar retroceder cuando Louis tira los restos al suelo y se levanta, sus habituales movimientos fluidos ahora rígidos y estancados. Él desaparece en el elevador sin siquiera mirar atrás una sola vez.

Liam deja salir un largo y pesado suspiro, recoge una pieza extra de vendaje y comienza a limpiar la sangre de la banca. “¿Por qué siento que todo esto es mi culpa?”

“No lo es.” Harry dice automáticamente, y es verdad. No es culpa de Liam en absoluto. Si alguien tiene la culpa de todo esto es Harry. Liam alza una ceja en su dirección. “Hey, Liam, no. Vamos, tú sabes que no lo es.”

Liam se encoge de hombros y rueda en su taburete hasta un cubo de basura. “Pero no estoy ayudando tampoco. O más bien, no puedo ayudar. Me refiero a,” continúa, agarrando un destornillador sin razón aparente y jugueteando con él, “él no es una máquina. Y yo no puedo reemplazar las piezas defectuosas y arreglarlo y – y ninguno de nosotros está exactamente defectuoso, ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, somos bienes dañados, ¿Sí? Pero estamos en vías de recuperación. Todos nosotros, no estamos rotos, sólo – torcidos.”

Le sonríe a Harry, una sonrisa torcida pero honesta, y Harry quiere devolver el sentimiento pero, como muchas veces antes, no puede forzar a las comisuras de su boca para levantarse. Y si está siendo honesto, Harry no está tan seguro de si Louis no está roto; si todos ellos no están rotos de alguna u otra manera. Es difícil imaginar que la gente se aleja de lo que han vivido y un día sólo vuelven a la normalidad. No hay nada que Harry quiera más, dejar el escudo un día y volver a un lugar pequeño en Brooklyn con Louis y hacer un hogar para ellos dos. Es un sentimiento agridulce que se establece en su vientre cuando piensa en ello, caliente con esperanza y vergüenza.

“Esa es una linda forma de verlo.” Le dice a Liam sin embargo, porque lo es, y Harry quiere creer lo mismo. Que es sólo cuestión de tiempo, y que el tiempo sí logra curar todas las heridas no importando qué tan profundas sean.

 

Harry no le dice a Zayn y Niall lo que pasó cuando vuelven sólo tres días luego del incidente (tres días en los cuales Louis se encierra a sí mismo en el baño, negándose a salir incluso para la cena y Harry duerme con su espalda contra la puerta). Él no sabe lo que Liam les ha dicho, pero es bastante evidente que las cosas no están exactamente estupendas. No es posible ignorar el hoyo en el piso del gimnasio y Niall abraza a Harry cuando lo saluda, sin soltarlo por minutos, así que Harry está bastante seguro que ellos saben de todos modos.

Es la noche que sigue que da paso a la primera nevada de la temporada, gruesos copos cayendo pacífica e hipnóticamente de cielo azul oscuro que está bordeado con pesadas nubes. Lentamente, comienza a pegarse a las superficies, haciendo a la ciudad entera parece estar cubierta con azúcar glas. Hay nieve aferrándose a las ventanas.

Harry se ha rendido al sueño. No viene, no importa cuántas veces se diga a sí mismo que se relaje e incluso un galón de té herbal no calma los pensamientos erráticos en su cabeza. Está asustado de dormir, incluso, porque está asustado de lo que podría llegar a ver cuándo cierre sus ojos; está asustado de lo que podría desaparecer una vez abra los ojos. Inclina su cabeza contra el frío vidrio para despertar sus sentidos, dejando sus ojos vagar por los edificios alrededor y una Manhattan que parece haber caído en hibernación. Está inquietantemente tranquilo. El suspiro de Harry empaña el vidrio y hace eco por la sala.

Son las noches como esta que hacen a Harry desear poder emborracharse, sólo agarrar una botella y ahogarse en ella.

Había tratado, hace mucho tiempo. Había estado igualmente frío, la escarcha y el olor de la nieve aferrándose a su piel incluso horas después de regresar a Londres y haber sido empujado a una ducha por James y Tom. Habían tenido que sostenerlo y enjuagarlo con agua congelada, esperando sacarlo de la rigidez que se había aferrado a él una vez se había dado cuenta que Louis se había ido para siempre. No es necesario decir, que no había funcionado en realidad. Harry había quitado su uniforme y salido en ropa de civil, la bufanda de Louis que aún olía como él envuelta a su cuello, vagando en las calles oscuras y desiertas hasta que James lo había encontrado y arrastrado de vuelta al pub que frecuentaban como grupo.

Y Harry se había ahogado en un vaso tras otro, sin contarlos y sin sentir el efecto deseado, y en un arranque de agresividad había arrojado la botella completa contra la pared parcialmente colapsada. Harry aún puede verlo frente a él; el líquido ambarino corriendo por las paredes ennegrecidas de la taberna bombardeada, fragmentos volando y esparciéndose por todo el sucio suelo. Había caído de rodillas entonces, y gritado y llorado mientras James lo envolvía en un abrazo, sin saber cómo él iba a ser capaz de seguir con ese dolor equitativamente adormecedor y cegador que estaba desgarrándolo en pedazos.

Harry no piensa que el dolor alguna vez se detuvo. Él supone que aprendió a vivir con ello. Yendo de misión en misión y sin permitir a su cuerpo registrar la agonía que su mente todavía siente.

Con un suspiro cansado, se limpia la cara con una mano y se aleja de la ventana, camina hacia el centro de la habitación y trata de ignorar la fatiga que está haciendo a su cuerpo pesado y su mente nostálgica. No hay mucho con lo que pueda ocuparse al momento y sigue estando restringido a la torre, no puede ir a correr por la ciudad para probar los límites de su cuerpo, para cansarse a sí mismo hasta que literalmente no puede dar otro paso, y el gimnasio se está volviendo monótono. Harry está bastante seguro que Liam sigue despierto y arreglando cosas en el laboratorio, pero ya lo ha agobiado lo suficiente, y no quiere incomodar a Niall y Zayn en su tiempo de descanso tampoco. Ellos acaban de pasar días siguiendo pistas muertas sobre las instalaciones operativas de HYDRA y ellos no necesitan los problemas de Harry por encima de los suyos.

Sus pies lo llevan hacia el pasillo por voluntad propia antes que Harry siquiera registre que se está moviendo. La puerta del dormitorio permanece cerrada, sin luz brillando a través de la grieta y Harry se para frente a ella como siempre, su cuerpo temblando con tensión reprimida. Es difícil respirar y aun así sus pulmones siguen ardiendo.

Harry duda en tocar y cuando lo hace, el sonido – a pesar de esperarlo – lo hace sobresaltarse. No hay respuesta, por supuesto que no la hay, así que Harry toca otra vez y espera, siente un dolor agudo en la parte trasera de su garganta que le dice que está una vez más cerca de dejarse caer. Se siente absolutamente patético, pero también muy desesperado.

“Louis.” Él llama dudosamente y descansa su mano en el pomo de la puerta, sin empujarlo pero cerrando sus dedos alrededor. “¿Estás despierto?” Se siente estúpido preguntado, porque está bastante seguro que Louis no está dormido y no va a responder, pero Harry no quiere irrumpir, quiere permitirle a Louis tener tanta privacidad como pueda. “¿Puedo entrar?”

No hay nada más que un rotundo silencio desde el interior de su dormitorio, pero Harry siempre ha sido egoísta y es egoísta ahora y sólo necesita ver la cara de Louis, necesita ver que él está bien y cuidando de sí mismo, tal vez hablar con él, convencerlo de salir de su caparazón y de su habitación. Louis necesita dormir, tomar algo y comer y  Harry sólo quiere cuidarlo también, porque lo había abandonado e incluso esta vida no es suficiente para recompensar eso.

La habitación está oscura, pero incluso el más pequeño indicio de luz es reflejada por la fina capa de nieve afuera, así que todo está sumergido en varios tonos de gris. Su cama está hecha y sin tocar y todavía está el libro de bolsillo utilizado sobre su mesita de noche de hace semanas atrás, antes de que todo comenzara, antes de que el mundo como Harry lo conocía terminara. Sus pantuflas están en el suelo y hay una pila de ropa sucia en el cesto que Harry aún no ha tenido tiempo de lavar. Él no ha estado prestando atención a los detalles últimamente.

Apenas podía mantenerse en una pieza.

Louis está sentado en la esquina, apoyándose contra las ventanas del piso al techo, sus piernas dobladas y los brazos envueltos alrededor de sus tobillos. Su cabello está apartado de su rostro y la mayoría oculto por la capucha que está arriba otra vez. Las mangas de la sudadera tiradas abajo sobre sus manos. Sus pies están desnudos. Los edredones que Harry había dejado apenas tocados, las sábanas aún frescas y difícilmente arrugadas. Él no se da vuelta mientras Harry camina dentro de la habitación y cierra tras él, pero su postura se pone ligeramente rígida. Harry aclara su garganta y se agacha hasta estar en una posición sentada con unos pocos pies entre ellos. La ventana se siente fría cuando apoya su hombro desnudo contra ella.

Él no sabe qué decir.

“No sé qué decir.” Es todo lo que tiene, ser honesto con Louis. Su garganta se siente seca y sus manos duelen por el deseo de tocarlo. “No sé qué hacer, tampoco. Estoy yendo a ciegas, pero estoy tratando, todos lo hacemos, y cosas como esas, simplemente – pasan. Y no te culpo a ti y tampoco lo hace Liam y no estamos asustados de ti, ¿Está bien?” Harry toma una respiración apresurada. “ _ Yo _ no estoy asustado de ti. Sólo quiero que mejores y quisiera que me hablaras. No me importa acerca de qué, pero sólo – no sé. Dime cómo te sientes o lo que pasa por tu cabeza.”

No hay reacción. La nieve sigue cayendo, más rápida, pesada, pero los ojos de Louis están en blanco, así que Harry no puede estar seguro de que siquiera esté viéndola. Ya no es más un cascarón vacío, pero ha retrocedido tanto dentro de sí mismo que Harry está asustado de nunca poder alcanzarlo de nuevo.

El silencio es insoportable. “Tú jamás me dijiste cuando estabas herido.” Harry continua. “Tú nunca quisiste que nadie se preocupara por ti y eras tan terco también, Dios. Una vez, creo que teníamos como doce o trece, pescaste una neumonía, y te desmayaste en la escuela, y tu mamá te arrastró a casa de las orejas porque no le habías dicho a nadie que tan mal te sentías.”

La mamá de Louis lo había obligado a quedarse en cama por dos semanas; el tiempo más largo que Louis había estado fuera de servicio. Harry se había sentado con él casi todo el tiempo, jugando juegos de cartas, leyendo libros de historietas y trayéndole la tarea y lo había hecho sentir tan satisfecho, porque por una vez él estaba cuidando de Louis.

“Louis, por favor.” Harry está listo para suplicar. “Sólo habla conmigo. De lo que sea. Y haré cualquier cosa, lo juro, para hacer que las cosas sean mejor y  _ ser _ mejor, absolutamente lo que sea. Lo prometo.”

A eso, Louis finalmente gira su cabeza, sólo lentamente, y su mirada encuentra la de Harry eventualmente con una precisión de acero. Las sombras arrastrándose sobre su figura haciéndose énfasis a su afilada estructura ósea, la línea de su mandíbula, sus mejillas hundidas y las bolsas bajo sus ojos. Sigue siendo hermoso; es la cosa más hermosa que Harry ha visto y que nunca verá e incluso ahora, le quita el aliento. Harry quiere alcanzarlo y suavizar sus bordes, quitar las manchas oscuras y huellas y quiere besarlo tanto que duele. Él quiere darle un sentido de vida a ambos.

“¿Qué si te pidiera poner una bala en mi cabeza?” La voz de Louis corta ásperamente a través del silencio. “¿Harías eso también?”

Harry siente sus ojos ampliarse ante eso. Su corazón da un salto, gritando silenciosamente en su pecho. “Jesús, Louis - ¡no! ¿Cómo puedes –”

“Entonces no digas  _ lo que sea _ .” Louis lo corta, el agarre sobre sus tobillos tensándose, y gira su rostro de vuelta a la ventana.

 

 

_ Es gris y hace frío y está nevando, y parece como el fin del mundo. Cuando Harry mira fuera de la ventana, no puede estar seguro si el humo negro subiendo hacia el cielo proviene de las chimeneas o son restos de los bombardeos recientes. Soldados y agentes están corriendo por delante de él, pero él se congela en su lugar por un momento, siente el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros; el mundo podría muy bien llegar a su fin si ellos no tienen éxito salvándolo. Harry trata de no pensar acerca de su posición en particular en todo, pero de vez en cuando, reptará hasta él y lo abrumará un poco. _

_ Payne ha logrado conseguir algunos códigos que sugieren que la cabeza científica de HYDRA tratará de escapar al sur a través de una ruta de tren que pasa por los Alpes Suizos. Los Comandos Aulladores y otros agentes se preparan para el despegue, porque necesitan ser rápidos para aprovechar esta oportunidad de poner sus manos en uno de los hombres más buscados del mundo. No es Cráneo Rojo, pero aun así es su mano derecha, y como Harry ha aprendido en los últimos años, los hombres desesperados siempre están dispuestos a negociar. _

_ Deja a los agentes adelantarse antes de que él haga su camino de vuelta a las escaleras, las tablillas crujiendo bajo sus pesadas botas. No ha tenido oportunidad de ver a Louis en todo el día, atascado en reuniones y sacudiendo manos de forma general para lo cual no ha tenido humor y a pesar de que usualmente Louis está incluido en todas las charlas estratégicas (no sólo porque Harry lo quiere ahí), él había optado por no ir esta mañana y de acuerdo a Stan y Ed, ha estado desaparecido todo el día. Hace que Harry se preocupe un poco, porque él tendría que haber sido un tonto para no darse cuenta como Louis ha empezado a separarse de él, y de todos ellos. Harry quiere sentarlo y hacerlo hablar y escucharlo y hacer que lo que sea que lo está molestando se vaya, pero simplemente no hay tiempo, no hay oportunidad y las pocas horas que ellos logran robar cualquier otro día son ocupadas en desgarrar desesperadamente la ropa del otro. _

_ Se siente aliviado de encontrar a Louis parado frente a la ventana de la habitación que comparten extraoficialmente, dándole la espalda, ya vestido en su abrigo azul marino, el rifle apoyándose contra la torcida mesa de noche, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos. Hay una línea dura hasta sus hombros, una rigidez en su postura que no es nueva, pero Harry aún necesita un segundo para acostumbrarse a ella. Todos ellos han cambiado un montón, Harry también, tal vez más física que emocionalmente aun así, y Louis tal vez más que nada. Hay un lado de él que ahora parece removido y puesto aparte, y Harry está francamente asustado de que un día, él no será capaz de llegar a él. _

_ Harry no se molesta en anunciar su presencia, porque Louis sabe que es él sólo por la manera en que se aproxima a él lentamente, sigue arrastrando un poco los pies, dejando solo un pie entre ellos cuando se detiene. _

_ “Te estaba buscando antes,” él dice, poniendo su peso sobre los dedos de sus pies y luego devolviéndolo a sus talones. “Stan dice que desapareciste todo el día.” _

_ Louis no reacciona por un tiempo y Harry sólo puede ver el reflejo más débil en la ventana, contornos borrosos y colores manchados reflejados en el lechoso y empañado vidrio. “Necesitaba despejar mi cabeza un poco,” él responde entonces y no se da vuelta, pero Harry puede decir que sus ojos parpadean arriba hacia el reflejo de Harry. “Fui a dar un paseo, algunas prácticas de tiro.” _

_ Harry envuelve una mano alrededor del hombro de Louis; su pulgar acariciando donde el cuello se encuentra con la piel. “Si no estás bien, preferiría que te quedaras aquí.” _

_ “Estoy bien,” Louis replica, un poco de acritud colándose en su tono, los músculos tensándose debajo de los dedos de Harry. “No es nada, y tú no necesitas hacer de madre conmigo,” y justo cuando Harry está a punto de protestar, él añade, “necesitamos a tantos como podamos, tú sabes eso.” _

_ La vista de Harry parpadea hacia el suelo por un momento y muerde su labio inferior. Louis no es todos, y Harry ni siquiera se ruboriza por la vergüenza cuando piensa que sacrificaría a un montón de personas para mantener a Louis a salvo. Él supone que su mente tiene sus rincones oscuros también. _

_ “Además,” Louis continua con un encogimiento de hombros, “es una búsqueda inútil a través de una cadena de montañas congeladas, así que, ¿Qué podría salir mal?” _

_ En una fracción de segundo, Harry ha envuelto sus brazos alrededor de él y lo tira de él hacia su pecho. Entierra su cara en el cabello de Louis que, ilógicamente, aún huele como a casa, adornado con escarcha y pólvora y se permite un segundo de sólo respirar en él. Lentamente, Harry deja su mano izquierda arrastrarse todo el camino para extenderse sobre el corazón de Louis. Cuenta los latidos, presiona un beso al costado de su cabeza, y deja sus labios cepillar contra la oreja de Louis mientras habla. _

_ “No bromees sobre esto. No tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esta misión.” _

_ Louis pone su mano sobre la de Harry y aplica una presión suave. “Si te sirve de consuelo,” él dice, “he tenido un mal presentimiento acerca de cada misión en la que hemos estados, y todos seguimos respirando.” _

_ Ambos se abstienen de mencionar que hubo demasiadas situaciones salvadas por los pelos. _

_ “Sí, pero la suerte se va a acabar en algún punto, ¿cierto?” Harry trata de bromear, pero falla, y Louis se da vuelta entre sus brazos. _

_ Él no lo mira a los ojos. Su mirada está firmemente puesta en la estrella que se encuentra justo en el pecho de Harry, gracias a su todavía bastante llamativo uniforme. “No para ti,” Louis dice, más para sí mismo que a Harry antes de alzar la mirada a él con una sonrisa torcida que no alcanza sus ojos. Son más grises que azules hoy, y terriblemente opacos. “Capitán América.” _

_ Suena casi resentido, viniendo de Louis. Todo el mundo con el que Harry se ha encontrado desde que se convirtió en el primer súper soldado del mundo había estado asombrado, casi deslumbrado y soñador, y Harry sabe qué tipo de sentimientos está supuesto a evocar, lo que representa para tantos civiles y soldados. Pero él también sabe que Louis lo mira y desea que él nunca hubiera conocido al Dr. Erskine, que hubiera estado a salvo de vuelta en Brooklyn cuidando de su pequeño departamento y sabe que Louis está enojado con un montón de gente por empujar a Harry al frente de la Línea, a pesar de ser muy consciente que Harry hizo esa elección toda por su cuenta. _

_ Se está volviendo muy difícil navegar en estos días. _

_ Pero Louis está cerca y él es intoxicante y Harry quiere inclinarse y besarlo, aún así Louis se aleja de su agarre y Harry es dejado ahí parado, bastante pasmado y sus brazos repentinamente vacíos. Louis mantiene su mirada baja, alcanza su rifle y lo pone sobre su hombro con una soltura practicada. _

_ “Vamos,” Louis dice, dándole sólo una mirada rápida por sobre su hombro mientras se encamina hacia la puerta. “Tienes un villano que atrapar.” _

_ Harry lo ve irse, y se dice a sí mismo que es perfectamente normal, que ellos pueden hablar cuando vuelvan, que es sólo un poco de terreno irregular, que Louis está cansado y que igual lo está él, que están exhaustos y desgastados y aún tan desesperadamente enamorados que ellos no saben cómo lidiar con ello de vez en cuando, pero que estarán absolutamente bien. _

_ Sólo unas horas después, Harry lo ve caer. _

 

 

La Doctora Caroline Watson es una pequeña pero robusta mujer con una sonrisa brillante y voz cálida. Ella entra en el área común de la torre con un frenesí de movimiento, una larga bufanda de estampados colgando y arrastrando un poco de humedad con ella cuando camina fuera del elevador. La nieve se adhiere a su abrigo y el gorro de lana y botas pesadas.  Jadeando, ella tira de su bufanda y la sacude, provocando que una ráfaga de copos lentamente derretidos lluevan sobre el piso brillante.

Harry está en la cocina americana con Liam, quien tuvo la amabilidad suficiente para llamarla a entrar, porque Harry – él aún se siente inquieto acerca de todo esta situación.

“Terrible allá afuera,” Dr. Watson dice mientras se acerca con confianza, doblando la bufanda habilidosamente antes de dejarla sobre la parte trasera de una silla que saca un momento después para dejar caer su bolso en ella. “Teniendo en cuenta el estado del tráfico, uno asumiría que es la primera vez que esta gente ha visto la nieve.”

Ella se quita el abrigo y el sombrero de su cabeza, revelando un jersey gris claro y un moño pulcramente trenzado. Harry no es tan genial en identificar acentos, especialmente con personas quienes, como la Doctora Watson de acuerdo a sus credenciales, se han mudado demasiadas veces. Él cree que ella es de Massachusetts, tal vez el área de Boston, pero no puede estar seguro, y duda que realmente importe. Sólo está tratando de mantener su mente lejos de entrar en pánico.

“Encantado de verte otra vez, Caroline,” Liam dice y la alcanza para estrechar su mano. “¿Qué tal la familia?”

Dr. Watson frota sus manos, probablemente para calentarlas. “Ellos están bien, bastante bien. Brooklyn justo empezó el jardín de infantes, así que he estado viajando menos, lo cual es un alivio. No más viajes semanales a hospitales VA  **[4]** en Filadelfia y Washington porque estamos horriblemente faltos de personal, como siempre.” Ella sacude la cabeza para sí misma. “Increíble como este país trata a sus veteranos,” dice la Doctora Watson y vuelve su atención de Liam a Harry, quien se apresura fuera de su silla, ligeramente horrorizado por sus malos modales. “No es que tenga que darte una conferencia sobre esto, Capitán. Es un honor conocerte.”

“Harry, por favor,” Harry le dice luego de sacudir su mano fría y ligeramente húmeda. “Muchas gracias por venir.”

“El placer es mío,” responde la Doctora Watson mientras Liam pone una humeante taza de té frente a ella. Huele como a ortiga y jengibre, algo que Sophia guarda en su cocina porque se supone que debe ayudarla a desintoxicarse luego de un largo vuelo. A Harry le gusta bastante. La Doctora Watson le agradece a Liam y se gira hacia Harry. “Ahora, ¿hay algún lugar en el que pudiéramos hablar en privado?”

“Oh, yo me voy.” Liam salta, apretando sus manos juntas. “Tengo cosas que hacer en el taller, y Niall y Zayn están arriba, así que tienen el lugar para ustedes. Gracias de nuevo, Caroline, realmente lo apreciamos.”

Con eso, Liam sale disparado y Harry lo mira por un momento hasta que las puertas del elevador se cierran y él se encuentra solo con la Doctora Watson, quien saca una silla y se sienta, abriendo su bolso y produciendo un pequeño cuaderno de bolsillo y una pluma. Harry permanece de pie, mordiendo sus labios, porque él no sabe realmente a dónde ir desde aquí.

“¿Está todo bien, Harry?” La Doctora Watson pregunta en una voz tranquila, mirándolo inquisitivamente cuando Harry mira a sus manos, él ve que tiene sus puños cerrados con fuerza, temblando suavemente.

“Sí, me refiero, yo sólo –” Aclara su garganta incómodamente y mantiene sus ojos en la brillante superficie de la mesa. “Louis no está realmente reaccionando a nada ahora mismo, y él no quiere venir aquí arriba, y –”

“Está bien,” la Doctora Watson lo interrumpe con suavidad. “Creo que es mejor si es sólo nosotros dos por ahora, de todos modos.”

“Claro.” Harry cae pesadamente en su silla, su mirada baja. Su propia taza de té se ha enfriado ya, pero él la lleva hacia él y envuelve sus manos alrededor de ella para tener algo a lo que aferrarse.

Todavía está nevando.

“Antes de que empecemos,” dice la Doctora Watson, doblando sus delicadas manos en la mesa frente a ella, “me gustaría asegurarte que esta conversación cae bajo la confidencialidad doctor-paciente. Liam me ha asegurado que durante mi presencia aquí, todo el audio y video de vigilancia será apagado. Así que cualquier cosa que me digas, se queda entre tú y yo. ¿Eso está bien?

Harry suelta una respiración que ni siquiera era consciente que estaba conteniendo. “Sí, yo – gracias. Sólo no… no estoy seguro de que decir, para ser honesto.”

La Doctora Watson sonríe con suavidad. “Eso está bien. Es perfectamente normal también, te lo aseguro, y de esperarse. Yo misma he hecho dos giras en Afganistán, y he trabajado con muchos hombres y mujeres que han vuelto, y es difícil hacerlo, prácticamente imposible; deslizarse sin problemas de vuelta a la vida normal. Es difícil incluso cuando hay bastantes personas quienes te apoyan y son familiares, así que puedo imaginar qué tan difícil debe ser para ti.” Hace una pausa y Harry siente sus ojos en él, pero no levanta su mirada. “Así que ¿qué tal si empezamos con lo básico?” ella continúa. “Incluso si suena como un cliché, pero ¿cómo te sientes en este momento?”

Harry se encoge de hombros. Es difícil ponerlo en palabras y es difícil transmitir cosas sobre las cuales no tiene una comprensión adecuada. “No lo sé,” responde con sinceridad, moviendo su taza entre sus manos. “Pensé que lo estaba llevando bien hasta hace poco y…yo creo que estoy empezando a darme cuenta que no estaba bien en absoluto, y no he estado bien por un largo tiempo. Y yo realmente no puedo…huir más de las cosas. Esa no es una opción ahora. Porque tengo que cuidar de Louis.”

Si la Doctora Watson reconoce el nombre en el contexto  de quién Harry s, entonces ella no lo muestra. De hecho, ella no hace un gran alboroto acerca de Harry siendo quien es tampoco, lo cual es bastante reconfortante.

“¿Qué pasó?”

“Estoy seguro que sabe,” Harry no puede evitar decirle con amargura, “todo está esparcido en un museo actualmente.”

“Sí,” dice la Doctora Watson, “pero me gustaría oírlo de ti.”

Harry mira hacia ella ante eso. Puede sentir cada latido de su corazón como un golpe a su pecho, duro y pesado y resonando en su vientre. “Estábamos en Suiza,” dice y apenas puede oírse a sí mismo, la sangre corriendo en sus orejas. “y Louis y yo interceptamos un tren, pero nos sobrepasaban en número y él – nos dispararon, y el compartimiento voló en pedazos, y traté de alcanzarlo, pero yo no estaba – no pude.”

Pensó que se podría volverse más fácil con el tiempo decirlo, pero en cambio, parece incluso más difícil ahora. Harry limpia sus ojos que están comenzando a picar.

“No pude detenerme,” Harry continúa, su voz gruesa con las lágrimas que está desesperado por retener. “Atrapar al Doctor Zola era importante, porque tenía información que necesitábamos, así que lo hice. Quería regresar y encontrarlo, traerlo a casa al menos, pero no había tiempo.”

La Doctora Watson está observándolo, la simpatía clara en su expresión, los codos descansando en la mesa y Harry inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, mira a las vigas de madera expuestas en el techo y parpadea un par de veces para deshacerse de la humedad de sus ojos.

“¿Era tu compañero?” Es claro que ella no se refiere a la interpretación platónica del término y Harry vacila por un segundo antes de curvar su espalda y asentir, mirando fijamente su taza de té. “¿Te permitiste darte tiempo para llorar? ¿Tiempo para llevar el luto?”

“No,” Harry responde, “me embarqué en una misión suicida y estrellé un avión en el océano.”

Es silencio muerto luego de eso. Harry se levanta sobre pies temblorosos, las patas de la silla crujiendo ruidosamente contra el suelo y él se vuelve hacia el fregadero para enviar su té por el desagüe. Respirando dentro y fuera, agarra la barra con fuerza y aprieta sus ojos cerrados contra la gran cantidad de imágenes que pasan rápidamente frente a su ojos interior, siempre igual, como uno de los viejos DVD de Niall lleno de arañazos, atorado en una escena, saltando hacia atrás y adelante.

“Harry,” la Doctora Watson intenta cuidadosamente, “podemos tomar un descanso en cualquier momento. Y no estás obligado a hablar de cualquier cosa con la que estés incómodo. Si quieres cambiar de tema, podemos hacerlo.”

“Está bien,” Harry se obliga a responder, sabiendo muy bien que él no suena ni cerca a estar bien. “Es sólo – Sólo recientemente he comenzado a decirte a la gente sobre esto. Aparte de usted, hay otras tres personas quienes saben y… tengo que dejar de mantenerlo todo guardado, yo creo.”

Ésta vez da la vuelta a tiempo para ver a la Doctora Watson asentir comprensivamente. “¿Crees que esa es la razón por la que no lo has llevado bien?

“Probablemente,” Harry admite.

La Doctora Watson levanta la taza hacia sus labios y toma unos pocos sorbos. Después la pone abajo, ella agarra su pluma y rápidamente toma algunas notas. Harry está tentado de echar un vistazo a lo que está escribiendo, pero piensa que realmente no quiere saber lo que ella está pensando de él a este punto.

“Ahora,” continúa, frunciendo sus cejas. “el Louis que mencionaste antes, es él, por casualidad ¿el mismo perdido en batalla en 1945?”

“Sí,” Harry exhala. “Todo es un poco loco, lo sé.”

La Doctora Watson hace un gesto de desdén con la mano. “Por favor, Nueva York fue invadido por alienígenas el año pasado y ahora mismo estoy hablando con un hombre que nació en 1920, pero que parece verse de no más de veinticinco. No hay mucho que pueda impresionarme.”

Harry está inmensamente agradecido por eso, realmente lo está, pero todavía es difícil de comprender algunas veces, todo lo que ha pasado y está pasando y sigue pasando. Él no culparía a la Doctora Watson  por recoger sus cosas y echar a correr para salvar su cordura.

“Sin embargo, debe haber sido una gran impresión para ti.”

“Podría decir eso,” Harry dice y se apoya contra el mostrador. Él contempla sentarse de nuevo, pero le gusta bastante la opción de caminar de un lado a otro, o tal vez echar a correr para salvar el último trozo de  _ su _ cordura. “No creo que alguna vez haya llorado tanto como en las últimas semanas.”

“No voy a pedirte los detalles, porque estoy segura que un montón de ello es confidencial. No quiero ponerte en una situación inestable.” Ella hace una larga pausa y Harry juega con el dobladillo de su camiseta. “Pero me gustaría saber cómo lo están llevando ustedes dos.”

Harry piensa en las toallas y alfombras de baño manchadas de sangre en la basura. Piensa en la mesa de café rota y el cráter en el piso del gimnasio y los edredones en el piso de su habitación; en Louis, no hablándole, ni siquiera mirarlo, vendajes envueltos alrededor de la parte superior de su cuerpo.

“Apenas lo mantenemos junto, yo creo.” Él suspira y suelta su camiseta, mete sus manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros porque muy bien podría comenzar a arrancarse el cabello. “Él no es – él mismo. No recuerda mucho de antes. Y ha pasado por muchas cosas, y está tan herido, y yo sólo desearía poder ayudarlo. En este momento siente como si estuviera haciendo las cosas aún peores. Es por eso que pensé que un profesional sería de ayuda. Que tal vez usted sabría qué hacer.”

Una lágrima escapa de la esquina de su ojo y se desliza hacia abajo por su mejilla, se curva alrededor de su mandíbula y desaparece dentro del cuello, pero Harry no la limpia. Se secará de todos modos.

“Me temo que no puedo hablar con él a menos que él esté dispuesto a hablar conmigo,” le dice la Doctora Watson. “Si eso es lo que estabas esperando. Pero estoy feliz de darte algunos consejos una vez que hayamos trabajado en un par de cosas.

“¿A qué se refiere”?

La Doctora Watson inclina su cabeza ligeramente a un lado, analizándolo. Le recuerda un poco a Zayn, la manera en que sus ojos parecen estrecharse por una fracción de segundo y sus labios se fruncen en las esquinas. “Harry,” ella empieza, y él tiene el presentimiento de que no le gustará lo que sigue, “tú eres un paciente traumatizado igual. Has pasado por un montón de cosas y apenas has empezado a estar en vías de recuperación. Me doy cuenta que podría no parecer de la misma manera para ti, o para las personas con las que estás rodeado, pero a veces, no es la mejor estrategia sólo seguir andando.”

Ella levanta su taza otra vez. Hay un delgado pero bonito anillo de bodas en su mano, un solo diamante en forma de lágrima atrapando el más leve indicio de luz asomándose por las gruesas nubes.

“Perdiste a tu compañero y después de eso no dudaste en sacrificarte a ti mismo, y que eso no te matara no borra el hecho de que pasó, o de que estabas listo para tomar esa decisión. Y él estando de regreso no borra el hecho de que lo perdiste por un largo tiempo.” La Doctora Watson gira su taza y cuando sonríe, es con un tono triste a la misma.

“Has experimentado una tremenda pérdida, e ignorarlo no hará que se vaya. No estoy diciendo que deberías dejar todo lo que estás haciendo. Pero pienso que es tiempo de trabajar a través de todo y realmente procesar eso, instalar mecanismos de afrontamiento saludables y reflexionar sobre lo que estás sintiendo. Hasta que te hayas permitido _a ti_ _mismo_ sanar, no puedes esperar sanar a nadie más.”

Es mucho para asimilar. Harry se siente falto de aliento y algo abrumado. Es una cosa importante darse cuenta que probablemente él no está sobrellevándolo bien y totalmente otra diferente tener a alguien como la Doctora Watson diciéndolo en voz alta por él. Él sabe que está destrozado. Pero también pensaba que tener a Louis devuelta lo repararía en lugar de romperlo todo de nuevo. Pensó que él y Louis se curarían uno al otro.

“Lo que Louis más necesita de ti ahora mismo es que estés bien.” dice la Doctora Watson y realmente hace llegar el mensaje claro. “Y no creo que lo estés.”

La respiración de Harry se engancha. Su garganta y ojos pican. Todo duele. “No. No, realmente no lo estoy.”

 

 

La Doctora Watson se va justo antes del mediodía para recoger a su hija de la guardería, prometiendo volver a la misma hora la semana siguiente, y Harry se siente tan emocionalmente drenado que se queda en la cocina común por otra hora, sólo apoyándose contra el mostrador y mirando fijamente fuera de las ventanas mientras la nieve comienza a disminuir y el cielo se pone un poco más brillante. Sus entrañas se sienten heridas y picoteadas, y Harry supone que eso es más o menos lo que pasó, pero no es agradable. Pero ha sido ingenuo al pensar que una charla rápida con un psiquiatra podría resolver todos sus problemas.

Roba una de las malteadas de Liam de la nevera y traga el contenido rápidamente, siguiéndola por unos pedazos de tostadas seca antes de hacer su camino de vuelta a su piso. Como siempre, la urgencia de ver a Louis es fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo, Harry no sabe qué tan bien lo soportaría su estómago. Cuando sale del elevador, echa una mirada hacia el corredor, pero no puede decir si la puerta sigue cerrada. Ronda alrededor por un minuto antes de menear su cabeza para sí mismo y dirigirse a la sala de estar.

Niall está sentado en el sofá, un plato en su regazo con algunas rebanadas de pan de soda y un gran trozo de queso. Alguna película de acción parpadea en la pantalla, un chico en pantalones caqui y un sombrero conduciendo una camioneta por el desierto. Harry se aproxima lentamente y Niall se vuelve hacia él para sonreírle, lo saluda con una rebanada de pan cubierta de mantequilla en la mano.

“¿Estás bien, Cap? ¿Qué tal estuvo con el psiquiatra?”

Harry no debería estar sorprendido que Niall sabe acerca de la Doctora Watson. “Bien, creo, no es fácil hablar de todo con alguien que realmente no conozco.”

“¿Sí? Siempre me pareció que lo hace más fácil.” Niall responde. “O tal vez no más fácil, pero – obtener una perspectiva diferente siempre es de ayuda.”

“Supongo.” Harry se encoge de hombros y rodea el sofá contrario a Niall, se sienta y lleva una pierna arriba, la abraza contra su pecho. “¿Qué estás viendo?”

“Oh, vas a amar esta.” Niall sonríe casi maniáticamente. “Harrison Ford en  _ Indiana Jones: La Última Cruzada _ . Es jodidamente brillante.”

“Eso es lo que dijiste sobre  _ Transformers _ .” Harry no puede evitar comentar sobre eso. “La batalla de Nueva York se habría visto sumamente diferente si los Chitauri hubieran sido carros robot.”

Niall se desternilla de risa con eso, da una gran mordida al pan y, con su boca aún llena, dice, “En mi defensa, no sabía que jugabas para el otro equipo. Usualmente, Megan Fox en casi nada de ropa sella el trato. No es como si alguien la ve por la trama.”

Harry alza una ceja hacia él. “Pensé que tú también jugabas para el otro equipo.”

“Jugaré para cualquier equipo que me quiera, amigo. Puedo apreciar un buen par de tetas.”

Harry no puede, pero eso no viene al caso. Le resulta sorprendente aún, la manera en que simplemente no es la gran cosa. Él todavía tiene problemas con decirlo en su cabeza, apenas puede arreglárselas para decirlo en voz alta porque por años y años y años, él había tenido que esconderse, estar aterrorizado de ser reducido a una masa sanguinolenta si alguien alguna vez se enteraba sobre él y Louis. No es lo ideal ahora, Harry lo sabe, sabe que aún hay trabajo por hacer, pero se está volviendo menos importante cómo la gente se etiqueta a sí misma o si lo hace en absoluto. Desearía tener la facilidad de Niall. Desearía poder decirlo todo en voz alta.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, por cierto?” Harry de pronto cae en cuenta. “No que no puedas estar aquí, sólo… ¿Por qué no estás arriba?”

“Tienes pan de soda.” Niall responde, los ojos pegados a la pantalla del televisor. “Además, Zayn quería hablar con tu novio.”

Harry está a punto de corregir a Niall y decirle que técnicamente, Louis no es su novio al momento, antes de que caiga en cuenta de lo que realmente ha dicho. “¿Qué?”

Niall se toma otro momento para entender que lo que acaba de mencionar no es suceso normal. “Oh.” Parpadea hacia la expresión en shock de Harry. “Sí, como, ¿Hace una hora? Están en el balcón. Yo sólo estoy aquí, ya sabes…sólo en caso.”

“¿Qué?” Harry repite. “¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?”

“No me mires así, yo no estoy haciendo nada.” Niall dice. “Y no sé lo que pasó, no puedo hablar ruso. Todavia. Sé que debería, pero no puedo. Los idiomas no son lo mío.”

“Pero…” Su voz se apaga y estira su cuello para echar un vistazo a su balcón apenas utilizado en dónde están supuestamente sentados todavía. Se curva a lo largo del lado de la torre, equipado con vidrio reflectante para dar más privacidad, y Harry había pensado en añadirle algunas plantas. Pero Zayn y Louis tienen que estar en un lugar más alejado a la derecha, no siendo visible desde la sala de estar. “Pero ¿Por qué? ¿De que están siquiera hablando? ¿ _ Están _ hablando?”

“¿Cosas de asesinos?” Niall se encoge de hombros. “No lo sé, hombre, creo que ellos están fumando también, así que,” y él se vuelve a encoger de hombros.

Harry quiere relajarse y despatarrarse en el sofá, mirar la película con Niall y tal vez dirigirse al gimnasio por un rato, pero su cuerpo entero se siente tenso y él no puede evitar preguntarse a sí mismo por qué Zayn se acercaría a Louis en absoluto y por qué Louis permitiría estar a Zayn en su presencia cuando ha estado evitando a Harry por días.

“Vamos, Cap.” Niall le dice cuando ve la rigidez de su cuerpo. “Relájate. Está bien. Zayn sabe lo que está haciendo.”

Harry es consciente de eso, pero ese es también el problema. Zayn es un maestro de la manipulación, Harry ha sido testigo de primera mano, y él no quiere imputar malas intenciones en él, pero no tiene idea de cuál es la agenda de Zayn en esto. SHIELD ha sido infiltrado y Zayn tiene la tarea de encontrar al topo, y tal vez él quiere obtener información de Louis. Tal vez quiere usar a Louis para que lo guíe hacia el traidor, y Harry no está cómodo con dejar a Louis en ningún lugar cerca de SHIELD o cualquier persona que no sea él. Tal vez está exagerando, tal vez está leyendo mucho entre líneas, pero Harry no confía en nadie para mantener en mente el mejor interés de Louis.

“¿Zayn te dijo algo?”

“¿Sobre qué?” Niall pregunta con una ceja alzada, sacudiendo algunas migajas que han caído sobre su pecho.

“No lo sé.” Harry responde. “¿Algo?”

“Bueno, Cowell sigue enojado y conducir una operación secreta dentro de una organización secreta es un poco estresante. Y aparte de todas nuestras pistas terminando en nada, no está pasando mucho. Si algo grande estuviera pasando,” él añade, “tú sabrías sobre eso, ¿Está bien? Porque somos un equipo.” Niall hace una pausa, entonces pone el plato en el piso y sube el volumen del televisor. “Pero siéntete libre de ir afuera. Zayn no tiene nada que esconderte.”

Es el momento perfecto para que Harry le quite importancia, se levante y se dirija al gimnasio, correr un par de millas en la cinta de correr y alejar su mente de las cosas. Pero Harry ha probado un montón de veces que él no es exactamente racional cuando se trata de Louis. Así que aclara su garganta y se pone de pie, ignora la mirada que Niall le da y se dirige a las puertas corredizas que dan acceso al balcón. Ha dejado de nevar ahora y hay manchas azules dando vistazos por las nubes, pero el aire que golpea su cara cuando desliza la puerta está helado y hace sus ojos aguarse.

Están amontonados en una esquina a su derecha, las vigas de la torre sobresaliendo por un lado para protegerlos del clima, sentados en esas sillas de moda que Liam ha puesto en todos los balcones porque, de acuerdo a él, van con la apariencia en general de su edificio. Zayn está en un abrigo gris acero con el cuello desdoblado hacia arriba, sus piernas cruzadas y un cigarrillo colgando de sus dedos. Louis, en jeans, sudadera y una manta envuelta sobre sus hombros, está sentado cerca de él, su espalda encorvada, tabaco y papel de fumar en su regazo. Ha hecho ya cerca de una docena. Uno entre sus labios, sin encender.

Se ve pálido.

Zayn lo nota primero o al menos, eso es lo que parece. Harry está seguro que Louis registró su presencia cuando aún tenía su mano sobre el pomo. Tímidamente, Harry se mete las manos dentro de los bolsillos y camina más cerca.

“¿Todo bien?” Trata de sonar casual, pero está muy consciente de que falla.

Los ojos de Zayn se estrechan ligeramente cuando lo mira y a Harry solía disgustarle, la manera en que puede desnudar a cualquiera en cuestión de segundos y ver a través de cualquier fachada. Él no lo odia ahora, pero no está del todo cómodo con Zayn sabiendo sus motivos exactos para interrumpirlos.

“Claro.” Zayn dice con facilidad, soplando humo. “Sólo hablando.”

“Correcto.” Harry ahora sí se siente un poco estúpido. “Um, voy a bajar al gimnasio en un rato, pero yo estaba… me preguntaba si ¿Tú y Niall se quedarán para la cena? Estaba pensando en hacer algo de chili.”

“Suena bien.” Zayn da otra calada e inhala profundamente, manteniendo su mirada firmemente centrada en Harry, y Harry tiene que detenerse de retorcerse por el momento.

Sus ojos parpadean hacia Louis, quien ha terminado de rodar un cigarrillo y ya está comenzando con el siguiente, con movimientos practicados. Había fumado algunas veces en Brooklyn y lo había dejado cuando el asma de Harry había empeorado. Durante la guerra, lo había retomado de nuevo, siempre cargando con un poco de tabaco en el bolsillo del pecho de su abrigo.

Se rehúsa a mirar a Harry.

“Claro.” Harry dice otra vez y muerde su labio inferior tan fuerte que da un pinchazo, luego camina hacia atrás, busca a tientas por el pomo de la puerta y se tambalea hacia dentro de forma menos que agraciada, sus ojos ardiendo y el pecho apretándose con fuerza.

Niall está aún en el sofá, mirándolo con los ojos amplios, la preocupación escrita claramente en el rostro, pero Harry sólo traga grueso, toma unas cuantas respiraciones aceleradas, y camina frente a él y dentro del elevador. Una vez las puertas están cerradas, presiona sus muñecas contra sus ojos y trata de seguir respirando.

 

 

Corre por dos horas sin pausa hasta que su camiseta está empapada en sudor y los músculos de sus piernas se sienten como si pudieran comenzar a acalambrarse. Bajando de la cinta, Harry parpadea lejos los puntos negros que danzan frente a sus ojos y saca su camiseta incluso antes de llegar a las duchas, pasando el suave jersey por su cara y cuello, rodando sus hombros. Se saca los zapatos de una patada y se quita el resto de su ropa, las deja caer en el cesto que está en la esquina del pequeño vestidor que lleva a las duchas.

Para la hora en que se siente limpio y más como él mismo otra vez, la habitación se asemeja a un sauna. Harry gotea por todos lados antes de encontrar una toalla limpia y justo está atándola a su cintura cuando levanta la vista y ve a Zayn de pie en la puerta de entrada.

“Jesús.” Harry silba, agarrando la toalla con fuerza. “Sigues tomándome por sorpresa.”

Aún en su abrigo y botas de combate, Zayn es de hecho el que debería verse fuera de lugar, pero en su presencia, Harry usualmente tiende a sentirse inadecuado. Él asegura la toalla y corra una mano por su cabello húmedo. Se ha puesto bastante largo ahora, las puntas húmedas cosquillean sus hombros. Ha pensado en cortarlo, pero por otra parte, no está realmente preocupado por ello.

“¿Dónde está Louis?”

“Arriba.” Zayn responde monótonamente, inclinándose de costado contra el marco de la puerta, cruzando sus brazos. “Viendo Indiana Jones con Niall.”

“¿Por qué no estás ahí?” Harry pregunta y no puede borrar del todo el filo amargo en su tono.

“Porque quería ver cómo estabas.” Zayn dice impasible. “Te fuiste por un rato. Niall estaba preocupado que podrías haberte ahogado solo en la ducha. Y quería hablar contigo.” Parece que está esperando que Harry diga algo, pero Harry realmente no sabe qué decir a eso. Luego de unos segundos, él le dice, “tienes que dejar de actuar como si yo fuera el enemigo.”

“Lo siento.” Harry contesta inmediatamente, porque él lo sabe. “Lo siento por mi comportamiento anterior. Sé que no lo eres. Sólo estaba – sorprendido, supongo, que tú de repente te involucraras cuando no estabas tan entusiasmado en que estuviera aquí en primer lugar.”

“Cambié de opinión en eso, ¿Verdad? No voy a arrojarlo a los lobos, Harry.”

“Lo sé,” Harry suspira. “Sólo estoy frustrado porque no está cerca de mí y no me habla y ahora él está poniéndose amistoso contigo y te está hablando y –”

“Para ser honesto,” Zayn lo interrumpe, “él tampoco está hablando mucho conmigo.”

“Entonces, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?”

Zayn cambia su peso de una pierna a otra, levanta una mano para frotar su mandíbula sin afeitar. “Quería aclarar las cosas entre nosotros. No soy amigo de la tensión no resuelta. Especialmente cuando involucra a alguien tan inestable como él. Pero yo tampoco estaba hablando mucho. No necesitas ponerte celoso sólo porque estábamos compartiendo espacio.”

“No estaba celoso.” Harry trata de negar, pero juzgando por la manera en que la boca de Zayn se tuerce, no le cree nada. “Al menos no de esa manera.” Añade, sintiéndose sonrojar. “¿Te dijo algo, sin embargo? Porque – me refiero, estoy seguro que sabes lo que pasó. Y yo sólo… no puedo llegar a él.”

“Me pidió que le dijera sobre HYDRA.” Zayn dice sin rodeos. “Así que lo hice.”

Harry se queda quieto. “Oh. Está bien. ¿Qué - qué quería saber?”

Zayn lo analiza un poco, sus ojos calculadores y expresión aguda. “Si quieres saber, tienes que preguntarle. Ha habido suficientes personas hurgando en su cabeza sin permiso, así que creo que es tiempo de que guarde unas cosas para sí mismo, ¿No estás de acuerdo?”

Por un momento, Harry se sorprende. Él no había pensado en eso, no cuando se trata de sí mismo, pero se da cuenta que no ha estado actuando apropiadamente, que él es tan extraño para Louis como todos los demás. “Tienes razón. Lo siento.”

“No necesitas disculparte.” Zayn le dice y endereza su espalda, empujándola lejos del marco de la puerta. “Pero tienes que dejar de empujar así. Él necesita hacer esto a su paso. No el tuyo.”

Con eso, da la vuelta y se va.

 

 

La cena más tarde ese día es un asunto tranquilo. Liam se une a ellos también, luciendo agotado y oliendo como si se hubiera prendido fuego un par de veces, y él traga el chili no muy picante que Harry hizo en tiempo récord antes de excusarse a sí mismo y dirigirse de vuelta a su taller. Zayn no es de los que parlotean sin parar de todos modos, y Niall sigue mirando entre Harry, Louis y Zayn, aparentemente esperando que alguno de ellos haga algo fuera de lo común.

Harry seguro siente como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse. Apenas puede conseguir pasar una cucharada, y quiere mirar a Louis, quiere pasar el resto de su vida haciendo nada excepto mirarlo, pero al mismo tiempo, él parece estar haciéndolo todo mal. Y bastante mal, había estado bajo la impresión de que las cosas estaban mejorando desde hace algún tiempo, cuando en realidad, estaban aproximándose rápidamente a la parte más profunda.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry mira a Louis revolver su porción de arroz y chili, mira como él, como siempre, mantiene su brazo izquierdo escondido, deja caer la cuchara para correr delicadamente el pelo de su cara, metiéndolo detrás de su oreja porque se está poniendo largo también. Antes, Harry le habría preguntado si quería cortarlo. Ahora, mantiene su boca cerrada y suplica silenciosamente que Louis coma al menos la mitad del tazón para la cena.

Esa noche, Harry no sólo se queda fuera de la habitación. Él vuelve a dormir en el sofá, o más bien,  _ trata _ de dormir en el sofá, y termina mirando hacia la ventana fijamente mientras comienza a nevar de nuevo.

El día siguiente comienza igualmente gris, con las nubes colgando bajas y pesadas. Harry se levanta con la tenue luz del amanecer y va al gimnasio, corre algunas millas en la cinta y hace unos pocos cientos de flexiones hasta que sus bíceps queman. Regresa a su piso sintiéndose un poco más fresco, pero todavía herido y expuesto, como si la Doctora Watson y Zayn han pelado todas las capas externas, dejándolo vulnerable y expuesto, lo cual es la razón del porque casi retrocede cuando camina a la cocina y ve a Louis sentado en la mesa del comedor frente a Zayn.

“Buenos días.” Dice con voz rasposa y esta vez los ojos de Louis se encuentran con los de él, aunque sea por sólo un breve instante.

“Buenos días.” Zayn responde y apunta al bote sobre el mostrador. “Queda algo de café. Niall fue al Cuartel General muy temprano, está trayendo donas.”

“Eso está bien.” Harry dice y agarra una taza, algo de azúcar y crema, sintiendo los ojos de Zayn quemar la parte posterior de su cuello cuando rebusca para conseguir los platos y otras cosas que podrían ir con las donas de la nevera. “No he comido donas por un buen tiempo.”

“Te ves un poco cansado.” Zayn le dice luego de una pausa.

“Estoy bien.” Harry responde y, luego de recordar lo que le dijo la Doctora Watson un día antes, lo modifica a, “o lo estaré. Es – está bien. No conseguí dormir mucho.”

Zayn tararea en voz baja y vuelve a la tablet que está sobre la mesa frente a él, mostrando letras Cirílicas que Harry no puede descifrar. También recién ha notado que el diario está extendido frente a Louis, abierto en un artículo sobre los disturbios en Ucrania. Louis ha leído un par de libros desde que llegó aquí, al menos Harry piensa eso, a juzgar por ellos desapareciendo en su habitación, pero él nunca ha mirado un periódico antes y se pregunta si Zayn lo impulsó a echar un vistazo y leerlo.

Toma los platos y su taza y los pone sobre la mesa del comedor, saca una silla en el lado entre Zayn y Louis y se sienta, aclara su garganta. Los ojos de Louis parpadean de nuevo.

“Um,” Harry comienza, mordiendo sus labios con nerviosismo, “tal vez después, podríamos, uh – cambiar tus vendajes. No querría que nada se infectara.”

Louis asiente brevemente; luego deja caer su mirada de vuelta al periódico.

Afortunadamente, Niall llega tan sólo diez minutos más tarde, oliendo como a escarcha, copos de nieve en su cabello y los brazos llenos de bolsas que dicen  _ Carpe Donut _ , sonriendo alegremente y botando todo en la mesa, salpicando en todas partes y Harry hace una nota mental para trapear el piso después.

“Payno está dormido en su taller.” Niall les dice, aceptando la taza de café de Zayn y terminándola rápidamente. “Dejé algunas donas para él después de asegurarme que no podía ahogarse en aceite de motor.”

“¿Conseguiste las que tienen relleno?” Zayn pregunta, ya buscando en las bolsas porque para un asesino entrenado por la KGB cubierto de tatuajes, él tiene un amor entrañable por pan frito y azúcar glas.

“Seguro que lo hice, cariño.” Niall asiente, sentándose. “Hay algunas de mermelada y chispas, y me dieron las de crema también, con cobertura de chocolate.”

Es una cosa tan repentina que sucede esta semana que Harry no puede evitar sentirse instantáneamente más ligero. Le ofrece a Louis una bolsa y observa con una sonrisa cómo toma una dona de chocolate y la despedaza en su plato, examinando el interior. Harry toma una con mermelada y sólo un poco más tarde, han comido más de la mitad de lo que hay en la mesa. Es probablemente una cosa buena que todos ellos tengan un metabolismo rápido.

Zayn y Niall se van para tomar una siesta después, lo cual Harry no quiere cuestionar a juzgar por la forma en que Niall menea sus cejas, pero la despreocupación no dura mucho. Él no ha estado solo con Louis desde que le preguntó si le dispararía, así que las piernas de Harry se sienten inseguras cuando se pone de pie y ve que Louis imita sus movimientos.

“Tengo el kit de primeros auxilios en el baño.” Anuncia y confía que Louis lo siga, los pensamientos cayendo uno sobre otro en su cabeza porque escucha la voz de la Doctora Watson, diciendo que Louis necesita que esté bien, y Zayn diciéndole que deje de presionar, y Harry no sabe cómo hacerlo bien.

Louis saca su suéter por sobre su cabeza tan bruscamente como lo había hecho la primera vez que entraron al baño juntos y Harry trata de no darle mucha importancia a eso. Sus manos tiemblan ligeramente mientras saca el kit de primeros auxilios del gabinete bajo el lavabo y cuando deja de estar en cuclillas, Louis está sentado en el borde de la bañera, mirando a sus pies, sus manos cruzadas en su regazo.

Harry aprieta la mandíbula y traga, deshace los vendajes tan eficientemente como puede y está  aliviado de encontrar piel de color rosa, pero en su mayoría está ilesa, sólo el área en contacto directo con el brazo artificial necesitando ser vendada. Aplicando una generosa cantidad de antiséptico y tratando de no dejar que su mirada vague por el pecho desnudo de Louis, Harry corta vendas de gaza y rápidamente los ata alrededor del área dañada alrededor del hombro de Louis.

“Por lo general, era al revés.” Eso se desliza fuera de sus labios antes de que Harry se de cuenta que ha abierto su boca. “Tú poniéndome curitas después de que me metiera en otra pelea.” Su voz suena temblorosa. “Tú mamá guardaba todo en la cocina y nos colábamos sólo cuando nadie estaba en casa, porque no queríamos que nos retaran.”

Su visión está nadando mientras guarda todo en el botiquín, dejando caer la botella de antiséptico dos veces antes de lograr guardarla en su sitio. Louis no se mueve y él no dice nada, pero Harry de repente encuentra imposible parar.

“Te rompiste un diente una vez, tratando de defenderme. Era sólo un diente de leche, y te las arreglaste para ocultarlo de tu madre por dos semanas, creo, y cuando ella se enteró te castigó por años, pero te colaste por la ventana para verme todos los días y ella jamás se enteró de eso.” Él ríe en voz baja para sí mismo, pensando en eso y acerca de la expresión alegre en el rostro de Louis. “Ni idea de cómo lograste hacer eso, y nunca me dijiste.”

Harry pone el kit de vuelta dentro del gabinete y lo cierra, tomando una respiración para calmarse y tratando de luchar contra la quemazón en la parte posterior de su garganta.

“Siempre me cuidaste.” Continua, girándose para ver a Louis, quien súbitamente se ha puesto muy pálido. “Y ahora necesito cuidar de ti, ¿Verdad?, y – ”

“Detente.”

Se congela. “¿Qué?”

Las manos de Louis están en sus rodillas, sus nudillos blancos, y los hombros temblando con tensión contenida. “Detente.” Repite, con la voz tensa. “Sólo detente. Necesitas parar. No puedo – yo no puedo –”

“Louis, yo –” Harry trata, levantándose de dónde está agachado justo cuando Louis está poniéndose de pie.

“No, necesitas parar, maldita sea, para.” Dice con determinación y sacude su cabeza, el cabello cayendo en su cara. “No soy él, y no puedo ser él, y tú necesitas detenerte porque no puedo hacerlo. ¡No puedo hacerlo!”

Empuja a Harry por delante, dejando su suéter en el piso y Harry necesita un momento para entender lo que está pasando. Harry lo sigue dentro de la habitación y mira estupefacto como Louis pasea de arriba abajo, arrancando su cabello, luciendo tan angustiado que Harry encuentra difícil respirar.

“Por favor para, para.” Louis sigue repitiendo como un mantra y Harry quiere acercarse a él, calmarlo, sostenerlo cerca, pero Louis luce tan frágil de repente, que Harry está asustado de romperlo.

“Louis, ¿Qué… no entiendo.”

Louis toma una respiración temblorosa. “No puedo hacer esto contigo diciéndome estas cosas, y mirándome así.”

Harry aún no entiende. “¿Así como?”

“¡Como si fuera él!” Louis dice en voz alta, dando vueltas. Su pecho está agitándose y su brazo de metal reluce en el sol que inapropiadamente se cuela entre las nubes en este mismo momento. “Porque no lo soy. No soy él y nunca seré él, porque el puto tiempo no se congeló para mí, ¿De acuerdo? Yo – yo maté a tantas personas, jodidamente demasiadas y –”

Él suena como si estuviera a punto de hiperventilar y Harry no puede hacer nada. No puede hacer nada excepto ver y escuchar y sentir su corazón romperse, porque esto es su culpa, todo esto es su culpa.

“Ese no eras tú.” Él insiste. Es todo lo que puede hacer y no es suficiente, Harry sabe que no es suficiente. “Te obligaron a hacerlo, y no eras tú. No eres alguna clase de – alguna clase de monstruo, porque ellos lo son. Ellos te hicieron esto.”

“¡Deja de decir eso!” Louis le grita. Su voz hace eco por la habitación. “No estoy temblando en alguna esquina pensando que soy un monstruo. Sé que no lo soy. Soy humano. Eso es lo que lo hace tan horrible. Desearía ser alguna clase de monstruosidad como Cráneo Rojo, pero no lo soy. Y tú sigues diciendo que no hice estas cosas, pero aun así las hice. Y aun así tengo que vivir con eso. Fui yo el que lo hizo y no importa cuántas veces trates de convencerme de lo contrario, no cambia nada ¡Y aun así tengo que vivir con ello, joder!”

Él ha estado tan introvertido y tranquilo hasta ahora que verlo así es discordante y Harry no sabe qué hacer, pero parece que un nudo ha sido aflojado y Louis parece frenético y abrumado. Se hunde en el borde de la cama de Harry, viéndose muy pequeño.

“Todo está regresando, pero no es bueno. No es bueno y tú quieres que recuerde, pero no lo hago.” Louis dice con dificultad y reflexivamente, su mano derecha se cierra alrededor de su prótesis, agarrándola con fuerza, y Harry piensa que él lo entiende ahora. “Esa no es una opción, sin embargo. Tengo esta jodida cosa recordándome cada día lo que hicieron, y lo que yo hice y yo – no soy él.”

“Sin embargo, lo eres, por favor.” Harry casi suplica, cada vez más cerca. Sabe que está llorando, sus mejillas rojas y garganta seca, pero no le importa, porque Louis está herido, incluso más de lo que Harry pensaba y él ni siquiera lo vio. Fue demasiado egoísta para verlo.

Louis sigue sacudiendo su cabeza y Harry quiere enmarcar su cara y mirar dentro de sus ojos y él quiere que Louis esté bien. “No puedo ser quien tu quieres que sea.” Louis dice. “No puedo.”

“Eso no es cierto, Louis. Lo siento, ¿Está bien? Lo siento por hacerlo todo mal, pero prometo que seré mejor. Te prometo que vas a estar bien, los dos vamos a estar bien.”

“Deja de decir eso.” Louis le dice. “No puedo hacer esto, y no puedo ser él, y no puedo quedarme aquí…”

“Dios.” Harry exhala y cae sobre sus rodillas, como una marioneta con sus cuerdas sueltas,  “Por favor no te vayas. Lou, te lo suplico, podemos hablar de esto y podemos resolverlo juntos, pero – por favor, no te vayas. No me dejes.”

Pero Louis sólo continúa moviendo su cabeza, la mano derecha arañando sin propósito sobre su brazo de metal como si aún se preguntara si podría ser capaz de arrancarlo después de todo. “No soy él, no soy él.” continúa murmurando para sí. “Nada tiene sentido, y tú estás  _ mintiendo _ . No soy él.”

“No estoy mintiendo. Dios, lo juro Louis, no estoy mintiendo. Tú eres… tú eres todo. No te vayas. Yo no – no puedo –”

Louis se empuja a sí mismo hasta ponerse de pie; sus brazos crispándose a los costados y Harry apenas puede verlo. Furioso, se limpia los ojos y batalla para levantarse. Sabe que luce patético y que es un desastre y que no merece a Louis, porque arruinó todo, pero Louis no se puede ir. Harry no sabe que se supone que haga si Louis se va. Las cosas que Sophia trajo aún están en pilas ordenadas junto a la puerta y Harry mira aturdido como Louis tira de una sudadera y una chaqueta y sólo cuando Louis se ha puesto un par de zapatillas es cuando la vida regresa a su cuerpo.

Él se lanza a través de la habitación, pero Louis ya se ha dado vuelta y Harry no está pensando correctamente, está demasiado desesperado y emocional y está demasiado agitado para ver el brazo de metal hasta que está estrellándose contra el costado de su cabeza. Harry siente un estallido de dolor cegador.

Entonces todo se oscurece.

_ continuará _ .

 

**[1] DUM-E (Babas):** Robot que Iron Man utiliza como ayudante en su taller, pero es torpe y Liam constantemente está enfadado con ellos.

**[2] Butterfingers (Dedos de Mantequilla):**  Asistente de laboratorio robot, igual de torpe que Dummy (Tonto) o DUM-E.

**[3] Vibranium:** Localizado en la nación ficticia de Wakanda, el vibranium absorbe toda la energía vibratoria (por ejemplo, el sonido) en el espacio que ocupa, así como la energía cinética  dirigida a él.

  
  
  



	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Harry realmente no le importa si Niall se queda o se va. Él sólo quiere cerrar sus ojos y apagar el mundo hasta que pueda averiguar cómo regresar el tiempo y mantener la boca cerrada y hacer que Louis se quede. Liam es un genio, así que tiene que haber una forma. Harry quiere retirarlo; él sólo quiere retirar todo lo que dijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** el universo de marvel no es mío, lo cual apesta porque ser stan lee sería bastante asombroso. tampoco poseo ningún derecho sobre las personas que aparecen en este fic, ficticias o no ficticias. ellos pertenecen a marvel o a sí mismos.
> 
>  
> 
> _►►las letras en cursiva son flashbacks._
> 
>  
> 
> _►►el título es un extracto de la canción summer skeletons de radical face_

**CAPITULO VII.**

 

“Viene tan pronto, el momento cuando no queda nada por lo que esperar.”

**Marcel Proust**

 

*******

 

Cuando Harry recupera la consciencia, le toma un par de segundos registrar las suaves sábanas bajo sus dedos, la esponjosa almohada sobre la que su cabeza está puesta, el punzante dolor pulsando entre sus sienes. Puntos negros danzando frente a sus ojos cuando los abre hacia el techo blanco de lo que él cae en cuenta es su habitación. Un momento después, una bolsa de hielo está presionada en su cabeza en el punto exacto de donde parece provenir el dolor.

“Deberías permanecer en esa posición por un rato más, amigo.” Reconoce la voz de Niall. “Tu cabeza recibió la mayor parte del golpe.”

“Louis.” Harry recuerda con un sobresalto, pero Niall no está dispuesto a dejarlo y lo obliga a quedarse quieto. Harry está todavía lo suficientemente aturdido para dejarlo pasar.

“Liam está haciendo una búsqueda de perímetro.” Niall le dice, sentándose en el borde de la cama. “Pero parece que se ha ido.”

Harry no pude respirar. Se siente como si alguien puso un peso invisible sobre su pecho que lenta pero ininterrumpidamente está rompiendo sus costillas, los bordes irregulares perforando sus pulmones hasta que está cerca de la asfixia. Estaba tan seguro que no tendría que experimentar este tipo de dolor otra vez, pero ahora está de vuelta, se siente incluso más viciosa la segunda vez y Harry no está seguro como se supone que se sobreponga a esto. No hay un avión despegando esta vez y el mundo no está esperando que lo salve. No puede pasar los siguientes setenta años congelados en el Ártico, con la esperanza de aliviar el dolor.

Incapaz de tragar la roca sólida que aparentemente está en su garganta, Harry mueve su mano para tocar delicadamente la bolsa de hielo que Niall está presionando contra su sien. Sangre seca se descarapela cuando Harry rasca su piel con una uña, el vibranium de la prótesis de Louis siendo lo suficientemente fuerte para causar una laceración con un solo golpe. Alguien, probablemente Niall, ha puesto un vendaje a la herida. La bolsa de hielo manda riachuelos de agua por su cuello, haciendo cosquillas en sus sentidos erráticos.

“¿Qué pasó?” Niall le pregunta en voz baja, después de darle a Harry un par de minutos para aclarar su cabeza, lo cual no ha pasado.

Harry realmente quiere gritarle, porque ¿Qué demonios es lo que parece? Pero él – solo no puede ser cuestionado. Está más que nada furioso consigo mismo y no quiere decir en voz alta que la cagó más allá de lo posible, que sólo siguió empujando y empujando, sin escuchar el consejo de nadie, sin prestarle atención a Louis y lo que era importante, y está avergonzado, Harry está tan avergonzado. Es su culpa, y ahora Louis se ha ido, lo ha perdido por segunda vez porque en todo lo que podía pensar era en lo que quería. Louis está ahí afuera otra vez, herido, confuso y solo, porque todo lo que necesitaba era que Harry lo pusiera a él y a sus necesidades primero, y Harry no pudo hacer ni siquiera _eso_.

Consiguieron una segunda oportunidad, y Harry lo arruinó.

“¿Cap?” Niall intenta de nuevo, pero Harry no quiere verlo – ni a nadie – así que toma la esquina de su edredón y lo arrastra con él cuando rueda hacia un lado, de espaldas a Niall y enfrentando la ventana dónde todo es gris, aburrido y miserable otra vez. Lleva la manta hasta su nariz y la envuelve firmemente alrededor de su cuerpo; el dolor en su cabeza casi olvidado, apenas un reparo punzante que no es importante y al que Harry no puede prestar atención. “¿Quieres que me vaya?”

A Harry realmente no le importa si Niall se queda o se va. Él sólo quiere cerrar sus ojos y apagar el mundo hasta que pueda averiguar cómo regresar el tiempo y mantener la boca cerrada y hacer que Louis se quede. Liam es un genio, así que tiene que haber una forma. Harry quiere retirarlo; él sólo quiere retirar todo lo que dijo.

El colchón se hunde mientras Niall se desliza en la cama junto a él y un momento después, brazos se deslizan con cautela sobre sus hombros – no apretando, sólo presionando un poco a Harry, lo cual es inesperadamente calmante. Presiona su nariz en la almohada y pretende que huele a Louis.

“¿Quieres ver una película o algo? ¿Desconectar tu mente hasta que Liam y Zayn vuelvan? Obtener una ventaja en esos lagrimones tal vez, sabes. Llorar ayuda a veces. Podríamos traer la artillería pesada, ver _The Notebook_.”

“¿Qué es _The Notebook_?” Harry logra decir con voz ronca, su garganta dolorida como si hubiera sido limpiada con papel de lija.

Niall se detiene. “¿No sabes que es _The Notebook_? ¿Si tú eres un pájaro, yo soy un pájaro?”

“”Sé que te encaramas fuera de las ventanas y en los techos, pero yo no te llamaría un pájaro.” Harry dice, sin entenderlo, haciendo a Niall soltar una carcajada en voz baja.

“Oh amigo, _The Notebook_ va al tope de nuestra lista de películas, ¿Está bien? ¿Quieres verla ahora? Probablemente te hará llorar.” Le dice a Harry,

“No realmente. ¿Puedo sólo – no moverme por un momento?”

“Claro que sí, Capitán,” Niall responde, palmeando su hombro una vez y bostezando contra el cuello de Harry. “La veremos mañana, entonces.”

  


No la ven al día siguiente. Ni el que sigue a ese. Harry se queda en la cama por un total de tres días al final, apenas moviéndose, apenas registrando algo además de la luz del día – y luego la noche – y el hecho de que Niall y Liam se turnan para estar con él, probablemente teniendo un acuerdo tácito de no dejarlo fuera de vista ni por un solo segundo. Harry sabe qué imagen tan patética proyecta, y puede adivinar lo que están pensando y probablemente esperando de él.

Se levanta para usar el baño y tomar algo de agua, pero él no toca la comida que Niall y Liam ponen en su mesita de noche. Ellos no lo presionan para comer, gravitan a su alrededor como si estuviera hecho de cristal y están siendo tan cuidadosos – en no mencionar a Louis y lo que está pasando en general, permitiéndole permanecer en su burbuja.

Zayn no es tan amable. Se aparece al pie de la cama de Harry por lo que su tercer día en soledad llega a su fin, luciendo impecable y compuesto, como si nada le afectara nunca y Harry no puede evitar sentir una chispa de irritación incoherente. Con un suspiro, Harry vuelve su cabeza para encarar la ventana otra vez. Todavía no ha vuelto a nevar, pero las nubes grises sobrevuelan bajo y las temperaturas están descendiendo de forma constante. Harry siente náuseas cuando piensa en Louis allá afuera por su cuenta, sin ser consciente de que tiene que cuidarse a sí mismo.

Harry recuerda la charla que tuvo con Zayn algunos días antes y a Zayn pidiéndole que deje de tratarlo como un enemigo y Harry sabe que está a punto de hacerlo otra vez. Pero Zayn sigue dándole nada más verdades a medias, jamás es completamente honesto, y Harry se siente perdido lidiando con eso, especialmente ahora. Especialmente considerando que Zayn fue la última persona en hablar apropiadamente con Louis.

Harry no es bueno siendo racional cuando se trata de Louis.

“Me dijiste que dejara de presionar.” Harry recuerda, manteniendo sus ojos centrados en la humedad trepando por sus ventanas. “Pero no escuché y no pude parar, incluso cuando él me lo pidió.”

“¿Qué pasó?”

Toma una respiración profunda. “Le hablé de Brooklyn, acerca de cosas que pasaron cuando éramos niños y él – sólo reaccionó, creo. Empujé demasiado lejos, y él se rompió, y dijo que no podía hacerlo más, porque no era quien yo quería que fuera, y no quería recordar, y yo,” Harry hace una pausa, limpia sus ojos con las sábanas que están en extrema necesidad de un lavado, “yo sólo no lo entiendo, porque me hablaba antes y luego él de pronto dejó de hacerlo y tú… ¿Qué – qué le dijiste?”

Harry gira sobre su espalda para mirar a Zayn, cuya expresión es tan inescrutable como siempre. “Yo ya te dije, yo –”

“No.” Harry lo corta y se empuja a sí mismo hasta estar en posición vertical, las sábanas cayendo de sus hombros y haciendo un charco sobre su regazo. Su camiseta se estira por su pecho. “Se supone que confíe en ti, pero tú no confías en mí en lo absoluto, y sigues escondiendo cosas y estoy malditamente cansado de ser dejado en la oscuridad. Quiero saber qué le dijiste a Louis.”

No es como si Harry espera que Zayn le dé una reacción visible a sus palabras, pero la manera en que ni siquiera parpadea es de hecho bastante impresionante. “Tú sabes que un montón de mi información es clasificada. Niall y Payne tampoco no saben acerca de ello.”

“No me digas eso.” Harry le responde. “Esto no es asunto de SHIELD. Esto es acerca de Louis, y quiero saber qué diablos le dijiste que lo hizo irse.”

“Oh, por favor.” Se burla Zayn, sus cejas bajas. “Yo no lo hice irse. Era su decisión quedarse o irse, y él decidió irse, y tú necesitas entender eso. Sé cómo es conseguir escapar de algo como HYDRA, y todo lo que yo hice fue decirle que necesitaba hacer lo que él sentía que debía ser hecho. Así que no me comprometas en esto.”

“¿Lo que debía ser hecho?” Harry brama. “¿Sabes cómo suena eso? Él es sólo –”

“Él no es _sólo_ algo.” Zayn lo interrumpe con un tono y expresión tan serena que Harry olvida protestar e interrumpirlo de vuelta. “Eso es lo que todavía no entiendes y es lo que te he dicho desde el principio. Él no es la persona que conociste, sin importar si se acuerda de su pasado o no.”

Su mente tiene un flashback de Louis diciendo, _“No soy él, y nunca seré él.”_ y no tiene demasiado tiempo para pensar en eso, sintiéndose repentinamente desmoralizado, porque Zayn suspira pesadamente y frota una mano sobre su rostro, mostrando un atisbo de lo agotado que en realidad podría estar, después de todo.

“Imagina despertar con sangre en tus manos, sin tener idea de cómo llegó ahí, pero rodeado de personas muertas. Imagina saber que los mataste, pero no recordar cómo o por qué.” Hace una pausa pesada, sus ojos taladrando en los de Harry. “Ahora, ¿Lo creerías si alguien te dijera que no fue tu culpa?”

Harry traga pesadamente. “¿Él te dijo sobre eso?”

Zayn asiente. “Lo hizo. Y tú estás en lo correcto al decir eso, no me malinterpretes, pero Louis sigue siendo el que jaló el gatillo, y eso es algo con lo que él tiene que lidiar. Y no es nada que tú o cualquier otro, si vamos al caso, pueda alguna vez suponer que lo entiende. No está en ti decidir cómo se siente él acerca de eso.”

Harry mira hacia abajo a donde sus nudillos blancos sujetan el edredón. El algodón se arruga y cruje suavemente. Él realmente necesita lavar estas sábanas. Tiene que limpiar la habitación también. Y el baño. Aún hay toallas empapadas de sangre en su cesto.

“Solía saber cómo ayudarlo.” Él dice. “Solía ser capaz de saber lo que necesitaba.”

“Setenta años es un tiempo muy largo.” La expresión de Zayn es menos dura cuando Harry sube la vista de nuevo. Siempre hay algo de insensibilidad en la manera en que sus ojos oscuros se adhieren a las personas a su alrededor, incluso cuando es Niall, pero ahora parece como si los bordes se suavizaran ligeramente. “Creo que eso es lo que todavía sigues negándote a reconocer. No importa cuánto desees que las cosas sean diferentes, eso no borrará el tiempo que ha pasado. No puedes continuar donde lo dejaste, incluso si él recuerda, incluso si decide volver.”

Los ojos de Zayn se quedan sobre él, incluso cuando se levanta con movimientos suaves y rápidos, vestido habitual atuendo negro que es pesado en cuero. No se ha afeitado, lo cual, Harry deduce, significa que no va a ir a una misión por, al menos, los próximos días, porque él siempre necesita estar listo para entrar en diferentes personajes.

“¿Crees que lo hará?” Harry no puede evitar preguntar, desde que Zayn parece a punto de irse. “Volver, quiero decir.”

“Creo que necesitas dejarlo ir.” Zayn le dice, con tono clínico. “El Director Cowell está considerando terminar el arresto domiciliario y tú tienes un equipo que te necesita en la mejor forma cuando vuelvas al campo. Dependemos de ti para que no se repita el episodio de Londres.”

Se mueve hacia la puerta. “Zayn.” Harry lo llama antes de que se vaya. “¿Qué si no puedo?”

Zayn se detiene un segundo. “No creo que tengas opción.” Entonces Harry está solo de nuevo.

 

 

En la mañana del cuarto día, Harry logra salir de la cama. Tira de las sábanas y las pone en el cesto con el resto de toda la ropa sucia que colecta por su habitación, comienza la primera carga, y toma una taza de café antes de dirigirse al baño. No hay nada que pueda decir lo que pasó ahí, pero aun así, todo lo que Harry puede ver es rojo, así que se pone sobre sus rodillas y friega el suelo, el lavabo y los azulejos que adornan las paredes hasta que su nariz quema por la inhalación de los productos de limpieza.

Toma una ducha y se queda bajo el agua hirviendo hasta que su piel está rosa y el vapor está cubriendo el espejo. Se para frente a él y es difícil recordar que han pasado setenta años, porque cuando Harry se ve a sí mismo, simplemente no lo ve. Claro, su cabello es más largo ahora; tan largo que puede atar partes de él hacia atrás y mantenerlo fuera de su cara. Pero no hay líneas de expresión, cicatrices o manchas que den evidencia de los años que se perdió. Trata de imaginar lo que Louis debió haber sentido estando en la misma posición, enfrentado con un brazo artificial forjado en vibranium y cicatrices que no podía recordar haber obtenido, y se siente enfermo.

Harry agarra pantalones pesqueros, calcetas, jeans y una camisa a cuadros de su armario, y se viste de camino a la cocina. La caja del Smithsoniano sigue ahí, rodeada de pilas de fotografías, y Harry toma la decisión en una fracción de segundo. Lo empaca todo sin mirar ni una sola vez, mete las fotos, cartas y carpetas de vuelta a la caja de cartón, y sólo cuando sus dedos se cierran alrededor de las viejas placas de Louis hace una pausa, su corazón latiendo pesadamente contra su caja torácica. Zayn le dijo que lo dejara ir y Harry está tratando, pero no puede ver ningún daño en aferrarse a unas pocas cosas por un tiempo más. Agarra la caja para guardarla en algún lugar de su armario, pero deja las placas descansando sobre la mesa de cocina, la luz sombría de la mañana capturando las piezas de metal.

Pasa el resto del día tratando de mantenerse ocupado. Hornea pan, hace algo más de lavado, y va al gimnasio en la tarde – corre hasta que sus piernas están prácticamente gritando – luego se une a Niall en la sala común por un par de episodios de _Star Trek_. Ordenan comida china para la cena, mandan una porción de prawn chow mein hacia el taller de Liam y dejan una en la nevera para Zayn quien, de acuerdo a Niall, está descansando de un dolor de cabeza.

Y como Zayn predijo, no pasa mucho más para que el Director convoque a Harry de vuelta a la sede de SHIELD. Harry va con Zayn, controlando su expresión a una normal y rezando que no lo delate en todo lo que ha pasado desde Londres. Trata de no pensar en las placas sobre la mesa de su cocina, acerca de Louis estando desaparecido, aun tratando de luchar contra su programación, SHIELD y HYDRA tras él.

La oficina del Director está en el piso superior de lo que parece ser un edificio común y corriente, y siempre sorprende a Harry la perfección con la que SHIELD se inserta dentro de su entorno. Como de costumbre, la gente es sutil pero inequívoca para mirarlos a él y Zayn mientras hacen su camino hacia los elevadores cruzando el vestíbulo y siguen todo el camino hasta arriba sin interrupciones. El elevador se abre justo dentro de la oficina de Cowell con vistas a Manhattan, y teniendo en cuenta la variedad de pantallas adornando toda una pared entera, él tiene una vista mucho más amplia desde su lugar en la cima de la ciudad.

El Director Cowell, vestido en un impecable traje hecho a medida, está de espaldas a Harry y Zayn cuando ellos dan un paso adelante. Sólo su postura habla de su pasado militar. Zayn camina a paso tranquilo a un lado de la habitación y se sienta en uno de los elegantes sofás de cuero, señalando a Harry que tiene su apoyo, pero que él tiene que enfrentar a Cowell por su cuenta. Harry toma una respiración profunda, entrelaza sus manos tras su espalda y golpea juntos sus talones.

“Director.” Lo saluda formalmente, esperando que su superior se dirija a él. Cowell deja que Harry hierva a fuego lento por algunos minutos antes de finalmente dar la vuelta e inspeccionar a Harry con una mirada calculadora.

“Capitán.” Cowell dice, colocándose detrás de su escritorio de vidrio. Hay una pantalla táctil incrustada en él y el Director se inclina sobre ella – parece estar moviendo data o archivos, aunque Harry no puede estar seguro desde este ángulo. “Por mucho que yo prefiera dejarte fuera del servicio en campo activo por un tiempo más, ya que tu pequeño truco nos costó información valiosa y puso en serio peligro todos los proyectos en curso de SHIELD, te necesitamos allá afuera. El Consejo de Seguridad Mundial ha decidido ser proactivo y dar caza a HYDRA en lugar de esperar a que ellos ataquen, así que te unirás a los Agentes Malik y Horan en el campo bajo el mando del Agente Malik. No vas a denegar sus decisiones, ni ignorarás sus órdenes. ¿Queda claro?” Sus ojos se clavan en los de Harry, duros y afilados.

“Como el cristal, Señor.” Harry responde. Sabe que no tiene otra opción más que obedecer a este punto, y él no quiere hacerlo, tampoco. Seguir sus propias reglas ha terminado en un desastre por todas partes. A Harry no le apetece repetir eso.

“Bien.” El Director endereza la espalda. Harry se niega a retroceder bajo su mirada penetrante. “El Señor Payne se unirá a ustedes de ser necesario, pero teniendo en consideración lo que hemos encontrado en nuestra búsqueda hasta ahora, creo que tres miembros de los Vengadores y el equipo STRIKE serán suficiente en el rastreo de las bases enemigas.” Cowell se permite hacer una pausa significativa, sin parpadear siquiera, y Harry espera que haya aprendido lo suficiente para ocultar su incomodidad. “Agente Malik, ¿Podría salir por un momento?”

Harry no se atreve a desviar la mirada, pero registra a Zayn levantarse casi de forma inaudible, moviéndose como un fantasma hasta que las puertas del elevador se cierran tras él. Toma a Harry por sorpresa, porque sabe que el Director Cowell está consciente que nada se queda oculto de Zayn, aparte del problema técnico que fue Londres, por lo que él está confundido en cuanto a lo que Cowell no quería decir en la presencia de Zayn.

“Eres un activo importante, Capitán.” Es lo que Cowell dice una vez están solos. Se mueve alrededor de su escritorio, se apoya contra él y cruza los brazos frente a su robusto pecho. De esa manera, él se ve mucho más como un ejecutivo de una empresa, un magnate de la industria quién pasa fines de semana al norte del estado y vacaciones en el extranjero y va a clubes exclusivos para cenar con socios de negocios. Harry está bastante seguro que eso está muy alejado de la verdad, pero también está seguro que, dejando de lado a Zayn, nunca ha conocido a nadie con más secretos. “Eres invaluable para SHIELD, por muchas razones. Algunos incluso dirían que eres irremplazable. Pero déjame asegurarte ahora, si me entero que has puesto esta misión y a tu equipo en peligro una vez más, te echaré a patadas a la calle.”

Harry asiente con rigidez. “Entiendo, Señor. Fue un error de juicio de mi parte, y me disculpo por cualquier interrupción que causé. Prometo que no volverá a pasar.” Es lo que Cowell quiere oír, y si es necesario, Harry sabe que puede decirlo. Él quiere volver al trabajo, y quiere mantenerse ocupado, incluso si la Doctora Watson le dijo que esa no es una solución. Harry sólo necesita enfocarse en algo por un tiempo.

“Te mantendré con esa advertencia, Capitán.” El Director dice, con su visión de acero como siempre, y Harry no quiere cruzarse con él abiertamente por una segunda vez. “Puedes irte.”

Se traga su saludo y vuelve sobre sus talones con un pulso ligeramente acelerado. No se ha vuelto más fácil lidiar con Cowell, y a Harry le recuerda en cantidad alarmante a su viejo Coronel por cómo se las arregla para hacerlo sentir como si estuviera de vuelta con ciento setenta y siete centímetros. Sólo cuando Harry alcanza el elevador, el Director se dirige a él una vez más.

“Oh, y Capitán,” él dice, llevando a Harry a congelarse y dar media vuelta para verlo, “no deberías olvidar – yo tengo mis ojos y oídos en todas partes.”

 

 

Harry no está seguro si el Director Cowell sabe o si es una amenaza vacía, pero lo deja lo suficientemente agotado para no averiguar a qué se refiere una vez está de vuelta en el vestíbulo. Zayn le dijo de inmediato que no lo esperara, alguna cosa de súper espías manteniéndolo ocupado todo el día y probablemente mañana, y todo lo que Harry quiere hacer ahora que está finalmente autorizado a dejar la torre otra vez es correr un par de vueltas alrededor de Central Park, incluso aunque está helando afuera.

Así que su mente está por completo en otro lugar cuando él, con sus ojos en sus pies, choca con alguien y casi lo manda a volar. Por suerte, Harry tiene buenos reflejos estos días y se las arregla para estirarse, agarrar un brazo y estabilizarlo, alzando la vista nervioso y ya profiriendo una disculpa.

“Lo siento tanto, no estaba viendo –” Se interrumpe cuando da un vistazo a la persona que acaba de empujar. Cabello y ojos oscuros, traje impecable y barba cortada meticulosamente. “Señor Winston, ¡Hola!”

El Señor Winston aún luce un poco pálido y cansado, y Harry siente una punzada de culpa cuando se da cuenta que no había siquiera pensado un poco en el hombre en las semanas pasadas. “Por favor, no hay necesidad de formalidades.” Él dice, estirando su mano a Harry para saludarlo. “Llámame Ben. Salvaste mi vida en más de una ocasión, probablemente. Es un placer verlo otra vez, Capitán.”

Sus manos están frías; su agarre es firme pero breve. “Igualmente.” Harry responde. “Es una sorpresa verte en Nueva York. ¿Cómo has estado?”

“Tan bien como las circunstancias lo han permitido.” Ben se endereza y alisa las solapas arrugadas, ajusta su traje. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Harry ha estado alrededor de alguien usando un traje. “Pero el personal médico de SHIELD está increíblemente calificado, así que la recuperación fue muy rápida, afortunadamente, porque hay un negocio importante que tengo que atender.”

“¿Es eso lo que lo trae a Nuevo York?”

“Entre otras cosas.” Ben responde. “SHIELD me llamó para un interrogatorio de los incidentes, sobre los cuales no necesito hablarte; estoy seguro que estás más que familiarizado con el protocolo. Esperemos que no tome mucho tiempo.” Él añade. “Estoy esperando ponerme al día con un viejo conocido mío. Hemos perdido contacto por un tiempo, desafortunadamente, pero estoy seguro que tengo una propuesta de negocios que será de interés para él.”

“Bueno, no quiero entretenerte, entonces.” Harry dice, y agita su mano otra vez. “Es muy bueno saber que estás bien y fue muy agradable verte.”

“También a ti, Capitán.” Ben sonríe, asintiendo con la cabeza una vez. “Ha sido un honor, como siempre. Y estoy seguro que tú y tu equipo están bastante ocupados también, pero estaría encantado de mostrar mi gratitud. ¿Cena, tal vez? Va por mi cuenta, por supuesto. Oí que el restaurante mexicano recientemente abierto en East Village es espléndido.”

“Eso es bastante amable de su parte, pero realmente no –”

“Insisto.” Ben presiona. Algunas pocas personas pasan por delante de ellos mientras sigue su camino, ya que es aún bastante temprano, pero ellos tratan de no lanzarles ninguna mirada y Harry aprecia su intento de darles privacidad incluso en el amplio espacio que es el vestíbulo. “Estaré en el país por un par de semanas, así que realmente espero que encontremos la oportunidad. Pero ahora, no quiero tomar más de tu tiempo; el deber siempre llama, estoy seguro. Estaré en contacto, Capitán.”

Con otro asentimiento de cabeza, él deja a Harry para darse prisa hacia uno de los elevadores. Una mujer en una chaqueta azul marino sostiene la puerta para él pero rueda sus ojos, tal vez ya yendo tarde, tal vez no una fanática de las personas que la detienen en favor de hablar con el Capitán América. Harry mira las puertas cerrarse y continúa su camino, dejando la sede de SHIELD detrás y saliendo hacia el aire fresco de la mañana. Pone su beanie sobre sus orejas y envuelve la bufanda más apretada alrededor de su cuello, entonces regresa de vuelta a la torre.

 

 

Es agradable volver a salir, tomar su ruta habitual por el Central Park en la mañana en lugar de la cinta. A Harry le gusta cuando aún es temprano y las farolas están brillando, nada de sol a excepción de un leve indicio en el horizonte que está oculto por una hilera de rascacielos, uno después del otro, cuando no hay personas amontonándose en las aceras y se puede respirar en el aire que está helado y sin filtrar y que hace su nariz quemar ligeramente.

Hornea pan de soda para Niall, se asegura que Liam guarda un par de barras de granola en su taller así no vive de esas horribles bebidas energéticas, y trata de mantener la compostura. Manteniendo una fachada tranquila y serena que probablemente no es la mejor, pero la Doctora Watson ve a través de él instantáneamente cuando vuelve exactamente una semana luego de su última charla. Es un poco surrealista pensar acerca de lo mucho que ha cambiado en los últimos siete días, y Harry no quiere hablar de Louis yéndose en absoluto, pero tan pronto se sientan en la mesa del comedor con tazas de té y una bandeja de galletas de semillas de amapola que él preparó apresuradamente cuando no podía dormir, salta fuera de él.

Harry recuerda a Niall diciéndole que tener a alguien neutral para hablar podría ser más fácil de vez en cuando, y Harry supone que puede entenderlo ahora. La Doctora Watson se sienta y simplemente escucha, paciente y comprensiva, y dándole espacio para sacar su frustración y la ira que dirige únicamente hacia sí mismo sin juzgarlo. Se queda en silencio por algunos minutos más incluso cuando termina, mirándolo y siendo una presencia tranquilizante y Harry sospecha que ella está esperando a que se calme antes de ponerse a trabajar.

“Lo siento.” Dice eventualmente, y Harry empieza.

“¿No va a decirme que no es mi culpa?” pregunta y mira hacia abajo a la taza entre sus palmas. Es hinojo y anís, y a Harry no le gusta especialmente el olor o el sabor, pero se le ha acabado lo demás y necesita actualizar su lista de compras. No hay harina tampoco. No puede trabajar en la cocina sin harina.

“No.” La Doctora Watson interrumpe sus pensamientos corriendo de forma salvaje. “No creo que tenga sentido que yo te diga eso. Tampoco estoy sorprendida.”

Eso hace a Harry parpadear hacia ella, ligeramente irritado. “¿Qué? ¿Era así de obvio que lo estaba jodiendo todo?”

“No, Harry, eso no es lo que quiero decir.” Responde pacientemente. “No voy a decirte que no es tu culpa, pero sí te diré que necesitas parar de pensar en ti y a él como una unidad codependiente. Estoy consciente que así fue por muchos años, y que no es algo a lo que estés acostumbrado. Pero no todas las acciones de Louis son una respuesta inmediata a las tuyas.”

“Pero todo lo que pasó luego de que yo – yo dije esas cosas y – ” Y Harry no entiende. “¿Cómo eso no es una respuesta?”

Ella toma un sorbo de su té, sin molestarse por el sabor, aparentemente. Hoy, ella está en un cuello de tortuga marrón, en conjunto con un grueso collar verde azulado, lo cual es sorprendentemente una combinación encantadora, Harry nota distraídamente. “No he tenido oportunidad de hablar con Louis por mí misma, así que no puedo estar segura, pero por lo que he entendido, él estaba más que nada enojado consigo mismo, muy enojado y frustrado, lo cual es comprensible, y tal vez tus palabras causaron que esas emociones flotaran a la superficie, pero ellas no son el núcleo del problema aquí.”

“¿Entonces qué es?” Harry pregunta, la desesperación adhiriéndose a su voz porque ha estado caminando en círculos por semanas y no ha obtenido la respuesta.

“El núcleo del problema es que el tiempo no se detuvo, para ninguno de los dos.” Le dice la Doctora Watson y Harry se detiene en corto, porque la voz de Louis hace eco en sus oídos, diciendo casi la misma cosa y él entendió las palabras entonces pero no el significado y no estás seguro si lo entiende ahora. “Él pasó la mayor parte de su vida sin ti, te guste admitirlo o no, y al pedirle que recuerde sólo los días buenos, y esperar que pase por alto el hecho de que vivió por su cuenta durante setenta años, estás invalidando todo por lo que ha pasado. Tú quieres que él sea la persona que murió en 1945.”

Se siente como si ella le hubiera dado una bofetada en la cara. Como si Liam le ha dado un golpe en la cara usando el traje de Iron Man, y Harry sabe que nada como eso pasó en realidad, pero su cuerpo aún palpita como un nervio expuesto abierto.

La Doctora Watson aún no termina. “Y, en consecuencia, también estás haciendo caso omiso a todo por lo que has pasado desde su muerte. Lo perdiste y nunca pudiste llorar su muerte, y despertaste casi setenta años en el futuro y seguiste andando, y de pronto, te enteraste que estaba vivo después de todo, y pensaste que podrías rebobinar la cinta.” Ella se inclina hacia adelante, pone sus antebrazos en la mesa frente a ella y ladea su cabeza. “Pero ustedes dos son ambos personas diferentes, y han evolucionado lejos del otro. Necesitas aceptar eso.”

Harry quiere llorar, pero piensa que finalmente se ha secado. “¿Pero cómo? Él  es la persona más importante en mi vida, y lo amo, y quiero ayudarlo.”

“Y yo no te estoy pidiendo que olvides eso.” Dice la Doctora Watson y se estira por sobre la mesa para colocar una mano tranquilizadora sobre la de Harry que no deja de temblar. “Te estoy pidiendo que no condiciones tu recuperación en él, porque eso no es justo para él y tampoco lo es para ti. La base de una relación no debería ser la dependencia, y eso es exactamente lo que está pasando, según lo que me has dicho. ¿Eso tiene sentido?”

Lo tiene, Harry teme admitirlo. Cuando mira hacia atrás ahora, entiende que mientras él quería hacer sentir a Louis seguro y bienvenido y ofrecer un espacio para recuperarse, no le dio ninguna otra opción. Él supone que era abrumador en su cuidado, sin darle a Louis ningún espacio para expresar lo que realmente necesitaba en lugar de lo que Harry creía. Y Harry también comienza a entender lo que Louis le estaba diciendo; estaba tan seguro que él estaría bien si sólo Louis comenzara a recordar que prácticamente lo asfixió con su presencia. Se sentía estúpido antes. Se siente realmente un jodido idiota ahora.

“Sí.” Exhala, entonces suspira, su pecho desagradablemente apartado. “Sabes, Zayn me dijo que lo dejara ir.”

“Y él está en lo correcto.” La Doctora Watson asiente. “Dejar ir es una cosa buena. Nadie te está pidiendo que olvides, pero todo lo que ha pasado – está hecho ahora. Estás aquí, el mundo está girando, y tal vez es tiempo de que vuelvas allá afuera.”

“¿Pero qué hay de Louis?”

La Doctora Watson sonríe tristemente. “Me temo que no hay nada que puedas hacer a este punto. Creo que él necesita tiempo y espacio para recuperarse y recordar, y pienso que tú necesitas ser tu propia persona de nuevo. Tener una vida aparte de ser un superhéroe.”

“Eso no va a ser fácil.” Harry comenta. Se siente casi tan exhausto como estuvo después de la batalla en Nueva York. Es bastante sorprendente lo que algunas personas pueden lograr con sólo el uso de las palabras.

“Nunca es fácil.” La Doctora Watson reconoce y aprieta su mano. “Pero no estás solo en esto.”

 

 

No es hasta diciembre que Harry es puesto de vuelta en acción. Hay un terreno en el norte de Pennsylvania, cerca del lago Erie, aparentemente abandonada salvo por un par de cobertizos en ruinas, que han atraído la atención de SHIELD. Es más que nada la información satelital que muestra actividad sospechosa – un cambio en la densidad del suelo registrado, algunos fallos en las corrientes eléctricas, y algo más que Liam ha señalado, pero Harry no puede recordar exactamente. Tampoco importa mucho para él de cualquier manera, porque significa que tiene algo que hacer, una oportunidad de ser útil y redimirse a sí mismo.

El tamaño del complejo que aparentemente está escondido bajo la superficie sugiere que podría ser el nido de ratas que han estado buscando, así que todos los Vengadores están a bordo del Quinjet que está en modo capa mágica mientras que el equipo STRIKE se aproxima desde tierra. Liam está en el asiento del piloto, delegado a la segunda fila, a menos que algo inesperado ocurra. Los ha equipado a todos con dispositivos que se colocaran en el servidor de la instalación así él puede tener a JARVIS infiltrado en sus sistema para extraer información y causar todo tipo de problemas.

Están acercándose a la colección de cobertizos que muy probablemente marcan la entrada a la base subterránea de HYDRA. Niall está haciendo un chequeo de último minutos en las flechas de su carcaj, finas líneas apareciendo sobre su frente en concentración, vestido con un uniforme negro similar al de Zayn, quien está sentado a su derecha y enfrente de Harry. Él parece completamente relajado, con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, pero Harry puede decir, por la manera en que su mandíbula se aprieta firmemente, que no está tan tranquilo como parece.

“¡Un minuto para soltarlos, chicos!” Liam llama desde el frente. “Será mejor que tengan sus culos listos.”

“Mi culo no es asunto tuyo, Payno.” Niall dispara de vuelta con una sonrisa maníaca, zumbando en su piel y preparando su arco. “A menos que lo quieras, ¿Eh? No pensé que eras del tipo que –”

“Niall.” Zayn lo corta con un tono firme, pero la contracción suave de su boca traiciona su afecto. “Estamos un poco presionados por el tiempo, así que, por favor, guarda las bromas para después y agarra una cuerda.”

Niall se encoge de hombros y luego guiña un ojo a Harry antes de pararse junto a Zayn donde la rampa está comenzando a descender para acercarlos más al suelo. Colocando la cuerda de nylon a su cinturón, Niall se pasa el arco al hombro, tira de sus guantes y se balancea a sí mismo sobre el borde y afuera hacia la noche. Zayn se gira a Harry.

“Capitán.” Él dice cuando Harry se acerca a él. El aire circulando sobre sus oídos es duro y helado y Harry ajusta la bufanda sosteniendo su cabello en su lugar, apretando el nudo en su cuello. Su escudo está sujeto a su espalda. Antes de que pueda saltar, Zayn lo atrapa con una mano en su hombro.

“Deberías prepararte. Mentalmente.” Añade cuando ve la mirada inquisitiva de Harry. “Porque si esto es lo que pensamos que es…” La voz de Zayn se desvanece, aparentemente necesitando pensar acerca de cómo expresarlo, lo cual es una rareza. Zayn es tranquilo y sereno y él siempre sabe qué decir. La vacilación no está realmente en su libro. “Ellos podrían haber mantenido a Tomlinson aquí en varias ocasiones en los sesenta y setenta. Tal vez también en la última década. Así que – prepárate. Necesitamos a la mejor versión de ti.”

Harry no puede hacer nada excepto asentir. Se da cuenta que ha pasado las últimas horas sin pensar conscientemente en Louis, lo cual es un comienzo, pero se imagina que es también una señal de progreso. Sólo le toma otro momento para entender lo que Zayn está implicando y para que su sangre corra incluso aún más fría, no dejándolo notar mientras le dice a Zayn, “sé en lo que nos estamos metiendo,” y salta después de Niall.

El suelo está casi congelado. El impacto de los pies de Harry golpeando el suelo habría destrozado los tobillos de cualquier persona normal, pero él se endereza de nuevo sin pausa y mira a Niall, quien ya está dirigiéndose hacia el cobertizo más grande con la espalda encrespada, el arco en la mano izquierda, difícilmente visible contra el telón de fondo de la noche. El Quinjet despega de nuevo casi sin hacer ruido justo cuando Zayn cae junto a Harry, elegante como siempre y pasando una mano por el pelo azotado por el viento.

Harry presiona su auricular, deja a su entrenamiento militar hacerse cargo. “Equipo STRIKE, adelante. ¿Cuál es su posición?”

Hay un poco de estática antes de que tenga la voz del Comandante en su oreja. _“Aproximándonos desde el sureste, el perímetro está claro, sin actividad detectada. Cinco minutos máximo, Capitán.”_

Asiente a Zayn. “Entendido. Haz un rastreo de los edificios una vez estén aquí. Agente Malik, Agente Horan y yo procederemos.”

El intercomunicador se apaga y Zayn y Harry siguen a Niall hacia el costado del cobertizo donde él está mirando a través de las grietas.

“Luce desierto para mí.” Niall les dice, manteniendo su voz baja y mirando por sobre su hombro.

“Esa fue siempre una posibilidad.” Zayn responde Sus ojos están parpadeando alrededor; su postura es tensa, con la mano derecha descansando sobre su pistola. “HYDRA podría haber abandonado esta base años atrás, pero creo que es poco probable ya que nuestros satélites han detectado demasiada actividad. Vamos a entrar, pero estén listos para ser recibidos con resistencia. ¿Liam? ¿JARVIS ha encontrado algún sistema de alarma?”

 _“Está despejado.”_ La voz de Liam sisea a través de ellos. _“Si hay alguna, están bajo tierra.”_

“Mantengan eso en mente.” Zayn les insta antes de presionar su cuerpo contra las tablas de madera mohosa que conforman las paredes externas del cobertizo y se mueve hacia el frente. Harry va después de él y Niall mantiene un ojo hacia el campo abierto, su arco listo y la flecha tensada hacia atrás, listo para golpear cualquier objetivo una vez que Niall suelte la cuerda del arco. Harry se queda cerca, detrás de Zayn. Él puede sacar su escudo en una fracción de segundo, pero de ser necesario, puede causar un montón de daño con sus propias manos.

“Voy a entrar.” Zayn pone una palma enguantada sobre la puerta doble y mira a Harry por el rabillo del ojo. “Vigila mi espalda.”

Las puertas se abren con un crujido inquietantemente interminable. Es una noche clara, así que para este punto, su misión no ha necesitado de luz artificial, pero el interior del pequeño almacén es completamente negro. El olor húmedo y mojado golpea la nariz de Harry incluso desde donde está parado, y es incluso más fuerte cuando se mueve para rondar entre los dos marcos de las puertas, protegiendo a Zayn con su cuerpo. No puede permitirse darse vuelta, pero considerando que Zayn permanece tranquilo y en silencio, Harry llega a la conclusión de que el cobertizo está vacío.

Sólo un momento después, Zayn dice, “Todo claro,” y Harry siente a Niall moverse cerca de su costado, sus ojos de águila aún deslizándose a través del espacio abierto a su alrededor. Harry respira con calma dentro y fuera y camina de espaldas dentro del oscuro cobertizo. Sólo se gira cuando Niall ha vuelto a su posición previa.

Zayn está apuntando una pequeña lámpara alrededor, arrojando luz sobre un suelo cubierto de maleza, hay partes de vehículos oxidados escondidos en un rincón, todo lo demás completamente vacío salvo por la gruesa capa de polvo. Las partículas haciendo el aire tenso. Harry se traga el picor en la parte posterior de su garganta, se detiene justo al lado de Zayn, cuyos ojos están pegados a un punto sobre el suelo. La mirada de Zayn parpadea hacia Harry, luego dirige el pequeño cono de luz hacia el punto, donde, como Harry puede ver ahora, hay un pequeño espacio rectangular que está extrañamente limpio de hierbas y raíces.

“El equipo STRIKE está aquí.” Niall llama desde la puerta y si Harry no hubiera estado esperando escucharlo, se habría perdido los suaves chasquidos haciendo eco en la noche, indicando que sus refuerzos han preparado varias armas a la altura de su nombre.

“Momento perfecto.” Zayn comenta y se arrodilla mientras el equipo STRIKE presumiblemente rodea el edificio y se divide en grupos para investigar las otras estructuras. Sus manos se pasan por la superficie plana y muy pronto, los dedos de Zayn encuentran un pequeño pestillo. Agarrándolo, él tira y una trampilla de metal reluciente comienza a brillar frente a sus ojos. Un teclado numérico cuadrado se encuentra justo en el centro de la misma, sin ser rival para una de las híper inteligentes piezas de tecnología de Liam con tamaño de moneda de veinticinco centavos, la cual Zayn adhiere a él. Un par de segundos después, el sonido de varios candados abriéndose resuena por la habitación.

“Y estamos dentro.” Zayn dice, dando un cauteloso paso hacia atrás cuando la trampilla se abre.

“Parece bastante actualizado, si me preguntas.” Niall se une a ellos, con el arco rebajado pero aún listo, mirando la escalera revelada e iluminada que dirige hacia debajo del suelo. “Ellos incluso dejaron las luces encendidas para nosotros.”

“Voy a bajar.” Harry dice cuando nada pasa por un minuto, sacando el escudo de su espalda y sosteniéndolo frente a su pecho. Si hay un pelotón de fusilamiento dándoles la bienvenida al final de las escaleras, al menos él tiene algo tras lo cual esconderse. Niall y Zayn asienten con su consentimiento y Harry pone el pie derecho sobre el primer escalón.

Concentrado y alerta, Harry baja la primera docena de escalones antes de tener que hacer una vuelta en U, manteniéndose cerca al muro más próximo. Otra docena de escalones y el aire se vuelve sorpresivamente fresco mientras Harry se prepara para encontrar agentes esperando en la siguiente esquina. Con un pie en el último escalón, toma una respiración, tensa su agarre en el escudo, y sigue adelante.

Hay un ruido, una sorprendida aspiración, justo antes de que un agente de HYDRA vestido en uniforme completo zumbe alrededor de un largo pasillo y dispare con su pistola a Harry. La bala rebota en el escudo de Harry e impacta la pared con un estruendo, y después de semanas de no saber cómo reaccionar o qué hacer o qué decir y de prácticamente dejar su interior al expuesto– _esto_ es algo que Harry sabe cómo hacer. No le da al agente la oportunidad de recuperarse o escapar de ello. Con un movimiento practicado de su brazo izquierdo, lanza el escudo hacia él. Golpea su cabeza hacia atrás y Harry ya está lanzándose para recogerlo antes que toque el suelo.

El agente de HYDRA cae como un saco de patatas, inconsciente, justo cuando Niall y Zayn alcanzan a Harry. Ellos sólo tienen tiempo para intercambiar una mirada significativa antes de que un par de agentes se dirijan a ellos. Harry hace un trabajo rápido con ellos, dejándolos inconscientes antes de que tengan tiempo de sacar sus armas.

“Bueno.” Harry recoge su escudo y se dirige a sus compañeros. “Creo que la base está activa.”

El equipo STRIKE se une a ellos un momento después con pasos atronadores y ellos llegan al final del pasillo antes de separarse, los Vengadores siguiendo derecho mientras que las fuerzas especiales de SHIELD van a la izquierda y a la derecha para alcanzar los niveles más bajos. Ellos tienen sus propias órdenes de Cowell. Liam quiere que lleguen al servidor antes de que cualquier archivo importante pueda ser destruido.

Puertas metálicas se encuentran al final del pasillo, un ascensor que lleva a un nivel más bajo y profundo en la tierra, y sin duda con más agentes esperando por ellos, esta vez con armas listas. Las puertas se deslizan y Zayn da un paso adelante para colocar un pequeño dispositivo circular en el centro del cubículo, que envía el elevador abajo.

“¿Qué era eso?” Harry pregunta, porque Zayn opera con algunas herramientas extravagantes, pero no ha visto esta antes.

Zayn revisa el tiempo aparentemente, mantiene sus ojos en el reloj para contar los segundos. “Payne quería que le diera a HYDRA sus saludos.” Es todo lo que dice antes de señalar que está todo bien para seguir adelante.

Harry hace palanca en las puertas para abrirlas y salta por el hueco, Niall y Zayn deslizándose por las cuerdas mientras él arranca la parte superior del ascensor y escala por la estrecha abertura, aterrizando en cuclillas detrás del escudo para protegerse contra una potencial lluvia de balas. Cuando nada llega, se endereza lentamente y mira justo sobre dónde las puertas están abiertas. Detrás hay una pila pequeña de agentes inconscientes.

“Lindo toque, Payno.” Niall murmura apreciativamente después de que se haya acercado a Harry, una ligera capa de sudor sobre su frente. “Recuérdame conseguir algunas de éstas.” Añade, empujando a Harry con su arco antes de hacer crujir sus nudillos y caminar por delante. Niall fluidamente saca otra flecha y mantiene sus ojos al frente mientras Zayn y Harry lo siguen, anticipando otro flujo de agentes que no llega.

“Ellos no tienen un número infinito de personas a su disposición.” Zayn le dice justo cuando rodean una esquina y encuentran otro corredor vacío. “Hemos estado rastreando sus bases por meses. Estoy seguro que HYDRA consideró necesario distribuir sus tropas en una manera más uniforme en caso de un ataque.”

“Así que este no es el nido de ratas.” Harry concluye con una mirada de soslayo. Hay algunas puertas en cada lado del pasillo; ninguna de ellas bloqueada con un código de seguridad, así que asume que lo que están buscando está todavía más adelante.

“Hay un montón de nidos.” Zayn es rápido para responder, con su mirada acerada por delante en dónde Niall está liderando el camino. “¿Sabes lo que se dice sobre las ratas?”

“No estoy seguro.”

Hay una puerta reforzada justo al final, hay una pantalla sensorial en un costado que muy probablemente requiere huellas táctiles o un escáner de retina, y Niall se ha detenido enfrente de ella, ya fijando otro de los aparatos de Liam que se supone va a deshabilitar el sistema sin que ellos tengan que sacarle a alguien el ojo.

“Lo que pasa con las ratas,” Zayn continua, dándole a Harry una mirada significativa, “es que si tú ves una sola, puedes estar seguro que hay miles más en un radio de una milla.”

Como si fuera una señal, Harry registra movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo y es puro instinto y sus reflejos superiores a la media lo que lo hacen saltar hacia adelante, llevando a Zayn al suelo junto con él, lo cual es justo a tiempo, porque menos de un segundo después, hay balas volando sobre sus cabezas. No hay ningún lugar para ir, y no hay suficiente tiempo para realmente ver y analizar la situación, pero no hay necesidad, parece. Niall, presionado contra la pared y evitando por poco el bombardeo, dispara una flecha hacia su disruptor solitario. Se pega a su pecho y silba, y un segundo después el cuerpo del agente comienza a retorcerse y cae al suelo, electrocutado.

Harry exhala un suspiro de alivio y se sienta en cuclillas. “Gracias.” Le dice a Niall, y extiende una mano para Zayn, tirando de él sobre sus pies cuando Harry se levanta, porque él puede que lo haya aplastado un poco.

“No hay problema.” Niall se encoge de hombros. “Los buenos compañeros de equipo son difíciles de encontrar en estos días.” Y se da vuelta hacia la puerta, dónde mientras tanto, la tecnología de Liam se ha ocupado del asunto, poniendo el bloqueo de la puerta fuera de servicio, dejando la puerta para ser abierta sin más interrupciones. “Ahora, esto si se ve más acorde.”

La puerta se abre hacia una sala rectangular con poca luz que parece extenderse por al menos cincuenta yardas. Un estrecho camino en un mar de soportes de datos polvorientos dirige a lo que Harry asume es el servidor, un par de pantallas sobre una plataforma elevada, cables extendiéndose a su alrededor como si fuera una telaraña. Las sombras tragándose cada esquina y que parecen amoldarse alrededor de ellos. El aire huele – huele como electricidad, cargado y pesado, y Harry siente cada cabello de su cuerpo ponerse de punta.

Zayn se apresura por delante de él mientras Harry todavía está asimilando todo, caminando hacia el centro de la habitación con pasos determinados. Lanzando una mirada por sobre su hombro, Harry ve que Niall aún tiene su arco listo, bloqueando la entrada ya asegurándose de que nadie va a dispararles por la espalda, por lo que sigue a Zayn, sus ojos como dardos por la habitación, el escudo agarrado fuertemente en su mano izquierda. La consola es un semicírculo brillante y Zayn se apoya sobre ella, ataca el teclado con dedos rápidos, encendiendo las pantallas e iluminándolas con códigos.

“Mierda.” Maldice no momentos más tarde. “Puta mierda.” Y presiona el dispositivo de Liam en la consola, pulsa su auricular.

“¿Qué está pasando?” Harry pregunta, porque por mucho que aún esté tratando de entender la tecnología, este es un nivel que por siempre va a escapársele.

“El disco duro se está eliminando a sí mismo.” Zayn dice con los dientes apretados. “Debe tener un modo de autodestrucción que activamos cuando forzamos el sistema de seguridad.” Golpea algunas líneas de códigos más antes de dirigirse a Liam. “Payne, trae a JARVIS aquí ahora mismo. Podríamos ser capaces de salvar algo.”

La voz metálica de JARVIS hace eco en la habitación sólo un segundo después. _“Buenas tardes, caballero. Oh, esto se ve como un desastre, ¿Verdad?”_

“¿Qué tanto puedes salvar?”

“Me temo que sólo soy capaz de salvar el treinta y siete por ciento.” JARVIS responde, mientras sus propios códigos se apoderan de las muchas pantallas, convirtiendo la fuente verde enfermiza en una azul brillante que sumerge la sala en una luz fría. “Los archivos podrían estar incompletos.”

“Tomaremos lo que podamos conseguir.” Harry escucha decir a Zayn, pero sus ojos han tropezado sobre una puerta escondida en el extremo izquierdo, apenas visible en el resplandor fantasmal de las pantallas.

Es extraño, Harry piensa mientras Zayn trabaja para arreglarlo, conversando con Liam y JARVIS simultáneamente, que parezca ser que haya algo que necesita ser mantenido incluso más seguro que toda esta información. Se centra en esta puerta y se pregunta qué podría estar detrás de ella, que es lo que HYDRA querría ocultar tal vez incluso de sus propios agentes, y es como la miel que gotea de una cuchara, pensamientos empalagosos y pegajosos, tomando un rato para llegar hasta el fondo de la mente de Harry. Súbitamente lo golpea, y siente como si Niall acabara de golpearlo en la espalda con una de sus flechas, mandando descargas eléctricas a través de su cuero.

Está lanzándose hacia la puerta antes de que sea consciente de ello, su respiración atorada a medio camino en su pecho y una incómoda sensación de temor filtrándose en sus huesos como arena movediza. No hay una pulgada de Harry que se moleste en dudar antes de patear la puerta, pulverizado la cerradura y mandándola a volar. El espacio sobre el que se para es oscuro, pero debe estar cubierto de azulejos, porque el ruido de la plancha de metal estrellándose en el suelo suena hueco en sus oídos y es arrojado alrededor hasta que se multiplica innumerables veces. El aire está vibrando.

Débilmente, registra que los otros dos maldicen y uno lo sigue, pero Harry sólo hurga a ciegas por un interruptor de luz, finalmente encontrándolo a su derecha y lo ha hecho bien no pensando sobre Louis cada segundo de cada día, sin imaginar lo que estaba haciendo o que le habían hecho, pero – todo eso es volado en pedazos. Dios sabe que Harry ha soportado golpes y los ha digerido de alguna manera. Aun así las lámparas de neón parpadean al encenderse con un zumbido bajo, frías y clínicas, e iluminando lo que Harry está seguro nunca podrá olvidar.

Hay una silla en el centro de la habitación y Harry sabe con el corazón encogido y una repugnante sensación en su estómago que esa es _la_ silla; esa sobre la que Louis había hablado, la misma de la que había estado tan aterrorizado, y ahora Harry entiende por qué. Es un aparato horrible, metal duro y cuero, dos docenas de hebillas colgando abiertas habían atado a Louis a ella, exponiéndolo a sus torturadores y dejándolo completamente indefenso. Cables abiertos están colgando a los costados, algunos conectados a una estación de trabajo que se encuentra a unos pocos pasos de distancia, pero la mayoría unidas a –

“Oh, mierda.” Niall dice a su lado.

La sangre de Harry se congela cuando lo mira; estas placas de metal curvas que abrazan el casco, los interiores moteados con pequeños picos que sirvieron para dirigir descargas eléctricas en el cerebro de Louis para hacerlo olvidar, para convertirlo en una marioneta, un arma sin mente. Camina hacia ella en trance, mareado y acongojado, y fue una cosa imaginarlo todo y otra completamente diferente ver la prueba física de lo que pasó, y distraídamente, Harry recuerda a la Doctora Watson diciéndole que estaba inconscientemente invalidando lo que Louis había tenido que pasar. En retrospectiva, Harry puede entender por qué lo había hecho, y como había sido capaz de hacerlo.

Viendo esto, Harry nunca va a cometer ese error de nuevo.

“Vamos, Cap.” Niall se desplaza en la entrada, tenso e inquieto. “Necesitamos movernos.”

Pero Harry no puede moverse. Sus ojos parpadean al frente donde, contra el muro más alejado de esta habitación que está volviéndolo enfermo hasta la médula, un pequeño cubículo está colocado, lo suficientemente grande para encajar un solo ser humano, una escotilla a la altura de los ojos. Todavía hay hielo pegándose al vidrio. Harry no se da cuenta que se ha movido hasta que sus dedos se adhieren a las hendiduras en cada lado de la puerta de acero y con una oleada de pánico en su pecho, la arranca como si fuera plástico.

Durante la más pequeña fracción de segundo, Harry está francamente aterrado de que de alguna manera, HYDRA se las haya alegrado para atrapar a Louis otra vez, poniéndolo de vuelta en suspensión criogénica después de freír su cerebro una vez más. Pero el tanque criogénico está vació e inactivo y todo lo que queda, Harry reconoce con horror, son las marcas de arañazos dejando cicatrices en el interior. Él sabe lo que es congelarse estando en paz con el mundo que estaba dejando atrás. Louis no había estado siquiera en paz consigo mismo; no había sido siquiera _consciente_ de sí mismo.

Y todo este tiempo, la ira de Harry ha sido considerablemente abstracta en la manera que no podía dirigirla a algo o a alguien. Era un sentimiento sin filtrar, no disminuido por pasar horas y horas golpeando sacos de boxeo, hirviendo a fuego lento dentro de él. Pero ahora está subiendo a la superficie, está desbordándose y Harry se siente abrumado con una especie de rabia que le hace desear dar con el paradero de esos bastardos, cada uno de ellos, y desgarrarlos miembro por miembro hasta que ellos sangren, griten y sufran.

Sus manos tiemblan y su cabeza está bastante alejada de estar clara, su mente sin un real enfoque, y no puede detenerlo más. Harry no tiene a la gente responsable frente a él, pero puede asegurarse que estas máquinas no puedan ser usadas en alguien nunca más. Él ataca, el acero se abolla y gime bajo su puño y lo hace otra vez, y otra, y otra, hasta que el tanque criogénico no es más que chatarra de metal y Harry puede sentir el frío filtrarse por sus guantes.

La sangre está corriendo en sus oídos cuando se da vuelta y lanza el escudo, partiendo la estación de trabajo a la mitad. Viene volando de vuelta a él y Harry lo usa otra vez para romper la toma de corriente de la silla, mira con una sacudida satisfecha como la silla se estrella en el suelo. Harry se acerca a ella, mira el casco y los picos y aplasta todo con su pie sin dudarlo. Con su pulso tronando, él desmiembra la silla, simplemente rasga cada parte hasta que el suelo está cubierto en sus partes.

“¡Cap!”

Harry levanta la cabeza rápidamente. Su pecho está agitado. Niall y Zayn están parados en la entrada con ojos amplios y Harry toma una respiración temblorosa que no alcanza sus pulmones. Siente que se va a desmayar en cualquier segundo. Sus manos están ardiendo y cuando baja la vista hacia ellas, ve que ha destrozado sus guantes; sus nudillos están heridos y ensangrentados, riachuelos rojos corriendo por sus dedos.

“Harry.” Zayn dice de nuevo con fuerza. “Necesitamos irnos.”

 

 

Ellos logran llegar de vuelta al Quinjet sin ningún otro incidente, dejando al equipo STRIKE para limpiar el lugar y tomar a los agentes sobrevivientes bajo custodia de SHIELD. Si Liam ve el estado en el que Harry se encuentra, él no hace comentarios sobre ello, sólo toma el dispositivo que Niall le tiende y pone las coordenadas para la ciudad de Nueva York. Zayn se arrodilla frente a Harry una vez que está sentado y se hace cargo de sus manos ensangrentadas, limpiando y vendándolas.

“Lo siento.” Harry dice una vez que ha acabado y tira de su bandana para limpiar su cara con ella. “Yo sólo – no debería haber perdido el control como lo hice.”

Zayn se mueve para sentarse contrario a él, analizándolo en silencio por un momento antes de decir, “no voy a reportar esto a Cowell. Tu no pusiste en peligro la situación.”

“Podría haberlo hecho, fácilmente, sin embargo.”

“Pero no lo hiciste.” Zayn insiste, y añade con un suspiro, “sólo tuviste una reacción emocional a lo que viste, y francamente, no te culpo.”

“¿No lo haces?” Harry no puede evitar preguntar, y Zayn sacude su cabeza.

“No.” Dice y hace una pausa por un momento. “Hace un poco más de dos años, tuve un encuentro con mis antiguos adiestradores, de mi tiempo con el Cuarto Rojo.” Ante las cejas alzadas de Harry, él explica. “Era un programa de entrenamiento por la KGB. Ellos capturaban niños de orfanatos y campos de refugiados y los entrenaban para ser espías. No necesito decir, que usaron métodos… más que cuestionables en nosotros. Después de que cambie de bando, una de mis primeras misiones para SHIELD era infiltrarme en un grupo de traficantes de armas ilegales que estaban afiliados a HYDRA, al norte de Peshawar. Y ellos estaban ahí. Así que una noche, antes de irme con la información recopilada, fui a sus tiendas y les disparé en la cabeza.”

Zayn golpetea el puente de su nariz. “Justo en los ojos. Puse el frío cañón de mi pistola en sus cabezas, y esperé hasta que cada uno abrió sus ojos, así ellos sabrían que fui yo quien los mató.”

“Jesús.” Harry lo mira boquiabierto y Zayn eventualmente baja sus ojos al piso, inclinándose hacia atrás y cruzando las manos en su regazo, una vez más, la imagen de la compostura.

“Así que confía en mí, Capitán.” Le dice a Harry. “No te culpo.”

 

 

Es sugerencia de la Doctora Watson – o más bien, Caroline, como ella insiste después de su cuarta sesión juntos. Harry no puede decir que ha contemplado pensamientos similares, y todavía tiene problema incluso pensando en ello, así que cuando Carolina le pregunta, “¿Cómo has estado lidiando con tu homosexualidad?” – se encuentra a sí mismo viéndola fijamente con su mandíbula colgando y su mente chirriando hasta detenerse.

“¿Qué estás… quiero decir qué –” Y él tiene que aclarar su garganta incómodamente. “¿A qué te refieres?”

“Creciste en un clima social muy diferente.” Caroline explica. “¿Tuviste problemas dándote cuenta que estabas romántica y sexualmente atraído a los hombres? ¿Fue difícil aceptar ese lado de ti?”

“No realmente.” Harry dice sin tener que pensar demasiado al respecto. “Era sólo Louis, ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé mucho en nadie más y no pensé mucho acerca de lo que significaba. Yo sólo lo amé – _todavía_ lo amo. Y él me amaba. Nosotros realmente no pensamos mucho más sobre ello.”

Caroline sonríe ante eso, y Harry siente su cara calentarse. “¿Ha cambiado algo para ti desde entonces? ¿Has pensado algo sobre tu identidad sexual? Nos hemos abierto a la conversación bastante drásticamente desde los años cuarenta, y estoy segura que te has dado cuenta. Bisexualidad, pansexualidad…” Su voz se desvanece e inclina la cabeza y Harry trata de no sonrojarse.

“No, pienso que sigo siendo, como – no he pensado en nadie más. Pero –” Su garganta se siente seca. “Quiero decir, soy bastante – gay, creo.” Espera que su cara no esté de color rojo brillante. Harry no sabe cuál es su problema, porque no es un mojigato y no se avergüenza, pero todavía hay tantas inhibiciones en su lugar y él no parece poder deshacerse de ellas.

“¿Cómo fue tu experiencia en el ejército?” Caroline continúa después de un segundo, aparentemente no molesta por su tartamudez. “Es un ambiente muy diferente, un ambiente híper masculino en eso, y fuiste puesto al cetro. Es una imagen que ha permanecido hasta el día de hoy.”

“Siempre era Louis.” Harry repite. “Así que hasta que encontré a Louis, realmente no pensé mucho en nada más. Y supongo que de nosotros dos, yo era un poco más aprensivo, un poco más cauteloso.” Él recuerda, pensando en el rápido incremento de su pulso cada vez que se las arreglaban para robar un momento a solas y cómo de aterrorizado había estado de ser descubiertos. “Sólo al principio, sin embargo, y luego formamos los Comandos Aulladores, y Louis confió en ellos, y así que yo lo hice también y nunca entendí cómo sabían, cómo podrían hacerlo – pero lo hacían. Pero ellos cubrían nuestra espalda, de todas formas.”

“Eso es encantador.”

“Sí.” Harry dice. “Éramos una familia, ¿Sabes? Durante esos pocos años, éramos todo lo que teníamos, y pienso que hacer lo que hacíamos… puso las cosas en perspectiva. Al menos eso fue lo que James me dijo.”

“Me alegro de oír eso.” Caroline responde con otra sonrisa genuina. Harry aún siente un suave pinchazo en su pecho, pensando en sus amigos y compañeros, pero todos ellos vivieron una vida larga y feliz, y Harry ha ganado el sentido común suficiente para dejar de sentir lástima hacia sí mismo. “La razón por la que estoy preguntando,” Caroline continúa, “es porque creo que sería una buena idea para ti explorar tu identidad como un hombre gay, pero también como un gay veterano.”

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“Hay grupos de apoyo para los veteranos no-heteros donde ellos son capaces de compartir sus experiencias. El Hospital de Veteranos para el que trabajo, por ejemplo, está muy interesado en proporcionar un ambiente seguro para todos.” Ella explica. “Hay reuniones regulares, la gente habla, sobre cualquier cosa en realidad, y creo que podría ser bueno para ti que conozcas a personas con antecedentes similares que no sean los Vengadores.”

Y esa es la razón por la que Harry ahora está de pie en una acera de Brooklyn, dolorosamente cerca de su antiguo vecindario, el beanie tirado por sobre sus orejas y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Han tenido unos pocos días más cálidos que han derretido la nieve, pero el clima sigue siendo sombrío y gris y Harry se siente nervioso como no lo ha estado en un tiempo. Es un edificio de ladrillo de varias plantas cubierto en volantes que anuncian Yoga y Pilates y pastelerías orgánicas y una parte de Harry quiere darse vuelta y correr de regreso a la torre tan rápido como pueda – él en serio quiere mejorar, esa es la cosa. No quiere pasar el resto de su vida escondiéndose.

Levanta la vista de sus botas desgastadas para ver a Caroline caminar hacia él, sosteniendo la mano enguantada de otra mujer igual de impresionante quien tiene grandes aretes redondos asomándose bajo su sombrero. Harry sabe que él probablemente la mira boquiabierto por unos largos segundos, pero trata de recobrar la compostura y componer su rostro en una expresión más neutral. No puede evitar el tono avergonzado adhiriéndose a su voz cuando le dice, “Yo casi escapé de aquí.”

Caroline sonríe y se pone de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. “Pero no lo hiciste.” Ella dice. “Ella es mi esposa, Julie.”

“Oh.” Harry dice estúpidamente, parpadeando hacia ellas y buscando a tientas quitarse los guantes, estirándose para estrechar la mano extendida de Julie. “Yo no – encantado de conocerte.”

“Igualmente, Capitán.” Julie dice con una sonrisa y mejillas rojas. “Es un honor conocerte.” Su acento bostoniano es más prominente que el de Caroline, y a Harry le toma un momento identificarlo. “Sólo estoy dejando a Carolina de camino a mi trabajo, y realmente voy tarde, pero tienes que venir y cenar con nosotros alguna vez.”

“Gracias, yo –” Harry tropieza con su lengua. “Eso sería encantador.”

Julie sonríe ampliamente, las líneas finas alrededor de su boca y ojos volviéndose más visibles mientras ella sonríe hacia él antes de girarse hacia Caroline y dar un pico en sus labios. “Te veré esta noche, cariño. No te olvides, nos quedamos sin detergente. Y tu papá llamó por el Día de las Cajas [1] hace un rato, así que hazle una llamada, ¿Sí?”

Ella saluda a Harry y sale disparada por la calle, desapareciendo detrás de una esquina luego de un minuto. Todavía es temprano, y es sábado, el aire helado dándole al sol de la mañana un resplandor frío. Harry exhala, una nube pequeña formándose frente a su cara cuando se da vuelta para ver a Caroline, quien está frotando sus manos juntas en un intento de calentarlas. Están solos en la acera y hay una tranquilidad relajante.

“Ella parece maravillosa.” Le dice a Caroline mientras la sigue hacia la puerta doble descansando en el edificio. Cruje en las bisagras mientras se abre a un largo pasillo que es todo pisos relucientes y paredes de colores brillantes adornadas con fotografías y obras de arte.

“Lo es.” Caroline reflexiona, dirigiendo el camino. Hay una puerta al final, ligeramente entreabierta, y Harry puede oír una charla débil.

“¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Es militar también?”

“Oh no, Julie dirige una pequeña boutique en Bedford Avenue. Nos conocimos por un amigo en común, ahora – Dios – ¿Hace casi diez años? Nos casamos al día siguiente que aprobaron la igualdad de matrimonio en el Estado de Nueva York. Nuestra hija tiene casi tres años.” Incluso desde este ángulo, Harry puede ver su resplandor, y le resulta abrumador, la idea de matrimonio, niños y muchas oportunidades. Todavía hay un pequeño rincón en su mente que permanece positivo, esperando que tal vez algún día él pueda compartir todo eso con Louis.

“Ella no es fan del Ejército de los Estados Unidos.” Caroline continúa mientras están progresivamente más cerca de la habitación en la que Harry asume se llevan a cabo las reuniones. “Pero es una gran fan tuya y de tus pañuelos para la cabeza. Ella incluso añadió una pequeña característica de pañuelos de seda Alexander McQueen a la tienda.”

“¿Quién es Alexander McQueen?”

“Oh, cariño.” Caroline ríe. “Ella se va a divertir tanto contigo.”

Con eso, empuja la puerta y Harry es golpeado instantáneamente por el calor y un olor a tierra mezclado con canela y nuez moscada. Una ventana en el lado opuesto de la habitación rectangular permite la luz natural suficiente para llenar cada esquina. Hay un pequeño grupo de gente parada a mano izquierda, reunida alrededor de una mesa que está cubierta con un mantel de motivos festivos. Algunas bandejas y cuencos conteniendo productos horneados de la temporada: rollos de canela, galletas de jengibre, algunas rebanadas de pan de fruta. Alguien ha reunido cuidadosamente vasos de plástico y tres termos con lo que Harry asume es una variedad de té y café, así como dos jarras de leche y una pila de servilletas de papel.

Golpea a Harry, en ese momento, lo que está a punto de hacer. Ha estado nervioso hasta este punto, pero ahora parece amplificarse por cien. Siente su corazón comenzar a palpitar todo el camino hacia su garganta y él clava sus talones en su lugar, congelado. Usualmente, no le importa conocer nuevas personas, incluso si prefiere un ambiente más familiar. Pero esto no es sólo conocer personas. Y Harry estuvo de acuerdo, Harry quiere hacer esto, pero él también está francamente aterrado porque estas personas no son Niall o Liam o Zayn y ellos no son Caroline y él – él nunca ha _salido_ frente a nadie más antes.

“Harry.” Caroline ha notado que se ha detenido y se da vuelta, camina de regreso a donde está parado, posando una mano gentil sobre su brazo. El pequeño grupo de gente ha comenzado a voltear sus cabezas hacia ellos, pero sus expresiones no revelan nada. “No tienes que hacer nada con lo que no te sientas cómodo.” Ella dice en voz baja. “Puedes irte a casa si no estás listo. Y puedes quedarte aquí, pero no decir nada sobre ti. No tienes que compartir nada.”

Harry toma una respiración temblorosa. “No, yo sólo – necesito un minuto. Quiero hacer esto.” Porque en verdad quiere. No está avergonzado y no quiere esconderse y él confía en Caroline, esa es la cosa, probablemente más de lo que confía en sí mismo en el momento. Esto parece lo correcto de hacer.

“Este es un espacio seguro.” Caroline continúa para asegurarle tranquilidad. “Ellos son buenas personas.”

Harry asiente ásperamente. “Lo sé. Lo sé. Lo lamento.”

“No necesitas disculparte. ¿Estás listo?”

No lo está. Pero Harry no quiere quedarse parado a unos pies de distancia cuando claramente todos ya lo han visto. Y ellos son veteranos, se recuerda a sí mismo, y hasta el momento, cada miembro del ejército que ha encontrado, activo o no, ha sido más que respetuoso y tranquilo. Así que realmente no sabe por qué se siente tan ansioso como está.

“Sí.” Respira y se mantiene cerca de Caroline mientras ella va directo hacia el grupo de gente parada en un círculo irregular. Caminando más cerca y aclarando su cabeza un poco, Harry pude ver que hay catorce personas reunidas, los hombres superando en número a las mujeres pero no por mucho. Todos ellos tienen sonrisas fáciles en sus rostros, algunos sosteniendo una taza de café y otros hablando tranquilamente hasta que Caroline camina hasta ellos. El círculo se abre un poco para dar cabida a ellos dos, pero Harry está bastante aliviado que Caroline decide no entrar.

“Buenos días a todos.” Ella saluda al grupo, abriendo los botones de su abrigo y aparentemente asegurándose que ve a todos a los ojos. “Parece que el invierno se acerca, correcto, así que ¿Qué les parece si todos ustedes toman una bebida caliente y ponemos esta fiesta en marcha? Cuando más pronto podamos todos estar de vuelta en casa, en nuestras camas, mejor.” Caroline se vuelve a Harry con una sonrisa, colocando una mano en su codo. “Él es Harry.” Ella añade sin hacer un escándalo. “Se unirá a nosotros por el día de hoy.”

Ellos tampoco hacen un escándalo, por lo cual Harry está agradecido cuando trata de poner una sonrisa tensa y da a todos un pequeño saludo y todos el mundo se apresura a agarrar una bebida y tomar un asiento en círculo de sillas dispuestas en el centro de la habitación. Harry se siente inestable sobre sus piernas cuando se acerca a la última silla vacía entre un joven desgarbado en un novedoso suéter y una mujer con labial rojo brillante y, como puede ver cuando se sienta, tacones asombrosamente altos y puntiagudos. Se pregunta distraídamente cómo se las arregló para caminar hasta aquí, considerando las aceras congeladas.

“Bueno,” Caroline comienza, aplaudiendo sus manos una vez para llamar la atención. “Vamos al punto entonces. ¿Alguien quiere ser el primero?”

La mujer al lado de Harry alza su mano inmediatamente y deja salir un suspiro cuando Caroline le da la señal para empezar. “Bueno, desafortunadamente yo vivo con mi mamá entre las giras, y desde la última vez, se ha puesto en esta loca dieta macrobi-lo que sea, así que no come productos lácteos ni carbohidratos o, tú sabes, cualquier cosa sabrosa. Básicamente, me volvía loca, así que tomé todo lo que ella comería e hice pasteles con eso.” Ella comienza girando un mechón de pelo oscuro alrededor de su dedo. “Y estuvieron bastante buenos. Sé que sólo es hornear, pero me sentí bastante realizada y es otra cosa que puedo añadir a mi lista, ¿Sabes? Es difícil levantarse algunos días, pero ponerse maquillaje y algunas ropas lindas y ahora hornear el pan en la mañana…es una nueva rutina.”

“Me encantaría tener la receta.” Un hombre de mediana edad añade. “Mi pareja es alérgico al gluten y soy un absoluto desastre en la cocina. Usó nuestra licuadora para hacer un batido en la mañana y el ruido me tenía buscando mi Glock [2].”

La conversación fluye naturalmente luego de eso, Caroline sólo uniéndose con una pregunta ocasional y tema de conversación. Una mujer con un pie artificial habla acerca de dolores fantasma y terapia física. Un hombre en lo que Harry asume son sus mediados veintes explica que tan desconectado se siente de su ex novio y amigos, y otro quien no se ve mucho más grande dice que está asustado de salir del closet con sus compañeros. Y las historias siguen y siguen, cada persona describiendo un conjunto diferente de los demonios que enfrentan cada día en un mundo que aún no está listo para aceptarlos completamente, Harry está comenzando a sentirse más y más insignificante y sus problemas inapropiados.

Todas estas personas están pasando por las mismas cosas que Harry está atravesando, o al menos cosas muy similares, y ellos están haciendo esto mientras lidian con la vida normal del día a día, teniendo que cuidar no sólo de sí mismos, sino también de parejas, hijos, y otros miembros de la familia y amigos. Ellos no tienen el lujo de una torre multimillonaria y de no tener que preocuparse por pagar cuentas y la elección de no enfrentar el mundo si ellos sienten que no pueden hacerlo.

Hasta este día, Harry se ha negado repetidamente a interactuar con el público, principalmente porque no quiere ponerse una máscara y no quiere pretender ser alguien que no es, y ahora está sentado en una habitación llena de gente que no ha dudado en tratarlo como a cualquier otra persona, frente a una mujer quien no le ha mostrado nada excepto comprensión y apoyo y bondad ilimitada, y repentinamente se da cuenta que podría estar bastante bien para él sólo ser él mismo. No necesita montar un acto o una cara valiente. Todo lo que Harry tiene que hacer, él supone, es mostrar que es uno de ellos. Que sin el uniforme sofisticado y el escudo, es sólo un tipo normal con un montón de equipaje.

Se ha calmado un poco, pero todo lo que Harry escucha es el estruendo de su corazón, resonando dentro de su cuerpo entero y su piel está ardiendo, tantos ojos dirigidos a él y no debería ser difícil, realmente no debería ser así de complicado para ser honesto, pero Harry aún necesita otro momento, un puñado de respiraciones, antes de encontrar su voz.

“Hola, um.” Comienza de forma temblorosa, sin saber realmente hacia dónde mirar, y ver fijamente a sus botas no es una opción. “Soy Harry. Um, yo de hecho nací bastante cerca de este lugar y creo que es…bueno estar de vuelta.” Harry toma otra respiración temblorosa y levanta su mirada. Caroline está mirándolo con una sonrisa suave. Ella le da un asentimiento de cabeza. “Y yo perdí – perdí a mi novio en la guerra.”

Justo como cuando salió frente Liam y Niall, el mundo no termina y ningún hoyo se abre bajo sus pies para tragarlo entero. No tiene idea de por qué sigue esperando que la ira de Dios llueva sobre él. Incluso cuando seguía yendo a la iglesia cada domingo, no se había estremecido de miedo cuando el Padre Cleary había condenado la sodomía en sus sermones. Harry necesita parar de pensar que esta es una parte de sí mismo que no puede compartir con otros, y necesita dejar de creer que no puede hablar acerca de la relación que él y Louis habían compartido, porque fue la mejor parte de la vida pasada de Harry y sigue siendo la mejor parte de sí mismo. Él ha sentido que esconder eso estaba acabando con él.

“Y, um.” Continúa de forma temblorosa, aún tratando de encontrar su equilibrio verbal. “Como que a todos los demás, luego de eso. No he estado realmente haciéndole frente en absoluto hasta hace muy poco, especialmente cuando tengo que apañármelas solo.” Harry traga otra respiración nerviosa que le hace cosquillas en su garganta y su cuello se siente como si estuviera en llamas por todo el mundo mirándolo. Atrapa los ojos de Caroline de nuevo. “He estado hablando con Caroline y eso ha sido útil y – y supongo que he estado horneando un montón también.” Añade, mirando a la mujer del labial rojo a su izquierda. “Pan de soda, en su mayoría. Mi – amigo Niall es irlandés, y se come una barra por día, o al menos cerca a eso.”

“He tratado de hornear pan de soda antes.” Ella salta directamente, sin perder un segundo, y Harry no exhala un suspiro de alivio, pero está cerca. “Soy Daisy, por cierto. Mucho gusto. Pero de vuelta al pan de soda. El mío está siempre realmente denso y pesado y no puedo entender por qué.”

“Probablemente es el exceso de amasado.” Harry es rápido para responder. Eso es algo que estaría feliz de discutir todo el día. El nudo en su pecho empieza a aflojar y se vuelve más fácil respirar. “Yo sólo lo mezclo con un cuchillo de mantequilla y realmente no lo amaso antes de formar el pan.”

Daisy tararea, viéndose bastante satisfecha, y le da un guiño. “Te interrogaré sobre eso luego.” Y la conversación fluye sin parar una vez más.

Harry está bastante desconcertado. No está seguro de lo que esperaba, pero ciertamente esto no. La tensión que ha estado aferrándose a su espina dorsal todo el día está cayendo poco a poco; Harry puede casi sentirla filtrándose a través de la parte posterior de su suéter y gotear bajo su silla, desapareciendo por las grietas en el suelo. Puede apoyar su espalda un poco más y disfrutar escuchando a los otros hablar sin el temor asentándose pesadamente en su vientre  incluso si no es tan espectacularmente liberador como algunas personas esperarían, él se siente más tranquilo de lo que lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo.

Es poco más de una hora luego de que entró por primera vez cuando Caroline concluye la conversación y la gente comienza a pararse. Harry, por extraño que parezca se siente un poco aturdido y vacilante todavía y es una de las últimas personas que caminan hacia la mesa de café, agarrando su silla en una mano para apilarla a un lado. Justo cuando está poniéndose su abrigo y buscando a Caroline en la pequeña multitud, ve a Daisy, por el rabillo del ojo, viniendo hacia él, seguida por el chico que estaba sentado a su derecha.

“No huyas antes de decirme los secretos del pan de soda.” Ella dice y guiña de nuevo, poniéndose una boina azul marino. Ella ata una bufanda a juego alrededor de su cuello y alza sus cejas a Harry cuando él es demasiado lento para responder.

Harry aún necesita pulirse en la interacción social normal con personas que no son espías, asesinos, o genios reales, y está consciente que es extraño la mayoría del tiempo. “Podría – podría darte la receta en la siguiente reunión.” Sugiere. “No es tan difícil.”

“No te hemos ahuyentado, entonces.” Harry gira su atención al chico de pie al lado de Daisy. Es alto y su cabello está peinado en una manera que le recuerda a como Zayn le gusta peinarlo cuando ha tenido tiempo. Hay una gran variedad de collares delgados y plateados alrededor de su cuello. “Hola.” Estira una mano. “Soy Nick.”

“Harry.” Él responde superfluo y estrecha la mano de Nick. “Gusto en conocerte. Y no, me refiero, creo que me gustaría bastante venir otra vez. Fue agradable.”

“No has probado el café entonces.” Nick dice con una sonrisa de suficiencia. “Porque eso es jodidamente horrible.”

A su lado, Daisy jadea y lo golpea en el pecho. “No maldigas frente a un ícono nacional.” Sisea, provocando a Nick largar una carcajada y a Harry sentir el calor subiendo a sus mejillas. “Estás literalmente profanando el poster que probablemente tenías en la pared de tu habitación.”

“Oh, está bien.” Harry lanza rápidamente, porque él no es tan íntegro como le gustaría creer a muchas personas. “No me importa.”

“Era un poster de Tom Cruise, gracias.” Nick la corrige. “Top Gun. Me gusta un clásico.”

Daisy vuelve a Harry con un tono seco en su voz. “¿Seguro que te gustaría regresar? Éste no tiene un botón de apagado. No lo dejes comenzar acerca de su nuevo novio.”

“Es un actor.” Nick salta justo a ello como para probar su punto. “Está en Broadway en el mundo en una adaptación de _A Gentleman’s Guide to Love and Murder_. Ganaron un premio Tony.” Hay algo acerca de su expresión que le recuerda a Harry como se ve Niall cada vez que Zayn está en un radio de cien yardas. “Es brillante.” Nick continúa mientras Daisy rueda sus ojos enfáticamente, lo cual él no nota o está feliz de ignorar. “Si te apetece un cambio de escenario, deberías venir a ver un show de la matiné, si te interesa el teatro.”

“Si no lo has ahuyentado hasta ahora, lo vas a ahuyentar entonces.” Daisy comenta y abrocha su abrigo, ajusta su bufanda. “¿Qué tal un curso acelerado de hornear primero? Y algo de café que no son orines color marrón como este.” Deja caer su vaso de plástico en la basura para resaltar su declaración.

“Eso sería encantador.” Harry responde. “Sin embargo podría tener que trabajar en eso.”

Nick palmea una mano en su hombro, unos pocos anillos captando la luz del techo y brillando con ella. “Todos hemos estado ahí. Confía en mí, todos.”

 

 

Harry toma una ruta más larga de vuelta a Manhattan, manteniendo su beanie tirado hacia abajo y sus hombros encorvados para deslizarse sin llamar la atención. El aire aún es fresco y crujiente, pero la vida está inundándose en él; olores, sonidos, el ajetreo matutino de una ciudad que jamás descansa. Él piensa que podría haber vida inundándose de vuelta en él también.

 

 

Navidad avanza sigilosamente hacia él. Harry no presta atención a los días y semanas entre sus reuniones con Caroline, el grupo de sesiones en Brooklyn y una corta situación de rehenes más allá de las costas de Panamá, lo cual ocupa una buena parte de tiempo. Pero hay de repente un árbol en el área común, increíblemente alto y decorado con dispositivos miniatura que Liam debe haber creado y unos pocos ornamentos plateados y elegantes que sin duda son el estilo de Sophia. Y de repente, hay una pequeña pila de regalos bajo él y Liam despega para pasar unos pocos días en Malibú.

De repente, es veinticuatro de Diciembre, y es el cumpleaños de Louis, y Harry pasa el primer par de horas pasada la medianoche sentado en su cama, apretando las placas de Louis en su pecho, llorando en silencio mientras comienza a nevar una vez más.

Esta casi blanco afuera cuando Harry se acerca desde el gimnasio después de un entrenamiento exhaustivo y entra a la sala de estar común. Está pensando en llamar a Niall y Zayn para un desayuno tardío, preguntando si tienen ganas de ver unas películas juntos, porque por mucho que este sea un día agridulce para Harry, a él no le apetece pasarlo solo. Ese pensamiento se vuelve irrelevante en el segundo que ha pasado el umbral del elevador, porque tumbado en el sofá en calzoncillos verdes, un gorro de Navidad, y no mucho más, está Niall.

Tiene su cabeza inclinada hacia el techo y cuando Harry camina más cerca, puede verlo sosteniendo un cartón de – algo – en su mano que está lenta pero constantemente goteando en un pequeño charco que ya está formado en el sofá.

“¿Niall?” Harry intenta, rodeando el sofá. “¿Está todo bien?”

Por un minuto, Niall no reacciona en absoluto. Sus ojos abiertos están pegados al techo y Harry contempla seriamente antes de que él deje salir un largo suspiro. “Odio la puta Navidad.” Le dice a Harry, sonando herido. “¿Quieres un poco de ponche de huevo?”

“Cierto.” La mirada de Harry cae al cartón al que Niall se aferra por su vida. “No es ni mediodía. ¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado bebiendo?”

“Desde que Zayn se fue.” Niall dice antes de tomar otro trago de su ponche de huevo. El cartón parece estar casi vacío.

“No sabía que iba a ir a alguna parte.” Harry responde. Se arrastra más cerca, preguntándose cuál es la mejor forma de quitarle el ponche de huevo de las manos a Niall sin derramar aún más sobre la cara tapicería de Liam. “¿Cuándo se fue?”

Niall vacía el cartón y lo tira sobre el respaldo del sofá. Con un quejido abundante, se deja caer hacia un lado y entierra su cara sobre uno de los cojines. Su voz es ahogada cuando dice, “Hace un rato.”

Harry se sienta en el sofá contrario a Niall, sintiéndose un poco demasiado arreglado en sus jeans y suéter. “No se quedó.”

“Él jodidamente nunca se queda.”

La voz de Niall es inesperadamente fuerte y mordaz, un tono que Harry no ha oído en él, y viene como una sorpresa tal que Harry se estremece, mirando a Niall con desconcierto. Pero tal vez Harry no debería estar sorprendido por eso, porque no puede pretender saber mucho acerca de su dinámica. Ha estado hasta el cuello en sus propios problemas, yendo por la vida con los ojos vendados desde que SHIELD lo descongeló, y se da cuenta que no ha estado prestando atención al bienestar de nadie más tanto como debería siendo su amigo y compañero de equipo. Zayn se va sin avisar a nadie bastante seguido, pero Harry pensaba que le decía a Niall al menos. Aparentemente no, y aparentemente su relación no es tan armoniosa como parece algunas veces. Pero Harry sólo se tiene a sí mismo y a Louis para compararse a ellos. No puede hacerse llamar un experto en el tema.

“Él sólo se fue, mierda.” Niall continúa, “El día antes de Navidad sin decir ni una mierda cuando sabe que lo odio y él debería estar aquí, porque es lo que haces, ¿Verdad? Es lo que yo jodidamente haría por él, es lo que siempre hago por él y él toma y toma y estoy jodidamente seco, amigo. Es un maldito chupasangre.”

No es el momento adecuado para quedarse sin palabras, pero Harry no sabe qué decir a eso. “En realidad no quieres decir eso.” Dice luego de un segundo. Niall podrá tener un metabolismo rápido y alta tolerancia para el alcohol, pero sí ha estado bebiendo por horas ya, incluso él debería estar haciendo eses.

“Lo hago.” Niall difiere energéticamente. “Él lo es todo para mí, Dios me ayude, pero algunas veces jodidamente lo odio.”

“Bueno.” Harry comenta débilmente. “Probablemente es bueno que lo dejes salir ahora. Me dijiste que se supone que eso ayuda.”

“Y ahora tú estás haciéndome tragar mis propias palabras, ¡Maldita sea!” Niall exclama en voz alta y – con una sorprendente coordinación considerando su estado general – voltea sobre su espalda, lanzando sus brazos por su cabeza. Deja escapar otro gruñido de frustración y patea una almohada fuera del sofá con fervor. “Se supone que debes estar de mi lado, Cap. Joder, necesito algo profundamente frito. ¿Hay rosquillas?”

“No, lo siento. ¿Podría hacer algunas tostadas francesas?”

Niall inclina su rostro hacia él. Sus mejillas están salpicadas con manchas rojas y sus ojos están vidriosos. Es justo decir que no se ve en control de la situación. “Creo que te amo.” Le dice a Harry, luego vuelve su espalda y esconde su cara en los cojines.

 

 

Después de una cantidad impresionante de rebanadas de pan, huevos y café, Niall comienza a verse más como él mismo otra vez. Aun así permanece inusualmente callado durante la comida, manteniendo sus ojos pegados al plato mientras demuele su comida. Observándolo, Harry trata de pensar acerca de lugares donde él podría haber escondido más alcohol que no sean las pocas cervezas que mantienen en la nevera, porque Niall probablemente no debería tomar nada más hasta la noche.

Niall parece contento cuando termina de poner el plato en el lavavajillas con las piernas temblorosas. Sigue en sólo calzoncillos y Harry quiere conseguirle una camiseta, pero no quiere dejarlo solo, así que ellos vagan de vuelta a la sala de estar juntos donde su árbol está irguiéndose alto, brillando en la fría luz del sol que lo golpea en un ángulo casi perfecto. La nieve ha cesado por el momento, pero cuando Harry mira por la ventana, hay más nubes pesadas en el horizonte en dirección a ellos.

El resto de su día lo pasan frente a la televisión y, teniendo en cuenta su autoproclamado odio a la Navidad; Niall está bastante entusiasmado por sus películas temáticas. Parece conocerlas todas también, desde caricaturas hasta musicales, desde clásicos en blanco y negro hasta tomas modernas. No menciona la ausencia de Zayn otra vez, o lo que lo impulsó a reaccionar de la manera en que lo hizo, y él no da detalles sobre sus sentimientos sobre la navidad, así que Harry está inseguro sobre cómo manejar a Niall en el momento, excepto por asegurarse de que no intenta ahogar sus penas en ponche de huevo excesivamente dulce.

Trata de no pensar acerca del ardiente sentimiento que las placas están dejando sobre su piel y pasa la mitad del día arrepintiéndose por su decisión de ponérselas, contempla arrancarlas y tirarlas mientras improvisa una cena temprana de pollo crujiente y puré. A Harry no le desagrada la navidad y, para su sorpresa, está en un lugar relativamente bueno, considerando todo lo que ha pasado. Aun así, Harry sabe en el fondo que sólo está tratando tan duro de estar bien porque no quiere estar completamente destrozado si Louis alguna vez decide volver.

Si Louis siquiera sigue vivo.

Niall se duerme bien enrollado alrededor del cuerpo superior de Harry justo cuando el sol comienza a ponerse y el cielo se abre de nuevo para una nueva caída de gruesos copos blancos que, según el informe del tiempo, están supuestos a seguir cayendo hasta el día después de Navidad. Harry no puede pretender entender a Niall, y no todo está a la intemperie. Se les ha enseñado a todos a mantener algunos secretos para mantenerse vivos por más tiempo del que se les ha dicho, para ser honestos, pero Harry encierra sus brazos alrededor de Niall igual de fuerte porque puede entender que ninguno de ellos quiere estar solo.

Se queda en esa posición por lo que deben ser unas pocas horas, Niall prácticamente muerto para este mundo y la televisión silenciada, pero Harry no puede conseguir ningún descanso, y hay una picazón en sus piernas que no se calma. Toma algo de movimientos inteligentes y un puñado de minutos hasta que ha maniobrado con éxito para salir fuera del agarre de Niall sin despertarlo, y sólo un poco más tarde, está en botas, beanie y abrigo, sus manos enterrándose profundamente dentro de sus bolsillos, haciendo su camino lejos de la torre y dirigiéndose al centro sin ninguna dirección en realidad.

La nieve caída cruje bajo las suelas de sus botas y está helando. Si Harry cierra sus ojos y se mantiene inmóvil por un momento, casi puede pretender estar de vuelta en Europa – en Austria, Alemania, Francia y Suiza. Pero él no puede oír el tren. Es increíble, extrañamente tranquilo, calles completamente desiertas, como la mayoría de las personas están en sus casas con sus familias, calmándose luego de una cena ruidosa con niños excesivamente emocionados. Harry no los culpa, se siente estúpido caminando por la ciudad de Nueva York en la víspera de Navidad solo y sin ningún sentido o propósito. Así que mantiene sus ojos sobre sus pies y no se da cuenta a donde lo están llevando hasta que ha llegado al puente de Brooklyn.

Unos pocos taxis amarillos están cruzando el río Hudson en ambos lados, porque incluso en su forma más tranquila, Nueva York jamás está muy quieta y Harry ya ha llegado muy lejos, se imagina que no puede hacer mucho daño seguir andando sólo por un rato más. La ruta es familiar, arraigada en su mente como no lo están muchas cosas, y cuando está así de oscuro y silencioso, casi se siente como en casa otra vez, caminando por las calles de Brooklyn con Louis a su lado, molestando a sus madres hasta que ellas los dejan ir así ellos podrían robar unas pocas horas juntos.

Pero la panadería de la señora Burden no está más ahí y muchos otros lugares han cambiado nombres y colores y propósitos, Harry se siente como un fantasma errante, persiguiendo sus propios sueños. No ha estado en su viejo edificio de apartamentos antes, evitándolo a toda costa debido a un miedo innombrable de que incluso la última pizca de su pasado fue borrada y no puede decidir si eso es cruel o amable cuando da vuelta en la última esquina y, de repente, está ahí.

Se ve un poco diferente, claro, modernizado a un alto nivel y modificado para adaptarse a un nuevo estilo de vida, pero la escalera de incendios sigue ahí y cuando Harry mira de reojo a la tenue y parpadeante luz de las farolas, piensa que puede decir cual ventana había sido de ellos. Harry cierra sus ojos y toma una respiración profunda, prácticamente oliendo la pescadería bajando la calle y escuchando al carnicero gritar incluso tan alto como ellos habían estado. Puede ver a Louis sentado en la ventana, las mangas de su camiseta de trabajo enrolladas, viéndose un poco sucio y aun así tan hermoso mientras corría una delicada mano por su cabello – guiñando.

Harry puede oír su voz en su cabeza; puede ver la inclinación descarada de sus labios y toda la vida que había estado en sus brillantes, brillantes ojos.

Las lágrimas en su rostro están frías cuando Harry las enjuga con dedos temblorosos. Se siente tan frío a pesar de saber que ya no es tan susceptible a las temperaturas y está todo en su cabeza. Pero es su cabeza que ha probado el mayor obstáculo en todo ello y Harry debería dejar de tratar de dejar de lado el pasado, que parece tener un maldito buen agarre sobre él. Harry ha cometido tantos errores en su juventud; tal vez esto es sólo el peso que tiene que cargar con el fin de redimirse eventualmente.

Pero es hora de volver a la torre, chequear a Niall y averiguar cómo llegar al final del año sin que ninguno de ellos quede seriamente dañado, así que Harry da vuelta sobre sus talones y camina un par de pasos, manteniendo su cabeza baja de nuevo. No es hasta que llega a la esquina de la calle que nota un segundo rastro de pisadas en la nieve, manteniéndose cerca de las suyas. Sin embargo, se detienen justo ahí, cambiando en el acto y parece casi como si alguien lo hubiera estado observando. La garganta de Harry se aprieta y también lo hace su pecho, porque hay dos personas en el mundo que pueden acercarse a él sin que se dé cuenta, y una de ellas es improbable que lo esté siguiendo por Brooklyn cuando su ausencia está causando el dolor de Niall.

“Louis.” Harry no llama su nombre en voz alta, pero lo dice claramente y no espera una respuesta y no espera verlo, aun así al mismo tiempo no entiende como Louis pudo haber sólo desaparecido en el aire.

Los pasos sólo se detienen, y no hay puerta, ni escalera, nada de nada, sólo unas pocos rastros en la nieve sugiriendo su presencia. Harry mira a su alrededor frenéticamente y sigue el rastro de sus casi perfectos pasos por tanto como puede, esperando averiguar dónde apareció Louis y a donde pudo haber ido. Pero aún está nevando y se está recogiendo y pronto, demasiado pronto, no hay nada más que una crujiente, manta blanca cubriendo las aceras, toda evidencia desaparecida.

Harry intenta respirar más allá del dolor quemando en su pecho. La sábana de nieve es inmaculada, los cristales microscópicos atrapando la luz y haciendo a la noche brillar. Louis permanece invisible, y Harry comienza a preguntarse si él estuvo ahí en absoluto.

 

 _continuará_.

 

 

 **[1] Día de las Cajas:** festividad celebrada principalmente en el Reino Unido y otras naciones que pertenecieron al Imperio británico. Se suele celebrar el 26 de diciembre, y durante la fecha se promueve la realización de donaciones y regalos a los pobres.

 **[2] Glock:** (Pistola de acción segura Glock), serie de pistolas semiautomáticas diseñadas y producidas por el fabricante Glock Ges.m.b.H.


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lo más probable. Y como dije, la base estaba abandonada y todas las armas, en su mayoría cargas robadas, desaparecidas. Pero Cowell quería que le diera una mirada de todos modos, pensaba que la retirada podría haber sido tan apresurada que dejaron algo atrás.”  
> “¿Lo hicieron?”  
> “No.” Zayn responde y Harry está cerca de contener la respiración. “Pero me encontré a tu novio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** el universo de marvel no es mío, lo cual apesta porque ser stan lee sería bastante asombroso. tampoco poseo ningún derecho sobre las personas que aparecen en este fic, ficticias o no ficticias. ellos pertenecen a marvel o a sí mismos. 
> 
> _►►las letras en cursiva son flashbacks.  
>  ►►el título es un extracto de la canción summer skeletons de radical face _

**CAPITULO VIII.**

 

“Del sufrimiento surgen las almas más fuertes. Los caracteres más sólidos están plagados de cicatrices.” 

**Jalil Gibran**

*******

 

El tiempo pasa.

No vuela. Pero pasa, porque la vida es sólo lo suficientemente cruel para moverse suavemente sin comprobar en sí todo el mundo lo está llevando bien. El año pasado se desangra en el siguiente con fuegos artificiales fluorescentes iluminando el horizonte y Harry sólo quiere dormir a través de él, daría un montón por presionar pausa, ponerse al día y tal vez sólo respirar por unos momentos en paz. Necesita más tiempo, él piensa, para averiguar cómo suturar todo de nuevo así se queda unido.

Harry pasa las primeras semanas de enero llenando su agenda y velando por un inusual y cada vez más maníaco Niall, quien no ha estado manejando bien la ausencia de Zayn en lo absoluto, desapareciendo por largos periodos de tiempo y volviendo en un estado preocupante. No está seguro de por qué esta vez es diferente de antes, porque Zayn ha vuelto bastante un hábito desaparecer por semanas sin dar señales de vida, pero Harry no quiere molestar a Niall, y cuando Liam vuelve, con líneas de sol y risas grabadas en su rostro, no puede darle sentido tampoco.

“No es como si alguna vez los haya entendido.” Liam comenta tranquilamente, apoyando su espalda contra el marco de la puerta y mirando a su súper arquero. Mira a Harry y se encoge de hombros.

“¿No has oído nada de Zayn?” Harry aún trata. “¿O sobre él?” Sabe que regularmente Liam deja a JARVIS escarbar por los archivos de SHIELD, siguiendo el principio de confianza, pero aun así verificando. Harry no lo culpa exactamente. Liam sabe mucho más acerca de la corrupción que él, y ha experimentado sus efectos de primera mano. Él tiene el reactor arc descansando en su esternón como un diario recordatorio de lo que la codicia puede hacer a la gente, y hasta dónde los empuja.

Liam sacuda su cabeza “Nah. Dudo incluso que Cowell sepa exactamente dónde está, o lo que está pasando. Confía en que Zayn haga el trabajo. Y conociéndolo, lo hará. Probablemente ha tenido que desaparecer del radar para hacer eso.”

“Sí, pero,” Harry comienza y hace gestos hacia Niall sentado en el sofá letárgicamente, “siento que debemos al menos hacer algo para – no sé. ¿Animarlo?”

“Si te sientes caritativo, Cap,” Liam sugiere con una sonrisita que no augura nada bueno, “siempre podrías hacerle una mamada.”

La boca de Harry cae abierta, la cual no es la mejor reacción, considerando las cosas, y él siente sus mejillas calentarse antes de recuperarse y golpear a Liam en el brazo. Merecidamente, Liam hace una mueca de dolor y Harry le lanza una mirada poco impresionada. Niall se ha frotado en todos ellos, lo cual – otra vez – probablemente no es la mejor cosa para pensar dada la conversación. Harry sacude la cabeza a sí mismo.

“Me refería a algo un poco más – de camaradería. Ya le he horneado muffins de chispas de chocolate y me estoy quedando sin ideas.”

“No creo que los muffins vayan a ayudar mucho.” Liam dice con una mirada hacia Niall, quien está echado en calzoncillos y una sudadera negra. Ha estado mirando caricaturas toda la mañana, voces chillonas y colores brillantes parpadeando y rebotando en el por demás silencioso interior de su sala. “Quiero decir. Míralo.”

Harry está mirando a Niall. Ha estado mirándolo y observándolo desde Navidad y él no quiere imaginar que pasaría si el Director Cowell lo llamara o lo mandara a una misión importante. No es que Harry ponga en duda el profesionalismo de Niall, pero principalmente se debe a que Niall escogería su profesionalismo por encima de su propio bienestar. Justo cuando está a punto de responder a Liam, Niall voltea su cabeza y los mira con ojos cansados.

“Oí eso.” Dice enfáticamente pero sin ningún interés evidente. Sólo un segundo después, sus ojos están pegados a la pantalla de nuevo. “Aunque no diría que no a una mamada.”

Liam ríe en voz baja a eso mientras Harry sólo alza su ceja izquierda; ellos comparten una mirada antes de dirigirse al elevador. Harry piensa que podría comenzar con esta trilogía de fantasía sobre la que Niall ha estado divagando por años, insistente de que Harry no puede ver las películas hasta que haya leído los libros. Eso es algo que Harry no comprende, necesariamente, pero ahora que tiene el tiempo, supone que bien podría empezar. Antes de poder continuar con sus pensamientos o su camino, Liam lo detiene con una mano sobre su codo.

“Hey, um,” comienza, de pronto viéndose un poco sospechoso, hundido sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans. Hay un par de manchas ahí, como parece que hay en cada prenda de ropa que Liam posee. “Si tienes un minuto, yo de hecho quería hablarte sobre algo.”

Por un terrible, horriblemente largo segundo, Harry piensa que Liam va a decirle que algo le pasó a Louis – que encontraron su cuerpo sin vida, o evidencia que HYDRA lo tenía de vuelta. “¿Acerca de qué?” Pregunta, sintiéndose sin respiración, pero por suerte, aparentemente Liam detecta su angustia y extiende las palmas de sus manos.

“Oh, nada malo. Probablemente ni siquiera tan importante, es sólo – algunas personas de relaciones públicas de SHIELD han traído mi atención a que…bueno. Tú no prestas atención a ese tipo de cosas, y no te culpo. He pasado por el molinillo de los medios de comunicación y créeme, preferiría no estar en el ojo público tanto como lo estoy, y estoy seguro que tú prefieres quedarte fuera también, es sólo –” Se interrumpe, reflexionando lo que quiere decir a continuación, y Harry no empieza a  retorcerse visiblemente, pero definitivamente se siente inquieto, su piel hormigueando y erizandose mientras los sonidos de las caricaturas de Niall se ciñen por encima de ellos.

Liam suspira. “Había libros.” Continúa, y por un momento, Harry no puede seguirlo. “Técnicamente, eras una figura histórica, así que la gente empezó a husmear en tu vida y ellos escribieron libros, y especularon, especialmente luego de que el Smithsoniano revelara nuevo material. Y aparentemente, la gente te ha visto yendo a esa cosa del grupo veterano incluyente y ahora están poniendo todas las piezas juntas y – sí.”

“Oh.” Harry realmente no sabe qué más decir a eso. Supone que hace unos pocos meses, tal vez incluso sólo semanas atrás, habría sido preso del pánico. No es una sensación agradable, no lo es en absoluto, tener a la gente desenterrando su vida personal sin su consentimiento, especulando y tal vez incluso siguiéndolo hasta cierto punto, pero ha ganado perspectiva. Considerando todo por lo que ha pasado, todo por lo que Louis ha tenido que pasar, y todo lo que ha experimentado con los Vengadores, la gente concluyendo que él es gay es la menor de sus preocupaciones. “¿Y?”

“Bueno.” Liam dice. “Nadie quiere decirte que hacer, obviamente, es como, muy tu asunto. Pero pensé que deberías saber. Lo que las personas están, ya sabes – diciendo.”

“¿Tengo que hacer algo?” Harry pregunta. “No creo estar listo para reconocerlo de forma apropiada. Si ellos imaginan que soy gay… ¿No puedo sólo dejarlos?”

Es más fácil estos días llamarse a sí mismo gay, reconocer que es una parte de quien es. Harry está todavía lejos de estar completamente a gusto con todo y en paz consigo mismo y lo que le ha pasado, y probablemente aún tendrá problemas hablando abiertamente sobre ello con la gente fuera de su pequeño círculo social, pero en el último tiempo, preguntarse lo que otros están pensando de él no está en la cima de su lista de prioridades.

“Seguro. Quiero decir, no has sido muy público hasta ahora, así que dudo que la gente esté sorprendida. No que tú les debas algo.” Liam añade apresuradamente y continúa con un ligero frunce de ceño. “Y no es como que alguno de nosotros lo haga. Sólo pensé que deberías saber, y, bueno, estar preparado cuando salgas de nuevo. Esas sanguijuelas de los medios no respetan la privacidad, y no les importan los límites.”

“Gracias.” Harry le dice. “Mantendré eso en mente.” Está a punto de seguir su camino cuando Liam lo detiene por segunda vez y – sin mucho preámbulo – lo envuelve en un gran abrazo que atrapa los brazos de Harry a sus costados y le quita el aliento por un momento. Liam no tiene fuerza sobrehumana, pero no está lejos de ello. Harry recibe una sutil bocanada de su colonia y un toque de aceite de motor, y antes de poder abrazar a Liam de vuelta, ya lo ha soltado.

Liam aclara su garganta y da un paso hacia atrás. “Lo siento, es sólo – es bueno verte mejor, ¿Sabes? Sé que ha sido duro, todo lo que está pasando, pero lo estás haciendo bien, creo. Quiero decir, eso espero.” Cambia el peso de un pie a otro y luego deja caer su mirada al suelo antes de dejar sus ojos engancharse con los de Harry una vez más. “Creo que estás siendo muy valiente, hablando con Caroline y el grupo y – sí.”

Harry necesita un momento para encontrar su voz. “Gracias, pero… no creo que sea particularmente valiente.”

Liam sacude su cabeza. “Necesitas dejar de minimizar por lo que has pasado y lo que estás haciendo ahora. Estoy seguro que significa un montón para esas personas en tu grupo de apoyo. Incluso si ellos no lo dicen. Mi abuelo dijo una vez que tú fuiste la mejor persona que conoció jamás, y creo que estoy de acuerdo con él.”

Deja a Harry estupefacto. Liam va hacia la salida con una sonrisa y un saludo de mano un poco torpe, desapareciendo hacia su taller y dejando a Harry mirando fijamente en su dirección con los ojos muy abiertos y labios entreabiertos.

 

 

Zayn vuelve en febrero. Es anticlimático, teniendo en cuenta que ha estado fuera cerca de un mes, cuando las puertas del ascenso repentinamente se abren un sorprendentemente soleado miércoles por la tarde y él entra a la sala de estar, aún vestido en su uniforme negro y un abrigo impersonal. Niall se mueve más rápido de su lugar en el sofá de lo que lo ha hecho en las semanas pasadas y Harry sólo puede verlo mientras agarra el objeto más cercano y lo lanza a Zayn con una velocidad y fuerza impresionante. Parece tomar por sorpresa a Zayn igual, quien apenas se las arregla para esquivar lo que Harry reconoce como una taza que había previamente ocupado su té de menta. La taza se rompe con un estrépito contra las puertas del ascensor, piezas rotas caen al suelo en un rompecabezas irresoluble.

“Tú, maldito bastardo.” Niall grita, su piel ya sonrojada en ira aparente cuando se agarra una botella de agua y la lanza hacia Zayn también. La botella no estalla, pero colisiona contra la pared con un impresionante golpe seco mientras Harry contiene su respiración, los ojos yendo de Niall a Zayn y luego de vuelta a Niall. “¡Tú, mentiroso, egoísta, cruel, jodido bastardo!”

Él escupe y se gira sobre sus talones, marchando ofendido hacia el balcón y caminando y azotando la puerta con tanto fervor que Harry medio espera que el vidrio se estrelle igual que la taza. No lo hace, pero el silencio que sigue es igualmente inquietante y Harry dirige su vista hacia Zayn, quien, como era de esperar, mantiene su cara como una piedra luego de todo lo que Niall le ha lanzado – verbal y físicamente. Harry piensa que ve los labios de Zayn contraerse hacia abajo cuando patea la botella fuera de su camino y camina hacia el despliegue de sofás que están colocados en un semicírculo frente a la gran pantalla de televisión. Él pone las palmas sobre sus rodillas, empujándose para levantarse y saludar a Zayn apropiadamente, pero Zayn lo detiene con un movimiento de su cabeza.

“Deberías estar sentado para esto, Cap.” Zayn dice, y tal vez no lo parezca, pero suena agotado hasta la médula, fatigado y cansado, sosteniéndose por pura fuerza de voluntad. Harry no estaría sorprendido si debajo de la tela sólida y el cuero, está escondiendo moretones oscuros y heridas frescas.

Los movimientos de Zayn son lentos pero precisos, un signo evidente de que está concentrándose duramente en no mostrar qué tan herido realmente está, y él sale de su abrigo, lo deja caer en el sofá a la izquierda de Harry, y saca una carpeta de manila. Instantáneamente lleva a Harry de vuelta a ese momento meses atrás, después de que Zayn había vuelto de Kiev, y duda que le vaya a gustar lo que está escondido en ese sobre tampoco. Harry lo mira con cautela mientras Zayn lo pone sobre la mesa de vidrio frente a ellos.

Luego se aclara la garganta y vuelve su atención a Zayn. “Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.” Le dice. “Desapareciste por bastante tiempo.”

“No podía evitarse.” Zayn responde inexpresivamente. “Creo que podrías estar interesado en lo que he encontrado.”

La mirada de Harry parpadea hacia la carpeta brevemente antes de que su sentido común regrese a él. “¿No deberías hablar con Niall primero? Ha estado volviéndose un poco loco. Pienso que lo tenías realmente preocupado. A nosotros también, pero en especial a él. Todo lo demás puede esperar.”

“Necesita un momento para tranquilizarse.” Es lo que Zayn dice a eso, y no profundiza más en ello. Alarma a Harry, y lo desconcierta un poco, porque Zayn nunca pasa por alto a Niall de esa manera. Ellos no son tan grandes en muestras de afecto (aunque Harry piensa que eso podría ser más de parte de Zayn que de Niall), pero Zayn suele ser muy atento y estar bastante acorde al estado de ánimo de Niall.

“Seguí una pista a un lugar cerca de Novosibirsk.” Zayn continúa imperturbable. “Al norte de la frontera de Kazajstán. Era un punto focal para traficantes de armas ilegales, aislado y un camino sin molestias hacia muchas zonas de conflicto, hasta que fue desalojado hace algunos meses. Cowell piensa que fueron alertados por un infiltrado quien tenía acceso a la inteligencia de SHIELD.”

“¿El topo?” Harry adivina y Zayn asiente.

“Lo más probable. Y como dije, la base estaba abandonada y todas las armas, en su mayoría cargamentos robados, desaparecidos. Pero Cowell quería que le echara un vistazo de todos modos, pensaba que la retirada podría haber sido tan apresurada que dejaron algo atrás.”

“¿Lo hicieron?”

“No.” Zayn responde y Harry está cerca de contener la respiración. “Pero me encontré a tu novio.”

Harry siente su estómago caer tan rápida y violentamente que teme que podría rebotar en su ingle y hasta su garganta, terminando en el piso a sus pies. Zayn tiene una de sus cejas alzadas y sus ojos estrechados ligeramente, observándolo tan fijamente que la piel de Harry se pone de gallina encima de todo lo demás. 

“¿Viste a Louis?” Pregunta y no puede evitar el temblor que se adhiere a su voz. “¿En Rusia?” Y su mente comienza a trabajar lejos de él.

Si Louis estaba en Rusia, tal vez Harry sólo imaginó su presencia en nochebuena. Tal vez había considerado regresar pero al ver que Harry había reforzado su decisión y él se había ido para siempre, se fue a la maldita Rusia para estar tan lejos como fuera posible y Harry sabe, sabe que ya está exagerando. Aun así no puede hacerse a la idea, de Louis no estando siquiera consciente de tener que alimentarse a sí mismo pero siendo capaz de viajar miles de millas hacia un lugar remoto en Asia Central.

“No técnicamente.” Zayn lo saca de sus pensamientos un momento después, probablemente presintiendo que Harry está a punto de volverse loco con preguntas. “Sabía que la base estaba abandonada, pero no completamente desierta. A HYDRA le gusta monitorear el área y todas las instalaciones están ahí. Así que esperaba una o dos docenas de agentes. Y en lugar de eso, cuando llegué ahí, encontré esto.”

Sin más preámbulos, abre la carpeta de manila. Algunas fotografías caen, la superficie brillante atrapando las luces parpadeantes de la pantalla del televisor que sigue mostrando las caricaturas en silencio. Harry se estira con las manos temblorosas y levanta una de ellas hasta su rostro, su sangre volviéndose fría mientras asimila el sombrío panorama que está capturado ahí: cadáveres tendidos sobre un asquerosamente grande charco color carmesí, sus cuellos torcidos en un ángulo extraño y sus ojos sin vida muy abiertos por el horror.

“No hay sobrevivientes.” Zayn continúa, sonando muy lejos. “Él los eliminó, destruyó las armas restantes y el equipo, borró el sistema y se fue.”

“¿Cómo sabes que fue él?” Harry pregunta.

“Había marcas de dedos en algunas de las puertas de metal. Las arrancó como si fueran plástico. Y yo sé de dos personas capaces de hacer eso, y estoy bastante seguro que no fuiste tú.” Zayn saca otra fotografía. “Además, dejó un mensaje.”

Una parte de Harry aún no quiere creer que Louis es capaz de hacer esto, de – sacrificar a estas personas, aplastándolas como insectos bajo sus botas. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, hay una significativa parte de él que está secretamente feliz, cruelmente, y envía una extraña emoción por su columna cuando ve la maquinaria destruida, los agentes muertos de HYDRA cubriendo el suelo. Las letras cirílicas rojo oscuro pintadas por la pared.

“око за око, зуб за зуб.” Zayn lee en voz alta. “Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Tal vez no está exactamente de nuestro lado, pero ciertamente no está en el suyo. Y quiere que lo sepan.”

“Cristo.” Harry exhala. “¿Cuándo fue esto?”

“Hace unas semanas. Traté de seguirlo por un tiempo después, pero perdí su rastro al norte de Damasco.”

Harry deja caer la fotografía. “¿Damasco?” Boquea hacia Zayn como un pez. “¿Lo seguiste hasta  _ Siria _ ?”

Zayn simplemente se encoge de hombros. “Nos dijiste que era astuto. Pero dudo que te des cuenta qué tan malditamente astuto es en realidad. Y de lo que es capaz. En cierto modo, aún no te das cuenta de lo que tú mismo eres capaz de hacer. Tomlinson ha estado haciendo esto desde los cincuentas. No estés tan sorprendido.”

“Lo siento, yo sólo –” Y Harry batalla para organizar sus pensamientos y lo hace aún más para conseguir plasmarlos en oraciones apropiadas. “Estaba tan confundido cuando se fue. ¿Cómo – Qué pasó?”

“Tiempo.” Zayn responde. “Necesidad. Estarías sorprendido de lo que la gente puede hacer cuando no tienen otra opción.”

“¿Crees que éste es él no teniendo otra opción?”

“No. Creo que este es él haciendo lo que piensa que es necesario.”

Harry no sabe cómo responder a eso. Pero recuerda a Zayn relatando su conversación con Louis y lo llena de inquietud, algo atascado sólidamente en su garganta y haciendo difícil el pronunciar las palabras. Niall sigue afuera y no tiene idea de lo que Liam está haciendo, así que está solo en esto. Por otra parte, él no debería depender de ellos para hacer las preguntas incómodas.

Se puede decir que está de vuelta siendo un desastre tan pronto como Louis es mencionado.

“Cuando le hablaste de HYDRA,” Harry se las arregla para decir eventualmente, la tensión en su cuerpo provocando que su cabeza duela, “¿Mencionaste sus bases? ¿Las cosas que estaban haciendo?”

Zayn no es estúpido, bastante lejos de ello, y no le toma más de una fracción de segundo para entender lo que Harry está implicando. Se inclina hacia adelante, apoyando los antebrazos sobre sus piernas y encorvando su espalda. “No a detalle.” Le dice a Harry. “Él no fue hasta Rusia porque yo le dije. Es más probable que esté recuperando pedazos de su memoria, poco a poco, y está recordando a HYDRA y lo que le hicieron. Éste es él obteniendo venganza, y al mismo tiempo asegurándose que no pueda pasar otra vez. Ni a él ni a nadie más. Pero eso es sólo especulación de mi parte.”

“¿Entonces por qué volver a una base que está abandonada?” No puede evitar preguntarse, tratando de ponerse a sí mismo en la posición de Louis por un momento. “¿No volverías a donde todo comenzó?”

La vacilación de Zayn a responder a su pregunta ya le dice a Harry que hay más en juego de lo que parece y esto es Zayn debatiendo si decirle a Harry o no. “No es un lugar en donde lo mantuvieron.” Zayn establece eventualmente. “Pero está vinculada a quienquiera que está filtrando la inteligencia de SHIELD a HYDRA. Y creo que Tomlinson podría haberse puesto en contacto con nuestro topo de una manera u otra. El que sea consciente de eso es otro asunto.”

“¿Es por eso que lo seguiste?”

“No.” Zayn dice, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente hacia las puertas del balcón. “Quería asegurarme que estuviera bien. Porque tu hiciste lo mismo por mí.” Suspira con cansancio y se pone de pie. “Y ahora, por favor, discúlpame. Tengo un poco de humillación que hacer.”

Y con eso, pasa junto a Harry, abre la puerta que da al balcón y desaparece de su vista. Harry no tiene siquiera el tiempo de pronunciar gracias. Sin embargo, se queda congelado en su lugar, escuchando cualquier cosa que podría indicar que Niall está arrojando cosas otra vez, pero permanece en silencio, probablemente debido a las ventanas a prueba de sonido. Harry aún se sienta ahí y mira fijamente hacia las caricaturas parlantes que también son ninjas, pero realmente no está siguiendo la trama, si hay alguna. Tampoco está realmente viéndolo, su mente atascada en Louis rasgando en pedazos a agentes de HYDRA e incluso escabulléndose de Zayn en su camino por una Siria plagada de Guerra Civil.

Louis estaba bien entonces, pera las entrañas de Harry se retuercen cuando trata de imaginar en dónde está ahora y lo que está haciendo. Lo ha hecho bastante bien no pensando demasiado en él últimamente, o tal vez esa no es la manera de describirlo. Harry ha mejorado en no preocuparse tanto por Louis, ya que no hay nada que pueda hacer para contribuir activamente en su bienestar, pero permanece en la mente de Harry como una presencia silenciosa, pero constante.

Bueno, eso y las viejas placas de Louis quemando en su piel justo al lado de su corazón.

 

 

Lo que sea que pasó en Novosibirsk, en adición a antes y a después, no ha hecho feliz al Director Cowell. Harry no lo ve en persona (sabe que Zayn va a verlo algunas veces durante el siguiente puñado de días), pero cada vez que el Director está particularmente molesto, puede sentirse en toda la sede de SHIELD. Nadie sabe por qué es así, pero es notable cuando Niall – afortunadamente de vuelta a su antiguo yo – le pide a Harry que se una a él en el campo de tiro subterráneo del edificio.

A Harry no le gustan mucho las prácticas de tiro y él decide no usar su pistola en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero está tan aliviado que Niall no está acostado por ahí en ropa interior que está feliz de ir con él. Tienen las instalaciones para ellos, lo cual es sin duda una ventaja de Vengadores, pero ellos sólo vacían dos cartuchos antes que Niall cambie a su arco y Harry está feliz de sólo sentarse y observar.

Es interesante observar a Niall en su elemento. Cuando se trata de Zayn, realmente no hay una diferencia entre él estando dentro y fuera de una misión. Liam tampoco es muy diferente, porque él sólo se pone su traje de Iron Man. Pero Niall es una persona tan tranquila y feliz normalmente que es casi chocante verlo de repente con una mirada dura y la mandíbula apretada. En la torre, él holgazana en sudaderas y camisetas holgadas, sin revelar el conjunto de brazos de acero que su musculosa está mostrando ahora. Con una concentración inquebrantable, las cejas juntas y los ojos estrechos, saca una de sus flechas de práctica y prepara su arco. Harry lo ve tomar una respiración profunda pero superficial, entonces la suelta.

Con un silencioso golpe seco, la flecha golpea el objetivo justo en el centro, como era de esperarse, y Niall se vuelve a él con una sonrisa fácil. “¿Quieres arrojarme algunos objetivos, Cap?” Pregunta, apuntando al cubo lleno de pelotas de tenis afelpadas. “Un poco de la vieja escuela, lo sé.” Pero Harry está agradecido por un poco de la vieja escuela. La última cosa que necesita ahora es familiarizarse con otra pieza de la complicada tecnología de Liam.

Así que termina lanzando pelotas de tenis amarillo neón en el aire por casi dos horas hasta que Niall ha tenido suficiente, luego se dirigen de vuelta al piso principal que está extrañamente silencioso por causa del mal humor del Director. Así que se meten en sus abrigos rápidamente, ponen los gorros sobre sus cabezas y profundo sobre sus rostros para mezclarse, pero Harry nota que su cabello se ha puesto tan largo que ya no hay escondite para él debajo de su beanie.

En su camino de vuelta a la torre, aire frío y húmedo alrededor de ellos, Harry se da cuenta de que hay algunas personas apuntando sus teléfonos hacia ellos. En dos o tres ocasiones, alguien los sigue a distancia por una cuadra y nunca ha prestado mucha atención antes, pero no puede evitar hacerlo ahora, preguntándose cuál es el punto, y qué es lo que estas personas ganan de unas cuantas fotos granuladas de dos Vengadores en abrigos negros simplemente caminando por Manhattan.

Pero en general, han tenido algunas semanas calmadas y tranquilas, así que Harry no sabe por qué está sorprendido cuando vuelven a la torre justo a tiempo para ver a Liam despegar en su traje. “¿Qué demonios?” Niall comenta, mirando al cielo aunque Liam es tan rápido que no hay un rastro visible de él sólo unos segundos después. “¿A dónde va tan de repente?”

“No lo sé.” Harry responde mientras entran en su ascensor privado. “No mencionó que iba a ir a ninguna parte. Eso parecía urgente.”

“Eso parecía más que urgente.” Niall lo mira de reojo. “¿Cuál es una palabra para  _ más que urgente _ ?”

Las puertas se deslizan abiertas y Zayn está justo ahí, afilado como siempre, tirando de la cremallera de su uniforme y fijando su mirada en los dos con los ojos entrecerrados. “Por fin, maldita sea.” Exhala y arroja el teléfono de Niall hacia él, casi golpeándolo entre los ojos. Afortunadamente, los reflejos de Niall son rápidos. “Lleva eso contigo la próxima vez. Tenemos que irnos.”

 

 

“Le han disparado a un Congresista.” Zayn les dice en el Quinjet luego de que se hayan puesto sus trajes y unido a él en la cabina.

“¿Ese no es un trabajo para el FBI?” Niall pregunta, asegurando su cinturón de seguridad y ajustando las correas, listo para hacer de copiloto. “¿Por qué nos llamaron?”

Harry no se pierde la manera en la que la mirada de Zayn parpadea hacia él antes que la diriga a través del parabrisas y cuando Zayn responde, Harry entiende por qué.

“Porque Cowell piensa que fue el Soldado del Invierno.” Una pausa pesada sigue. Harry siente su corazón caer en picada hasta sus tripas y unas nauseas muy familiares instalarse en su pecho. Mira a Zayn fijamente, queriendo que continúe, que diga que Cowell está equivocado asumiendo eso, pero Zayn no hace eso. En lugar, dice, “Cowell está en camino al Triskelion para reunirse con el Consejo de Seguridad Mundial. El Soldado potencialmente estando en DC y matando políticos pide una mayor seguridad. Quiere poner en marcha los nuevos Helicarriers.”

“Jodida mierda.” Niall respira, hinchando sus mejillas.

Harry aún se siente mareado con las noticias. “Pero –” Comienza y apenas es capaz de mover su mandíbula al principio. “¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué pensaría que fue Louis? Él no – no puede ser él.”

Zayn no lo mira. “Me temo que lo más probable es que sea él. Es por eso que Payne ya está allá. Está haciendo un escaneo de la zona. El público no puede saber hasta mañana, pero en caso de que el Soldado aparezca de nuevo, Liam puede aprehenderlo mejor que nosotros.” Harry está a punto de protestar otra vez; protestar contra todos asumiendo que es Louis, protestar contra Zayn llamándolo el Soldado del Invierno otra vez como si los últimos meses no hubieran pasado – como si Louis súbitamente ya no es más una persona.

“Hay un vídeo de seguridad.” Dice Zayn, con un tono que no permite ninguna objeción. “Así que a menos que exista otro asesino enmascarado con un brazo de metal, era él. Le disparó a Griffiths en su oficina en el Capitolio. Entró por la ventana. Miembros del personal de Griffiths escucharon el disparo desde sus respectivas oficinas.”

“¿No es Griffiths ese viejo Republicano de Virginia del Oeste?” Niall señala. “¿Ese que es parte del Comité de Seguridad Nacional?”

“Fue también un consejero para la última administración conservadora.”

“¿Algún lazo con SHIELD?” Harry pregunta a Zayn, quien niega con la cabeza.

“Es intimo con los de la CIA. Va a jugar golf con el Director Adjunto cada dos domingos.”

“Pero probablemente no el número uno en la lista negra de HYDRA.” Niall añade. “Es un poco raro, si me preguntas. Si ellos consiguieron a Louis de vuelta después de unos pocos meses de estar ausente, ¿Por qué le dejarían disparar a un Congresista?”

“Creo que es más la proximidad a la Casa Blanca lo que está poniendo a todo mundo nervioso.” Zayn dice. Ya están acercándose, el cielo brillante y claro, y el Capitolio apenas visible en el horizonte.

“Pero eso no explica por qué Griffiths sería un blanco.” Harry tiene que interrumpir. Su pulso está acelerándose y él sabe que no tiene mucho que ver con su misión directa. Si Louis está en DC, eso es lo más cercano que podría llegar a Harry, y Harry está desesperado por encontrarlo. “HYDRA no va a arriesgarse a ser expuesto asesinando a un político en su oficina en plena luz del día. Especialmente si no es una amenaza inmediata.”

Las manos de Zayn se aprietan en la palanca de control. Un músculo en su mandíbula se contrae. “Capitán, creo que estás –”

Pero Harry no lo deja terminar. “Sé que estoy siendo parcial.” Él admite. “Pero eso no significa que mi juicio entero esté nublado. Si hay imágenes de él disparándole al Congresista no hay nada que pueda decir contra eso. Pero sabes que esto no tiene sentido, Zayn. Vamos, tú lo sabes.” Se inclina hacia delante, inclinando su cuerpo hacia Zayn tanto como el cinturón de seguridad se lo permite. “Winston estaba activamente interfiriendo con sus negocios de armas y la conferencia en Praga era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a él. Pero esto es diferente. ¿Qué motivo tiene HYDRA para tener muerto a Griffiths tan cerca del Triskelion? Si algo hubiera salido mal, los escuadrones de SHIELD habrían inundado el área en cuestión de minutos. ¿Por qué no esperar hasta que esté de camino a casa cuando esté oscuro? ¿Por qué dispararle a mitad del día?”

Zayn no lo calla inmediatamente, no es que Harry piense que lo habría hecho. Si hay una cosa que tienen en común, es el instinto y Zayn sabe tan bien como Harry que hay muchas piezas del rompecabezas que no encajan juntas.

“¿Qué si Louis actúo por su cuenta?” Niall lanza después de que el silencio se extiende, las turbinas zumbando en el fondo. “Podría no ser HYDRA después de todo.”

Harry registra lo que dice, pero no responde directamente a él, manteniendo su atención en Zayn y su expresión como piedra. “Tú mismo lo dijiste: hay ratas por todos lados. Y también dijiste que Louis podría haberse puesto en contacto con el topo.”

Zayn lo mira. “Griffiths no era el topo.”

“Pero podría haber sido una rata.”

Enganchan miradas por más tiempo del que probablemente deberían, considerando que Zayn está operando un avión de alta velocidad, pero Harry está seguro que Zayn entiende a lo que está llegando. Louis se dirigió al otro lado del mundo para lanzarle a HYDRA un golpe decente e incluso si se las hubieran arreglado para poner sus manos sobre él otra vez luego de Damasco, Harry está seguro de que le habría tomado más que sólo unas pocas semanas para hacerlo obedecer de nuevo. Entre más piensa en ello, más seguro está que este es Louis asestando un segundo golpe; este es Louis promulgando su venganza.

Zayn deja escapar un suspiro. “¿Qué quieres que hagamos?”

“Quiero darle el beneficio de la duda. Vamos a averiguar lo que pasó exactamente, y por qué, antes de permitir a SHIELD iniciar una cacería humana.” Harry sugiere, la ansiedad reprimida causando que el calor gotee arriba y abajo en su columna. “Deja a Cowell lidiar con el Consejo de Seguridad y la Casa Blanca. Eso nos dará algo de tiempo. Podemos permanecer bajo el radar y averiguar que ha estado haciendo Griffiths.”

Por un puñado de latidos, Zayn lo evalúa con los ojos entrecerrados. “¿Te das cuenta de que esto es de lo que estaba preocupado el Director? Y si esto fracasa, hay más esperando que sólo arresto domiciliario y un firme regaño.”

“Estoy consciente de eso.” Harry responde, y lo está, pero no le importa. Hay ciertas cosas que no está dispuesto a hacer, y nunca estará listo para hacer. Y tal vez ha mejorado y tal vez ha aprendido a dejar ir hasta cierto punto, pero a la hora de la verdad, Harry escogerá a Louis sobre todo una y otra vez. “Pero no puedo – Zayn, sabes lo que le hará SHIELD. Estoy feliz de llevar la culpa, y la completa responsabilidad.”

“Oi, no tienes que hacer eso, Harry.” Niall interviene desde el otro lado de Zayn. “Y para que quede asentado – nunca he confiado en los políticos y no voy a comenzar a hacerlo ahora. Ruines y corruptos, todos ellos. No estaría sorprendido si fuera uno de esos turbios hijos de puta.” Se encoge de hombros. “No hay necesidad de ser un mártir, Cap.”

“Gracias.” Harry dice, agradecido y aliviado. Necesitan tomar una decisión ahora y lo que sea que decidan hacer, Harry preferiría un frente unido que tener a Zayn en su contra. Y considerando la historia de Liam con Washington, Harry está bastante seguro de que está del lado de Harry.

Zayn y Niall comparten una mirada pesada que dice mucho que Harry no puede comprender, pero luego de algunos segundos, Zayn rueda sus ojos casi imperceptiblemente y enciende su intercomunicador.

“¿Payne? ¿Cuál es tu posición?”

Pasa sólo un segundo antes que la voz metálica de Liam suene a través del jet.  _ “En el Centro de DC, cerca de la oficina de Griffiths. Probando mi nuevo modo sigilo. Todo está calmado, no hay rastro de nada sospechoso. ¿Ustedes chicos, están lejos?” _

“A unos minutos.” Zayn le dice. “Pero estamos cambiando a modo sigilo también, rodea el área por ahora y quédate fuera del radar. El Cap piensa que Griffiths podría haber tenido un par de esqueletos en su armario.” Y se vuelve a Harry mientras añade, “y Niall y yo estamos de acuerdo con él.”

Harry gesticula un silencioso gracias mientras Liam responde.  _ “No estaría sorprendido si el Cap tuviera razón. ¿Supongo que Cowell no sabe del cambio de planes?” _

“Correcto.” Zayn toca algunos interruptores y presiona un par de botones, la concentración sopesando sus cejas hacia abajo. “Así que por favor, sin explosiones. ¿Puedes meter a JARVIS y conseguir que extraiga todo lo que pueda? Llamadas telefónicas sospechosas, archivos codificados, y así sucesivamente.”

_ “Dame cinco minutos.” _ Y con eso, el intercomunicador sisea al apagarse, pero Harry no tiene duda que Liam estará de vuelta con ellos en tiempo récord. Puede ver a Washington, DC debajo de ellos ahora, reluciendo en un sorprendentemente brillante sol de invierno. El Triskelion aparece a las afueras, una obra maestra arquitectónica bordeada por el río Potomac, un recordatorio físico de a quién están a punto de desafiar.

No es la primera vez que Harry se ha opuesto a sus superiores y conociéndose a sí mismo, no será la última.

 

 

Sólo un poco más tarde, Liam les da las coordenadas de una ubicación que Griffiths había visitado en un patrón irregular, pero en sus ratos libres, y según él, es una zona arriesgada a donde ningún político de blancas vestiduras iría normalmente. Zayn encuentra un lugar en un bosque aislado para aterrizar el Quinjet y ellos viajan el último cuarto de milla a pie, tomándoles una buena media hora fuera de Washington en coche, Harry asume. Cuando los árboles se separan justo por delante de su destino final, ellos revelan un camino de grava que curva por delante de una puerta de hierro abierta. Dirige a un patio de concreto con lo que parece ser unidades de almacenamiento a cada lado, la maleza creciendo a través de las grietas y la basura acumulándose en las esquinas.

Se aproximan lentamente al terreno, Niall y Zayn con armas listas, Harry con su escudo frente a su pecho. La grava cruje bajo sus botas, pero aparte de eso es casi inquietantemente tranquilo. Es riesgoso, entrar en un área abierta como ésta a plena luz del día, incluso si las puertas numeradas de los garajes están cerradas dentro de ella, pero la mente de Harry está ocupada tratando de entender que haría un político de alto perfil como Griffiths aquí. Si él hubiera necesitado espacio de almacenamiento, seguro que habría sido capaz de encontrar un lugar más exclusivo.

Justo al pasar la puerta, Liam cae del cielo y probablemente dice mucho que ninguno de ellos mueve un músculo mientras Liam endereza su postura y desliza hacia atrás la placa frontal.

“Que mierda.” comenta, y ellos se detienen, cuatro pares de ojos parpadeando de lado a lado.

“Una unidad de almacenamiento.” Niall dice luego de un segundo. “Eso ya es sospechoso como la mierda. ¿Alguien quiere apostar diez dólares en que encontremos una cabeza decapitada nadando en sus propios jugos?”

Harry no puede evitar hacer un gesto a eso. “¿No fue eso lo que pasó en una de las películas que me hiciste ver?”

_ “El Silencio de los Corderos.” _ Niall confirma con una amplia sonrisa. “Bien hecho, capipaleta. Tú si prestas atención.”

“Preferiría que prestaras atención a esto.” Zayn interviene y codea a Niall en el costado antes de dar algunos pasos hacia delante. Se vuelve a Liam. “¿Encontraste cuál unidad era la suya?”

“No exactamente.” Liam responde. “Debería ser una de la mano izquierda, a raíz de la parte trasera, creo. ¿Podríamos revisarlas una a una?”

Zayn asiente en aprobación y ellos pululan hacia afuera, manteniendo sus ojos y oídos abiertos por cualquier alteración, cualquier sonido irregular de movimiento. Harry mantiene su escudo listo y nota que Niall se ha puesto sus gafas de sol sobre los ojos, el arco listo con la cuerda tensa. Cada una de las puertas de los garajes se ve igual; degradada y con un viejo trabajo de pintura, el descascarado número dibujado en negro, las esquinas oxidadas por el tiempo. Mientras Harry camina más cerca a la puerta del número veintiocho, la parte posterior de su cuerpo comienza a dar pinchazos y se congela. Manda una rápida mirada por sobre su hombro y no encuentra nada, Harry da otro paso, y luego otro, entrecerrando los ojos ante el mango que es sorprendentemente brillante y captura la luz del sol.

“Chicos.” Dice en voz alta sin desviar su mirada. “Creo que podría ser ésta.”

Les toma a los otros tres un segundo para pararse a su lado, todos los ojos mirando a la única puerta que parece estar en una mejor condición que las otras rodeándola. Hay una ausencia de maleza frente a ella, y no hay musgo cubriendo los bordes, indicando que se ha movido con regularidad.

“La puerta está reforzada.” Liam dice luego de haber deslizado la placa frontal de vuelta a su lugar. “Se ve bastante sólida, y no puedo ver lo que hay dentro, pero probablemente podría arrancarla.”

“¿Es una buena idea sólo arrancarla?” Harry le pregunta y Liam se encoge de hombros, su traje chasqueando silenciosamente mientras mueve sus extremidades.

“Siempre me han gustado las grandes entradas.”

Liam espera a que Zayn de un breve asentimiento, luego da un paso hacia adelante, levanta sus brazos, el rojo y dorado brillando en el sol de la tarde. Su guante se clava en la puerta con un crujido, el segundo siguiéndolo poco después, el traje de Liam zumbando mientras canaliza la energía en los brazos y tira. Con un crujido y un chirrido, Liam remueve la puerta del garaje de su marco, camina algunos pasos al costado para apoyarla contra la unidad de almacenaje como si pesara nada en absoluto, cuando de hecho, la puerta removida tiene al menos diez pulgadas de grosor. Harry está bastante seguro que Griffiths no estaba usando esta unidad para almacenaje.

Cuando el polvo arremolinándose ha caído de nuevo, Harry ve el interior del espacio tamaño garaje está completamente vació y su estómago cae ligeramente. Hay paredes de concreto, pintadas de blanco, por extraño que parezca, mientras el piso mantiene su color gris original. En el centro hay una alfombra circular polvorienta en numerosas tonalidades de beige.

“Bueno.” Niall dice luego de un momento. “Esto es raro.”

Es raro, Harry supone. No sabe lo que esperaba, pero ciertamente no era esto. Pero piensa en su última misión, la colección de graneros y cobertizos en el medio de la nada y la trampilla oculta, así que camina dentro, hacia la alfombra, y la hace a un lado con un solo golpe de su pie. Hay una sorprendente escasez de polvo. Y un segundo después, con una puerta de metal cuadrada abierta, Harry oye un pitido silencioso.

Ellos sólo tienen el tiempo suficiente para intercambiar una mirada incrédula antes de que todo se hunda en el caos. Harry no tiene oportunidad de siquiera pensar, y mucho menos reaccionar, antes de que algo golpee su espalda duro, y salga volando al suelo, el aire golpeado fuera de él por completo. No es ni siquiera un segundo después que oye una lluvia de balas tronando por sobre él, lo suficientemente fuertes para ensordecer sus oídos, el cuerpo aplastado sobre el concreto. No puede moverse y su visión es irregular, su mejilla presionada contra la fría piedra, puede ver a Niall y Zayn a su lado, acostados con sus piernas estiradas, los brazos protegiendo sus cabezas. El extraño sonido metálico llegando a sus oídos es probablemente el traje de Liam siendo golpeado.

Harry toma una respiración y luego otra, regañándose a sí mismo por no ser cauteloso, por entrar en lo que parecía ser una trampa, y trata de pensar sobre la marcha, encontrar una manera de salir de este lío. No está consciente del peso que lo ha estado presionando hasta que de pronto se ha ido, dejando su cuerpo con un dolor sordo y no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando, ni siquiera siendo realmente capaz de darse la vuelta porque todavía hay algo o alguien disparándoles. Pero Harry atrapa la expresión de Niall, los ojos muy abiertos asomándose bajo su brazo y la boca cayendo abierta en su cara por lo que sea que está pasando a espaldas de Harry.

Las balas están retumbando, pero no cambian el ángulo, así que Harry imagina que es parte de un sistema de alarma que han activado en algún lugar del camino. Está a punto de alcanzar su escudo para usarlo contra la fuente del ataque cuando nota que se ha ido, y un segundo después, escucha lo que él sabe son balas golpeando la superficie de vibranium. Otro segundo antes que una fuerte explosión y un crujido extraño lleguen a sus oídos.

El bombardeo se detiene.

“Qué –” Harry comienza, moviendo sus miembros doloridos, pero una voz familiar lo corta, y hace el corazón de Harry saltar tan rápido que duele.

“Jodidamente inútiles.” Suena a través del silencio restante. “Ni siquiera revisan si hay sensores de movimiento.” Harry se da vuelta justo cuando Louis desgarra un armatoste de un hueco en la pared, los cables colgando de él, y lo tira por sobre su hombro. “Aficionados.” Luego se da vuelta.

Harry no puede sentir sus piernas, por lo que es menos que grácil cuando se apresura a ponerse de pie, sin quitar los ojos de Louis ni una sola vez, quien aún está sosteniendo su escudo en una mano. Está en zapatillas de deporte maltratadas, vaqueros negros descoloridos que están rasgados en muchas partes, un suéter y un anorak [1] que le van demasiado grandes. Su cabello se ve largo, rizándose en las puntas que sobresalen debajo de su beanie y su rostro está desaliñado, pero en general – en general se ve bien. Harry no sabe que esperaba. No está listo para que los brillantes ojos de Louis se centren en él, así que cuando lanza el escudo, Harry lucha por atraparlo, casi dejándolo caer – para diversión de Niall – porque no puede dejar de mirar boquiabierto a Louis.

Joder,  _ Louis _ .

“Necesitan salir de aquí.” Louis dice, dejando caer su mirada y metiendo la mano dentro de su anorak para sacar una pistola. Un guante de cuero cubre su mano izquierda. “Les tomará menos de cinco minutos abarrotar este lugar.” Luego gira sobre sus talones, marcha fuera del garaje y a través del patio, y Harry se queda mirando en su dirección, con el aliento suspendido en su garganta.

Se siente débil. Es Zayn quien lo toma por el codo y le insta a moverse y es como gotas individuales cayendo lentamente hasta llenar una olla grande, darse cuenta que Louis en realidad está aquí, que Louis fue el que empujó a Harry al suelo y salvó su maldita vida y la de todos ellos estando más preparado y alerta. Es un milagro que no caiga sobre sus propios pies mientras siguen a Louis, Niall y Liam sólo un poco por delante, los agujeros de bala siendo visibles en la armadura del traje de Liam.

Unos pies más adelante, Louis está sacando una mochila hecha jirones, junto con un rifle, de una grieta en la pared. Se cuelga ambos al hombro y no les dirige otra mirada mientras deja el complejo con zancadas rápidas, la grava crujiendo bajo sus zapatillas. Harry no es realmente capaz de procesarlo todo y afortunadamente, los otros son más rápidos en reaccionar. Liam enciende sus jets y sale disparado, cae justo frente a Louis, impulsándolo a detenerse e impidiéndole escapar.

“Espera un segundo.” Liam dice, deslizando hacia arriba su placa frontal de nuevo mientras ellos se acercan al disparejo par. “No puedes irte así como así.”

“Te lo dije, habrá agentes aquí en cuestión de minutos. No me apetece un reencuentro.”

Louis trata de lanzarse hacia adelante de nuevo, pero Liam lo bloquea, tocando con su guante el hombro de Louis y es tan rápido que Harry tiene problemas para captar todos sus movimientos. Con un agarre sólido y un movimiento rápido de su brazo prostético, Louis ha volteado a Liam al revés, enviándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo. Da un paso por encima de él sin miramientos y Harry siente el pánico creciendo en su vientre, ya puede ver a Louis desapareciendo tras la primera línea de árboles cuando junto a él, Niall levanta su arco.

“Detente justo ahi.” Dice en voz alta justo cuando Liam se pone de pie, tronando su cuello.

Louis se da vuelta. Se ve mucho más como un estudiante universitario en bancarrota que un asesino mortal, pero sus ojos son de acero. “¿O qué?”

Niall no tiene una respuesta para eso, y Harry sabe que él no le dispararía a Louis, piensa que Niall probablemente está consciente que no podría dispararle a Louis incluso si tratara. Harry no sabe qué decir tampoco y tiene dificultades para comprender esta aparente nueva versión de Louis. Se ve mejor, sí, y parece estar extrañamente sereno, pero eso no significa que todo está bien.

Zayn da un paso adelante. “Sólo queremos hablar.” Dice. “Sobre Novosibirsk. Sobre este lugar. Sobre por qué mataste a Griffiths.”

Louis deja escapar una risa seca que suena mucho como él, Harry siente ganas de vomitar. “Sabes, realmente no estoy bromeando acerca de agentes llenando este lugar.”

“Entonces volvamos al Quinjet.” Zayn insiste. “No está lejos. Y todos podemos recuperar el aliento.”

Le recuerda a Harry meses atrás en la torre, después de que Louis había atacado a Niall, la manera en que Louis y Zayn sólo se quedan mirando el uno al otro por un momento, intenso y penetrante y sólido como una roca. Los dedos de Louis se crispan a los costados, luego asiente casi imperceptiblemente y continúa caminando fuera del complejo. Zayn lo sigue con zancadas rápidas mientras Harry permanece detrás con Liam y Niall, congelado en su lugar  mientras mira a Louis alejarse, completamente sin aliento.

Después de un segundo, Liam y Niall se ponen detrás de él y suavemente le instan a ir hacia adelante. Harry difícilmente registra sus pies moviéndose, sus ojos concentrados en Louis, Zayn ahora lo ha alcanzado, y él – él no tiene idea. Su pecho duele, igual que su cabeza, aunque eso bien podría ser debido al hecho de que se la había golpeado contra el piso cuando Louis lo había empujado. Y – Louis lo había empujado, salvado su vida y Harry no tiene idea de por qué hizo eso o lo que está haciendo aquí ahora y él no sabe qué hacer o decir.

“¿Estás bien, compañero?” Niall murmura, acercándose, pero sus ojos están puestos adelante también, muy probablemente sintiéndose un poco ansioso por la seguridad de Zayn.

“No lo sé.” Harry exhala temblorosamente. “Cómo él – quiero decir por qué –”

“No comiences a hiperventilar.” Liam dice desde el otro lado. “No va a ir a ningún lado.”

“No aún.” Harry sabe que no puede hacer que Louis se quede con él. Pero la idea de tener que verlo irse otra vez hace que las entrañas de Harry se contraigan tan dolorosamente que quiere doblarse y escupir la bilis que está degustando sobre el suelo del húmedo bosque.

“No te preocupes demasiado, Cap.” Niall tira un brazo sobre sus hombros. “Zayn puede convencer a la gente de cualquier cosa. Así es como me hizo intentar – “

“Por favor no termines esa oración.” Liam suplica antes de voltearse a Harry otra vez. “Pero sí, entiendo que esto es raro. Yo pienso que es raro, también. Parece estar llevándolo todo bien, sin embargo, así que tal vez todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora es esperar y ver qué pasa.”

“Y parece que tenías razón sobre Griffiths.” Añade Niall. “Quiero decir, ¿Qué coño era eso, eh? Podrías haber hecho un poco más para salvar nuestros cuellos ahí, Payno. ¿Tu traje se oxidó?”

“Discúlpame por haber estado un poco sorprendido allá.” Liam lanza de vuelta, y ellos con poco entusiasmo riñen tontamente una y otra vez luego de eso. Harry se desconecta de ellos porque Louis está justo ahí, ahora caminando extrañamente cerca de Zayn. Parecen estar hablando, trozos de palabras haciendo eco hacia ellos, y según Harry puede decir, es ruso o algún otro idioma de Europa del Este que no puede entender. De forma irritante, ya está poniéndole los pelos de punta y su piel pica con los mismos celos infundados que lo habían sobrepasado cuando los había descubierto en el balcón de la torre.

Es estúpido. Harry se siente tan malditamente estúpido.

Los árboles se parten para revelar el pequeño claro donde aterrizaron antes, Louis y Zayn ya parados al lado de la rampa bajada del Quinjet. Ellos siguen hablando y se detienen deliberadamente cuando Harry, Liam y Niall están al alcance del oído y mientras Zayn levanta sus ojos para mirarlos, Louis mantiene su mirada enfocada en un punto indefinido en la distancia.

“Necesitamos mantenernos fuera del mapa por un tiempo más.” Zayn dice cuando los han alcanzado, en un tono que señala a Harry que no hay tiempo para los sentimientos. Ellos tienen que ponerse a trabajar, porque con Cowell y SHIELD, así como también HYDRA, en sus talones, no pueden desperdiciar ni un solo segundo. “Volver a la torre no es una opción y mantener el Quinjet en el aire durante mucho tiempo tampoco es una buena idea. El modo sigilo gasta mucha energía y combustible.”

“Sin embargo, no podemos exactamente caminar en el Triskelion, ¿Verdad?” Niall responde con una mirada mordaz a Louis. Desabrocha su chaqueta y pone su arco en el suelo, apoyándolo contra su cadera para poder flexionar sus manos.

“Tal vez tenga un lugar.” Liam eleva la voz. Se ve ligeramente incómodo. Harry no sabe por qué, pero no lo culpa. “La – la antigua propiedad de mi abuelo.” Y ahora lo hace. “Puedo volar por delante, enviar a JARVIS para que tenga todo listo. Nadie ha estado ahí en cómo, una década, yo creo. Pero debería tener todo lo que necesitamos.”

“Suena como nuestra mejor opción.” La mirada de Zayn se desliza hacia a Louis brevemente y cruza sus brazos enfrente de su pecho cubierto de cuero. “¿Asumo que Cowell no revisará el lugar dentro de la próxima hora?”

Liam sacude su cabeza. Una ráfaga de viento sopla a través de los árboles, haciendo las ramitas crujir y los arbustos gemir. “Él no sabe que existe.” Liam dice y explica cuando todas las cejas se disparan hacia arriba. “Mi abuelo se volvió un poco paranoico en su último par de años. Con buena razón, pero yo sólo me enteré de ese lugar luego de su muerte. Y él no confiaba en el gobierno; no confiaba en SHIELD incluso a pesar de haberla fundado. Así que construyó una casa de seguridad, al sur de Alejandría. Nunca pensé que sería útil.”

“¿Entonces que seguimos haciendo parados aquí?” Niall pregunta, agarrando su arco. “Vamos a movernos.”

 

 

Louis se sienta al frente de él en el jet, evitando sus ojos, y las manos de Harry no dejan de temblar. No puede mirar hacia otro lado tampoco, ni siquiera cuando la mano de Niall se cierra alrededor de su muñeca y le da un sólido apretón como si estuviera tratando de sacar a Harry de su trance, embebido e hirviendo a fuego lento en la presencia de Louis. Se ha quitado su sombrero y lo ha metido en la mochila que se ve como si Louis la hubiera pescado directo de un basurero, y, Harry se da cuenta con inquietud, que ese podría ser muy bien el caso. También podría ser el caso para todo lo demás que Louis está usando, descolorido y rasgado en algunas partes.

Se ve como si ha estado en el infierno y hubiera vuelto, sus ojos enrojecidos y la cara demacrada, con la necesidad de una ducha y una afeitada y definitivamente un cepillo para el pelo, pero – y eso es algo que Harry encuentra difícil de admitir para sí mismo – Louis no se ve peor que cuando dejó la torre todas esas semanas atrás. Hace a Harry sentirse aliviado y enojado consigo mismo al mismo tiempo, porque esta es probablemente una prueba sólida que él no estaba realmente ayudando en lo absoluto.

En cuanto a todo lo demás… Harry no sabe si Louis recuerda algo, y si lo hace, entonces qué tanto, y teme que podría nunca saberlo porque Louis ni siquiera está reconociendo su existencia por el momento. Duele peor que el cuchillo que había hundido en el estómago de Harry.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes que el Quinjet aterrice, y por el parabrisas Harry puede ver que están descendiendo en un espacio de aterrizaje bajo tierra en el medio de la nada, las puertas cerrándose sobre ellos tan pronto como Zayn apaga el motor. Luces artificiales parpadean sobre ellos. La rampa se abre y Niall es el primero en estar de pie, corriendo con Zayn pisándole los talones, y antes que Harry haya obligado a su cuerpo a moverse, Louis ha agarrado su mochila y el rifle.

“Louis.” Lo llama a gritos, poniéndose de pie y dejando su escudo detrás, pero Louis no se da vuelta. Sale del jet y Harry se apresura tras él. “Louis, por favor.”

Una mirada rápida sobre su hombro, el cabello cayendo en sus ojos, pero Louis sigue caminando hacia la puerta en donde Liam está esperando, fuera de su traje, Niall y Zayn a cada lado. Louis se abre paso entre ellos y Harry no puede soportarlo; no puede soportar las miradas de compasión que los otros tres mandan en su dirección, no puede soportar tener a Louis al alcance, pero no cerca y no hablarle ni mirarlo.

“Tal vez debería irme.” Dice, sintiéndose aún más desvalorizado e inútil, porque él debería simplemente superarlo y darse cuenta que hay cosas más importantes en juego. Pero es un cobarde, y egoísta, y estaba mintiéndose a sí mismo cuando creyó que estaría bien con el hecho de que Louis no volviera a amarlo nunca más.

“No seas estúpido.” Liam le dice. “Iremos dentro, nos pondremos manos a la obra, averiguaremos qué está pasando, ¿Sí? Una cosa a la vez.”

“Claro.” Harry suspira, pero el sentimiento de incompetencia permanece en el primer plano de su mente, incluso cuando sigue a Liam adentro.

Ellos caminan por un pasillo largo, una puerta abierta al final, probablemente porque Louis ya ha pasado por ella, y una estrecha escalera que dirige a un vestíbulo espacioso, amueblado elegantemente y libre de tierra y polvo. Harry asume que Liam tiene este espacio en mantenimiento porque no puede deshacerse de él, y entiende eso bien, se imagina que todos ellos tienen más que unos pocos baúles de equipaje para arrastrar con ellos.

Liam los lleva a lo que probablemente es sólo una de las muchas salas de estar y Louis ya está ahí, acechando alrededor de la habitación y sus ojos parpadeando hacia las ventanas y las puertas de vidrio que muestran un jardín bien cuidado y la primera línea de árboles. El sol ya está poniéndose lentamente, sumiendo todo en una luz cálida que es capturada en algunas superficies reflectantes, como la gran mesa de vidrio en el medio de un grupo de sofás de cuero desgastado. Hay estantes y armarios llenos de aparatos que se ven extraños y huele raro, un aroma que Harry no puede definir.

“Es seguro.” Liam le dice a Louis, quien aún está escaneando la  habitación, su postura rígida y tensa. “Esta casa no aparece en ningún metraje satelital, mi abuelo se aseguró de eso. Tampoco SHIELD ni HYDRA pueden encontrarnos aquí.”

Pero aparentemente, Louis no le cree y continúa moviéndose hasta que ha concluido su búsqueda mientras todos se sientan en los sofás, Zayn junto a Niall y Harry junto a Liam. Después de un segundo, Louis escoge el sofá contrario a ellos que, no por casualidad, Harry está seguro, también le da la vista perfecta de la puerta y las ventanas. Él no se quita su anorak y tampoco sus guantes.

“¿Por qué mataste a Griffiths?” Zayn finalmente rompe el silencio, sin andarse por las ramas. Y no es como si tuvieran tiempo para eso de cualquier forma. Este lugar podrá estar escondido de la vista y los satélites, pero Harry no estaría sorprendido si Cowell aun así encontrara una manera de rastrearlos.

Una sonrisa sin alegría tira de las comisuras de los labios de Louis. “¿Por qué crees?” Él réplica. “Tú sabes que HYDRA tiene oídos y ojos en todas partes. Pensé que podrían hacerlo con un par menos.”

Zayn entrecierra sus ojos en dirección a él y el corazón de Harry trastabilla al oír sus sospechas confirmadas. “¿Cómo supiste que trabajaba para HYDRA?”

“Porque lo recordé estando ahí.” Louis expulsa luego de un minuto, bajando su mirada al piso. Sus brazos están cubiertos en capas demasiado grandes, pero Harry puede ver la manera en que se tensa. “En múltiples ocasiones. Reuniones. Yo –  _ él _ me llevó con él, cuando se reunió con Griffiths.”

“¿Quién es  _ él _ ?”

“No lo sé.” Louis responde. “No recuerdo como lo llamaron. No recuerdo su rostro. Sólo su presencia.”

Zayn se inclina hacia adelante. “¿Por qué Griffiths? ¿Por qué no alguien más? Debe haber más.”

“Vi una fotografía de él. En un periódico. Y recordé su rostro.”

“Eso es conveniente.”

“¡Zayn!” Sale de Harry, brusco y aparentemente de forma tan inesperada que incluso los ojos de Louis se disparan hacia arriba para mirarlo. “Para.”

“¿Por qué estabas en el complejo?” Zayn continúa completamente imperturbable. A su lado, Niall se retuerce en su asiento. “¿Cómo supiste sobre el sistema de alarma? ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomaría a los agentes llegar ahí?”

“No necesito que me creas.” Louis lo corta antes que Zayn pueda decir algo más. “Y tampoco necesito que confíes en mí. Esta fue su idea. Estaba feliz de irme y puedo irme ahora. No te debo ninguna explicación.” Él lanza un suspiro, levantando los hombros y con el pecho visiblemente expandiéndose bajo su suéter. “Mi mente es un caos. Cosas están volviendo pero están – fragmentadas. Incompletas. No puedo explicar cómo sé algunas cosas y no otras. No recuerdo aprender a hablar ruso, francés, árabe o kazajo. Puedo pilotar un helicóptero, y puedo construir una bomba de chatarra de metal. No sé cómo, o por qué. Yo sólo  _ puedo _ . Y yo no les debo  _ nada _ .”

Deja a todos sin palabras. En algún lugar de esta casa moderna con el extraño encanto rústico, hay un reloj de pié que hace tic-tac en la distancia, llenando el silencio con un ritmo constante. Louis parece desencajado y calmado al mismo tiempo, una mezcla de contradicciones y contrastes. Harry no puede imaginar lo que debe ser para él y se imagina que cualquier otra persona ya se hubiera desmoronado bajo todo este peso.

“Hay una base oculta bastante cerca al Triskelion.” Louis continúa. “Era – era siempre mi primera parada cuando ellos me enviaban allá. Se puede acceder a través de tres entradas. Una es donde acabamos de estar. No estoy muy seguro de donde están las otras dos, pero sé cómo llegar allá.”

Hace una pausa. La respiración que toma es temblorosa, su labio inferior temblando cuando evita sus ojos de nuevo y se centra en sus manos. Luego, muy lentamente, Louis se deshace de sus guantes, revelando la brillante prótesis, y la mueve casi con devoción en la luz, mirándola con una mezcla de horror y asombro. Corre sus dedos cuidadosamente a lo largo de las crestas – luego la cierra en un puño.

“Quiero respuestas. Sé que no merezco ninguna. Probablemente no merezco seguir vivo,” añade con una sonrisa autocrítica, “pero tampoco ellos. Y planeo llevar conmigo a tantas personas como pueda.”

Harry se siente enfermo. No quería a Louis pidiéndole a Harry que le disparara entonces y no lo quiere pensando que merece morir ahora y Harry probablemente está arruinándolo todo de nuevo, pero no puede soportar el pensamiento de Louis verdaderamente creyendo que merecía cualquier cosa que le haya pasado.

“Por favor no digas eso.”  Su visión nada brevemente pero Harry traga y se obliga a continuar. “No mereces morir. Mereces respuestas y mereces tener tu vida de vuelta y hacerlos pagar por quitártela. Pero – pero no tienes que hacerlo solo. No tienes que sacrificarte.”

“El Cap tiene razón.” Niall salta y Harry está tan agradecido porque su garganta está cerrándose de nuevo. “Tenemos el mismo objetivo aquí. Tú quieres hacerles pagar, nosotros queremos patear sus traseros a la calle y averiguar quién es el doble agente así podemos patear su trasero a la calle, también.”

Liam ríe silenciosamente y la tensión alrededor de la habitación se eleva ligeramente. “Quiero hacer un poco más que patearlos, gracias.”

“Personalmente,” Niall se vuelve hacia él, “No voy a oponerme a algunas explosiones en el camino.”

“No necesito su ayuda.” Objeta Louis y Zayn suspira enfáticamente en respuesta.

“Creo que la necesitas. Si esto es desde donde ellos tiran las cuerdas en Norteamérica, encontrarás más que una docena de agentes o así. Y dices que quieres que paguen, pero no lo harán si entras ahí por tu cuenta y consigues que te maten. O peor.” Todos ellos saben lo que Zayn está implicando. Louis, si es posible, se pone aún más pálido. “Nuestra mejor oportunidad es ir juntos. Necesitamos un plan, y probablemente uno de respaldo también, y necesitas tratar y recordar tanto como puedas sobre la base. Si tenemos una ligera idea de hacia dónde estamos yendo, seremos mucho más eficientes.”

“Pero no confías en mí.”

Zayn sacude su cabeza. “No completamente. Pero Styles aquí lo hace, y por ahora, eso es suficiente para mí.”

Esta vez, cuando Louis mira hacia él, no es sólo por un segundo. Sus ojos se encuentran y Harry lo siente ir a gran velocidad como una descarga eléctrica, curvándose acaloradamente desde su cuello hasta la parte inferior de su columna y todo de vuelta. Su corazón da una sacudida desesperada y Harry no puede leer más a Louis, no sabe lo que está pasando dentro de su cabeza, pero no cambia como Louis lo hace sentir.

Harry apenas registra que Liam se levanta y regresa, su tablet en mano. Se queda tranquilo y mantiene sus ojos en Louis incluso cuando Louis, Liam, Zayn y Niall comienzan a hablar detalladamente sobre la mejor manera de proceder, con JARVIS dibujando planos y diagramas en el piso. Es extraño verlos unirse así, los dos mundos de Harry colisionando frente a sus ojos, una unión del pasado y presente y Louis – Louis luce casi normal así. O tal vez sería más adecuado para Harry pensar que Louis se ve casi como lo había hecho tal vez en 1944, inclinándose sobre mapas con Stan, James y Tom, tratando de planear rutas por Europa Occidental.

Y eso es lo que Caroline le ha estado diciendo, que está proyectando una imagen sobre Louis, que está aferrándose a la imagen de una persona que hace mucho tiempo se ha convertido en alguien más y Harry entiende eso ahora, está consciente que lo está haciendo, pero al mismo tiempo, es tan difícil parar, no ver la conexión y no sentirse tirado de vuelta al pasado. Pero en ese entonces, él podría haberse acercado al lado de Louis y presionado cerca, dejando las puntas de sus dedos acariciarse bajo la mesa y lejos de la vista, y ellos habrían tenido la noche juntos para estar aún más cerca y trazarse mutuamente y recordarse el uno al otro que en medio de toda la muerte y la desesperación y el caos, aún ahí, se tenían el uno al otro.

Ese no es el caso ahora, y es duro de admitir. Así que Harry observa a Louis y lo escucha con un oído y trata de prestar atención, pero a pesar de conocer, reflexionar y entender todo lo que Caroline, Zayn, Niall y todo el mundo le ha estado diciendo, simplemente no puede evitarlo.

Las pestañas de Louis se despliegan a través de sus pronunciados pómulos mientras mira hacia la maqueta 3D de la base de HYDRA que Liam ha dibujado con sus descripciones y está mordiendo sus labios, sin encontrar los ojos de nadie cuando habla. Mantiene su mano izquierda acunada contra la parte superior de su cuerpo y sólo usa su mano derecha para señalar las cosas.

Harry quiere agarrarlo, llevarlo lejos y esconderlo de cualquiera que podría alguna vez hacerle daño de nuevo, y se asienta incómodamente en él, el hecho de que están a punto de dirigirse a la boca del lobo y no es la primera vez en absoluto, pero no había sido fácil de soportar para Harry entonces tampoco; rezar cada segundo que Louis no saliera herido, que no consiguiera que lo matasen mientras perseguían imprudentemente a Cráneo Rojo y a sus secuaces por toda Europa. No es más fácil ahora y el pensamiento de cualquier cosa saliendo mal, de tener a Louis arrancado de sus manos para siempre esta vez – hace que Harry se sienta enfermo hasta la médula.

“Cuando lo mencionaste a él,” Zayn aparta a Harry de su propia mente, “¿Crees que él era tu controlador? ¿O tiene otra posición?”

Louis sacude su cabeza. “No un controlador. Cambiaban, dependiendo de la misión, si era con un equipo. Pero mayormente trabajé solo. Le informaba a Zola y entonces él – bueno. Tú sabes.”

Golpea a Harry como un puñetazo a la mandíbula. “¿Zola? Cómo –”

“Como el mismo que fue absuelto y reclutado por la rama científica de SHIELD.” Liam termina por él con el ceño fruncido. “Joder. Bastardo doble cara.”

La mirada de Zayn parpadea sobre Liam antes de volver a Louis. “¿Estás seguro que era Zola?”

“Créeme.” Louis responde con una sonrisa abyecta. “Nunca voy a olvidar su cara.”

“Zola murió a finales de los sesenta.” Liam les dice.

“Tenía un asistente que se hizo cargo en su lugar.” Louis continúa. “No pienso que era un doble agente, pero estoy seguro que había un montón de todos modos. Y cuando él murió, ellos…me desactivaron, creo. Hay un gran hueco, una gran parte faltante en el medio y lo siguiente que recuerdo es a él diciéndome…de hecho – no estoy seguro de lo que dijo.” Louis levanta una mano hacia su rostro y frota sus ojos, apretando los dientes. “No estoy – su cara siempre está borrosa, no importa cuánto lo intente y – y no puedo –” Se interrumpe, apretando sus ojos como si hubiera un dolor punzante entre sus sienes.

“De acuerdo a nuestras fuentes, HYDRA te puso de vuelta en el negocio poco después de la Batalla de Nueva York.” Zayn dice luego de un minuto, frotando la barba en su mentón pensativamente. “Un poco antes de eso, empecé a oír hablar de un cambio en el poder. En ese momento, no había nada lo suficientemente sustancial para confirmar esos rumores, porque el nivel superior de HYDRA siempre ha permanecido en secreto. Pero tiene sentido que un nuevo líder podría traerte de vuelta para solidificar su poder.”

“Eso explicaría por qué no puedes recordarlo.” Niall añade. “Probablemente se aseguró malditamente bien de que tú no lo podrías exponer si te atrapaban. O cuando SHIELD pinchó tu memoria.”

“Si tuviera que estar en la base,” Zayn se dirige a Louis de nuevo, “¿Crees que podrías reconocerlo?”

“No lo creo.” Louis sacude su cabeza. “Tal vez su voz, pero – no lo sé. Yo no creo que pueda.”

“Eso está bien.” Harry siente la necesidad de aclarar, porque Louis luce inestable otra vez y como si estuviera deshilachándose en los bordes y Harry no quiere que Zayn siga presionandolo. “Todo lo que necesitamos por ahora es prueba de la participación de Griffiths. Liam puede hacer entrar a JARVIS tan pronto como lleguemos ahí y cualquier otra cosa que encontremos, estoy seguro que podemos usarla para quitar a SHIELD de tu espalda por ahora.”

“Creo que encontraremos más que eso.” Zayn dice y luego se pone de pie. “Y debería ir a revisar el Quinjet. Necesitamos estar listos para irnos a las 03:00 horas. Asegúrense de descansar un poco hasta entonces.”

Le da a Harry una mirada enfática y deja la habitación sin más preámbulos.

“Correcto.” Dice Niall, golpeando sus muslos. “Será mejor que lo ayude. Si no duerme lo suficiente, nunca dejaré de oír sobre ello.” Sale de la sala también, dejando atrás a Liam, quien no es sutil en mirar entre Harry y Louis, luego saltando tan rápido que Harry casi da un respingo.

“Debería preparar a JARVIS y, ya saben, tratar de averiguar – cosas, y, sí.” Agarra su tablet, los saluda torpemente con una sonrisa tensa y, de pronto, están solos.

Louis no se mueve, y Harry no podría moverse incluso si tratara. El golpeteo de su corazón hace eco en sus oídos y está comenzando a sentirse más bien mareado. Harry no piensa que ha respirado apropiadamente desde que se dio cuenta que Louis había sido el que salvó su vida. Y ahora sólo está sentado en este sofá lujoso de cuero, pequeño y casi siendo tragado por su jersey y el anorak y él –

Él es como una mina hecha de cristal.

Es explosivo y frágil al mismo tiempo y Harry está atrapado entre estar aterrorizado de romperlo y aterrorizado de activarlo. Harry está asustado de decir las cosas equivocadas o hacer las cosas equivocadas, porque ya ha ido terriblemente mal, e incluso aunque Louis parece estar más estable de lo que lo había hecho en ese entonces – Harry simplemente no lo conoce más. No le gusta, pero es la verdad. Louis no es la persona que perdió setenta años atrás.

“Bueno.” Harry exhala de forma absurda. Los otros los dejaron solos por una razón, probablemente para darle a Harry la oportunidad de corregir algunos errores, aclarar el aire, para… hablar sobre cualquier cosa en realidad, pero Harry no sabe cómo empezar. No sabe si Louis quiere oír algo de lo que tiene que decir. “Yo – me alegro de que estés bien.” Es lo que establece. “Estaba preocupado. Quiero decir; todos lo estábamos.”

Louis no muestra ningún signo de que ha registrado las palabras de Harry. No es que Harry esperara que reaccionara inmediatamente. El silencio una vez más es interrumpido por el continuo tic-tac del reloj de pié que está probablemente en una de las habitaciones contiguas. Harry está empezando a encontrarlo irritante. Se mueve y retuerce sus manos, mira a sus pies y luego afuera de las puertas de vidrio donde todo está en una paz ilusoria.

Distraídamente, Harry se pregunta lo que el Director debe estar pensando en este momento – acerca de lo que están haciendo y en donde están, pero adivina que Cowell tiene una idea bastante buena de lo que está pasando, incluso si no puede saber los detalles. No tiene duda que el equipo STRIKE está buscándolos, que SHIELD está monitoreando todas las cámaras de seguridad en los alrededores de la Capital. La operación entera probablemente está seriamente divergiendo recursos.

“Quería disculparme.” Harry continúa. “Por como actué. Por presionarte cuando necesitabas espacio. Por no ser capaz de ayudar.” Parte de él quiere que llueva. El sol brillante afuera no coincide exactamente con su estado de ánimo. “Yo no estaba muy bien por mí mismo. Y no estoy del todo bien ahora, y probablemente no seré capaz de ayudar mucho ahora, pero si quisieras…quiero decir si tú – lo que quiero decir es –”

Se corta a sí mismo, porque su laberíntica no lo está llevando a ninguna parte y no tiene mucho sentido, así que Harry trata de tomar una profunda respiración calmante para organizar sus pensamientos.

“Siempre eres bienvenido a la torre. Si necesitas un lugar para quedarte. Puedes tener tu propio espacio y yo – puedo dejarte solo y prometo que no – quiero decir,” y se interrumpe de nuevo con un gemido silencioso, frota las palmas de sus manos sobre su rostro en irritación. “Dios, estoy presionandote de nuevo, ¿Verdad? Lo siento, realmente lo hago, y no quiero – ser así. Es sólo –”

“Me mentiste.”

La cabeza de Harry se alza tan rápido que su cuello cruje. “¿Qué?”

Los labios de Louis están presionados en una pálida línea delgada. “Me mentiste.” Repite, los ojos pegados a la mesa brillante, el cuerpo tan rígido como una estatua de sal. “Dijiste que no me mentirías, pero lo hiciste.”

“Yo nunca… Louis, juro que no te he mentido. No lo haría.”

“No quería recordar.” Él no mira a Harry, continúa imperturbable. “Yo sólo – quería ir a casa. Pero no podía recordar dónde era eso. Y todo en mi cabeza estaba tan desconectado y había sólo algo mal, tan profundamente mal, y yo no podía entender lo que era.” Louis toma una respiración temblorosa, sus dedos retorciéndose contra la mezclilla de sus pantalones. “Y pensé, tal vez, si podía empezar a poner todo en orden, se volvería más fácil llenar los espacios en blanco y sería más fácil averiguar por qué nada tenía sentido.”

Se mueve de pronto, las manos buscando dentro de los profundos bolsillos de su anorak. Harry observa con gran expectación como Louis saca algo de ellos, y sólo cuando lo pone todo en la mesa, es cuando Harry ve los innumerables pedazos de papel.

“Lo escribí todo.” Louis explica, casi frenético ahora, sacando más y más pedazos. Harry ve recibos y servilletas de papel, envoltorios de goma de mascar y pedazos desiguales de cartón, cubiertos en escritura pequeña y supone que Louis no tenía nada más, así que tuvo que tomar lo que pudo encontrar. “Estaba asustado que de repente olvidaría todo otra vez, así que escribí todo lo que vino a mi mente y traté de…conectar todo.”

Louis se ve un poco perdido mirando a la pila que está ahora descansando sobre la mesa; docenas de recuerdos hechos un bolita y guardados y algo se desgarra violentamente en el corazón de Harry. Con dedos temblorosos, toma lo que resulta ser un descolorido menú de comida para llevar, las palabras apenas distinguibles, pero hay una línea que dice,  _ Cabo Ed Sheeran, cumpleaños en Febrero, con la guitarra _ . En la parte posterior de un recibo dice,  _ 1979 Kabul, ¿ _ _ Dubs _ _? dubs dubs _ , y luego la mitad del papel está cubierta en arábico. Harry no puede siquiera empezar a imaginar que más está escrito ahí.

No quiere mirar más, asustado de no encontrar su nombre ni una sola vez.

“Hay tantas cosas que quiero deshacer, u olvidar.” Louis continúa. “Y es probablemente un castigo apropiado que esas sean las cosas que recuerdo más, que son las más vívidas en mi cabeza. Pero hay otras cosas también.” Añade y Harry contiene la respiración. “Todo el tiempo que estuve en la torre había sólo algo – fuera. Y no entendía, pero sabía,  _ yo sabía _ que algo estaba mal y  _ sabía _ que estabas mintiéndome.”

“No lo estaba.” Harry intenta otra vez. “Lo prometo, no te estaba mintiendo.”

Louis levanta la vista y sus ojos se encuentran, los de Louis tan claros y azules y penetrando justo a través del pecho de Harry. “Pero lo estabas.” Insiste. “Empecé a soñar y no sabía si eso era todo lo que era y no sabía – no sé qué pensé entonces. Porque no era vívido y no era preciso, pero estaba ahí y algo me dijo que siempre había estado ahí y podía…podía sentirlo. Yo sólo no entendía por qué tú…por qué tú me mentirías. Y luego pensé, tal vez no es real después de todo. O tal vez…tal vez él sólo ya no me quiere más.”

Golpea a Harry como un balde lleno de agua helada. Su corazón se desploma, o tal vez salta más alto que nunca, porque todo en su pecho se constriñe y se retuerce acaloradamente, dolorosamente, y él no tiene un momento para dejarlo asentarse, porque por todo el silencio que lo ha rodeado hasta este punto, ahora parece que él no es capaz de detener el torrente de palabras que caen de sus labios.

“Fuimos a Coney Island. En tu decimosexto cumpleaños. Querías ir a la rueda de la Fortuna y tenías algodón de azúcar en la cara y yo – te besé.” Sus ojos están llorosos, pero la mirada de Louis no vacila y tampoco su voz. “Y cuando fuimos retenidos por los alemanes, Stan me preguntó si tenía un amante en casa, y yo le dije que te tenía a ti. Creo que esa fue la única razón por la cual sobreviví a su tortura. Porque pensaba, ¿Quién va a cuidarte, si no soy yo? Y no puedo creer que me olvidé. No puedo creer que no me dijiste. Tú dijiste que eramos mejores amigos pero eso – eso no es cierto, ¿Verdad?”

Ha estado yendo en aumento y construyéndose lentamente, pero cuando se desata de Harry, lo hace con toda su fuerza. Los contornos de Louis se desdibujan frente a sus ojos y la primera gota extrañamente fría golpea sus mejillas mientras sus pulmones comienzan a arder.

“Lo siento.” Se obliga a decir, y al mismo tiempo, comienza a dar bocanadas de aire, porque nada de él viaja más allá de su garganta. “Tú no sabías quién era, y estabas tan herido y yo sólo – no sabía qué hacer. Tú ni siquiera me conocías.”

Frenéticamente, Harry frota sus ojos, sus hombros temblando y todo su torso sintiéndose como si estuviera siendo hecho trizas. No puede mirar a Louis y su expresión confusa e hiriente, porque Harry sí mintió y ha hecho todo mal. Él traga respiración tras respiración y presiona su mano contra sus labios para acallar los sollozos que repentinamente amenazan con salir de él. Louis es el que sufrió y no necesita a Harry desmoronándose frente a él cuando fue Harry el que no pudo salvarlo, no pudo protegerlo, ni siquiera pudo ser honesto con él.

Harry oye las tablas del suelo crujir y luego dedos vacilantes tocar sus rodillas primero y sus antebrazos después, una mano fría y sólida envolviéndose alrededor de la muñeca de Harry y tirándola lejos de su rostro. Es un desastre y se siente como un desastre también, pero Harry ve a Louis arrodillándose frente a él a través de una cortina de lágrimas, el anorak abandonado en el suelo, y no puede siquiera creerlo.

“Harry.” Louis dice. “Te conozco ahora.” Y Harry cae hacia adelante contra él.

“Dios, Louis.” No ha sostenido a Louis en sus brazos de esta manera en setenta años y Harry no estaba siquiera consciente durante todo ese tiempo, pero aun así es la mejor cosa que alguna vez haya sentido. Es el primer pedacito de sol luego de un largo y duro invierno, la primera bocanada de aire luego de estar bajo el agua por mucho tiempo, la primera mancha de color luego de pasar una vida entera viendo únicamente blanco y negro. Es todo esto y mucho más cuando Harry envuelve sus brazos alrededor del hombro de Louis y voltea su rostro contra su cuello, y es como volver a casa.

Finalmente han llegado a casa.

“Te extrañe tanto.” Harry susurra en su piel. No puede dejar de llorar, pero no le importa. No le importa lo que pasó antes y lo que está por delante. Todo lo que quiere, todo lo que necesita es tener a Louis en este momento.

“Siento haber olvidado.” La respiración de Louis hace cosquillas en su oído.

“No fue tu culpa.” Harry sacude su cabeza. “No importa. Estás aquí ahora.”

“Ambos lo estamos.”

Harry toma otra respiración, una que finalmente llena sus pulmones con aire, una que finalmente aclara su mente y afloja su pecho. Mueve sus manos a lo largo de los hombros huesudos de Louis y hasta su cuello; acuna el rostro de Louis en sus palmas, se mantiene cerca.

“Nos llevó bastante.” Él dice, una sonrisa cosquilleando en sus labios mientras mueve sus pulgares a lo largo de los pómulos de Louis. No ha terminado, y no es fácil, y ambos son un absoluto desastre, Harry sabe, pero Louis mirándolo, viéndolo y reconociéndolo es más de lo que creía posible. “Te amo. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo.”

“No deberías.” Louis responde, y trata de voltear la cabeza hacia otro lado, pero Harry no lo deja. “Mereces algo mejor que yo.”

Él tampoco cometerá los mismos errores otra vez. Caroline le ha dicho unas cuantas veces que no está en su poder cambiar la forma en que Louis piensa acerca de todo lo que le ha pasado y no está en su poder cambiar cómo se siente sobre ello. La única cosa que puede hacer es amarlo a pesar de ello. Harry ni siquiera recuerda un momento en que no lo hizo.

“Es una pena.” Le dice. “Te he amado toda mi vida. Dudo que pudiera parar, incluso si tratara.”

No es exactamente una sonrisa la que aparece en la boca de Louis, pero Harry la tomará. “Podría no quedarme.” Louis dice en voz baja, los ojos parpadeando al suelo. “Incluso si mañana sale bien, yo – podría irme.”

“Eso está bien.” No lo está. La idea de despedirse de nuevo lo está matando, pero puede entender que Louis podría estar lejos de estar preparado para quedarse en la torre definitivamente. “Siempre y cuando vuelvas de vez en cuando. Siempre y cuando pueda verte de vez en cuando, ¿Si te parece bien?”

Louis asiente imperceptiblemente. “Creo que me gustaría eso.” Contesta.

Harry quiere besarlo. Siempre lo hace, pero están tan cerca ahora, y él puede sentir la respiración cálida de Louis sobre sus labios, no tendría que moverse mucho para inclinar la cabeza de Louis hacia atrás y presionar sus bocas juntas. Pero Harry no quiere empujar demasiado lejos. Han dado un gran salto hacia adelante, uno tan inesperado también. Harry supone que esto es suficiente por ahora.

“¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?” Pregunta y mueve sus manos a los brazos de Louis, lo insta a pararse del piso e ir al sofá con él. Harry puede sentir el metal duro de la prótesis de Louis y, no por primera vez, se pregunta qué tanto Louis siente con ella, cuánto nota y se le es recordado de lo que representa.

“Hace algunos días.” Louis le dice y es evidente en los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos. Había estado corriendo por meses. Merece no sentirse perseguido por un puñado de horas.

“Deberías descansar entonces.” Harry le dice. Está sorprendido ver que Louis se deja guiar suavemente en una posición horizontal, pero muy bien podría ser el agotamiento físico y emocional finalmente tomando el control. Harry se siente cerca de desmayarse también. “Yo vigilaré.”

Supone que apacigua a Louis lo suficiente para recostarse, sus ojos apenas abiertos. Su pulso aún está acelerado y Harry puede sentirlo con sus dedos descansando justo bajo la mandíbula de Louis. Lenta pero constantemente, se calma, pero sus miradas permaneces enganchadas hasta que los párpados de Louis comienzan a agitarse y el sueño toma el control.

Harry no puede encontrar el descanso de inmediato. Deja su cuerpo deslizarse del sofá e inclina su costado contra él, cruza sus piernas debajo de sí mismo y se estira para apartar cuidadosamente un mechón de pelo de la cara de Louis. Presionando su mejilla en el suave cuero, suavemente coloca su mano derecha encima de la derecha de Louis descansando sobre su pecho y traza la curva entre el pulgar y el dedo índice casi con devoción, corre a lo largo de las crestas de sus nudillos y sigue las delgadas líneas rojas que todavía están sanando.

Y Harry sabe que ambos podrían nunca curarse por completo y sabe que jamás van a ser lo que fueron, pero no quiere nada más que alimentar esa tímida flama de esperanza que ha comenzado a agitarse en su pecho. Ellos se han encontrado el uno al otro de nuevo y esta vez, Harry no lo dejará caer.

Alcanza una manta que está doblada en el reposabrazos del sofá, la extiende sobre Louis, y eventualmente, las respiraciones de Harry se acompasan y sucumbe al sueño también.

 

 

El suelo del bosque está congelado. Cruje con cada paso. A través de la brecha ocasional en los árboles, la luna refleja una luz fría sobre ellos y sumerge todo en un brillo plateado. Louis los dirige a través de los arbustos con ritmo implacable, casi invisible en el uniforme negro que Zayn le había entregado antes. Su rifle está colgado alrededor de su hombro. Harry está pisándole los talones, seguido por Niall, con Zayn yendo en la retaguardia. Liam está cerca de unos trescientos pies en el aire.

Han aparcado el Quinjet a una milla de distancia para que estuviera seguro, y él no sabe qué tan lejos tienen que ir todavía. Incluso Louis no lo sabe exactamente, aclaró antes, pero muy pronto, los árboles comienzan a disminuir y ellos dejan la última línea tras ellos. No muy lejos, al otro lado del Potomac que serpentea por el paisaje, se cierne el Triskelion, unas pocas luces aún encendidas. En el horizonte, DC está profundamente dormida.

Louis se detiene. “Es algún lugar por aquí.” Dice justo cuando Liam cae del cielo. “Un túnel oscuro, alguna especie de… conducto.”

“Encantador.” Niall comenta secamente. “Lo juro, ¿Por una vez no podemos luchar con un villano cuya guarida esté en una fábrica de cerveza o algo?”

“¿Qué tal un spa?” Liam comenta. “Creo que vi eso en una película de Bond una vez.”

Zayn suspira enfáticamente. “¿Qué tal si ustedes dos dejan el spa y las bebidas para hasta después de que hayamos terminado aquí? Y nos ayudan a mirar.”

“Por supuesto, oh, luz de mi vida.” Niall bromea con una sonrisa que probablemente sirve para aligerar un poco la tensión que ha estado construyéndose desde que tuvieron que dejar la casa de seguridad. Harry puede oír la voz de Niall llevarlo tranquilamente incluso mientras él y Zayn se dirigen en una dirección y Liam en la otra, dejándolos a él y Louis buscar en los alrededores, lo cual fue probablemente muy intencional.

No fue exactamente raro, despertar con su cara aplastada contra el cojín del sofá y Louis mirándolo tranquilamente. Pero Harry aún se siente un poco inseguro sobre cuál es su posición, lo que se supone que tiene que hacer. Lo que  _ puede _ hacer. Para ser honesto, se alegra de poder meterse dentro de un rol bien conocido, incluso con Louis. Han estado en incontables misiones juntos y debajo de décadas de entrenamiento y programación por parte de HYDRA, Louis sigue siendo el mismo cuando se trata de los detalles.

Sólo pasan un par de minutos hasta que Liam los llama, parado enfrente de un conducto que está parcialmente cubierto de maleza y musgo. “¿Es esto?” Liam pregunta, Louis se acerca a él. Se inclina y despeja la entrada, mira en el interior del negro desfiladero.

“Eso parece.” Endereza su espalda de nuevo y los mira.

“¿Qué tan profundo es?” Zayn pregunta.

“Sesenta pies, más o menos.” Louis responde. “Hay escalones. No tienen que saltar.” Asegura sus guantes, mandíbula apretada, lanza una mirada rápida por encima del hombro. “Voy primero.”

Harry da un paso adelante. “Louis, no creo –”

“Yo voy primero.” Repite, su expresión calmada cuando mira a Harry. “Sé que esperar. Sé a dónde ir. Y si hay agentes, no sonarán la alarma de inmediato.” Él aprieta la correa de su rifle. “Les mandaré una señal si está claro.”

Nadie objeta y Harry tiene que tragarse sus preocupaciones. Justo cuando espera que Louis desaparezca, súbitamente se mueve cerca. Sus labios son fríos y agrietados, pero el beso es caliente y urgente, y Harry lo siente hasta los dedos de sus pies, sólo lo suficientemente rápido para devolverlo por un momento, siguiéndolo automáticamente cuando Louis se aleja de nuevo. Sus alientos entremezclados crean pequeñas nubes entre sus rostros. Los ojos de Louis han estado blancos durante un tiempo tan largo. Ahora, están llenos de vida, y Harry puede ver  _ tanto  _ en ellos.

No está listo para dejarlo ir.

Louis da dos pasos atrás, rodea el conducto, y salta. Harry exhala.

“Creo que voy a llorar.” Niall dice luego de un segundo, esnifando para hacer énfasis e incluso en la oscuridad, Harry puede ver a Zayn rodar los ojos cariñosamente.

“Tal vez espere hasta el final.” Dice. “Payne, deberías ir después. Luego el Cap y Niall. Me aseguraré de que nadie nos siguió.”

Pasa un minuto hasta que pueden ver la luz destellando desde abajo y un momento después, Liam desliza su placa frontal hacia abajo y vuela por el conducto. Cuando la luz parpadea otra vez, Harry se acerca a la orilla. Inhala, oliendo escarcha y pinos y un toque de humo, luego salta. La caída es corta y aterriza con gracia, lo cual lo sorprende una y otra vez. Saliendo de su posición en cuclillas, Harry puede ver que están en el medio de un pasillo gris, luces tenues y el aire ligeramente húmedo. Louis y Liam están solo a unos pocos pies de distancia. Harry hace espacio para Niall, quien desciende justo después de que Louis ha alumbrado la pequeña linterna de nuevo.

“Como dije,” Niall dice en voz baja y una expresión ligeramente amarga, “se apreciaría una atmósfera diferente.”

“Alégrate que no nos están disparando.” Harry le dice.

“Aún.” Liam añade con un guiño.

Un momento después, Zayn se une a ellos, sin un cabello fuera de lugar. Sus ojos oscuros escanean el pasillo en cuestión de milisegundos. “¿Por dónde?” Se dirige a Louis, no queriendo perder nada de tiempo, y toma su pistola, soltando el pestillo de seguridad.

Louis no responde. Sólo se gira sobre sus talones y comienza a caminar, sin darles ninguna otra opción más que seguirlo, manteniéndose juntos. No hay una cámara a la vista, lo cual Harry encuentra inusual considerando que esto se supone que es la base principal de HYDRA en Norteamérica. Seguramente ellos no dejarían secciones enteras del complejo subterráneo expuestas. Está seguro que los otros han notado la misma cosa.

Eventualmente, otro corredor se bifurca hacia la izquierda, instándolos a parar y asomarse por la esquina hasta que Louis declara que es seguro para continuar. Liam está empezando a ponerse nervioso a su derecha, Harry lo nota, porque su plan era encontrar cámaras u otros dispositivos vinculados al servidor principal así JARVIS podría engancharse a ellos e infiltrarse en el sistema. Si se encuentran con agentes antes que Liam pueda hacer lo que sea que él realmente haga, es bastante probable que, una vez más, todos los archivos importantes sean borrados antes de que puedan descargarlos.

Ellos no llegan exactamente a un callejón sin salida, pero luego de unos diez minutos, el corredor se parte en dos, y Louis parece inseguro de qué dirección tomar.

“Algo no está bien.” Zayn elige esa pausa para decir lo que todo el mundo debe estar pensando a este punto. “Empieza a sentirse como una trampa.”

Harry traga pesadamente. “Ellos no pudieron haber sabido que veníamos. Fuimos cuidadosos.”

“Es posible que hayan sacado algunas docenas de agentes de este lugar y los estacionaron en algún otro lugar. SHIELD ha sido más agresivo últimamente. No es improbable.” Niall dice, pero aún tiene su arco listo, el sudor recolectándose en el nacimiento del pelo.

“No vamos a retroceder.” Zayn decide. “Pero estén alerta. ¿Izquierda o derecha?”

“No estoy seguro.” Louis responde. Se ve inquieto y tenso, y si es incómodo para ellos estar aquí, debe ser cien veces peor para él. “A este punto, usualmente había alguien más conmigo. Ellos difícilmente me dejaban sin vigilancia.”

Lo cual es la razón por la que es tan extraño, Harry supone, caminando más cerca de Louis y vacilando un segundo antes de poner una mano reconfortante en su hombro. Louis no se sobresalta visiblemente, pero sus ojos se amplían ligeramente cuando mira a Harry. “Tómate tu tiempo.” Harry le dice, apretándolo una vez. “¿Liam?”

“No detecto ningún calor corporal además del nuestro.” Responde al instante. “Pero creo que sería nuestra apuesta más segura ir a la izquierda.”

“Hagamos eso entonces.” Harry decide sobre el terreno, dispuesto a quitar la presión de Louis, quién está mordiendo su labio con preocupación de nuevo.

Los dos caminan por delante. El aire permanece incómodamente viciado y hace a Harry preguntarse si es demasiado tarde, si este lugar fue abandonado hace mucho tiempo, que Louis haya mezclado su línea de tiempo un poco. Ellos llevarían el equipo importante con ellos, y no dejarían más que a un puñado de agentes atrás, en todo caso, y eso explicaría este silencio realmente espeluznante. Hace cosquillear la parte posterior del cuello de Harry y sus pelos de punta y nunca pensó que llegaría el día cuando en realidad quisiera tener algunas personas disparando contra él.

Está comenzando a sentir que están siendo enterrados vivos.

Y luego, de la nada, hay una puerta adelante. Louis se detiene tan de repente que Harry está sorprendido que Niall no haya tropezado con él.

“Hay algo allí dentro.” Deja salir, sus ojos enfocados en la puerta. Parece poco llamativa, con lo que parece ser un sistema de seguridad de escaneo de retina junto a ella. Pero Harry confía en el juicio e instinto de Louis. No puede recordar una vez que le haya fallado. Louis se sacude fuera de su estupor rápidamente y saca su arma, acechando hacia la puerta tan rápido que Harry y los otros sólo lo alcanzan cuando sus ojos están siendo escaneados. Por un momento, parece como si nada fuera a pasar. Es posible que la autorización de seguridad de Louis fuera eliminada, y es también posible que nunca la tuviera en primer lugar.

Pero luego un pitido silencioso suena a través del pasillo y con un jadeo y un crujido, la puerta se desliza abierta. Harry toma el escudo de su espalda y sigue a Louis dentro de la habitación. Y un segundo después, se da cuenta de lo que tenía a Louis congelado afuera y lo que lo tiene congelado en su lugar ahora.

Hay una silla. Es casi idéntica a la que Harry rompió en pedazos. Como rayos, cables distribuidos alrededor de ella y adherida a numerosas piezas de equipamiento. Se ve brillante, sin usar. Todas las paredes están vacías, excepto –

La puerta se cierra con un golpe. La cabeza de Harry da vuelta con rapidez y mira fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Niall le da una patada sólida, da un paso hacia atrás y prepara su arco. Por el rabillo del ojo, ve que el guante izquierdo de Liam está brillando, listo para disparar, pero Zayn – Zayn está mirando a la derecha con el ceño fruncido, donde una escalera de caracol conduce a una galería. Y allí de pie –

“Dispararle no va a ayudar, Señor Payne. Por favor, me insulta.”

Ben Winston está mirándolos hacia abajo con una tranquila sonrisa de satisfacción, en un traje de tres piezas, con su barba meticulosamente recortada, parece totalmente fuera de lugar. Y el hecho es, que él está fuera de lugar. Todo comenzó únicamente porque ellos fueron enviados a salvarlo de HYDRA, asegurarse que Louis no lo mataría en Praga y luego en Londres y él estaba bajo la protección de SHIELD. Harry no entiende.

“Oh, no parezcan tan sorprendidos.” Dice. “Aunque… supongo que sí es un poco impresionante. Bien hecho, Soldado.”

Harry se detiene en corto. “Que –” El cañón de una pistola apunta justo entre sus ojos. Louis le hace frente, toda inquietud y malestar han caído de él. “¿Louis?” Con un rápido movimiento de su pulgar, libera el pestillo de seguridad.

Sus ojos están blancos.

 

_ continuará _

 

**[1] Anorak:** (o parka **)** es un tipo de chaqueta pesada con capucha


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mente de Harry se pone en blanco. “¿Qué quieres decir?”
> 
> Winston sonríe de forma auto satisfactoria. “Bueno, me dije a mí mismo, ¿Por qué conformarse con un solo súper soldado, cuando puedo tener dos?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **ADVERTENCIAS para este capítulo:** trigger warning por sangre y violencia gráfica, proceder con precaución.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** el universo de marvel no es mío, lo cual apesta porque ser stan lee sería bastante asombroso. tampoco poseo ningún derecho sobre las personas que aparecen en este fic, ficticias o no ficticias. ellos pertenecen a marvel o a sí mismos.
> 
> _►►las letras en cursiva son flashbacks._
> 
> _►►el título es un extracto de la canción summer skeletons de radical face_

**CAPITULO IX.**

 

“Tomé una respiración profunda y escuché el antiguo estribillo de mi corazón.

Yo soy, yo soy, yo soy.”

 

**Sylvia Plath,** **_La Campana de Cristal_ **

 

*******

 

El sonido de Louis liberando el seguro de su arma es tranquilo, pero en el pesado silencio que se está apoderando de todos ellos con tanta fuerza, hace eco por toda la habitación. Harry se olvida de respirar, mirando fijamente el cañón que está apuntando a su frente. Louis había estado temblando y tiritando bajo la superficie hasta este punto, agobiado, confundido y agitado mientras venía a encontrarse cara a cara con su pasado, pero ahora – ahora parece calmado. No, más que eso, parece sin vida y congelado en su lugar, su brazo izquierdo sin temblar en lo más mínimo mientras apunta el arma. Su rostro es la máscara en blanco que Harry vio en Londres y él no – no entiende.

“¿Louis?” Su voz suena hueca en la sala casi vacía. “¿Qué está pasando?”

Por encima de ellos, Ben Winston se acerca como un predicador, las manos en la barandilla, con una desconcertada inclinación a sus labios. “Él no va a responderte, Capitán.” Les responde, los gemelos capturando la luz fría. “Sólo me responde a mí.”

“¿De qué estás hablando?” Harry se vuelve hacia Louis. “Louis, por favor. Mírame.” Y él está mirando a Harry, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo hace. No parece ver a Harry, en serio, su expresión en blanco y la cara completamente inmóvil. “Por favor.”

“Que adorable.” Winston comenta secamente, moviéndose por las escaleras hasta que está a su nivel. Él chasquea los dedos y un segundo después, puertas ocultas a la izquierda y derecha se abren, permitiendo a una docena de agentes llenar la habitación. Los agentes los tienen rodeados en segundos, con las armas apuntadas a sus cabezas mientras Winston se queda atrás con una postura casi burlonamente relajada.

“Tú eres el topo.” Zayn concluye a la derecha de Harry.

“Topo.” Winston suspira. “Que fea palabra para lo que hago. Pero primero es lo primero: tengan la amabilidad de tirar sus armas al suelo y déjenlas para que mis hombres las recojan. Y Señor Payne, le agradecería si pudiera quitarse ese magnífico traje suyo. Estoy seguro que no quiere que su Capitán termine con una bala en el cerebro.”

“Tú jodido –”

“Niall.” Zayn lo corta. “Ahora no.” Él es el primero en sacar sus armas. Dos pistolas caen al suelo con un duro sonido sordo, seguidos por el repiqueteo de los cuchillos y las widow bites. Niall refunfuña algo ininteligible, pero deja caer su arco y el carcaj, dos pequeñas granadas de mano y una pistola. Liam sale de su traje, el cual de inmediato se pliega en un estuche pequeño.

“Capitán.” Winston se dirige a él. “El escudo también.”

Harry aún se siente sobrecogido. Sus movimientos son muy lentos mientras deja caer el escudo y da un paso atrás, más cerca de los otros tres. Observa cómo los agentes de HYDRA se adelantan y agarran todo, retrocediendo apenas unos segundos después y dejando a Winston y Louis en un círculo con ellos. Harry trata de llamar la atención de Louis, trata de desviar su enfoque de vuelta a Harry, pero Louis no se está moviendo y ni siquiera se inmuta cuando Winston viene a posarse justo detrás de él, un poco fuera de su hombro derecho.

“Ahora, esto es más cómodo, ¿Verdad?” Winston les pregunta. Alisa las solapas de la chaqueta de su traje, ajusta el cuello de su camisa luego de estirar su cuello, la sonrisa nunca deja sus labios. “Caballeros, se ven terriblemente incómodos. ¿Los he sobreestimado?”

“Eres un consultor de SHIELD.” Liam responde eventualmente. Harry no voltea su cabeza, pero sabe cuánto se ha oscurecido el rostro de Liam. “Estabas bajo nuestra protección. Salvamos tu  _ vida _ .”

“Ah, sí, Praga.” Winston reflexiona. “Y supongo que Londres también. Pero lamento decir que técnicamente, mi vida nunca estuvo en peligro.”

Zayn es el primero en llegar a la conclusión correcta. “Lo planeaste todo. Una amenaza a tu vida pondría todas las negociaciones relativas a los acuerdos comerciales de armas en espera, conseguiste catapultarte al corazón de SHIELD, y al mismo tiempo, limpiaste tu nombre de cualquier sospecha.”

Winston muestra sus dientes. “En pocas palabras, sí.”

“¿Por qué?”

“¿Por qué no?” Winston pregunta de vuelta, luciendo casi encantado ante la expresión atronadora de Zayn. “La gente estos días parecen carecer de imaginación. Carecen de ambición. Pero eso es algo que yo siempre he poseído. Un medio inimitable de  hacer las cosas.”

Niall deja salir una risa seca. “Estás enfermo.”

“Prefiero pensar en mí mismo como un oportunista, Agente Horan.” Winston responde, trasladándose a la izquierda de Louis. Pone una mano en su hombro y Harry siente un vuelco en el corazón, quiere saltar y arrancar la cabeza de Winston de un tajo por atreverse a – “Verán,” continúa, “SHIELD vino a mí años atrás, pidiendo mi cooperación. Cerca del mismo tiempo, HYDRA se acercó a mí también, y que puedo decir; ellos simplemente me hicieron una mejor oferta.”

Harry lo siente hervir profundo en su vientre y está amenazando con subir a la superficie. “Así que jugaste para ambos lados.” Deja salir, sus ojos centrados en la mano que sigue agarrando el hombro de Louis. Harry quiere que Louis se dé la vuelta y le dispare en la cabeza.

“Como ya dije, soy un oportunista. Y HYDRA – bueno. Ellos tenían todos los recursos, todo el potencial,  _ esta gema _ aquí encerrada.” Winston dice, mirando a Louis con una expresión tan reverente que Harry le cuesta no saltar hacia él. “Pero desde el fin de la Guerra Fría, la organización era como una gallina sin cabeza. Aproveché la oportunidad, y le di dirección. Y luego tú reapareciste,  _ Capitán América _ , y pensé que era imposible que mi suerte simplemente no se estuviera acabando.”

La mente de Harry se pone en blanco. “¿Qué quieres decir?”

Winston sonríe de forma auto satisfactoria. “Bueno, me dije a mí mismo, ¿Por qué conformarse con un solo súper soldado, cuando puedo tener dos?”

Harry siente sus ojos agrandarse ante eso. Su corazón está ya corriendo y su cabeza duele con la avalancha de información, pero esto es – esto es una locura. “Nunca me uniría a HYDRA.”

Para su sorpresa, Winston no se ríe en su cara. “Oh, estoy consciente de eso.” Le dice a Harry. “Pero no olvides, mi querido Capitán – lo tengo a él. Y no puedo evitar preguntarme que tan lejos irías para mantenerlo a salvo.”

El color se drena de la cara de Harry. “Hijo de puta.” Niall gruñe a su lado y parece que Zayn le está reteniendo. “Maldito hijo de puta.”

“Tú no lo tienes.” Harry se obliga a decir, comenzado a hervir de rabia contenida. “Louis, por favor. Dile que no estás – no puedes ser –”

Pero Louis no responde. No reacciona de ninguna manera, permanece como una figura estoica con su arma apuntada a la cabeza de Harry, permitiéndole a Winston mover su mano de su hombro a su mandíbula, los dedos acunando su rostro; calculando, observando, admirando profundamente.

“Por favor, Capitán. ¿Realmente piensas que no tuvimos el control sobre él todo este tiempo? ¿Realmente piensas que dejaría escapar a mi activo más valioso?” Ríe en voz baja para sí mismo y cepilla su pulgar por la mejilla de Louis. “Me temo que fue nuestro todo el tiempo.”

“Estás mintiendo.” Harry sacude su cabeza. “Por favor, Louis, dime que está mintiendo.”

“Ya te lo he dicho, Capitán. Él sólo me responde a mí.” Winston dice. “Porque es mío. Y ha sido de HYDRA por setenta años.” Una sonrisa inquietante se extiende a través de su boca. “Aunque, Zola y sus asistentes grabaron todo, y deberías haber escuchado cómo gritó por ti en el principio.”

Harry quiere vomitar. Ve rojo, y se lanza hacia adelante, pero brazos se cierran alrededor de sus hombros, el esfuerzo en conjunto de Niall, Zayn y Liam. Winston extiende su mano izquierda, señalándole que deje de moverse.

“Ah ah ah, Capitán. Controla tu temperamento. No quieres que te dispare si te acercas demasiado, ¿Verdad?”

Harry se quita a los otros tres de encima, pero no se mueve. Sus manos se cierran en puños a los costados, brazos temblando y hombros sacudiéndose por la tensión reprimida. “No lo haría. Él no es tu peón.” Rechina sus dientes cuando Winston mantiene su mano alrededor del cuello de Louis. “Joder, no lo toques.”

Winston se ríe entre dientes. “Terriblemente posesivo, ¿A qué no? No que pueda culparte, Capitán. Él es extraordinario. Tal vez un poco simple antes, pero HYDRA lo convirtió en, por mucho, la obra maestra.” Ve a Harry a los ojos. “No sé por qué estaba sorprendido cuando me enteré que ustedes dos habían sido amantes. Dime,  _ Harry _ . ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar para tener a tu pequeño novio de vuelta?”

“Vete a la mierda, gilipollas.” Niall no parece contenerlo más. Harry lanza una mirada por sobre su hombro, y todos están apiñados juntos, lanzando miradas de dagas a Winston y rechinando sus dientes. “Una vez que SHIELD llegue –”

“Por favor.”  Winston resopla, pero se separa de Louis, pone un pie entre ellos y empuja las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. “He estado justo debajo de las narices de SHIELD durante años y nadie se dio cuenta. A Cowell le gusta pensar en sí mismo como el que todo lo ve, pero es un hombre ciego en la última etapa de su reinado. Y yo tendría cuidado si fuera tú, Agente Horan. No eres particularmente valioso para mí, por lo que para tu propio bien, mantén ese lenguaje soez para ti mismo.”

“No nos amenaces.” Zayn dice con tono mordaz. “Todavía no has ganado.”

“De hecho, no lo he hecho.” Winston coincide, y agita su mano, instando a que la mitad de los agentes dejen la habitación. “Pero eso es sólo una cuestión de tiempo ahora.”

Harry sabe que debería estar tratando de idear un plan. Pero no puede apartar sus ojos de Louis, buscando en su rostro por cualquier pista, cualquier indicio de que todo esto es un gran engaño, que sólo está a un momento de volverse contra Winston y dispararle en su lugar. Harry nunca debió haberlo dejado ir en primer lugar. Él debería haber…no lo sabe, pero debería haber hecho las cosas de manera diferente, debería haberlo sabido, debería haber mantenido a Louis a salvo. Pero una parte de él no puede creerlo; se rehúsa a creerlo.

“Louis.” Intenta de nuevo, desesperadamente. “Éste no eres tú. Sé que éste no eres tú, por favor. No tienes que hacer esto.”

Winston suspira. “Qué trágico. Pero el amor en serio te hace ciego, ¿No es así?” Da un vistazo a su reloj y aplaude sus manos, todo de forma repentina, el sonido haciendo eco entre las paredes. “Ahora, vamos a hablar de negocios, ¿De acuerdo? Es bastante tarde y me encantaría tener unas cuantas horas de sueño antes de destruir a SHIELD.”

“No vamos a hablar de negocios contigo, Winston.” Liam dice, dando un paso adelante. “No negociamos con terroristas.”

“¿Y cómo se describiría a sí mismo, Señor Payne? Considerando que la mayoría de las armas actualmente matando a miles de personas se derivan de su propia manufactura. De hecho, Industrias Payne ha proveído a HYDRA con armas por décadas.” Winston responde de manera fluida. “No me gusta su condescendencia moral. Usted aplica su visión del mundo a nuestra sociedad, y yo aplico la mía. Veremos quién será más exitoso.”

Harry sabe que el comentario sobre la antigua manufacturera de armas de Industrias Payne golpea a Liam justo donde duele, porque a pesar de ponerle un completo alto a cualquier nueva producción de nuevas armas, él no puede exactamente pedir de vuelta todo lo que ya ha sido enviado y está en circulación. Él casi fue asesinado por su propia tecnología. Liam cierra la boca de golpe; su cara de un rojo furioso mientras Winston se mueve a su alrededor como un predador en su ronda nocturna.

“Y para que quede muy claro,” continúa, todo rastro de diversión borrado de sus rasgos, “no están en posición de negociar. Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que yo soy el que está sosteniendo todas las cartas. Pero ya que todo ha funcionado tan perfectamente hasta este punto, y ustedes cuatro caminaron tan ingenuamente a mi trampa, estoy de buen humor. Así que haré esto muy fácil, y muy simple.” Winston hace una pausa para un efecto, acaricia su barba una vez, antes de mirar a su reloj. “Todo lo que quiero es al Capitán América. Ustedes tres no son de ningún interés para mí. Si te entregas a mí, Capitán, nadie saldrá herido. No tu querido Louis, y no tus compañeros Vengadores. Si no lo haces, entonces tendré que matar a tus amigos primero, antes de ordenarle al soldado que te mate a ti.”

Le toma a Harry un momento para procesar las palabras antes que se filtren dentro de su mente, y al principio se pregunta lo que Winston querría con él, porque seguro está consciente que Harry nunca cooperaría con él. Entonces sus ojos caen sobre la silla en el centro de la habitación, y de pronto cae en cuenta.

Si Harry se entrega, Winston lo tendrá atado a este horrible aparato y se llevará todas sus memorias y su vida, romperá su mente y su espíritu y lo convertirá en otra arma para infundir caos y doblegar a otros a su voluntad. Debería rendirse, Niall, Zayn y Liam vivirán – si Winston es un hombre de palabra – y tal vez llegarán a tiempo con una manera de matarlo y hacer del mundo un lugar más seguro.

Si no lo hace… Harry no quiere imaginar lo que pasará si no lo hace.

Está a punto de dar un paso hacia adelante inconscientemente cuando Zayn extiende su brazo izquierdo sobre el pecho de Harry y lo empuja hacia atrás, poniéndose a sí mismo frente a Harry como una barra. El arma de Louis sigue apuntada hacia Harry. Desconcierto cosquillea alrededor de la boca de Winston.

“!Убирайся к чёрту!” Zayn escupe venenosamente, perdiendo la compostura. “¡Vete al infierno!”

Winston permanece indiferente. Sacude su mano para sí mismo y se encoge de hombros. “Bueno. Entonces tal vez necesitas más de un incentivo. ¡Soldado!”

Y Louis jala el gatillo.

Por una fracción de segundo, justo cuando el disparo está resonando en sus oídos, Harry espera que las luces se apaguen. Espera oscuridad o dolor cegador y deja caer sus ojos hacia su pecho, casi atónito al encontrarse ileso. Entonces su cerebro se pone al corriente con el sonido y su propio corazón latiendo con fuerza en su cabeza, sólo puede mirar como Zayn se dobla, sus ojos muy abiertos y los labios entreabiertos en un grito silencioso. El grito proveniente de Niall alcanza los oídos de Harry como si rezumara a través de una pesada cortina.

El olor de la pólvora es conmovedor y dominante en el aire.

Las piernas de Zayn están cediendo y Niall lo estabiliza lo mejor que puede, ambos con caras pálidas a juego, pero Harry se encuentra a sí mismo congelado en su lugar mientras evita sus ojos de nuevo, mira a Louis aun apuntando su arma a Zayn y –

“Les daré algo de tiempo para deliberar sobre cómo proceder aquí.” Winston dice, mirando de nuevo su reloj. “Unas pocas horas hasta que termine de desangrarse, supongo, así que no lo prolongaría, si fuera ustedes. Veremos si sigue siendo tan enérgico una vez se esté ahogando en su propia sangre, Agente Malik. ¿Guardias?” Se dirige a los agentes que siguen rodeándolos. “¡Llévenselos!”

Un agente arrastra a un Zayn semiconsciente por el cuello de su traje y Niall se mueve violentamente hasta que ellos ponen un rifle en su pecho y, sin cortesía, lo empujan para que camine. Harry aún no puede moverse. El brazo derecho de Louis cae a un costado, sus ojos mirando fijamente a la nada, labios en una fina línea, y Harry no entiende. Liam pone una mano en su espalda, urgente pero reconfortante, mientras los agentes comienzan a bloquear la vista de Harry.

“Vamos, Cap.” Pronuncia en voz baja, presionando contra su columna. “Sólo vamos –” Pero no termina, probablemente tampoco tiene ni idea de qué demonios está pasando a este punto.

La cabeza de Harry sigue zumbando, su visión nublada y ligeramente desenfocada en su camino a lo largo de pasillos fríos y vacíos, donde el aire es grueso y pesado y hace difícil el respirar. Después de un puñado de minutos caminando en absoluto silencio, ellos son empujados no tan gentilmente en una pequeña habitación rectangular con una sola lámpara elevada y paredes y suelo de concreto gris. Zayn colapsa contra una pared, trayendo un rastro húmedo de color rojo con él, y Harry debería hacer algo más que quedarse ahí parado, inmóvil y aturdido.

“Mierda, mierda, mierda.” Niall maldice, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas y agarrando los hombros de Zayn para estabilizarlo una vez más, enmarca su cara para forzar a sus ojos a enfocarse en él. “¡Mierda!” Se deshace de las hebillas y cremalleras y saca a Zayn de su chaqueta. La camisa simple que lleva puesta debajo está empapada. Las manos de Niall salen rojas.

Liam se agacha a su lado. “Necesitamos detener la hemorragia.”

“No jodas, Sherlock.” Niall le grita, comenzando a sonar histérico. “Necesitamos sacar la bala también, así que si no tienes un par de pinzas metidas en el culo, ¿Por qué no te callas?”

“Cálmate, Niall.” Zayn se las arregla para croar. Sus párpados se agitan y como era de esperar, parece estar batallando por permanecer consciente. “Estoy bien.”

“¡No estás bien!” Niall casi le grita. “¡Jesús, mierda!”  Rastrilla una mano por su cabello y su frente, embadurnando sangre en su piel. “¿Qué  _ mierda _ acaba de pasar?”

Harry no sabe. Ahí está el toque fantasma de los labios de Louis contra los suyos. Todavía tiene el sabor de su urgencia y desesperación en su lengua, todavía siente los dedos de Louis encajándose en sus brazos, sus ojos tan claros como el mar Ártico extendiéndose hacia el horizonte antes de que Harry hubiera sido envuelto por hielo y oscuridad. La mente de Harry tiene problemas para procesar, atascada en un engañoso círculo de toques prometedores y esperanza y tanto amor que aún está latiendo en su pecho, negándose a disminuir. Esto está todo tan mal. No es como se suponía que debería pasar y Harry no entiende y – está todo tan mal.

“Deberíamos haber sido más cuidadosos.” Zayn aprieta los dientes como Niall rasga su camisa en pedazos mientras sigue tratando de mantener la presión sobre la herida. “No deberíamos haber confiado en él.”

“No se puede cambiar eso ahora.” Liam comenta. Se ve vulnerable e incómodo en el ajustado uniforme negro que siempre se pone bajo el traje, el reactor arc emitiendo un brillo azulado y cubriendo su pequeña celda con una luz extraña. Está retorciendo sus manos, sin duda sintiéndose inútil al ser despojado de toda su tecnología. “¿Creen que – creen que era realmente un sleeper, entonces?”

“No lo sé.” Zayn responde, haciendo una mueca cuando Niall ata las tiras de tela alrededor de su torso y presiona sus palmas a la herida. “¡Joder!” Aprieta los dientes, con el rostro ceniciento y húmedo de sudor frío. “Pero no lo creo. Creo que fue planeado desde el principio.”

“Deja de hablar.” Niall le insta, ayudando a Zayn a instalarse en una posición más cómoda, usando su chaqueta desechada para recostar su cabeza. “Quédate quieto y cállate.”

“Planeado desde el principio.” Liam repite y cruza las piernas debajo de él, recostándose contra la pared opuesta. Harry permanece como el único de pie, pero sólo en un sentido literal. Figurativamente, hace mucho que se ha derrumbado en el suelo. “Como en –”

“Como en Winston habiendo planeado todo – meticulosamente – de principio a fin.” Zayn dice, sin escuchar a Niall. “Planeó ser disparado, planeó su envío a Londres y a nosotros aprehendiendo al Soldado de Invierno. Probablemente imaginó que el Cap lo ayudaría a escapar, también.”

Trae a Harry de vuelta, al menos parcialmente. Sus labios aún se sienten entumecidos cuando los abre. “Pero Louis no volvió a HYDRA. Rompió su programación, escapó.”

Incluso a través del dolor que sin duda está sintiendo, Zayn mira sus ojos directamente. “Y yo pienso que Winston planeó eso también. Mantuvo vigilancia sobre él mientras se quedaba con nosotros, y cuando se fue, tuvo a HYDRA siguiéndole.” Tiene que toser brevemente, y Harry está aliviado de ver que no está tosiendo sangre. “Probablemente lo capturaron luego de que lo perdí cerca de Damasco. Probablemente es la razón por la que perdí su rastro.”

Harry sacude su cabeza. “Pero eso no tiene sentido.”

“¿En serio?” Zayn alza sus cejas. “¿O es que no quieres que tenga sentido?”

“Chicos.” Liam empieza cuidadosamente, extendiendo sus palmas, pero Harry lo corta instantáneamente.

“Él nos salvó la vida hace apenas unas horas.” Lanza a Zayn, de pronto contento de que todavía está en posición vertical y por encima de él. Sus pensamientos están cayendo uno sobre otro en su cabeza y tiene problemas eligiendo las palabras correctas, él sólo sabe que Zayn no puede tener razón. “Y era él. No era una versión de él a la que le lavaron el cerebro con el objetivo de llevarnos a una trampa. Ese era  _ Louis _ .”

“Te engañó antes.” Zayn le recuerda cruelmente. “¿Piensas que no lo podría hacer otra vez?”

La frecuencia cardiaca de Harry está aumentando. Su mente sigue regresando a las manos de Louis enmarcando su rostro, a él arrodillándose en el piso y diciendo – “Eso fue diferente. Esta vez sé que no lo hizo. Sé que no lo hizo.”

Niall suspira pesadamente. Ligeramente irritado, manchas rojas brillando a través de su piel pálida, y se ve casi tan enfermizo como Zayn bajo esta luz, destacando los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos. “Le disparó a Zayn. Lo siento, Cap, todos queríamos darle el beneficio de la duda, pero no creo que quede duda alguna.”

Harry sacude la cabeza. “No. No puede ser. Tiene que haber otra explicación para esto.”

“Es la única explicación plausible.” Zayn dice con Niall viéndose como si está a un segundo de aplastar su mano contra la boca de Zayn. En cambio, aprieta el hombro de Zayn y continúa por él.

“La investigación de SHIELD probablemente estaba cerca de descubrir evidencia que señalaba a Winston como un traidor,” Niall dice. “Así que organizó su propio asesinato, pero instruyó al Soldado del Invierno a que no lo matara, lo cual lo puso bajo la protección directa de SHIELD. No es estúpido. Pero claramente está jodidamente loco.”

“Pero ¿Por qué?” Liam interviene. “¿Por qué dejaría a SHIELD capturar a Tomlinson y pinchar a su más preciada y valiosa posesión? Me refiero a… SHIELD podría haberlo ejecutado en el acto.”

“Porque el Cap tenía que verlo.” Zayn dice inexpresivo, y Harry siente todo el aire dejar su cuerpo. Zayn mira directamente a Harry. “Porque ellos sabían cómo reaccionarías, y que harías cualquier cosa en tu poder para garantizar su seguridad. Winston está loco, pero es inteligente. Y los científicos de HYDRA son inteligentes.”

Harry finalmente se sienta. Cae al suelo sin gracia, su cabeza sintiéndose como si estuviera rellena de algodón y el zumbido silencioso de las luces del techo haciendo eco en sus oídos. El suelo es frío al tacto, áspero bajo sus dedos.

“Sé que es mi punto débil. Y probablemente no fue difícil para Winston darse cuenta de eso, y esa parte de su plan – eso tiene sentido. Lo entiendo. Lo hago. Pero Louis no nos engañó, no me engañó.” Frota una mano por su rostro. Sus guantes pican y él se los quita irritado, los arroja a un lado. “No estoy seguro de lo que pasó exactamente, y cómo pasó, pero la persona que pasó el último par de horas con nosotros no era un asesino lavado del cerebro. Era  _ Louis _ .”

Suena como un disco rayado. Harry está perfectamente consciente de eso. Pero mientras todo lo demás está en el aire, confuso y caótico, Harry sabe con una claridad imperturbable que la persona que salvó su vida, sus vidas, quién habló con él y se quedó dormido a su lado  era tan parecido al Louis que había perdido en Suiza como podría conseguir.

Liam aclara su garganta de forma casi cuidadosa. El reactor arc sigue brillando en la mitad de su pecho, el material negro ciñéndose apretadamente sobre sus hombros curvados. “En algunas áreas, HYDRA está años delante de nosotros. Han desarrollado cosas que nosotros no somos tan crueles para elaborar. Creo que necesitamos aceptar que es posible que ellos tratan su cerebro como un disco duro y pueden cargar y descargar los datos de la manera que les plazca.”

Es como si estuvieran de vuelta a donde estaban meses atrás. Harry sabe que esta situación es mucho más grave y que no debería compararla a lo que pasó en Londres o Nueva York, pero los otros siguen despersonalizando a Louis y a pesar de todo, no le sienta bien a Harry. Si Louis no está en control de lo que está haciendo, Harry no quiere que lo traten como el villano. Como una máquina.

“Desafortunadamente,” Liam continúa, “gracias a décadas de investigación y esa maldita exhibición, tu vida es de conocimiento público. Probablemente llenaron a Tomlinson con todo lo que está allá afuera. Le enseñaron los patrones de comportamiento y… cosas como esas.”

La garganta de Harry comienza a doler, pero tiene el suficiente dominio en su voz para soltar, “No. Tal vez antes, pero no ahora. Lo sé, está bien, sé que soy un blanco fácil para él porque yo – yo quiero que sea… sólo lo quiero de vuelta. Pero lo que dijo – no le dijeron eso. No podrían.”

“¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?” Niall pregunta. Sus manos están completamente rojas, hasta sus muñecas. Hay una mancha carmesí sobre su ceja de cuando había frotado su rostro en un ataque ansioso.

El recuerdo de ello hace sus ojos quemar. El recuerdo en sí hace un muy buen trabajo triturando la parte interior de su caja torácica. Piensa que aún puede recordar el sabor exacto del algodón de azúcar, y lo pegajoso que había estado sobre su lengua,  hebras plumosas pegadas a sus mejillas cuando Louis se había inclinado y dado un golpecito a su nariz. Harry presiona una mano firme sobre su boca y se traga un sollozo, tomando respiraciones profundas por su nariz hasta que se siente al menos un poco más calmado.

“Recordó nuestro primer beso.” Dice a toda prisa. “Fuimos a Coney Island por mi cumpleaños. Me convenció de ir a la rueda de la Fortuna aunque yo estaba jodidamente aterrorizado, sostuvo mi mano todo el tiempo. Y – no le dijimos a nadie a dónde íbamos. Nunca le dijimos a nadie sobre Coney Island. Era nuestro secreto. Sólo –  _ nuestro _ . Ellos no podrían haber sabido eso.”

Es pesado el silencio que precede, Liam mantiene su mirada baja, los ojos de Niall están pegados a sus manos ensangrentadas que siguen presionando sobre el torso de Zayn. Sólo Zayn está enfocándose en él con esa mirada penetrante que Harry conoce tan bien. Distraídamente, Harry se pregunta cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya y cuánto tiempo les queda hasta que Winston los arrastre fuera de nuevo. El tiempo está corriendo, piensa, mientras se encuentra con los ojos de Zayn y toma en cuenta la manera que están ligeramente opacos, sus párpados comenzando a desfallecer.

“Tal vez deberíamos – movernos.” Liam sugiere diplomáticamente, antes que cualquier cosa suba de nivel. Todos ellos están en el borde y la última cosa que necesitan es perder tiempo discutiendo. Harry sabe eso. Pero una vez más, cuando se trata de Louis, lo más probable es que deje la racionalidad atrás, lo cual indudablemente está regresando para perseguirlo. “No sirve de nada hablar de lo sucedido. Es todo semántica a este punto de todos modos. Necesitamos averiguar qué vamos a hacer ahora. Ha encontrado nuestro punto débil, pero Winston tiene que tener uno también.”

“¿Cuál?” Niall suelta de pronto. “¿Su ego inflado?”

Pero Liam frunce el ceño en respuesta. “Tal vez.” Tararea. “Es terriblemente engreído. Piensa que ya ha ganado. Sólo tenemos que – no lo sé – ¿Tomarlo por sorpresa?”

“¿Cómo? ¿Lamiendo la celda para salir?” Niall sugiere sarcásticamente, haciendo a Liam alzar sus palmas.

“Hey, sólo estoy tratando de –”

“Lo sé.” Niall lo corta sólo un segundo después, suspirando y bajando la cabeza. “Lo siento, Payno. Lo siento. Pero le han disparado a Zayn y estamos atrapados en una celda en un laberinto subterráneo de mierda que es también una maldita fortaleza. Además, hay un maniático con planes de dominar el mundo que ya tiene un súper soldado lavado del cerebro en sus manos. Y ahora quiere un segundo. ¿Qué diablos se supone que hagamos en este punto?”

“Usualmente eres más optimista.” Liam comenta con el ceño fruncido, cruzando sus brazos. “Mira, tal vez sólo tendremos que improvisarlo, aprovechar el momento. No puedo llegar a JARVIS ahora mismo, pero tal vez encontrará una manera de todos modos, fastidiar la seguridad. No es como si lo que propone Winston es una opción.”

Se acerca acechando a Harry lentamente, pero tal vez no tan lentamente en lo absoluto. Conoce este sentimiento. Lo conoce bien. Esta sensación de desamparo e inevitabilidad, y no es exactamente como había sido en 1945, pero tal vez esa es una cosa buena. Todo en aquel entonces había ido tan rápido que, en ese momento, no había sido consciente de la decisión que estaba tomando y lo que ella implicaba y lo que decía acerca de él. No ha perdido a Louis en la misma manera que pensaba en ese entonces, pero no lo tiene tampoco, y no puede pensar en una solución a esto en donde todos salen ilesos.

Técnicamente, Harry es un hombre viejo. Se le ha dado una segunda vida que posiblemente no merece. Y Harry – tuvo una primera vida decente, él piensa. Había sido feliz. Tuvo amigos y un propósito y tuvo la oportunidad de amar a alguien más allá de lo que creía posible. No parece justo aferrarse a la segunda oportunidad que nunca ha querido y negarle a Liam, Niall y Zayn su primera. Y sin Louis, cuando brutalmente se ajusta a la realidad, no está triste de dejarlo ir.

Él hizo la paz con eso setenta años atrás.

“¿Qué si es nuestra única opción?” Pregunta eventualmente, pero no es una pregunta, y la expresión en las caras de los otros tres significan que ellos se dan cuenta de eso también.

“Esas son gilipolleces.” A Liam no le toma mucho responder. “Esas son jodidas gilipolleces, Harry. Te dijimos, no vas a sacrificarte. Tiene que haber otra manera.”

“¿Qué si no la hay?” Harry se encuentra a sí mismo insistiendo, y de repente, se siente extrañamente tranquilo. “Si no salen de aquí pronto, Zayn no lo logrará.” No le gusta pensar en ello, pero es la verdad. Zayn ha perdido mucha sangre y aunque la bala parece haber tocado los pulmones y el estómago, eso significa que puede descansar hasta que se le pase. “Si yo – si yo me entrego, los dejarán ir, y podrían tener suficiente tiempo para conseguir ayuda.”

“Te das cuenta,” Zayn se las arregla para dejar salir luego de un segundo, “que Winston no nos perdonará por mucho, ¿Verdad? Si nos deja ir ahora, no esperará mucho para perseguirnos.”

“Pero es posible que tengan tiempo suficiente. Es posible que tengan tiempo suficiente para elaborar un plan. Involucrar a SHIELD. Cowell tiene recursos.” Dice Harry. “Si consiguen tiempo suficiente, Winston no saldrá de esta como el ganador.”

“Pero tú tampoco saldrás de ésta como tú.” Niall dice sin rodeos, y tiene razón. Esto podría no ser exactamente una guerra como a la que Harry estaba acostumbrado, pero siempre hay sacrificios. Fracasó en destruir a HYDRA cuando había iniciado y le falló a Louis una y otra vez y piensa que este podría ser el momento en que pueda redimirse a sí mismo.

Harry asiente. “Lo sé. Pero he tenido una buena carrera. Está bien.”

“No lo está, mierda.” Niall exclama y apunta un dedo rojo hacia él, su rostro aún pálido pero manchado. “No es una opción. No vamos a hacer un acuerdo con él. Payno tiene razón, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.”

Pero no tienen ninguna otra sugerencia, y un silencio pesado se establece sobre los cuatros sentados en su pequeña celda de cemento con la luz parpadeante y el aire húmedo. Harry no se siente exactamente mareado, pero hay una cierta ligereza en su cabeza, porque a pesar de las discusiones, él sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Todo el trabajo que ha hecho con Caroline, las muchas veces que ha hablado de tratar de construir una vida en el aquí y el ahora; lo había hecho todo secretamente y en silencio esperando que de alguna manera, Louis encontraría su camino de vuelta a él. Y sabe que va en contra de todo lo que Caroline le dijo, pero Louis permanece como su motivación y propósito y verlo ser el mismo otra vez sólo minutos antes de que su memoria fuera completamente borrada de nuevo… tal vez es más de lo que Harry puede soportar.

Harry sabe que no puede ir en contra de Louis. Y ahora está bastante seguro que no puede ver a los otros ir en contra de él tampoco. Tal vez es tiempo de darle a Louis su paz. Harry sólo – él sólo no quiere estar ahí para presenciarlo.

“No puedo pelear con él.” Confiesa, con los ojos puestos sobre sus manos. Los huesos y tendones sobresaliendo por la tensión mientras las amasa. “Sé que debería, y sé que debería pensar en un bien mayor, pero no puedo hacerlo. Lo siento. Esa es sólo… una línea que no puedo cruzar. Así que yo pienso – pienso que nuestra mejor oportunidad es si le doy a Winston lo que quiere. Y él borrará mi memoria. Dios, sé que no es lo ideal, pero son más que capaces de liquidarnos primero a nosotros, y luego HYDRA.” Harry toma una respiración profunda, llenando sus pulmones con aire tan delgado que es apenas satisfactorio. “Sólo tengo una petición.”

Liam se ve contrariado. Niall sigue sacudiendo la cabeza para sí mismo, pero Zayn parece fuera de sí, lo cual es razón suficiente para que Harry quiera llegar hasta el final.

“¿Qué es?” Liam pregunta, a pesar de que claramente no quiere.

Harry intenta emplastar una sonrisa. “Por favor mátenme primero. No puedo verlo morir una segunda vez.”

No tiene éxito.

 

 

Una hora pasa, o tal vez dos, antes de que la puerta se abra para revelar una media docena de agentes en uniforme y visores que cubren la mayoría de sus rostros. No dicen nada, sólo alzan sus armas, y Harry se pone de pie, ve a Liam hacer lo mismo, Niall jalando a Zayn cuidadosamente con él. Tan pronto como Harry pone un pie fuera de su celda, hay un cañón presionándose entre sus omoplatos, sin darle más remedio que caminar.

Ha pasado un tiempo y Harry está un poco desorientado, pero es claro que están siendo llevados de vuelta hacia donde estaban. Sólo el chasquido de las pesadas botas en el piso y las respiraciones trabajadas de Zayn suenan por los pasillos y a pesar de sentirse más tranquilo que antes, el corazón de Harry late con fuerza.

La cara de Winston es una mueca sonriente cuando son empujados dentro de la habitación que parece haber sido construida alrededor de esa abominable silla. Ahora hay tres científicos ocupándose a sí mismos alrededor de ella, pareciendo estar alistándola para freír el cerebro de Harry. Louis está parado a la derecha cuando entran, se ha quitado las ropas andrajosas y las ha cambiado por un uniforme anodino negro que deja su prótesis desnuda y brillante en la luz artificial. Aparentemente no se han molestado en dejarlo limpiarse, su cabello aún desordenado, sucio y con mechones tan largos que ocultan la mayor parte de su pétreo rostro.

Sigue siendo el amor de la vida de Harry. A eso es todo lo que se reduce. Harry piensa que después de setenta años, se les permite encontrar la paz.

Louis tiene la mirada fija al frente, sin ver, y la urgencia de llamarlo otra vez, para hacerlo mirar y ver y recordar se arrastra por el pecho de Harry, haciéndole cosquillas en las entrañas. En un arranque de aleatoriedad, recuerda algo que Louis le había dicho cuando eran niños, no mayores de ocho o nueve, acerca de los insectos egipcios que te comerían vivo. Harry tuvo pesadillas por semanas. Sabe que es imposible que haya un escarabajo en su pecho ahora, pero así es como se siente – como si algo estuviera comiéndolo desde el interior.

“Se ve horriblemente pálido allí, Agente Malik.” Winston comienza, pavoneándose en el centro de la habitación como si estuviera en un puto escenario. “Podemos hacer esto rápido y fácil, sabes eso. Está en tus manos.”

Zayn apenas puede mantenerse de pie; su mandíbula apretándose tan fuerte que Harry prácticamente puede escuchar sus dientes rechinar. Es su responsabilidad dar un paso adelante ahora, Harry sabe, pero antes de poder abrir su boca, los dedos de Liam se envuelven en su muñeca, apretándola una vez y manteniéndolo en su lugar. Harry manda una mirada interrogatoria, pro los ojos de Liam están centrados en Winston.

“Puedes meterte esa tan llamada propuesta por el culo.” Dice mordazmente y si el Suero de Erskine no hubiera mejorado a Harry, sus huesos definitivamente se habrían lastimado.

“Por favor cuide su tono, Señor Payne.” Winston dice con burla. “Evidentemente, su descanso de dos horas no ha hecho mucho para enfriar sus ánimos. Y evidentemente, el Agente Malik no ha sufrido lo suficiente.”

Harry mira a Liam palidecer en cámara rápida. Ninguno de ellos tiene tiempo de reaccionar. Louis se lanza adelante y tiene su mano alrededor de la garganta de Zayn en un latido, arrancándolo del agarre de Niall. Niall sólo se encoge antes de que haya el cañón de un rifle entre sus ojos, obligándolo a congelarse con una expresión genuinamente aterrorizada en su rostro. Harry aguanta la respiración.

Louis estrella a Zayn contra una pared y el grito ahogado de Zayn hace a la sangre de Harry coagularse. Hay múltiples armas apuntadas hacia ellos, y no hay absolutamente nada que puedan hacer excepto mirar a Louis presionar a Zayn contra el concreto reforzado en metal con su brazo artificial, asegurándose que está poniendo presión contra la garganta de Zayn y los vendajes alrededor de su torso. El rostro de Zayn es una mueca, mostrando sus dientes, y la aparente indiferencia de Louis es una píldora difícil de tragar. Su rostro está en blanco, sus labios son una línea fina, sus ojos solamente un frente de acero. Él aprieta su agarre, y Zayn jadea por aire.

“Un chasquido de mis dedos,” Winston continúa, “y el Soldado romperá su cuello. Entonces, ¿Qué hay si cuento hasta tres? Uno. Dos –” Las uñas de Liam se clavan en su piel.

“Detente.” Harry da un paso adelante, tirando su brazo del agarre de Liam. “Lo haré, ¿Está bien? Lo haré. Sólo, detente, joder.”

Los ojos de Winston emiten un brillo peligroso. Pero asiente con la cabeza a Harry casi como en un saludo. “¡Soldado!” Dice en voz alta. “¡Aléjate!”

Sin más preámbulos, Louis lo suelta. Zayn cae al suelo y se derrumba sobre sí mismo, jadeando y tratando de llenar sus pulmones con aire, tosiendo y dando arcadas y temblando en el acto. Niall se ve como si estuviera a punto de partirse a la mitad, mordiendo su labio ensangrentado y apretando sus puños tan fuerte que su cuerpo entero está vibrando. Liam se desplaza de un pie a otro, pero Harry no puede centrarse en ellos ahora. Zayn sigue vivo y ellos deberían tener suficiente tiempo si Harry convence a Winston de que va en serio.

“Bueno, Capitán.” Winston lo mira prácticamente lascivamente y, de pronto, parece que toda la sala está empapada en silencio. “Te tomó bastante tiempo. Temí seriamente por la vida del Agente Malik.”

“Corta el rollo.” Harry no tiene paciencia para esto. No le quedan nervios para manejar esta situación. Necesita que esto esté hecho y acabado. Necesita a sus chicos seguros y necesita que procedan como él se los pidió. “Déjalos ir, ¿de acuerdo? Has ganado. No los necesitas. Déjalos ir y yo –” Harry realmente no puede terminar, pero a juzgar por la sonrisa lobuna que lleva Winston sobre el rostro, está feliz de llenar los espacios en blanco.

Louis todavía se cierne sobre la figura encorvada de Zayn y Harry lo mira, bebe de su postura como de tralla y su perfil esculpido y – no es así como se suponía que salieran las cosas. Pero es demasiado tarde para cambiar algo ahora. Harry aún duda que haya algo en este mundo que logre borrar el recuerdo de Louis de su mente, pero aun así, quiere que su último pensamiento consciente sea de él; quiere que su primera y última memoria sea de Louis.

“Déjalos ir,” Harry le dice a Winston, “y puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.”

Pero Winston sacude su cabeza. “Oh no, Capitán. Así no es como se hace. Me aseguraré de que no harás nada para ayudar a tus amiguitos antes de que se les permita escapar. Así que siéntete libre de - ¿Cómo debería decirlo?” Pausa para efecto. “Asegurarte.”

Harry se siente congelado en su lugar y, a pesar de su calma antes, comienza a temblar. Hay tres agentes apuntando armas hacia él – uno en su espalda, uno en su cabeza y otro en su corazón. Adivina que sería demasiado amable de su parte dispararle en el acto. No hay mucho en lo que Harry puede mantener puestos sus ojos, rodeado como está, pero puede decir que Louis sigue posicionado cerca de Zayn, listo para intervenir cuando sea que Winston se lo ordene. Niall y Liam también están puestos a punta de pistola.

“¿Cómo sé que mantendrás tu palabra?” Pregunta, logrando mantener su voz calmada.

“No puedes.” Winston responde con indiferencia. “Pero yo soy, literalmente, el que tira de los gatillos, así que no tienes otra opción más que confiar en mí. Y Capitán,” sonríe, “créeme. Podré ser lo que tú ves como el villano en este escenario, pero soy un hombre honorable. Tienes mi palabra.”

En lo que a Harry se refiere, la palabra de Winston significa lo mismo que nada. Pero desafortunadamente, también tiene razón. No es como si Harry tiene alguna otra opción a este punto. Con una sensación de hundimiento en su estómago, mira hacia el lugar donde los científicos parecen estar preparando la silla y encendiendo la maquinaria, un zumbido paradójicamente delicado ahora llena el silencio que estaba impregnando la habitación.

“Harry.” Niall habla, pero no le sigue ninguna otra cosa. No hay nada que decir, realmente.

No hay nada que hacer.

El rifle presionado en su espina es una presión incomoda y Harry intenta tomar una respiración sutil pero profunda antes de permitir a sus piernas moverse. Oye conmoción tras él, lo más probable es Niall y Liam siendo restringidos, pero no tiene oportunidad de mirar por sobre su hombro. Varios pares de manos se apoderan de sus brazos y hombros y Harry ni siquiera está resistiéndose a este punto, pero ellos igual siguen usando un montón de fuerza para forzarlo en la silla. Hay una serie de movimientos a su alrededor, más ruido y el sonido de los pestillos de seguridad siendo liberados en caso de que cualquiera de ellos mueva un músculo, batas blancas en la periferia de Harry mientras su visión se vuelve restringida.

Su corazón está palpitando contra sus costillas, enviando olas por todo su cuerpo mientras ellos lo atan, las restricciones adicionales de metal deslizándose por los lados y haciendo clic al cerrarse sobre sus hombros, su esternón, las caderas y los muslos, y pronto, Harry apenas puede mover sus dedos. La sangre corre en sus oídos como la magnitud de lo que está a punto de hacer finalmente le da alcance. El pánico comienza a hervir, voces llegando más allá de la concha de sus orejas, un revoltijo de sonidos antes de que pueda procesar algo de ello. Pero Harry puede ver a Winston cuando se para justo al lado de él.

“Eso fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé.” Sonríe, y Harry flexiona sus músculos, un gemido satisfactorio de las restricciones provocando que Winston dé un paso atrás por precaución. “Cómo han caído los poderosos Vengadores. Cuando son despojados de todos sus juguetes y dispositivos, no son nada más que un grupo de niños dañados sin sentido de la dirección. Todo lo que necesitaban era alguien que les enseñara una lección.”

“Estás loco.” Harry deja salir, suprimiendo la urgencia de escupir en su cara de suficiencia.

“Hemos hablado de esto, Capitán.” Winston lo regaña. “No me insultes. Pero, de nuevo, la línea entre la locura y el genio es una cuerda floja. Es una vergüenza que no serás capaz de atestiguar todo mi plan viniendo a buenos términos.”

“No vas a salirte con la tuya. Si nosotros no podemos detenerte, otros lo harán.”

Winston suspira dramáticamente. “Ah, la dosis diaria de tu fe en la humanidad. Me resulta incomprensible cómo puedes confiar en ellos y querer que salven el mundo cuando todo lo que la humanidad ha hecho es destruirse en pedazos entre ellos y  buscar su propio beneficio . Pero verás, cuando HYDRA finalmente tenga éxito en la instalación de un nuevo orden mundial, cuidaremos de aquellos que se salgan de la línea y el mundo tendrá paz.”

Harry resopla una risa. “Quieres decir que ejecutarás a todo aquel que no esté de acuerdo contigo. Eso no es paz.”

“Los sacrificios son necesarios, como bien sabrás tú. La gente no sabe lo que es mejor para ellos.” Explica Winston sobriamente. “Yo sí.” Se inclina sobre él de nuevo, el fantasma de una sonrisa adornando sus rasgos, los ojos como dos oscuras, piscinas sin fondo. “Debo decir, tan impecable como fue nuestro pequeño proyecto, tú eres algo completamente distinto. Pero supongo que es es lo que se espera del original.” Traza la estrella del centro del pecho en el uniforme de Harry y añade, “Todo ese maravilloso Suero del Dr. Erskine aun circulando en tu cuerpo en su forma más pura. Tener a dos súper soldados será devastador para cualquiera que se me oponga. Imagina que podría hacer con un ejército de ustedes.”

Harry prueba la sangre. No se puede mover y puede sentir las corrientes eléctricas corriendo a través de la maquinaria rodeando la silla, puede olerlo en el aire, puede oírlo sisear. Esta no es la manera en que imaginó sus últimos momentos. No es lo que se suponía que pasara y él sólo espera que Zayn, Liam, y Niall puedan escapar, que ellos y SHIELD puedan encontrar una manera de detener a este loco y a HYDRA de una vez por todas. Y Harry está listo. Toma una respiración profunda, y luego otra, ve las puntiagudas placas de metal acercándose, aprieta los dientes y cierra los ojos. Está listo.

Pero el dolor nunca llega.

En medio de la confusión de voces murmurando, una sobresale fuerte y clara. “¡Ahora!” Hace eco por la habitación, y sólo una fracción de segundo más tarde, el caos se desata. Al menos una docena de disparos retumba en los oídos de Harry y suenan extrañamente precisos, aún así toma sólo otro segundo para que más voces comiencen a gritar y pies retumben por la habitación, pero Harry no puede ver, forzado a enfrentar el techo.

Hay cosas estrellándose a su alrededor, más balas siendo disparadas y tanto movimiento que apenas pasa en los marcos de su limitada visión y Harry no puede –

“Sólo un segundo, Cap.” Liam de pronto aparece en su visión, con la cara sudorosa y manchada. Su voz está temblando al igual que sus manos cuando aparentemente comienza a trabajar para sacar a Harry y, por segunda vez en lo que parece ser muchas horas, Harry no entiende lo que acaba de golpearlo. No entiende qué mierda acaba de pasar.

Tan pronto como su cabeza y la parte superior de su cuerpo están libres, sale disparado de la silla y no puede detener su mandíbula de abrirse, porque todos los agentes han sido eliminados, esparcidos por el suelo, el pequeño grupo de científicos agazapados en una esquina con Niall apuntando uno de los rifles de HYDRA hacia ellos. Zayn está en el otro extremo de la habitación, un brazo cubierto a través de la mitad de su cuerpo, recolectando armas descartadas.

Y Louis tiene a Winston a punta de pistola.

Las últimas correas caen y aturdido, Harry se desliza fuera de la silla, Liam sosteniendo su codo listo para sostenerlo porque Harry se siente débil, mareado y puesto de cabeza. No sabe si su corazón ha dejado de latir o si está latiendo tan rápido que es incapaz de contar. Luego de ni siquiera un minuto de caos absoluto, la habitación está agarrada por un silencio lento y misterioso. Las manos de Winston están temblando a sus lados y su previa calma y la expresión tranquila han desaparecido, reemplazadas por un pánico sutil que aún trata de ocultar.

Louis está tan quieto como una estatua, pero sus ojos están ardiendo con un odio puro e inalterado.

Un rastro de agujeros de bala decoran la pared detrás de Winston, mostrando que Louis le ha disparado múltiples veces para llevarlo en esta exacta posición, acorralado y lejos de todos ellos.

“Te atreves a volverte contra mí.” Winston le gruñe, entrecerrando los ojos cuando Louis ríe secamente.

“Nunca estuve contigo.” Louis dice en respuesta. “No por elección. Pero he hecho mi elección ahora.” El metal de su brazo brilla amenazadoramente en la luz cuando da un paso más cerca de Winston. “¿Honestamente pensaste que tu gente podría asustarme de vuelta a la sumisión luego de todo lo que me has hecho?”

“Tenían órdenes de borrarte, ellos –”

“No creyeron que fuera necesario, viendo que ya era tan dócil y cooperativo cuando les dejé encontrarme en Aleppo.” Louis le dice, y el último rastro de color se drena del rostro de Winston. “No eres el único que conoce cómo jugar ambos lados.”

El corazón de Harry está en su garganta y no lo entiende aún, al menos no apropiadamente, y apenas es capaz de moverse en lo absoluto, pero todo lo que puede pensar es que tenía razón. Tenía razón sobre Louis y ahora, parece, Louis los ha salvado a todos de una sola vez. Harry cubre su mano sobre la que Liam aún mantiene anclada a su hombro y se aferra a ella mientras Louis deja escapar una risa sin alegría.

“Es probablemente poético.” Dice. “Asesinado por tu propia creación. Al menos, técnicamente. Podrías haberme mantenido en el hielo, así que esto es todo tu culpa.” Louis se mueve un paso más cerca y ahora finalmente parece dar paso al entendimiento en Winston mientras sus ojos se abren con horror. “No eres Zola. Pero tendrás que servir.”

Antes de que Louis pueda disparar, en un último intento desesperado de cambiar el marcador otra vez, Winston saca una pequeña pistola del interior de su chaqueta con sorprendente velocidad y comienza a disparar. Harry y Liam saltan hacia adelante, corriendo al lado de Louis, pero Louis sólo necesita un disparo para arrancar la pistola de las manos de Winston. Winston grita de dolor, agarrando los restos ensangrentados de su mano, pero esta vez, Louis no le concede una ventana de oportunidad. Dispara otra vez. Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces y Harry deja de contar. El cuerpo de Winston es arrojado hacia atrás con la simple fuerza de las balas golpeando su torso y Louis le da alcance como un depredador acechando a su presa para dar el golpe final.

Un grito espeluznante penetra el aire pesado y no pueden hacer nada más que mirar, congelados mientras Louis cierra sus dedos alrededor de la mandíbula de Winston hasta que su grito se reduce a un desesperado gorgoteo. Louis lo empuja al suelo y su prótesis reluce amenazante mientras se balancea hacia atrás y Harry cierra los ojos por reflejo, el crujido repugnante que lo sigue ya diciéndole lo que está pasando. Pero Louis no se detiene. Cuando Harry se obliga a mirar, Louis sigue golpeando en dirección a la cabeza de Winston, pero el crujido se ha reducido a un chapoteo repugnante, un húmedo sonido que lo hace probar la bilis mientras la sangre salpica alrededor, un gran charco de materia roja y gris rodeando el cuerpo sin vida de Winston.

“Lou.” Exhala, y Louis se congela. Harry da un paso hacia él. “Está muerto. Se acabó.”

Lentamente, Louis endereza su cuerpo en contraste a su postura rígida, está temblando como una hoja de pies a cabeza, sin duda agotado y abrumado, y Harry no puede creer que haya terminado.

“Louis.” Dice otra vez, y Louis se da vuelta. Harry quiere cerrar la distancia, quiere envolver sus brazos a su alrededor y nunca dejarlo ir de nuevo, pero luego toma consciencia de la cara pálida de Louis, la sangre corriendo por su mandíbula y mira la mano que Louis tiene presionada contra el medio de su cuerpo. Su chaqueta está empapada. “No…”

Los labios de Louis se contraen. “Estaba loco.” Escupe. “Pero no era un mal tirador.” Y Harry se lanza hacia adelante justo a tiempo para atraer a Louis antes de que colisione contra el piso.

“No, no, no.” Harry murmura repetitivamente, aferrándose al cuerpo de Louis, sintiendo su sangre caliente empapar el frente de su uniforme. “Por favor, no.” Louis sigue despierto, pero sus párpados están revoloteando y un momento después, Niall, Zayn y Liam están a su lado. “Joder.” Harry maldice, y si sintió pánico antes, es nada comparado a lo que está agarrándose a su cuerpo ahora. No esto, piensa, no después de todo.

Niall es más rápido para reaccionar, rompiendo la chaqueta de Louis. “Parece que Winston le dio en el estómago. Incluso con recuperación acelerada, dudo que tengamos más de veinte minutos.”

“Está bien.” Los ojos de Louis se están nublando ya. “Estoy bien. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.”

“¡No estás bien!” Harry le grita y su voz se rompe. “¡No puedes morirte sobre mí! No después de todo.” Gotas claras están golpeando la frente de Louis, mezclándose con la sangre y goteando por las mejillas de Louis como si fueran sus propias lágrimas. “¡Estúpido idiota! ¡No puedes morir sobre mí ahora!”

Trata de parar el flujo de sangre de la herida, pero es inútil, porque esto no es algo que puedan emparchar, esto no es un rasguño. No es algo que pueden manejar. La mano de Zayn aparece en su borroso campo de visión, deteniendo sus manos frenéticas aferradas al torso de Louis. Harry se obliga a sí mismo a mirar a Zayn, quien de pronto parece mucho mejor que hace apenas unos minutos, pero Harry no tiene tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello.

“Harry.” Dice tranquilamente. “Necesitas calmarte. Estará bien. Pero necesitamos llamar a SHIELD.”

“No hay tiempo.” Niall interviene, sin notar evidentemente la firmeza que Zayn tiene en su postura. “No llegarán aquí a tiempo.”

“Yo lo llevaré.”

Todos los ojos se vuelven a Liam, quien se está poniendo en pie y dando unos pasos hacia atrás, cerrando un brazalete sobre su muñeca.

“¿Qué?” Harry parpadea.

“Yo lo llevaré a SHIELD.” Liam dice otra vez y con una sola pulsación de un botón, el traje viene volando hacia él, ensamblándose en tiempo récord, y sólo un segundo después, Iron Man está parado frente a ellos en toda su gloria. Arrodillándose a su lado, Liam se vuelve hacia Harry.

Harry se rehúsa a soltarlo, pero Louis se está volviendo más pesado en sus brazos. Se les acaba el tiempo. “SHIELD lo tomará prisionero de nuevo. Ellos no –”

“Harry.” Liam lo interrumpe. “¿Confías en mí?”

No hay duda en la mente de Harry. “Sí, claro que sí.”

Liam coloca un brillante guantelete sobre su hombro. “Lo mantendré a salvo. Te lo prometo. Lo juro por mi vida, no dejaré que le hagan daño. Lo prometo.”

Harry inhala y el olor de la sangre es nauseabundo. No hay otra opción. “De acuerdo.”

Un segundo después, Louis no está más en sus brazos y Harry siente como si Liam le hubiera arrancado el corazón del pecho también. “JARVIS ya está infiltrándose en el sistema.” Liam explica rápidamente. “Así que ya se está haciendo cargo de los sistemas de seguridad y la información. Sólo necesitan salir de aquí. Los veo allá.”

En el momento siguiente, abre la puerta de golpe, despega y está fuera de la habitación antes que Harry pueda parpadear. Entonces la alarma se activa.

“Oh, jodido infierno.” Niall resopla. “¿Tenemos que pelear para salir ahora?”

“Deja de lloriquear.” Zayn le dice, cerrando la cremallera de su chaqueta y poniendo las Widow Bites y armas de vuelta a los lugares correctos. Le entrega a Niall su arco y carcaj con una ceja levantada. “Velo como una oportunidad para sacar algo de tensión acumulada.”

Harry sólo regresa realmente a sí mismo cuando Zayn le tiende el escudo. Aún está arrodillado en una piscina de sangre de Louis, sintiéndose entumecido.

“Vamos, Cap.” Zayn dice, pero su voz es inusualmente gentil. “Tienes que componerte. Estará bien. Pero necesitamos salir de aquí.”

Hay un sonido de docenas de pisadas tronando en una distancia cercana y Zayn le entrega el escudo antes de caminar por la habitación y lanzar tres Widow Bites al resto de los científicos conscientes para noquearlos y asegurarse de que no van a ninguna parte. Se gira hacia Niall y Harry, aún pálido y viéndose un poco más desgastado de lo normal, pero está de pie, y Harry piensa que puede hacer esto también.

“¿De vuelta a dónde estábamos?” Niall les pregunta. “¿Al Quinjet y luego al Triskelion?”

“Definitivamente nuestra mejor opción.” Zayn está de acuerdo, preparando un arma y enfrentando la puerta, pero antes de que pueda ir, Harry logra sacudirse de su estupor.

“Yo iré adelante.” Dice, la necesidad haciéndolo sentirse un poco más como él mismo mientras empuja todas las preocupaciones al fondo de su mente por ahora. Habrá bastante tiempo para preocuparse luego de que consigan salir de esta base.

  
  


No les toma mucho combatir las dos docenas de agentes y salir hacia el aire fresco de la mañana. Ellos son Vengadores, después de todo. Harry toma una respiración profunda, y es como si respirara vida nueva dentro de sí.

 

 

***

 

 

Es demasiado brillante. Harry piensa, mirando por la ventana frontal opuesta a donde él está recostado contra la pared blanca del pasillo. No hay una sola nube en el cielo y absolutamente nada de lo que lo rodea sostiene evidencia de lo que pasó en el último día. Físicamente está completamente ileso, pero la montaña rusa emocional de las últimas horas lo ha drenado. Un dolor punzante se encuentra justo detrás de su frente, presionándose contra sus ojos desde el interior de su cabeza, agotamiento aferrándose a cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Podría encontrar una litera vacía en la cual tomar una siesta. El Triskelion tiene un montón de dormitorios sobre los que los agentes colisionan luego de una larga misión. Eso es lo que Zayn y Niall están haciendo, Harry piensa. Zayn pasó menos de una hora en la enfermería, sorpresivamente, y Niall fue insistente en que ellos dos fueran a descansar la tensión restante. Es probablemente lo más sensato de hacer, pero no hay nada en este mundo que podría alejar a Harry de su lugar al lado de la puerta que conduce a la habitación de Louis.

Está cerrada, pero Liam le ha asegurado que es por la seguridad de Louis, y no para encerrarlo. Harry sospecha que también es para mantenerlo fuera de ahí. Pero Liam no está aquí ahora.

Se deja deslizar hasta el suelo y estira las piernas, mira por donde el Potomac brilla en el sol, la primavera evidentemente a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ha sido un largo invierno.

A un punto, el agotamiento debe haberse hecho cargo, porque cuando alguien empuja su pie y él abre los ojos, el sol ya se está poniendo y Zayn está de pie frente a él. Harry gime en voz baja y frota una mano por su cara y cabello. Su cuello se siente rígido.

“Lo siento.” croa. “Debo haberme quedado dormido.”

“No te culpo.” Zayn responde con suavidad. Atípico, para él, especialmente en un edificio oficial de SHIELD, está en jeans negros y lo que se ve como una de las sudaderas verdes de Niall. Aún está un poco pálido, pero – a diferencia de Harry – se ve como quién ha tenido una siesta y una larga ducha.

Harry aclara su garganta. “¿Alguna noticia?”

Zayn se encoge de hombros, luego se mueve alrededor de sus piernas y se sienta a su lado, frente a la puesta de sol. “Payne acaba de volver. Y la Señorita Smith ha aterrizado.”

Harry le lanza una mirada confundida. “¿Sophia? ¿Por qué?”

“Están en una reunión con el Director.” Zayn le dice y no da más detalles. Se sientan en silencio durante unos minutos, mientras Harry se pregunta si Zayn no sabe o sólo no quiere decirle. Pero, mentalmente se corrige; es probablemente la segunda opción, porque Zayn tiende a saber todo. Lo cual le recuerda –

“¿Qué demonios pasó después de que me ataron?” Pregunta, porque aún no lo sabe, y no ha tenido espacio en su mente para pensar en ello hasta ahora. Ahora que Louis está a salvo y que ha sido tratado y que probablemente va a recuperarse por completo.

“Claro.” Zayn pronuncia y en realidad se ve un poco tímido, lo cual confunde a Harry más que nada, pero antes de que Zayn pueda continuar, Niall llega caminando por el pasillo hacia ellos, meciéndose en un par de pantalones de mezclilla azules y una camiseta gris. Harry está comenzando a sentirse un poco estúpido todavía sentado ahí en su uniforme completo. No ha tenido ninguna oportunidad de quitárselo.

“¿Qué pasa?” Él sonríe y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas, frente a ellos.

“Zayn estaba a punto de ponerme al día sobre lo que pasó,” Harry le dice y vuelve su atención a Zayn.

“Claro, sí.” Niall dice. “¿Qué demonios pasó? No lo entendí tampoco.”

La cabeza de Harry se levanta rápidamente. “¿Qué quieres decir? Tú viste.”

“Bueno.” Niall se rasca la piel, los tendones en sus brazos moviéndose. “En teoría sí, pero realmente no lo entendí. Tomlinson sólo gritó ‘ahora’, y luego Zayn le disparó a –” Se interrumpe a sí mismo con el ceño fruncido. “Espera. ¿Por qué mierda tenías un arma?”

Zayn exhala un suspiro, cavando el pulgar y el dedo índice en sus ojos y frotándolos antes de decir, “Porque Tomlinson me pasó una. Cuando me tenía por la garganta.”

Harry necesita un minuto para procesarlo. Cuando lo entiende, no puede hacer otra cosa más que mirar boquiabierto a Zayn mientras que Niall hace lo mismo. Eventualmente, Niall es el que encuentra su voz primero.

“Qué” Dice, y ni siquiera es una pregunta.

“Él me pasó la pistola.” Zayn repite. “Y cuando dio la señal acordada, le disparé a los agentes rodeándote.”

“La señal acordada.” Niall repite, alzando ambas cejas, y luego súbitamente sus ojos se abren como platos. “¿Sabías que estaba mintiendo? Maldita sea, ¿Sabías que él estaba engañando a Winston?”

Es el turno de Harry para decir, “¿Qué?”

“Sí, lo sabía.” Zayn dice simplemente, sin ninguna explicación dada, pero por la mirada de Niall, va a exigir una de todos modos.

“Argumentaste en su contra.” Niall exclama con las mejillas encendidas. “Dijiste que era estúpido confiar en él y – ¿Cuándo supiste?”

Harry podría estar un poco estupefacto, sintiéndose como si acabara de ser atropellado por un tren de carga, pero no le pasa por alto la manera en que Zayn comienza a retorcerse incómodamente. Es extrañamente fascinante ver a Zayn siendo cualquier otra cosa que no sea totalmente sereno. Harry probablemente debería sentirse mal sobre eso, considerando que Zayn también fue herido en las últimas horas, pero no puede evitar sentirse ligeramente divertido sobre todo lo demás.

Eventualmente, Zayn escupe la verdad. “Algo así como todo el tiempo.”

“¿Qué?” Niall deja escapar, con voz inusualmente aguda. Luego otra vez, “¿Qué? ¿Estás realmente –  _ todo el tiempo?” _

Harry se queda sin habla, pero afortunadamente, Zayn no los deja colgando en suspenso. “Fue su idea. Hablamos sobre ello de camino al Quinjet. Dijo que había vuelto a HYDRA en Siria, porque quería desmontarlos de adentro hacia afuera. Los engañó, exitosamente, haciéndoles creer que estaba siguiendo sus órdenes. Yo simplemente ofrecí mi ayuda.”

“De camino al Quinjet.” Niall repite, viéndose perplejo. “¿Cuándo estaban caminando delante de nosotros? Esos fueron sólo – ¡minutos! ¿Trazaron un plan como ese en minutos?”

“Aprendes a ser eficiente.”

“Pero,” Harry parpadea confusamente, “te disparó.”

“Ah, sí.” Zayn admite, rascándose la cabeza. “Eso fue un poco como mi idea.”

“¿Tú idea?” Niall explota y salta sobre sus pies. “¿Tú le dijiste que te disparara? ¿Por qué demonios harías eso?”

Zayn se encoge de hombres. “Tenía que ser convincente.”

“¡Convincente!” Niall acecha por el pasillo, gira sobre sus talones y camina de regreso, apuntando su dedo hacia Zayn. “Maldita sea, pensé que ibas a morir en mis brazos ¿Y fue tu propia idea? ¿Estás loco?”

“No tocó ningún órgano vital.” Zayn trata de defenderse, pero Niall no tolerará nada de eso. Harry no puede culparlo. No puede creerlo tampoco. “Tiene buena puntería.”

“Tiene buena –” Niall se ve como alguien que quiere golpear algo, o a alguien. El color de su rostro hace juego con el color del cielo tras él. “Puta madre, Zayn, lo juro, ¡Si no te hubieran disparado, lo haría yo mismo!” Entonces se desinfla visiblemente y se deja caer como un saco de patatas y enterrando su cara en sus manos, deja salir un largo y ahogado gemido y no se mueve de nuevo.

Harry se vuelve a Zayn. “¿Ese fue tu plan desde el principio?” Pregunta. “Entrar ahí, hacerlo pretender estar de su lado, que te dispare y luego – toda la pelea que tuvimos, discutiste conmigo, todo eso… ¿Todo eso fue un show?”

Zayn asiente. “No era perfecto. Pero era nuestra mejor opción.”

“Pensé que ibas a morir.” Harry le advierte. Al menos Zayn tiene la decencia de lucir preocupado. “Pensé que todos íbamos a morir en un punto. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?”

“Porque Tomlinson dijo que no puedes mentir para salvar tu vida.” Zayn responde, alzando su ceja izquierda. “Y estoy de acuerdo.”

Niall resopla entre sus dedos y Harry sólo se las arregla para suprimir un graznido. “Yo puedo mentir.” Insiste y Zayn sonríe y sacude su cabeza.

“Eres genial, Cap.” Dice, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Harry. “Realmente lo eres. Pero, ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de todo lo que ha pasado por ahora, y vas a ver cómo tu chico lo está haciendo?”

Harry realmente siente su corazón tambalearse y su mente ponerse completamente en blanco; él se apresura a ponerse de pie tan rápidamente y sin gracia que Niall se ríe de él desvergonzadamente. Las extremidades de Harry aún duelen mientras Zayn presiona el pulgar contra la pantalla táctil  al lado de la puerta, a la espera de conseguir autorización para entrar a la habitación. El seguro hace un clic al abrirse sólo unos segundos más tarde y aunque Zayn abre la puerta, se hace a un lado para permitirle a Harry entrar primero.

El interior de la habitación de Louis es tan brillante como el pasillo, pero es con luz artificial. Incluso si Cowell acordó no hacer a Louis prisionero a este punto, Harry duda que hubiera estado feliz de darle una habitación con vista panorámica al Capitolio. Las paredes están desnudas, el techo cubierto completamente por un solo panel largo que combina todos los focos para que se vea como la luz del día. La cama descansa sobre la pared contraria, la única pieza de mobiliario de la habitación, ni siquiera una silla de plástico al lado de ella, y Harry había estado en este juego el tiempo suficiente para entender que no es porque no esperan que Louis tenga un visitante. Es sólo que cualquier asesino entrenado puede convertir una silla en un arma mortal. A cada lado de Louis, hay máquinas midiendo y documentando sus signos vitales, algunas luces parpadeando en verde y rojo. Las sábanas son blancas y crujientes.

Louis tiene los ojos fijos en el techo y parece como si estuviera ahogándose en la cama, pequeño, pálido y aún demasiado delgado. Harry da un paso más cerca y ve que alguien ha atado la prótesis de Louis al marco de la cama con dos esposas metálicas. Él empuja la ira hirviendo en su interior de lado ante la vista de eso y espera otro momento antes de aclarar su garganta.

“Hola.” Dice en tono débil y tembloroso, pero Louis parece escucharlo, dejando su mirada vagar hacia donde Harry está parado en la puerta. La respiración de Harry se atora.

“Hola.” Louis responde igualmente en un tono bajo, su voz particularmente áspera, y envía escalofríos por la columna de Harry.

Harry siente sus labios hormiguear y realmente espera no estar sonrojándose. Camina dentro de la habitación y los ojos de Louis se quedan sobre él hasta que está a un costado de la cama de Louis, haciendo un gesto hacia el borde. “¿Me puedo sentar?”

Louis no dice sí, pero tampoco dice no, así que Harry espera un segundo antes de sentarse. Sus miradas siguen enganchadas y está haciendo el corazón de Harry latir más y más rápido hasta que está seguro que Louis pude verlo a través de su caja torácica.

“Lo siento.” Louis dice de pronto, inesperadamente, la manzana de Adán balanceándose mientras trata de humedecer su garganta. No hay ni siquiera un vaso de agua.

“No lo hagas.” Harry sacude su cabeza. Escucha a Niall y Zayn entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta, pero no les presta ninguna atención, y tampoco lo hace Louis. “Todo salió bien al final. Eso es todo lo que importa.”

Louis abre su boca otra vez, pero una tos sacude su cuerpo y los dedos de Harry agarran el edredón, apretándolo. Lanza una mirada rápida sobre su hombro donde Niall y Zayn están parados a los pies de la cama, viéndose tranquilos una vez más.

“No quería ponerte en esta situación.” Louis dice con voz rasposa, y Harry sabe que él se refiere a todo, desde ver a Louis ponerse en su contra y dispararle a Zayn hasta sacrificarse a sí mismo, ser atado a esa silla que había dictado la vida de Louis por setenta años. Distraídamente, Harry se pregunta si todo el lavado de cerebro que le hicieron, todo ese proceso – si la silla era algo que Louis siempre recordaría. Si este proceso, este patrón era la única cosa que era familiar para él.

“Soy un hueso duro de roer.” Harry contesta gentilmente. “Tú sabes eso.” Al menos piensa que Louis lo sabe ahora.

Louis no sonríe exactamente, pero Harry piensa que su expresión se ilumina mínimamente. Entonces toma nota de que Niall y Zayn están ahí también.

Niall sonríe ampliamente. “Me alegra ver que ya no estás sangrando por todo el piso.”

Pero Louis mira a Zayn y Zayn le regresa la mirada y una vez más Harry se encuentra siendo testigo de un intercambio silencioso que probablemente dice más de lo que puede imaginar, y no se da cuenta de que está haciendo una cara hasta que Zayn se dirige a él.

“Los celos no te quedan bien, Cap.” Dice, y Harry está bastante seguro que se sonroja todo el camino hasta la punta de sus orejas. Harry no concede a Niall una respuesta a su carcajada.

“Lo siento por dispararte.” Louis le dice a Zayn luego de un segundo, pero Zayn hace un gesto con su mano.

“La tercera es la vencida.” Comenta secamente. “No hagamos de esto un hábito.”

Si Harry se sale con la suya, Louis no estará cerca de ningún tipo de arma en ningún futuro cercano, pero también sabe que no puede ser tan sobreprotector como antes. Es sólo que – Harry lo ha perdido tantas veces ahora, y de alguna manera, siempre se han encontrado otra vez, pero francamente, Harry está jodidamente aterrorizado que la próxima vez no habrá un final feliz. También está bastante asustado de que Louis salga de su vida por elección y que también elija no volver. Harry quiere disfrutar tenerlo cerca en este momento, y preocuparse por todo lo demás una vez llegado el momento.

Pero aparentemente, nadie quiere que tenga por lo menos un poco de descanso, porque antes de que pase otro minuto, antes de que Harry o Louis, o Zayn o Niall puedan decir algo más, la puerta se abre y el Director Cowell entra a la habitación, amenazando en un traje negro y una camisa color negro, provocando que la espina dorsal de Harry se ponga tiesa. No se ve contento.

No que Harry esperara otra cosa.

Detrás de Cowell, Liam caminando lentamente y en silencio por el cuarto, posicionándose en el espacio vacío al medio de Harry y Zayn y Niall, luciendo cansado pero tranquilo, así que Harry espera que lo que sea que tenía que discutir con el Director haya ido bien.

“Ni siquiera voy a preguntar qué estaba pensando todos ustedes con esta hazaña.” Cowell empieza, su dura mirada clavándose en cada uno de ellos por separado para añadir efecto, “Porque claramente, no estaban realmente pensando. Ustedes cuatro tienen más suerte que sentido común.”

“Para ser justo, Señor.” Niall se atreve a intervenir. “Esto no fue realmente cuestión de suerte.”

“Silencio, Agente Horan, o su próxima misión será a Corea del Norte.” Cowell responde, y Niall audiblemente cierra la boca de nuevo, mirando a sus pies. “Realmente no aprecio que ustedes cuatro estén constantemente contra las órdenes de SHIELD, y la única razón por la que no los he suspendido o enviado lejos es porque de alguna, a pesar de su inhabilidad de seguir órdenes o protocolos, o incluso la más mínima orientación, se las arreglan para producir resultados.”

Harry no piensa que eso suene tan mal. Pero ha estado equivocado antes. No apostaría por ello. El rostro de Cowell no está tan rojo como Harry lo ha visto antes, pero ha tenido tiempo para enfriarse, así que esto podría ir en cualquier dirección. Brevemente, sus ojos buscan los de Louis, pero ellos miran al edredón, su mano derecha apretada contra la tela tan fuerte que sus nudillos sobresalen.

“El daño que Winston logró hacer no puede ser deshecho, pero gracias a la información recolectada con la ayuda del Señor Payne aquí, estoy confiado que podemos rastrear sus contactos hasta la última fuente y exponer a cualquier agente doble aún presente en nuestra organización.” Pausa, entonces sus ojos se enfocan en Louis. El corazón de Harry se detiene. “En cuanto a usted, Sargento Tomlinson…” Guarda silencio, su expresión calculadora y penetrante, pero Louis alza la vista y no se inmuta, no duda en conectar con los ojos de Cowell. “Estoy seguro que hay información valiosa que está guardándose para sí mismo. Te has convertido en un absoluto enigma durante las últimas décadas, y hay otros además de SHIELD y HYDRA afuera que te quieren.”

“Sobre mi cadáver.” Se escapa de los labios de Harry antes de poder detenerse, y casi golpea su mano sobre su boca. Sólo los ojos de Louis parpadeando hacia él lo detienen de mover un solo músculo. Harry se aclara la garganta, entonces mira a Cowell. “Con todo el debido respeto, Director. Si quiere poner una sola mano sobre él, tendrá que pasar sobre mí.”

Para su sorpresa, Cowell levanta sus palmas, conciliador. “No hay necesidad de amenazas, Capitán. El Señor Payne y la Señorita Smith ya han masticado mis oídos en nombre del Señor Tomlinson. No necesito que saques tus garras también.”

“¿En serio?” Harry mira a Liam, cuyas orejas se han vuelto ligeramente rosadas. Se rehúsa a mirar a Harry.

“De hecho,” Cowell replica rodando los ojos, atípico en él, “y a pesar de que la conferencia de la Señorita Smith sobre la ley federal y los derechos federales fue larga, tengo que admitir que el estado del Sargento Tomlinson como ciudadano americano y, posiblemente, un prisionero de guerra pondría a SHIELD en una situación precaria si su regreso se volviera público.” Le manda a Harry una mirada conmovedora que Harry no puede entender. “Así que,” el Director continúa, “especialmente en luz de los eventos recientes y tus contribuciones, a SHIELD le gustaría darte la bienvenida oficialmente como parte de la Iniciativa Vengadores.”

Harry lo mira boquiabierto. Para ser honestos, todos lo hacen excepto Liam. “¿Qué si Louis no – ?” Harry comienza, pero Cowell lo corta inmediatamente.

“Esta oferta es innegociable. También la haré solo una vez. Sargento, si la rechaza, que es libre de hacerlo, usted y cualquiera que decida ponerse de su lado será considerado prófugo de SHIELD. Así que le aconsejo aceptar gentilmente con una cantidad razonable de tiempo, y si lo hace, espero su máxima cooperación con esta organización. Estoy consciente de su condición, pero con los recursos de SHIELD, estoy seguro que volverá a estar de pie en poco tiempo. ¿Todo claro?”

Louis se queda inmóvil por algunos segundos antes de mover lentamente su cabeza en asentimiento.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa parpadea brevemente en los rasgos de Cowell. “Bienvenido a SHIELD, Sargento.” Se da vuelta para irse, pero antes de salir por la puerta, se gira para encararlos una vez más. “Y sólo para que sepan, caballeros, si algo como esto pasa otra vez, no dudaré en patear sus culos a la calle.”

Entonces se va.

Niall silba. “Jodida mierda.” Dice con una sonrisa. “No le hizo gracia, ¿Verdad? Buen trabajo, Payno. Parece que los Vengadores han conseguido una actualización.”

Pero Harry aún se preocupa por Louis. Realmente no ha dicho una sola palabra y Harry está seguro que después de setenta años de no ser su propia persona, no puede querer sólo servir una vez más. “Louis.” Se dirige a él con voz baja. “No tienes que estar de acuerdo con esto, ¿Sí? Una palabra, y haré todo en mi poder para –”

La fría mano de Louis en su antebrazo lo detiene de decir algo más. Louis se ve cansado y exhausto, pero también se ve tranquilo. “Está bien.” Le dice a Harry. “No es como si supiera hacer otra cosa.”

Harry sacude su cabeza. “Pero no deberías tener que –”

“Harry.” Louis lo interrumpe una segunda vez. “No te preocupes. Está bien. Es una organización menos que quiere mi cabeza, así que tomaré lo que pueda conseguir.”

“Aun asíñ” Harry insiste, y poco a poco, con cautela, cubre la mano de Louis con la suya. Louis no se aparta. “No deberías ser forzado a hacer nada que no quieras hacer. No deberías tener que quedarte porque Cowell lo dice.”

Una línea fina aparece entre las cejas de Louis y parece desconcertado por un momento. “No me estoy quedando por eso.” Dice, y Harry siente la presión más suave sobre su brazo, Louis apretando su agarre en él. Toma unos segundos que recaiga sobre Harry, pero cuando lo hace, calidez se expande a través de él desde la cabeza a los pies como un reguero de pólvora, y deja a su paso una agradable sensación de hormigueo que Harry quiere mantener por un largo tiempo.

“Oh.”

Harry se siente sin aliento y abrumado, y tan enamorado que quiere llorar. Sus ojos están húmedos, pero no va a llorar con los otros tres parados justo a su lado. Nunca lo dejarían vivir. Louis todavía no sonríe, pero Harry no lo necesita porque, finalmente, puede verlo en los ojos de Louis. No está todo expuesto ahí, y Harry no puede culparlo, no espera que ponga su alma a los pies de Harry, pero espera que ahora, ellos realmente tengan la oportunidad de trabajar en esto juntos.

Un repentino aplauso hace que Harry se sobresalte. Niall ha golpeado sus palmas, sonriendo tan amplio que su rostro definitivamente está a punto de partirse a la mitad. “Pienso que esa es nuestra señal para irnos, ¿Verdad, chicos? Es bueno tenerte, Louis. Asegúrate que Harry aquí no moquee todo sobre sí mismo.”

Zayn va a darle una colleja, pero Niall es lo suficientemente rápido para apartarse. “Los veremos a ambos más tarde.” Dice calmadamente. “Trata de dormir un poco antes de regresar a Nueva York.” Luego sigue a Niall por la puerta.

Liam es el último en salir, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Harry grita un “Gracias” tras él.

“De nada, Cap.” Liam responde. “Pero todo esto fue Soph. Si quieres decir gracias… le gustan esos  _ macaroons _ de pistacho de la pastelería en la avenida Atlantic. Sólo para tu información.” Y la puerta se cierra tras él.

Dadas las circunstancias, Harry se siente un poco mortificado de estar a solas con Louis de nuevo. No tiene ninguna razón para hacerlo y es consciente de ello, pero ya que Louis se cura tan rápido como él, podrían estar listos para dejar el Triskelion en unas horas y estarán de vuelta al lugar donde todo fue mal. Harry sabe que ambos están en un lugar muy diferente ahora, pero sigue estando absolutamente aterrado de joder las cosas.

“Te ves pálido.” Louis dice cuando Harry se rehúsa a encontrar su mirada. “¿Estás herido?”

“No.” Harry sacude su cabeza. “Estoy bien, estoy – realmente bien, yo sólo,” y traga pesadamente, trata de poner su respiración de nuevo en control, “no sé realmente a dónde ir desde aquí.”

Está tratando de calentar la mano de Louis entre la suya. Es pequeña y delicada y cuando Harry presta atención, puede sentir finas cicatrices en la palma de Louis. No sabe cómo llegaron ahí. Pero espera que un día Louis esté listo para decirle.

“No lo sé tampoco.” Louis responde, inclinando su cabeza a un lado, su cabello aún lleno de nudos y desordenados extendido sobre la blanca almohada como un halo.

“ Comenzar desde cero *, ¿Huh?” Harry trata de bromear, pero cae al vacío, y se siente como si tuviera catorce otra vez, tratando de impresionar a Louis con una broma que había escuchado en las calles, sosteniendo su respiración hasta que Louis estallaba en carcajadas y sintiéndose tan orgulloso que su pecho se hincharía.

“No desde cero.” Louis difiere, e incluso en el duro resplandor de las luces de techo, sus rasgos son suaves, y es tan impresionante que después de todos estos años, Harry difícilmente puede creer su suerte. “Pero podría comenzar con un abrazo.”

Harry presiona su mano libre contra su boca para ahogar el sollozo que ya ha trabajado todo el camino hasta su garganta. Sus ojos queman tanto como su garganta, y los aprieta por un segundo, su visión borrosa cuando los abre de nuevo,  pero Louis permanece siendo tan claro como el día. “Me han dicho que soy bastante bueno en eso.” Se las arregla para decir y ahí está, una suave contracción en las esquinas de la boca de Louis y hace las entrañas de Harry explotar como los fuegos artificiales que había visto en Víspera de Año Nuevo, deseando nada más que Louis de vuelta a su lado.

“Harold.” Louis se burla, y Harry no quiere nada más que esto para el resto de su vida. “¿Estás llorando?”

“Cállate.” Dice con dificultad y se inclina, cuidadoso de no poner nada de peso sobre Louis, pero aun así envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los brazos de Louis, presionando su rostro en cabello que huele como polvo y cenizas y hospital. Harry inhala e inhala e inhala, y siente el corazón de Louis latir contra su pecho. “Puedes tener tu propio piso, por cierto.” Recuerda de pronto, rehusándose a soltarlo, especialmente cuando el brazo de Louis tentativamente se posa sobre su espalda. “Hay mucho espacio y – y no tienes que compartir conmigo si tú preferirías –”

“Harry.” Louis lo interrumpe suavemente. “No necesito mi propio piso. Si no te importa compartir.”

“Compartir es cuidar.” Harry dice y rueda los ojos para sí. Vuelve su cabeza ligeramente y, sintiéndose audaz, presiona sus labios justo por encima de la oreja de Louis. “Quizá ésta vez, lo haremos en el piso y sobre una cama de verdad.”

“Tal vez.” Louis concuerda, y él está ahí y está vivo y sus dedos están clavados en la espalda de Harry, sosteniéndolo cerca y anclándolo al presente.

“Sólo nos tomó setenta años.”

 

 

***Juego de palabras,** **_“Starting from scratch”_ ** **= Comenzar desde cero, pero también** **_scratch_ ** **significa un rasguño o una herida. Después Louis le dice que pueden comenzar con un abrazo.**


	10. Epilogue

_ Cinco días antes de Navidad. _

 

***

Despertar es difícil.

Son esos pocos momentos de incertidumbre y opacidad cuando los contornos todavía tienen que afinarse y sus ojos luchan para ajustarse y su cabeza está tratando de ponerse al día con su entorno. Son sólo unos pocos segundos, pero suficientemente largos para que el pánico se apodere de su cuerpo y lo haga salir disparado, sus brazos levantándose por reflejo, listo para luchar, el corazón palpitando y la sangre corriendo por sus oídos.

Siempre le toma un rato darse cuenta del edredón agrupado en su regazo, tan suave contra su piel desnuda, y entender en la habitación en la que se encuentra – no vacía, pero sólo escasamente cubierta de muebles, algunas prendas de vestir y pares de zapatos cubriendo el piso. Amplias ventanas y una ciudad bulliciosa y luego lentamente, sólo lentamente, el reloj digital señalando la madrugada en la mesita de noche, la pila de libros de bolsillo, el distante sonido de música filtrándose a través del aire – el cálido pero vacío espacio a su derecha.

La fría y delicada presión de sus placas de identificación contra su esternón.

Su brazo izquierdo quejándose silenciosamente, pero es la mano derecha que se cierra alrededor de las placas y las aprieta fuertemente por un segundo antes de liberarlas en su palma abierta. Los bordes son menos nítidos estos días, suavizados por sus propios dedos trazando las mismas letras una y otra vez, como si su presencia fuera de alguna manera, una validación de su propia existencia.

_ Louis William Tomlinson _ , piensa, su nombre clavándose en su pulgar mientras lo presiona contra la placa.  _ Tu nombre es Louis William Tomlinson. _

Toma unos momentos para respirar, para calmar su pulso y ordenar sus pensamientos. Su cabeza siempre punza en la mañana y la gente le ha dicho que podría muy bien permanecer de esa manera por un largo tiempo mientras su cerebro está reconstruyéndose, literalmente, todo junto de nuevo. Lo hace, y aun así, no hay un día en que despierte y no esté aterrorizado de que todo se haya ido de pronto otra vez. A medida que su mente se apresura por obtener información, por un breve instante todos los días, es agarrado por el absoluto terror. Las placas de identificación ayudan. Son un sólido recordatorio de que no es un producto de su propia imaginación, que no está soñando o congelado, ni ninguna cosa entre medio. Desea no necesitarlas; desea que todo lo demás pudiera ser suficiente.

Hay buenos y malos días.

Días donde puede salir de la cama sin dudar y todo cae en su lugar y se siente fluido y familiar, días donde es perfectamente consciente de sí mismo y su pasado y su presencia y de alguna manera aún se las arregla para funcionar sin problemas. Hay días donde Louis despierta, siempre mirando la puerta, y se gira para encontrar a Harry durmiendo a su lado, su brazo cerrando la brecha entre ellos. Y algunas veces puede quedarse en el mismo lugar por un muy largo tiempo, sintiéndose calmado y descansado y tan cerca de estar feliz tanto como su quebrada cabeza es capaz de estar. En los días buenos, Louis puede estirar una mano y trazar los rasgos de Harry y verlo como poco a poco vuelve en sí, arrugando la nariz y los ojos y chasqueando sus labios y la primera vista de los ojos de Harry lo anclan a una vida que nunca pensó que tendría.

Pero también hay días donde no logra calmarse lo suficiente para ser consciente de las placas colgando alrededor de su cuello. Días cuando la primera cosa que ve es esa monstruosidad reluciente capturando la luz y la única cosa que siente es su peso arrastrándolo hacia un pozo sin fondo; donde todo lo que escucha es un tren abriéndose paso por el valle congelado, un taladro perforando agujeros en su cráneo, la electricidad silbando y quemando su piel. Gritos haciendo eco profundamente en su alma. Tiene días donde despierta y todo lo que puede ver es rojo, sin recordar quién o qué es ni dónde está.

Ha roto la cama una docena de veces. Además de que las mesas y lámparas han ido y venido con la misma frecuencia. Incluso ha logrado romper una ventana en dos ocasiones, y Harry – bueno, Harry ha tomado una parte desproporcionada de golpes, resultando en costillas rotas, dedos fracturados y un montón de labios y narices sangrantes. Esa es la peor parte de todo, él piensa. Despertar y darse cuenta que está a un segundo de rajar la garganta de Harry con uno de los fragmentos de vidrio sobre los que están tendidos.

Han pasado un par de meses y los buenos días han comenzado a superar los malos, y no es como si ninguno de ellos esperara que fuera fácil.

Louis hace las mantas a un lado y balancea sus piernas por el borde de la cama, coloca sus pies en el suelo y se levanta. Se da vuelta y toma el edredón, lo endereza y alisa ordenadamente, agarra la manta que ha sido pateada a los pies de la cama durante la noche y la levanta también, camina alrededor del marco para meterlo ordenadamente. Hay cinco libros de bolsillo en su mesita de noche y los cuenta como los cuenta cada mañana – si uno está perdido o intercambiado por otro, Louis sabrá que hay un vacío en su mente.

Revisa la hora de nuevo, y mira arriba y hacia la ventana. No está nevando, pero parece que hace frío, escarcha aferrándose a las ventanas y las nubes colgando bajo. Presionando la palma de su mano contra las placas alrededor de su cuello por cinco segundos más, Louis toma unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de dirigirse al baño, sus ojos evaluando todas las esquinas de la habitación instintivamente antes de poder detenerse a sí mismo.

Incluso con todos los considerables lujos rodeándolo ahora, Louis no puede quitarse la naturaleza mecánica que se pega a su rutina matutina, lo mismo todos los días. Entra a la ducha, lava su cabello y su cuerpo, sale otra vez. Se seca y dobla la toalla húmeda sobre uno de los carriles que están montados a la pared y procede a cepillarse los dientes y afeitarse. No es necesario que se afeite cada mañana, pero Louis encuentra más fácil seguir una invariable lista de cosas que pueda marcar como hechas cada mañana. Le tomó bastante tiempo distinguir el hambre de la ansiedad y no está listo para empezar a pensar acerca de qué nivel de vello facial se considera apropiado.

Su cabello está mucho más corto ahora, principalmente porque es más fácil lidiar con él. No es ni de cerca como el ejército lo había cortado, pero Louis aún lo peina lejos de su frente y se queda viendo fijamente a su reflejo en espejo empañado, tratando de conectar la persona que ve con la persona que era, es – que sigue intentando ser.

Es tan duro como siempre ver las cicatrices y el brazo de metal y no pensar en sí mismo como un monstruo.

No es lo que le dice a Harry cada vez que lo atrapa entrecerrando los ojos hacia sí mismo. No es nada que Louis diría en voz alta. Trata de ser más abierto sobre las cosas que están en su mente y trata de ser más honesto acerca de las cosas que ha hecho, pero hay un montón de esquinas oscuras que permanecen en la mente de Louis, e incluso fregado hasta estar limpio como ahora, todavía ve sangre escurriendo de su reflejo.

Hay días buenos y días malos y luego están esos días en los que despierta y está aterrorizado que Harry ya no estará más ahí. Aterrorizado de que finalmente se haya dado cuenta que Louis está demasiado roto y dañado y demasiado manchado para él; de que los problemas son más pesados de lo que vale. Una parte de Louis quiere que Harry se levante y corra, y la otra parte, la parte más egoísta, está agradecida, sólo oh tan agradecida de que Harry sea terco como una mula y se rehúsa a soltarlo. Pero Louis está aterrorizado.

Aterrorizado, porque Harry es el único recordatorio de su propia humanidad, y Louis no sabe cómo es que sería capaz de hacerle frente sin él.

Lo ha intentado, y Dios sabe cómo terminó eso. Louis no está exactamente ansioso por una repetición de los últimos setenta años. Así que mira a su propio reflejo y por un momento trata de imaginar cómo Harry se las arregla para reconciliar ésta imagen de él con la que tenía de antes; se pregunta si el amor realmente vuelve a la gente ciega.

Con el escozor en su garganta, Louis lleva una mano a su cara y traza los contornos, pasa un momento sintiendo su piel y está casi sorprendido de que sus dedos no se ponen rojos, porque aún siente la sangre pegada a cada poro no importando cuántas veces se duche. Louis suspira y estira una mano, limpia la condensación sobre el espejo y borronea su propio rostro hasta que es irreconocible. Luego se gira y deja el baño, vuelve a su habitación y hace su camino hasta el armario.

Harry dejó las puertas ligeramente entreabiertas para él, pero él no ha dispuesto de nada, no durante meses, no desde esas semanas en la mitad del verano cuando había insistido que Louis tenía que elegir, que era su elección, y Louis había pasado horas mirando fijamente las pilas de ropa sin saber cómo hasta que Harry había empujado una pila en sus brazos. Louis se siente patético cuando piensa sobre él no siendo capaz de recoger un puto suéter y se siente patético ahora, quedándose con las mismas prendas cada día.

Prefiere el invierno, porque puede usar las sudaderas de Harry sin que estar demasiado caliente en ellas y puede esconder su brazo, no tiene que mirarlo, pude mantener  la extremidad a un costado. Ropa interior, una camiseta y jeans, y una sudadera de Harry que ha sido lavada con tanta frecuencia que está deshilachada y suave, descolorida y un poco desfigurada. Los jeans son demasiado largos, así que Louis se agacha y los enrolla hasta los tobillos.

Cuando deja la habitación, la música se vuelve menos una maraña de sonidos y más distinguible, pero Louis aún no puede ubicarla, a pesar de que no tiene ningún apuro para hacerlo. De hecho, como Harry proclamó sólo unos días antes cuando de alguna manera había convencido al Director Cowell de darle algunas semanas libres, no tienen ningún apuro de hacer nada en Navidad y Año Nuevo. Se supone que es un ejercicio de – Louis no sabe cuál es la palabra exacta que Harry usó. Pero se supone que ellos deben pasar dos semanas sin pensar en localizar a los agentes restantes de HYDRA o salvar al mundo y Louis no sabe muy bien cómo hacer lo que la mayoría de la gente considera normal. No sabe cómo apagarse.

Pero Louis supone que es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que aprenda. No van a misiones juntos, Harry y Louis, por la simple razón de que el público no sabe de la existencia de Louis y él está bastante feliz de mantener un perfil bajo.

(Esa no es la verdad. Ese es otro de esos rincones oscuros que Louis esconde de todos los demás. Piensa que Zayn ve a través de él más de lo que lo deja ver, pero Louis aun así no habla de ello. No dice que está asustado de que Harry se alejará de él una vez va a Louis en el campo; cuando lo vea torturar y desgarrar, porque aunque Louis ha recuperado partes de quién era, no borra en lo que se ha convertido. Louis no es un héroe. No es una buena persona y no salva personas – las asesina.)

Louis sólo oye después cómo le ha ido a Harry mientras él estaba ausente y no es nada que le guste pensar demasiado. Harry le dijo una vez después de que Louis había regresado de su primera misión con SHIELD, en el medio de la noche mientras estaba tan caliente que cada capa de tela se había pegado a su piel sudorosa, pero aun así se habían aferrado al otro y Harry había presionado las palabras en hueco del cuello de Louis. Había ido a Azerbaiyán con Zayn para rastrear agentes de HYDRA que estaban tratando de reagruparse, y en el proceso, un edificio había colapsado encima de Louis. Siendo justos, sólo se había roto algunas costillas y se había curado en dos días, pero había hecho la recuperación en la sede de SHIELD mientras Harry, de acuerdo a Niall, se había impulsado a sí mismo por las paredes de la preocupación.

Así que ahora ellos tratan de compartir y hablar y hacer su relación tan normal como sea posible, pero para hacerlo normal, de acuerdo a Harry, necesitan tener unas fiestas pasadas de moda con – como Louis reconoce ahora – horrible música de Navidad. También está ese olor de algo dulce en el aire y Louis camina lento pero seguro a través de la sala de estar, las luces de colores que Harry había pegado a las ventanas iluminando toda la zona.

Y Harry…

Él está de pie frente a la estufa, revolviendo una olla de algo, tarareando junto con la radio y meciendo sus caderas con ritmo, y está usando el suéter más ridículo que Louis ha visto nunca. Pero todo acerca de él hace la respiración de Louis atascarse y su corazón apretarse de una manera que finalmente entiende no es mala; no es malo estar abrumado porque su corazón y su pecho fueron huecos durante décadas y están luchando por dar cabida a la avalancha de sentimientos que lo llenan ahora.

Harry es la mejor maldita cosa que le ha podido pasar dos veces, y Louis está determinado a aferrarse a él por tanto tiempo como lo deje.

No se da vuelta para ver a Louis a pesar de que está seguro que ya ha notado su presencia; Louis sabe que Harry quiere darle espacio por tanto tiempo como lo necesite en la mañana. Han aprendido cómo navegar a través de lo que parece un campo de minas, y está funcionando hasta el momento. De alguna manera está funcionando. Así que Louis toma unas pocas respiraciones antes de rodear la isleta de la cocina y pararse detrás de Harry. Espera unos segundos antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry por atrás y presionarse contra su espalda de la cabeza a los pies, enterrando su nariz entre los omoplatos de Harry, y esto, más que cualquier otra cosa, es su hogar.

Harry retira una mano del sartén y la coloca sobre la de Louis. “¿Día bueno o malo?”

“Sigo trabajando en eso,” Louis responde y se aferra sólo un poco más fuerte.

“¿Puedo hacer algo?” Harry pregunta y se da vuelta en sus brazos, dejando los huevos revueltos chisporroteando tranquilamente en el fondo mientras alguien canta acerca de soñar con una blanca Navidad.

De cerca y por el frente, ese suéter es incluso más horrible de lo que Louis pudo haber imaginado, pro s suave cuando Louis presiona su cara contra el hombro de Harry mientras sus brazos lo rodean y tiran de él incluso más cerca. “Nah,” Louis murmura contra la lana. “Sólo necesito un par de minutos.”

Harry los mece hacia adelante y atrás al ritmo de la música hasta que Louis se siente menos trastornado, no tan gastada como el suéter que está usando, pro, como Louis ha llegado a aprender de pasar meses en esta torre con los otros Vengadores, la paz es generalmente de corta duración.

Las puertas del elevador se deslizan abiertas con un  _ bing _ , pero Louis se rehúsa a soltarse, abrazando a Harry incluso cuando la persona que sabe que es Niall avanza por la sala de estar y dentro de la cocina para reventar su muy cómoda y tranquila burbuja.

“¿Están decentes?” Niall dice en voz alta, el sonido amortiguado porque indudablemente está cubriendo toda su cara con sus manos desde que – bueno.

“Está bien, Niall,” Harry le dice pacientemente. “Abre los ojos, vas a tropezar con algo otra vez. Y fue  _ una vez _ .”

Escucha a Niall resoplar y sacar una silla, cayendo en ella pesadamente. “¡En el sillón!” exclama. Louis rueda los ojos contra el pecho de Harry. “Estaban sobre el sillón. En una habitación sin ninguna puerta real. Y ahora yo estoy marcado para toda la vida.”

“¿No crees que estás siendo un poco dramático?” Harry sugiere, la risa retumbando profunda y agradable en su pecho, haciendo cosquillas en la piel de Louis.

“No lo creo,” Niall insiste, y por el sonido de ello, comienza a partir uno de los bollos de pan que Harry ha puesto sobre la mesa.

“Sólo está celoso,” Louis le dice a Harry con complicidad, sólo lo suficientemente bajo para que Niall pueda entender cada palabra, “porque Zayn sigue en Libia y no está teniendo nada de nada.”

Harry deja escapar una risa integral que ahoga el chillido indignado de Niall, y Louis puede sentir una sonrisa tirante en sus labios. Está comenzando a sentirse como un buen día. Se da vuelta para encontrar a Niall mirándolo con el ceño fruncido desde el otro lado de la cocina, la boca llena de bollo de pan sin masticar.

“Un severo caso de bolas azules,” Harry se ríe, manteniendo un brazo alrededor de Louis, pro usando el otro para revolver un poco más los huevos.

Presiona un beso sobre el pelo de Louis al sonido de Niall atragantándose desde su lugar en la mesa, y Louis se siente lo suficientemente anclado para salir del agarre de Harry. Elige su silla usual, desde donde puede ver toda la cocina así como las ventanas, y alza sus cejas hacia Niall.

“Deberías tomar una larga ducha. Liberar un poco de presión.”

En la estufa, Harry trata, sin éxito, de amortiguar otro estallido de risas. Niall lo ve con una mirada plana, muy poco impresionado.

“Sabes,” Niall dice y da otra mordida a su rollo, “me gustabas más cuando estabas lavado del cerebro.”

Louis sabe que ciertamente no lo hace, como Niall ha dejado ya bastante claro, pero lo deja tener la última palabra, contentándose con permanecer en silencio. Sus pies se están enfriando por los azulejos, así que levanta las piernas y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ellos, acurrucándose en su silla mientras Harry carca una impresionantemente grande porción de huevos revueltos y tocino en un plato para servir.

Se sientan para un desayuno tranquilo mientras el sol se levanta sobre una tranquila y soñolienta Manhattan, y si Louis tiene algún nervio revolviéndose en su vientre, lo suprime por ahora, escuchando en lugar, a Niall decirle acerca de las cosas que quiere hacer durante las vacaciones, cosas que solía hacer en Irlanda cuando era pequeño, y mientras Niall comienza a recitar poemas sobre  _ Bizcocho bundt _ de su mamá, Louis se encuentra soñando despierto un poco, sus ojos centrados en el perfil de Harry contra la luz.

Observa las partículas de polvo bailar a su alrededor, quedando atrapadas en los largos rizos oscuros que caen más allá de sus hombros ahora. La suave línea de su nariz, el pronunciado arco de sus labios, los cuales siempre parecen de un rosa irreal en contraste con su piel pálida. Sus ojos vibrantes que brillan con calidez y vida cuando se encuentran con los de Louis.

Caroline le dijo justo cuando comenzaban sus sesiones separadas a finales de primavera que era una mala idea aferrarse a Harry como lo hace; que sería mejor encontrar algo más a lo que anclarse, para recordarle su humanidad. Le dijo que construyera una vida separada antes de tratar de reconstruir una con Harry. Esta codependencia, esta obsesión que tienen con el otro, el enfoque que tienen uno en el otro…aparentemente, no era sano cuando eran normales y no es sano siendo quienes son ahora.

¿Pero qué sabe ella? ¿Qué saben ellos?

A Louis no le importa si alguien piensa que esto no es sano. Duda que alguien sepa realmente como es, como se siente, como él se siente, y no necesita que nadie lo entienda. Con una oleada de emoción, se estira por sobre la mesa para alcanzar la mano de Harry que ya está esperando por él, y aprieta sus dedos, poniendo todo lo que aún es incapaz de decir en este único gesto, esta única mirada, y cuando Harry le sonríe, cepilla su pulgar sobre los nudillos de Louis – se siente como el primer rayo de sol luego de un oscuro y frío invierno.

¿Y no indica eso verdad?

Louis se envuelve en uno de los abrigos de Harry, tira un beanie sobre sus orejas y pone un par de lentes en su nariz. No es el mejor disfraz del mundo, pero Louis tiene otras maneras de mezclarse, y la gente ha comenzado a ponerse entrometida. Se pone un par de calcetines antes de entrar en su par favorito de zapatillas gastadas, encontrando a Harry en el elevador. Harry está sosteniendo una bolsa de productos horneados en una mano, pero extiende la otra para que Louis la tome.

No muchas personas están en las calles y no muchos carros están en las carreteras. Está extrañamente tranquilo, como si la ciudad quisiera darles unos momentos de paz después del año que han tenido. Louis deliberadamente mantiene el agarre sobre la mano de Harry todo el camino. Sabe lo que la gente está diciendo, que se han dado cuenta. SHIELD les ha recordado a ambos repetidamente que sólo pueden mantener la naturaleza de su relación ambigua, y Louis sólo puede permanecer anonimato en el ojo público, durante tanto tiempo. Caminar por Manhattan y Brooklyn tomados de las manos no va a acallar los rumores exactamente.

Pero a Louis no le importa. Ningún resultado puede ser peor que por todo lo que ya han pasado.

“Realmente no tienes que venir,” Harry le dice una vez han cruzado el puente, el aire frío azotando contra sus cabezas, como si estuviera sintiendo el malestar general de Louis. “Si no te sientes listo, puedes ir directamente de vuelta a casa. No tengo que ir tampoco. Podemos, ya sabes, tomar estos brownies y encontrar una banca del parque para sentarnos.”

Harry se preocupa demasiado, como siempre, y no es que Louis esté a la espera de esto. Su barriga se llena de miedo cuando piensa acerca de lo que está a punto de hacer y lo que hipotéticamente podría suceder, pero esto es importante para Harry, y en una manera, es importante para Louis también. Nunca estuvo avergonzado de estar con Harry y amar a Harry y todo lo que eso implicaba. Ese no es un problema. El problema es su brazo de metal y su cerebro revuelto como un huevo y su pasado como un sicario y asesino.

Están cerca ahora, Louis puede decirlo, porque ha acompañado a Harry hasta ahí unas cuantas veces, nunca pudiendo encontrar el coraje para realmente entrar con él. Brooklyn sigue siendo familiar en una manera que lo hace doler hasta la médula de sus huesos, aunque más colorida de lo que solía ser; más ecléctica, más excéntrica, más apropiada de la persona en que Harry se ha convertido y Louis entiende por qué se siente tan cómodo estando ahí y rodeado por esas personas.

Es sólo – Louis no sabe si hay un lugar para él. Y es escalofriante.

“Está bien,” dice, perfectamente consciente de que no suena como que lo esté. “Estoy bien. Es sólo,” añade cuando se detienen frente al centro comunitario, “¿qué pasa si – ¿qué pasa si me odian?” Suelta una respiración entrecortada y suelta la mano de Harry para apretar las suyas en puños a cada costado. “Y yo no… ¿qué se supone que diga?”

Harry no le da oportunidad de distanciarse. Se mueve de forma inmediata, levantando sus manos enguantadas para enmarcar el rostro de Louis y mantenerlo quieto. “No tienes que decir nada. Y no tienes que entrar si te pone incómodo. Está perfectamente bien si no estás listo. Pero son buenas personas. Grandiosas, incluso. Y te amaran. De hecho, me temo que te amarán más que a mí. Por lo tanto, los brownies.”

No hace a Louis reír, pero sí lo hace sonreír, y a pesar de que su corazón está latiendo rápido, se siente un poco más calmado. “De acuerdo.”

“Y yo estoy aquí, ¿sí?” Harry continúa, empujando sus frías narices rojas juntas y bajando su voz como si estuviera contando un secreto. “Siempre voy a estar ahí. Y pase lo que pase hoy, o mañana, o cualquier día después – ese siempre será el caso. Y siempre estaremos bien.”

Los apenas tiene tiempo de asentir antes de que Harry presione sus labios juntos, tranquilo y sin prisas y casi casto, aun así hace que los dedos de los pies de Louis se curven y su corazón salte y su cabeza se sienta más en paz consigo mismo y el mundo al que ha sido arrojado una y otra y otra vez. Ha sido un largo viaje y un largo viaje todavía queda por delante, pero Louis confía en Harry más de lo que confía en cualquier otra cosa, y le cree.

Afuera en una acera helada en Brooklyn, rodeado por botes de basura rebosantes y posters decolorados y descascarados, un año después, casi setenta años después, una vida entera después – Louis sabe que van a estar bien.

***

 


End file.
